


Between You and Me

by LenaDoyle



Series: Between You and Me [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Cute Kids, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Happy ending though, Idiots in Love, Krypto is a wingman, Protective Kara Danvers, Strangers to Lovers, There will be angst later, family fic, so is kieran
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 93,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23458573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaDoyle/pseuds/LenaDoyle
Summary: [ “Well, Kieran was watching the two of you play and wanted to come and say hi, right buddy?” Kieran nodded with a shy grin.“Ah, I see! Well, I bet that this guy is the one you really want to say hi to then, right?” She questioned and she pointed a thumb over her shoulder at the dog. Kieran chuckled along with the woman but nodded his head in agreement. ]When Lena's son asks to say hi to the woman and her dog in the park, Lena never expected for her life to be affected so drastically. Little did she know, that they were the missing pieces to the puzzle that is her life.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Between You and Me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857649
Comments: 715
Kudos: 2359





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey peeps! This is my second attempt at writing, I really enjoyed writing my first fic and wanted to try my hand at it again! This is another idea that wouldn't leave my head. It will be a multi-chapter, but I only have bits and pieces in my head at the moment so it may take a bit to work out a whole story but I am excited about the journey! Most of it I will be winging it and making it up as I go along, except for the scenes I already have thought out in my head, so hopefully, it turns out okay!
> 
> So, without further ado, I give you the first chapter. I hope you guys enjoy! Please let me know what you think and feel free to shoot me idea's of things you might want to see in this fic!
> 
> ✌🏼

Lena inhaled slowly as the fresh air faintly blew past. She was sat on the grass, her back leaned up against a large oak tree. Tilting her head back, she allowed the sunlight streaming through the branches to fall on her face, feeling her body slowly relax.

Unhurriedly, Lena rolled her head before opening her eyes and focusing back on the present. A soft smile spread across her face as she watched her son running around the playground. Her baby was five. _When did that happen?_

Before she could follow _that_ train of thought any further, Lena noticed Kieran wave to a few of the other children before turning and running in her direction. Lena couldn’t hold back a chuckle as Kieran finally reached her and abruptly plonked down on the grass in front of her, panting heavily.

“Here baby,” Lena handed him his favourite Superman water bottle.

Kieran blindly reached out a hand until it came in contact with the bottle, desperately gulping back some water before turning to his mom.

“Thanks, mama,” he breathed out, moving to collapse in Lena’s lap, his back to her and head pillowed on her chest.

Lena ran her fingers through his hair, it was getting long again, almost falling in his eyes. Kieran wasn’t a big fan of haircuts so Lena tried to stretch them out as much as possible until he was more comfortable. Pressing a kiss to his head, Lena simply enjoyed the quiet while Kieran got his breath back.

“Are you having a good time?” She asked once he was relaxed again.

Kieran nodded emphatically with a big grin, “Uh-huh! I had so much fun playin’ wit’ Tommy and Isaac! We played pirates, and then superheros! I was Superman, mama! And then we played Frisbee! But I ran so so much and now I need to lay down, so tired!” he drawled at the end.

Another chuckle left Lena’s lips, _god my kid is adorable,_ she thought.

“Ok, you just rest up then and conserve your energy, Superman,” she told him with a smile. Her heart fluttering at the dopey grin he returned.

“So, when you’re finished here, we’re going to head to your favourite diner for burgers and ice cream. Then tonight Sam and Ruby will come over for a pizza and pyjamas movie night,” Kieran nodded his head along to Lena’s plan, “Are you sure there’s nothing else you want to do today? It’s your birthday so we can do _anything_ you want.”

Kieran subtly shook his head before rolling over on Lena to bury his face in her neck, wrapping his arms around her, “Nothin’ else. I jus’ wanna spend quiet time wit’ you, mama.”

“Oh, my darling,” she said running her hands over his back, “you know I love spending time with you. I just want to make sure you’re having the best birthday, I thought you would want to do something special.”

Kieran was quiet for a moment before pulling back to look into her eyes, “Maybe can we go to the zoo, but jus’ not today?” he asked biting his lower lip.

“I think that’s a great idea,” she planted a loud kiss on his cheek and he squirmed away with laughter.

They stayed that way for a little while, cuddled up under the old tree just watching the world go by. Lena was about to check the time when she heard Kieran gasp and sit up.

“Mama, look!”

Lena turned her head attempting to spot what had drawn his attention. She was about to question him when her gaze landed on a woman and her dog. The woman was tall and slim, yet strong. _Muscular_. She was wearing skin-tight joggers, along with a form-fitting tank top, her broad shoulders and biceps on display. Her blond hair was in a messy ponytail and she wore a pair of stylish yet sporty looking Ray Bans on her face. Lena was captivated as the woman grasped the rope the dog had hanging from its mouth, and in a single thrust lifted the rope and therefore _the dog_ up into the air. _What?!_ That dog would have to be almost 80 pounds. Good Lord. The woman lowered the dog back to the ground and resumed playing tug of war with it.

“It looks like a white wolf mama!” Kieran’s happy voice brought her out of her daydreaming, realising she was so enamoured with the woman she hadn’t really looked at the dog. _Good one Lena_.

“Yeah it does,” she agreed after taking in the dog’s appearance. It had a beautiful white coat, not too long or short, and a strong, athletic build. She watched as the dog let the rope fall from his mouth, dropping into a downward dog position, its rear in the air and tail wagging happily. It almost looked like it was smiling at the woman.

“Can we go say hi?” Kieran asked hopefully.

Lena tried to hide her shock at the question. Kieran was usually very shy when it came to strangers and social interactions. She could see the puppy dog eyes beginning to appear so she smiled and nodded her consent, “We sure can, birthday boy.”

Lena packed up their belongings as Kieran started towards the pair, he slowed as he got closer so Lena was able to catch up and step in behind him as they finally reached them. The woman was now sitting down, her legs stretched out in front of her. The dog was to her side sprawled out on its back, paws in the air, one of the woman’s hands laying on its chest.

The woman hadn’t noticed them yet, and as much as Lena wanted to take the lead she knew Kieran wished to be more independent even though he was shy. Standing directly behind him, Lena placed an arm over his left shoulder, palm coming to rest over his heart, softly tugging him back into her in an attempt to ground him. She felt him breathe in deeply and she lightly tapped his chest encouragingly.

“E’scuse me,” Kieran said softly.

The woman turned her head at his voice, a bright smile on her face, “Hi there!” she said as she lifted her sunglasses to the top of her head.

_Oh, wow._ Lena felt her heart stutter at the ocean blue eyes that had been uncovered. They weren’t even focused on her and she felt her breath leave her.

The woman shuffled so she was now sitting cross-legged facing Kieran. Kieran waved shyly, his lip caught between his teeth. There was a pause as the woman waited for Kieran to say more, but as his hand reached up to grasp Lena’s on his chest she knew he had reached his max extrovert limit for now.

“Hi,” Lena said, drawing those ocean blue eyes up to her, “Sorry, he’s a bit shy,” she finished with a smile.

“That’s okay! I get shy too sometimes,” the woman said with a soft smile directed at Kieran, “And I’m _much_ older than you are! I’m very impressed you came over.” Lena’s heart swelled at how kind this woman was being to her son.

Lena had to clear her throat before continuing, “Well, Kieran was watching the two of you play and wanted to come and say hi, right buddy?” Kieran nodded with a shy grin.

The woman chuckled, “Ah, I see! Well, I bet that this guy is the one you _really_ want to say hi to then, right?” She questioned and she pointed a thumb over her shoulder at the dog, who hadn’t moved. It looked like it was soaking up the sun.

Kieran chuckled along with the woman but nodded his head in agreement.

She turned her head to the side, “Krypto! Here,” she clicked her fingers and pointed to the ground between herself and Kieran. Suddenly, the dog jumped to attention, lunging past the woman and coming to a quick stop in front of her. Sitting directly where she had pointed, “Good boy,” she scratched behind his ears.

“This is Krypto,” she said to Kieran, “Do you want to give him a pat?”

A huge grin spread across his face, quickly looking at up Lena for confirmation. When she nodded he turned back to the dog and gently reached out towards him.

“It’s okay. He’s a big softy, he won’t hurt you.”

At this, Kieran stepped slightly closer so he could place his hand on Krypto’s head. Ha patted Krypto for a moment or two, giggling when Krypto turned towards him and began sniffing him.

“I think he likes you, Kieran,” the woman said softly with a big grin.

Lena watched the scene unfold with a soft smile and unshed tears. Seeing her little boy so happy and confident was making her heart feel so full. _Maybe we should get a dog?_ She thought to herself.

“Do you want to throw the ball for him? I bet he would love you even more!” The woman held out a bright red ball for Kieran. His face lit up and he accepted it before glancing back to Lena.

Lena nodded again and moved to sit down beside the woman, watching as Kieran turned to run a bit away from them so he had plenty of space.

Lena was surprised as she watched Kieran play with Krypto. The big dog was so gentle with him. Running fast to catch the ball, yet approaching slowly and placing the ball softly at Kieran’s feet and waiting patiently. He didn’t try to grab the ball in his teeth as Kieran picked it up like she has seen many dogs do before. It was quite amazing. Especially when she thought back to how strong the dog looked playing tug of war with the woman.

“He’s so gentle,” Lena said without realising, “Sorry,” she chuckled. “I’m just surprised. Most big dogs are so full-on, especially with kids. I could tell how strong he was playing tug of war earlier and I just didn’t expect for him to be so- _soft,_ I guess.”

The woman smiled proudly, “Yeah, he’s so good with kids. I never even really had to train him to be that way, he just kind of knew? It’s like he can tell how much they can take and adjusts himself accordingly if that makes sense? Like he’s being pretty gentle now, but if an older kid came and played with him he would be a bit rougher, not like super rough, but like just a bit more tug on the rope, or a little bit faster run, that sort of thing. Sorry, I’m rambling. I’m just really proud of him, and how he is around people,” she finished with an awkward laugh, rubbing the back of her neck.

“No, no. I totally get what you mean. It’s really impressive, not many dogs are like that,” Lena smiled. “I’m Lena, by the way.”

“Kara,” she shook Lena’s hand, “Your son is adorable.”

Now it was Lena’s turn to smile proudly, “Thank you. He’s somehow so shy and so confident all at once. I was surprised when he asked if we could come say hello.”

“Well, I’m impressed. I meant it when I said I get shy too,” Kara ducked her head to hide her blush, “In all honesty, I saw you sitting over there about an hour ago and had been trying to talk myself into walking over.”

“Oh really?” Lena replied with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

Kara couldn’t contain the blush or smile from spreading, “Yeah, I mean, someone had to tell you there was pigeon poop on your shoulder,” Kara smirked back.

Lena’s eyes widened and she glanced at both shoulders, finding nothing she turned back to see Kara holding back laughter, “Oh, you _ass,_ ” she lightly punched Kara in the shoulder and laughed along with her.

The two women sat and talked idly while Kieran played with Krypto. Eventually, Kieran dragged his tired little body back over to them and collapsed on the ground, Krypto following suit beside him.

“How you doing, buddy?” Kara asked the tuckered-out boy.

Kieran simply lifted his arm with a thumbs up, until he was able to get his breath back. Both women chuckled at his antics, Lena shaking her head lovingly. 

“Krypto is the _best_ ,” he said to no one in particular.

“What do you say to Kara?” Lena asked Kieran.

“Thank you for lettin’ me play wit’ him,” he said with more confidence than earlier.

“Not a problem at all, little man! It looks like you even tired him out too, he’s going to sleep well tonight!” She said with a laugh.

“Best, birthday, ever!” Kieran said pounding his fists into the air.

“Is it your birthday today?” Kara questioned.

“Uh-huh! I turned five! Mama’s takin’ me for burgers and ice cream. And then my best friend Ruby is comin’ for movie night!” Kieran exclaimed happily.

“That sounds like an awesome birthday indeed! Guess what? Tomorrow is my birthday. We’re almost birthday buddies.”

“Birthday buddies!” Kieran said excitedly, “Mama, can Kara and Krypto come wit’ us? Please please?” He asked Lena.

“You’ll have to ask Kara, she might have plans already.”

“Kara, can you and Krypto come have birthday burgers?” He asked hopefully.

“I’m sorry Kieran, your mom is right. I have work in a little bit, so I need to get going pretty soon to get ready. I bet you’ll have a great time with your mama though, eat extra ice cream for me ok,” she said with a wink, causing Kieran to laugh even though he was a bit bummed.

“Can I play wit’ Krypto again one day?”

“How about I give your mom my number, and we can try to organise a play date for you and Krypto sometime soon?”

“Yes! Yes, please oh please, mama, can we?” Kieran began jumping up and down in front of Lena.

“Yeah baby,” She replied.

While Kieran danced around happily, Krypto prancing along too, Kara and Lena exchanged numbers and promised Kieran he would see Krypto again.

“Alright buddy, Krypto and I need to head home now. Enjoy the rest of your birthday, and remember to eat extra ice cream for me okay?” Kara said cheekily.

“I promise! Bye Kara, bye Krypto!” Kieran waved energetically towards the two.

Kara flashed a wink at Lena over his head, “Bye Lena,” she said as she turned, calling Krypto over her shoulder to follow her.

“Bye Kara,” Lena said softly, wondering where this woman came from and how she managed to leave such an impression on both her and Kieran so quickly.

“Alright, Superman, off to burgers and ice cream we go.”

* * *

Sitting at the kitchen island, Lena sipped her wine while gazing across the living room, watching Kieran and Ruby sing along to the song playing on the TV. They were watching Hercules, Kieran’s favourite, Lena’s too, but she’d never admit that. She wondered what Kara’s favourite might be, she seemed like she would be a Disney fan.

“Lena, hey!”

“Hm, sorry what?” Lena said, turning back to face Sam realising she missed whatever was said.

Sam chuckled softly, “I asked how your day was, what did little Superman want to do for his birthday?”

“This was the main thing actually. We had birthday pancakes this morning. Then he just wanted to go to the park, burgers and ice cream, and then this. He was very insistent on movie night.” She shrugged, looking back at Kieran briefly, “Said he just wanted to spend quiet time with me for the day. It was so sweet.”

“Aww. He loves you so much, I can’t deal,” Sam said with a hand over her heart.

Before Lena could reply Kieran was at her side, leaning his head into her side.

“Mama, have you talked to Kara yet?”

Sam raised an eyebrow at Lena.

“Not yet baby, we just saw them today. I was going to give it a few days before messaging her. She’s probably a very busy woman you know,” she said with a pointed look.

“But mama, tomorrow’s her birthday! And she didn’ get to come to birthday burgers today, we should take her tomorrow!”

“Are you just trying to get me to take you out for burgers again because you know you only get this much junk food on your birthday?” Lena questioned. _Why was he so determined? He hasn’t even mentioned Krypto?_

“No mama! I jus’ wanna have birthday food wit’ her. We’re birthday buddies. And, and maybe she can bring Krypto and I can play wit’ him after?” Kieran looked up at her with his puppy dog eyes, _and there it is_ , she thought.

“Alright, I will message her and ask but don’t get your hopes up okay. We only just met her today, and she might already have a big day planned for tomorrow. And no sulking if she says no, deal?” She stuck out her hand.

“Deal,” he shook her hand and then scampered back to the couch.

Lena braced herself for what was about to come.

“Uh. Lena. What was that?” Sam asked, eyebrow still raised, finger flicking between Lena and where Kieran was just stood. 

“Hm, what? Nothing,” Lena tried to brush it off hoping Sam would let it go.

“Oh no you don’t,” _damn it,_ “Who is Kara, and why did you blush as soon as her name was mentioned? Yeah, I caught that.”

Lena sighed in defeat, “She’s just this woman we met in the park today. She has this dog that Kieran saw and wanted to go say hi to them. I know, surprised me too,” she said when Sam raised her eyebrows in shock at that statement.

“So, we went over and said hi, and she let Kieran play with her dog, and we chatted. When he mentioned it was his birthday, she said hers is tomorrow and that they were basically birthday buddies, and now I think he’s a little bit smitten with both her and the dog because he won’t stop asking when we will see them again.”

“I’d say he’s not the only one that’s smitten,” Sam said with a smirk, “Do you realise how much you were smiling through that spiel? Is she hot? She must be, right?”

Lena glanced back to kids making sure they were occupied. “ _So,_ hot. She’s gorgeous. Tall, blonde, the most beautiful blue eyes I’ve ever seen. And Sam, _muscles_. God. She lifted this dog off the ground by a rope. Like _what?_ ”

Sam chuckled at her friend basically drooling over this woman.

“But we talked a lot, and she’s so sweet. She’s like a human puppy, so excited over everything. Wants to see the best in everyone. She’s just beautiful, inside and out,” she finished in a daze, soft smile on her lips.

“Ok, _you_ , need to text that woman, right now,” Sam said moving to find Lena’s phone.

“What?! Sam, no.”

“Sam, Yes. Come on Lena. When was the last time you had any adult social interactions that weren’t work-related? And better yet, when was the last time you held a conversation with a hot woman you were actually into? Do not tell me you aren’t into her, I see right through you Lena Luthor. Do it.” Sam came back and placed Lena’s phone in front of her.

Lena sighed, “What do I even say? It’s not like we had a date and I can say ‘had a great time with you.’ I barely know her.”

“Good thing you have the greatest wingman ever, and by the sounds of it she does too. Tell her the truth- Kieran had a great day and is dying to see her, and the dog, again. Even better, that he wants to take her to lunch because they’re _birthday buddies._ God, that’s cute,” Sam tells her.

Lena reaches for her wine glass and takes a huge swig. “Alright fine, I’ll do it,” she picks up the phone and opens a text thread.

_Hey Kara, It’s Lena. From the park, with the kid._

_Sorry, I know we only just saw you today and you probably weren’t expecting to hear from me so soon. It’s just that, Kieran had a great time with you guys today, and he really wants to take you out for lunch for your birthday tomorrow, because you’re birthday buddies as you said, and also just to play with Krypto._

_I completely understand if you’re busy, or you just aren’t up for hanging out with a kid on your birthday. No pressure, just let me know I guess? Ok, bye._

“Lena, I said send her a text, not an academic essay,” Sam says with a roll of her eyes.

“Well you should’ve been clearer on that,” she fires back, poking her tongue out at Sam.

“The good news is that if she replies to that message she’s clearly into you too. Any sane person would disregard that unsubtle pining,” Sam jokes.

Lena laughs, “Unsubtle? You’re the one who said use the kid!”

Shaking her head and tutting, “Using your child to gain the attention of a woman, how far you have fallen Lena,” Sam mock gasped, ducking away from the hand Lena playfully swings at the back of her head.

Sam picks up her wine and heads towards the couch, “Kieran, your mom is attacking me!”

“I’m sure you deserveded it, Aunt Sam,” Kieran says with a laugh as Sam’s jaw dropped. Ruby bursts out laughing and high fives Kieran.

“You taught him well Lena,” She salutes.

Lena is laughing at the antics of her little family when her phone vibrates on the counter.

_Lena! Hi. I’m so glad you messaged! 😊_

_I had a great time with you guys too, Krypto definitely enjoyed playing with Kieran. He collapsed on his bed as soon as we got home and I don’t think he even moved until I got home from work!_ 😆

_I would love to have lunch with you guys for my birthday! At least, I assume you meant both of you, by the sounds of it maybe it’s only Kieran that wants to see me 😉 Not that I would turn down that handsome little guy if it was just him! I actually don’t have much planned at all until later in the evening, so whatever time is best for you guys will be fine by me! I know mornings can be crazy with kids, so just tell me what time and I will be there. I can’t wait 😇_

Lena smiled at the message. She could almost feel Kara’s excitement through the phone. There was a slew of random emoji's following her last message - half of which Lena couldn't decipher - that made her laugh, Kara was like a big kid, Kieran would definitely use that many emoji’s in a message.

_It’s definitely not just Kieran that wants to see you. I just knew you wouldn’t be able to say no if I said he wanted to see you 😉_

_That would be great, I can let you know when and maybe we could meet at the park? Kieran wants to do birthday burgers again but he has so much junk food on his birthday I think I need to get some veggies into him! I will leave food choice up to you since it is your birthday after all_ _😊_

_How very kind of you 😉 That sounds great. Does Kieran (and you too I guess 😉) like Chinese? There is a great place not too far from the park, they have outdoor seating and allow dogs out there so I can still bring Krypto. Plus, that way you can give your child some veggies_

_He loves Chinese. He inhales postickers like they’re made of air. Sounds like a perfect plan. I’ll let Kieran know, he’ll be so excited._

_Oh my gosh! Postickers are my FAVE! My sister Alex says I am made of 90% posticker at this point. I can tell already Kieran and I are going to be best friends. Sorry Lena, you just can’t compete  
😜_

_That’s okay, I will just give all my love to Krypto then._

_Wait, no! I take it back! I want love toooo!_

_Sorry no takebacks 😉 See you tomorrow, Kara._

_Until tomorrow, Lena._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! Thank you all for your kind words on the last chapter, I'm so glad you all liked it!  
> I'm finding that it is much easier to write chapters when I already have an idea for that chap in my head, unfortunately, I only have a few ideas at this point, and the big one I have already written out. SO! If you have any prompts or things you might want to see in this story please let me know! It will mean I can get more chapter out and also quicker, because I write much quicker if I have an idea. 
> 
> This chapter is a bit similar to the last one, but I want to ease into all the interactions between them. Also, when I read fanfics I like reading lots of dialogue so I seem to write that way, let me know if you think there is too much or would like more!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter, let me know what you think!
> 
> Ps. is it obvious I was listening to From Eden while I wrote this? :') Thanks Hozier! <3

The next morning, Lena was eternally grateful Kara had allowed her to pick the time for their lunch meet, because yes, Kieran decided to be a handful. It _was_ partly her fault because she forgot Kieran had a check-up with his GP that morning, but that was beside the point.

Lena was roused by Kieran early in the morning, her son creeping into her room for Sunday morning snuggles. He climbed up into her bed and the pair cuddled up together before quickly falling back to sleep.

When Lena awoke for the second time that morning she couldn’t help but chuckle at the sight of Kieran. His body was contorted in the strangest way, his head on her stomach and he somehow had a knee under Lena’s chin, _Thank god I woke up when I did._

She maneuvered his leg away from her face and back to a comfortable position, his body now perpendicular to her own, head still resting on her stomach. She reached out to lightly brush the hair from his eyes and attempt to wake him.

“Morning, baby,” she murmured when he began to stir.

“Morning, mama,” Kieran stuttered through a yawn.

The pair eventually dragged themselves out into the kitchen to whip up some breakfast. Since they had nothing planned until lunch, or so Lena _thought_ , they had slept in later than usual. It was only as Lena was closing the door on the fridge that she caught sight of a post-it note that reminded her.

“Shit!” 

“Mama,” Kieran attempted to scold her around his mouthful of food.

“Yeah yeah, dollar in the swear jar I know. I forgot you had a doctor appointment this morning,” she sighed.

“Noooo,” and so it began. 

Kieran didn’t like going to the doctor on a good day let alone a day where he thought he didn’t have to and only wanted to go out and see his two new friends. The next hour was filled with Lena running around frantically trying to get organised, while Kieran sulked and refused to be helpful. After some gentle chiding, along with an explanation that “the sooner we get to the doctor, the sooner we see Krypto and Kara” he eventually kicked into gear.

Shooting a quick text to Kara letting her know they would make it to the park at about 12, Lena herded Kieran out the door. With surprisingly minimal fuss, Kieran eventually made it through his doctor appointment. Lollipop in hand for his troubles, the pair finally set off for Kara’s birthday lunch.

When Lena and Kieran approached the park, they were greeted by the sight of Kara attempting to herd an enthusiastic Krypto away from a nearby hot dog stand.

“Wha- Krypto, _no!_ Why are yo- _Come on_ ,” Kara was stood over Krypto, a leg on either side of him, arms wrapped around him as he stood on his hind legs, lunging toward the cart. “Krypto! Will you quit it!”

Krypto whined, huffed, and proceeded to go dead weight half in Kara’s arms, almost dragging her to the ground. Lena had to hide her laugh behind her hand, luckily Kara hadn’t even noticed them yet.

“Krypto, seriously? You’re _embarrassing_ me! Lena and Kieran will be here soon!”

Her statement was punctuated by a loud giggle from Kieran. Kara’s head snapped up and Krypto scrambled to be upright again. Kara gave a side-eye to Krypto who was now sitting proudly, looking ever the perfect picture of ‘well trained.’

“Sure, _now_ you behave,” she muttered quietly. If it was possible, Krypto was definitely smirking at her.

“Hey guys!” Kara beamed at the sight of the duo, slight blush tinging her cheeks.

“Hey Kara,” Lena said with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

“Happy birthday Kara!” Kieran exclaimed happily, throwing his arms in the air.

“Thank you so much, little man! I’m super excited for my birthday lunch with you.”

Kieran’s grin was massive, Lena’s much the same.

“So, I was thinking,” Kara addressed Lena, “Since you said you had a bit of a hectic morning, I thought maybe we could get the Chinese to go, and come back here and have like a picnic? I brought a blanket and stuff that we can lay out. I just thought it might be a bit more relaxing for you, and not so loud and busy like at the restaurant. And then that way Kieran can play with Krypto and not have to sit still for ages. You said he was so excited he wouldn’t sit still so this way he won’t have to he can eat and play as he goes. But if you would rather stay at the restaurant that’s fine too! I know you said I could pick the place but honestly it doesn’t bother me. I’m just happy you guys wanted to join me, and- and y- yeah. What uh, what do you think?” Kara almost had to heave in a breath once she finished her ramble, she bit her lip nervously waiting for an answer.

“That sounds perfect, Kara,” Lena finally answered with a soft smile, and Kara visibly relaxed.

“Cool! Cool, cool, cool. Ok well, the place is this way. Shall we?”

Lena nodded and nudged Kieran the direction they were headed. Kara called for Krypto and he bounded past them to walk next to Kieran, leaving Kara and Lena side by side behind them.

“Happy birthday,” Lena gently nudged Kara’s shoulder with her own as they began to walk.

Kara ducked her head shyly, dropping her chin to her chest to hide her blush. “Thank you,” she looked up to meet Lena’s emerald eyes with a genuine smile.

“Do you have much else planned for your day?”

“Not really. Usually, my sister Alex and I spend the whole day together, but she just got this really important case - she works for the FBI - so she couldn’t really take the day off. Luckily, she can at least getaway for the evening, so we’re going to have a sister night at my place.”

“That sounds nice. You and Kieran really are birthday buddies, that was pretty much his day yesterday,” Lena said with a laugh.

Kara chuckled too, “Ha! I guess we are!”

“It sounds like you and your sister are really close.”

“Yeah, we are,” Kara smiled fondly. “It took us a while to kind of _get_ each other, but eventually we found our way and we’ve been stronger together ever since.”

“What do you mean?” Lena asked slightly confused.

“Oh! Sorry, I uh- I’m adopted. The Danvers’ took me in when my parents died, I was 13 at the time,” Kara said sadly.

“Oh Kara. I’m so sorry, I didn’t-”

“Hey, it’s fine,” Kara reached out and gently squeezed Lena’s hand. “Maybe I’ll tell you about it someday, but just maybe not today?”

Lena squeezed Kara’s hand in return, “Of course. I’m actually adopted too.”

“Really?” Lena nodded.

“M-hmm. My mother died when I was about four,” Lena wasn’t sure what compelled her to tell Kara, but something inside her encouraged her. “Next thing I know I’m being carted off to the Luthor mansion. I found out last year that Lionel, my ‘adopted’ father, was actually my biological father. I finally understood why Lillian never loved me.”

“I’m sorry Lena,” Kara spoke empathetically, “That must’ve been really hard.”

Lena shrugged, happy to let the silence settle over them.

Kara suddenly stopped where she stood, “Wait. You’re Lena _Luthor?!_ ” Was that, _excitement,_ in her voice?

“Um, yes?” She felt her walls creeping up.

“Oh my gosh! How did I not realise?! I’ve been following your work for so long! You’re _incredible!_ ” Kara was positively beaming.

It was Lena’s turn now to duck her head shyly, “I uh- Thank you, Kara.”

“Seriously Lena! I can’t believe I’m hanging out with _Lena Luthor!_ On my birthday! Best. Birthday. Ever!” Lena chuckled at Kara’s antics, acting just like Kieran did yesterday.

“Kara, is it this one?” Kieran interrupted the two adults, having come to a stop in front of the Chinese restaurant.

“Sure is, buddy!” Kara smiled down at him, “They have a menu here in the window you guys can look at. I always get the same thing when I come here.”

Kieran bounced up and down as he discussed with Lena what they would get. After a few moments, Lena turned back to Kara, “Alright, did you want to wait here with Kieran and I’ll go order? What do you get?”

“Oh, sure yeah! You can uh- just tell them ‘Kara’s usual’, I come here a lot,” Kara chuckled self-consciously, “Here I can give yo-”

“Put that away, Kara! We invited you, _and_ it’s your birthday. You’re not paying,” Lena said sternly yet with affection in her voice.

“But Lena! I eat _a lot!_ ”

“Kara. It’s fine. I’m Lena Luthor, remember?” She said with a smirk as she turned to enter the restaurant.

“So, little man,” Kara squatted down to be closer to Kieran’s level, Krypto sitting between her knees, “How was your birthday movie night?”

“It was _so_ fun Kara!” Kara loved talking with Kieran, his level of excitement for things was much like her own, “We watched all our favourite Disney movies, and sung all the songs, even mama sang some! And we had pizza and so many goodies. And then we all made a big blanket fort, and I got to sleep in there!”

“That’s awesome! Sounds like you had a great time. I used to love making blanket forts when I was a kid, I haven’t made one in a long, long time though.”

Kara saw a glint of excitement flicker in Kieran’s eyes, “Maybe, maybe you could come for a movie night one time and make blanket forts with me?” Kieran bit his lip, fidgeting nervously.

“Maybe one day, buddy,” Kara said with a smile, not wanting to promise anything in case Lena wasn’t okay with it.

They spent the rest of their wait with Kara learning more about Kieran, asking him about all his favourite things. Favourite colour? Red. Favourite food (even though Kara already knew). Potstickers. Favourite movie? Hercules. Favourite Superhero? Superman. And so it went. Kara really liked the young boy, he was the happiest, funniest, most adorable kid she had ever met. He reminded Kara a lot of herself at that age, so happy and carefree, before the world showed how cruel it can be, she prayed Kieran would never have to endure the things she had.

When Lena returned, Kara was still crouched near Kieran, and she seemed to be telling him a story that had him enthralled. Lena took a moment to watch them interact, unaware she was there. Kara was gesturing wildly to whatever it was she was saying, wide eyes and a bright smile on her face. Kieran was stood just to her side, hands balanced on one of her knees, shifting from foot to foot in excitement, eyes just as wide as Kara’s, mouth slightly open.

Seriously, they met this woman _yesterday_ , how were they _both_ so smitten already? Kieran never warmed up to people this quickly. He had known Lena’s assistant Jess his whole life, and he still got nervous around her sometimes. There was just something so magic about Kara, something so precious. Even with a history that sounded tragic based on the small snippet she learned so far, there was just something pulling her, wanting her closer.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts and the surfacing emotions, Lena headed to the pair. “What are you two whispering about over here?”

“Mama, mama! Kara’s met Superman!” Kieran blurted.

“Really?” Lena asked surprised.

“Sure have! My friend James, is kind of like best friends with him. I was helping him out on a story in Metropolis a few years ago, we ran into some trouble and the big guy came to the rescue. Ironically, I ended up kind of saving him in the end,” Kara said proudly.

“You’ll have to tell me that story sometime,” she said with a smile as Kara stood.

They walked back to the park much the same as the way there, Kieran and Krypto up front, Kara and Lena chatting behind them. Once they reached the park, Kara drew the others over to a slightly secluded area, laying out a large picnic blanket she pulled from her bag. The group all sat and began eating, Kara and Kieran cutely fighting over the postickers while Lena tried to hide her smile. It didn’t take long for Kieran to become restless and ask to play with Krypto, so Kara pulled a few dog toys from her bag and handed them over to the excited boy with a wink. Kara and Lena watched Kieran and Krypto play while they finished their food. Once they both had full stomachs, Kara stretched out her legs and leant back onto one of her elbows, leaving her half facing Lena.

“So,” Lena turned to her with a mischievous grin, “I realised on the way back that I haven’t asked what you do.”

“Oh, I’m a pimp,” Kara said with a serious face.

Lena blanked, not sure how to respond. _What?!_

Kara couldn’t hold back her laughter at Lena’s reaction, “I’m sorry,” she laughed. “I couldn’t help myself.”

Laughing along after a beat, Lena punched Kara’s shoulder, “You really are an ass, you know that?” Her smirk gave away that she wasn’t all that mad.

“A good looking one though, right?” Lena blushed. “No, I’m actually a reporter for Catco. I was actually Cat’s assistant for two years before I decided I wanted to do more.” Kara admitted, a soft smile on her face as she picked at the grass next to her.

“Wow, two years working for Cat Grant? You deserve an award for that,” Lena said dumbfounded.

“Ha! Yeah, she can be pretty intense. But it was the best two years of my life, she taught me so much, and I really found myself while working for her.”

“Well I’m glad then. She is a pretty amazing woman when you look at all she has accomplished, she is definitely someone I admire,” Lena said with some awe in her voice.

“You aren’t wrong there,” Kara agreed, “I guess I don’t need to ask what you do Ms Luthor, CEO extraordinaire,” she winked.

Lena threw her head back and laughed, “I don’t know about extraordinaire.”

“Don’t sell yourself short Lena,” Kara nudged Lena’s knee, “You became CEO at what? 23? 24? Transformed L-Corp’s entire direction and perception, started a ton of charitable organisations that give back so much to the community, all while apparently raising an amazing son. I don’t think you realise just how incredible what you’ve done is, Lena.”

Lena could feel her emotions coming to the surface, she tucked her chin and sniffled, quickly wiping away a few stray tears. Before she looked up Kara placed one of her hands over Lena’s, comforting Lena more than she realised.

She sucked in a deep breath before speaking, “God Kara, you have no idea how long I’ve dreamt of hearing something like that. That what I’m doing is actually worthwhile, and _good_. I’ve put so much into this company, y’know, but it always feels like no matter what I do I’ll never make up for all the awful things Lex did.” She offered Kara a teary smile.

“Lena,” Kara breathed, “What Lex did, is on _Lex_. You don’t have to fight to make it right. I know it feels like you do, believe me, I do, but I’ve learned that you can only do things for _you_ , or you’ll never be happy. And either way, I think you have _more_ than made up for him.”

Lena could only nod shakily, too afraid to open her mouth and let a sob escape. “Thank you, Kara,” Lena squeezed Kara’s hand softly.

“Anytime, Lena,” Kara smiled.

The pair stayed like that for a little while, turning back to watch Kieran and Krypto some more. Currently, Kieran was throwing a ball and racing Krypto to it, obviously, Krypto kept winning because he would run as soon as Kieran would throw it.

Just as Kieran was about to throw the ball again, Kara called to Krypto quietly, enough to get his attention but not alert Kieran. Kieran took off running for the ball, not realising Krypto hadn’t, once he had a bit of a leadoff Kara flicked her head signalling Krypto to run.

The pair heard Kieran begin cackling loudly when he felt Krypto gaining on him, managing to scoop up the ball just as Krypto reached him. He whooped loudly jumping up and down raising the ball in the air like a trophy. Krypto barking happily by his side, standing up on his back legs occasionally trying to copy Kieran.

Kieran eventually sat back down and had some more food, Krypto took this opportunity to inspect Lena. After briefly sniffing her, Krypto nuzzled into her arm and then proceeded to flop down into her lap unceremoniously. Paws up in the air, his tail wagged wildly and he whined until Lena gave in and scratched his belly.

“He’s such a goof,” Kara said.

“Well they do say dogs are like their owners,” Lena smirked as Kara fell back and laughed.

* * *

They stayed at the park for a few hours. Talking, eating, laughing. Kara even joined Kieran and Krypto in their play. Kara showing Kieran how Krypto could catch a Frisbee in his mouth when it’s thrown, helping Kieran beat Krypto in a stronger game of tug of war. Lena felt her heart melting watching how Kara interacted with Kieran, she had even snapped a few sneaky photos of them. She really was a goof, but she was so sweet and gentle with Kieran.

Eventually, once they were all tuckered out, they decided to call it a day. Kara’s sister would be finishing work soon so she wanted to get home and tidy her place first.

“Thanks for having birthday lunch with us Kara!” Kieran said happily.

“No, thank _you,_ Kieran! I had a great time with you guys,” Kara was crouched down in front of him, “You helped me have one of the best birthday’s I’ve had in a while.”

Kieran’s face lit up, “C- can I-” he cut himself off nervously, losing his confidence.

Kara smiled encouragingly, “It’s okay buddy, ask me.”

“Can I give you a hug?” he whispered quietly.

“I would love a hug from you, little man,” Kara beamed and opened her arms for him.

Kieran bounced happily before stepping in and wrapping his arms around Kara’s neck.

“Happy birthday.”

“Thank you, Kieran,” Kara ruffled his hair making him giggle.

Kieran then turned to Krypto and began saying what sounded to be a lengthy goodbye, while Lena stepped up to Kara.

“Hey, um,” Kara started, “I wanted to say a real thank you, for today. I really appreciate that you wanted to have lunch with me. I didn’t realise just how much I needed it, I think I was more upset about not spending the day with Alex than I realised. And I know it was Kieran that wanted to, but you still said yes and didn’t just brush him off which you could’ve because you didn’t really know me, so that would’ve been completely justified, but yeah, I just. Thank you, really. I had the best time,” Lena could see Kara’s eyes beginning to water as she gave her a soft smile.

“You’re very welcome, it was our pleasure,” Lena murmured, she leaned in and placed a gentle kiss to Kara’s cheek, “Happy birthday, Kara,” she whispered.

She pulled away to give Krypto a pat goodbye, grasped Kieran’s hand and began the walk back to the car. When she peered over her shoulder to look back, Kara was still stood in the same spot, fingertips touching her cheek, dazed look in her eyes.

* * *

“So, what did you get up to today? I still feel bad that I couldn’t spend the day with you,” Alex said as the sisters lazed on the couch, pizza in slices in hand.

“It’s fine Alex, I promise. Yes, I was a bit bummed, but I know how important your job is, and this case must be really important if they wouldn’t let you off. John knows how much our sister birthdays mean to us,” Kara replied biting into her slice.

John was Alex’s boss, John Jones, he had really taken Alex under his wing when she was recruited, he had come to be somewhat of a father figure to Alex, and Kara by extension.

“Yeah, he wanted me to tell you he was sorry for that, and he wishes you all the best,” Alex rubbed Kara’s shoulder lovingly. “Now, you’re avoiding the question for some reason, what did you get up to?” Alex cocked an eyebrow at her little sister.

“I uh, so I met someone,” Kara says somewhat awkwardly.

“What?! When? Why am I only hearing about this now?”

“Not like that,” Kara rolled her eyes at Alex’s excitement. “I was at the park yesterday with Krypto when this little boy and his mom came up to me. This kid was so cute Alex, he had seen us playing and wanted to come and say hi. So I asked if he wanted to pat Krypto and he lit up light a Christmas tree, it was so adorable! And then I asked if he wanted to throw the ball with him and he jumped at the chance. While he played I got to talking to the mom. Alex, she’s _so_ gorgeous. Her eyes, god I could drown in them, it’s like they can see into my soul, and her jawline could cut glass.”

Alex was smirking at Kara’s clear pining.

“So we talked for a little bit. It was Kieran, that’s the little boy's name, his birthday yesterday, and they were going out for burgers and ice cream afterwards, and I said that today was my birthday and we were like birthday buddies and gosh Alex he got so excited, he wanted me to come have burgers with them. But I had to go because of _course_ I had to work on a _Saturday_ , he looked so sad. But then he asked if he would be able to see Krypto again so I said I would give his mom my number and we could arrange a play date.” Kara was really rambling now, Alex had to say something just to give her a moment to breathe.

“Wow, Kara. I think that is the smoothest move you’ve ever pulled, ‘playdate,’ nice work,” Alex looked at Kara with such pride Kara could only laugh.

“Alex,” Kara whined, “So, anyway, last night she messaged me saying Kieran kept asking if they could take me out for lunch since I couldn’t join them yesterday. We ended up getting Chinese and having a picnic in the park. I had a really great time, I- I really really like them, Alex,” Kara said longingly.

“Kar-” Alex started.

“I know, _I know_ , Alex. I only met them yesterday, but, there’s just something about them. There’s something familiar about her, like looking in a mirror from years ago. I can’t explain it.”

Alex let out a breath, it was hard to stop her protective sister side.

“What’s her name?” She would try and be open-minded.

“Lena,” Kara said with a soft smile.

Alex nodded her head thoughtfully before she could say anything Kara spoke again.

“Alex, she’s Lena Luthor,” Kara held her breath.

Kara watched as a few different emotions played over Alex’s face, finally settling on slightly confused, “Lena Luthor has a kid?”

“Really?” Kara asked perplexed, “ _That’s_ your only question?”

“Look Kara, I know you. I know how you think, and how you believe in people. Me being anything but happy for you right now would be pointless. I could tell you her brother is evil, she may be dangerous and you shouldn’t be near her, but I know you wouldn’t listen to me. You think she’s amazing, I know that. Hell, I knew that before you apparently spent two days with her and her kid. I trust you, Kara.” Alex said truthfully, and she was happy for her sister, Kara looked happier than she had for a while.

Kara breathed out the air she was holding, “Thank you, Alex, I love you,” she leaned in to give Alex a side hug.

“Love you too doofus,” Alex kissed her hairline, “Now tell me, Is she even hotter in person?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come yell at me on Tumblr: @lenadoyle


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've always been impressed by people who write in-depth L-Corp stuff because I've never really paid attention to that side of the show and oh boy is that stuff much harder to write than it seems. I'm not really happy with the bit I did, but luckily it's not much and since I'm not planning on focusing on it I don't care too much, just go with it.
> 
> This chapter is a bit shorter than the last but I wanted to get something out to you guys and it's all I had at this point, and I kinda liked the end spot. 
> 
> Hope you guys like this little filler! Please let me know what you think as always, I'm constantly blown away by the response from you guys! And again, let me know of anything you might want to see! Next chapter will be movie night!

_Thank god it was Friday_.

Lena was sat at her desk at L-Corp, shoulders hunched, head in her hands. She could almost physically feel the throbbing of her temples against her fingers. It had been a hectic week, to say the least. Lena had spent every day at the office, more than she would usually like. Lena tried to do as much work as she could from home, only going in when face to face meetings were essential or if something urgent had occurred. She wanted to make the most of the time she had with Kieran before he started school in the new year.

It had all started on Monday. Lena was still riding on her happiness high after her Sunday with Kara, and she thought nothing could bring her down. She was wrong.

After a quiet morning at home with Kieran, Lena was called by a frantic Jess saying Lena was needed at the office ASAP. Lena called Sam to see if she could leave Kieran with her for the day, receiving an affirmative Lena and Kieran piled into the car and headed for Sam’s.

“Thank you so much for taking him,” Lena breathed out when Sam opened her door.

“Hey, it’s fine. You know I love hanging with the little guy,” Sam said giving them both a hug.

“I really appreciate it. I have no clue what is happening so I’m not sure when I’ll be done,” Lena rushed out.

“Lena, relax. It’s fine! Go deal with whatever fires you need to, we will be fine. And he can stay if it’s an all-nighter situation, you know this,” Sam gave Lena a reassuring smile.

“Alright, alright. Thank you, Sam, I mean it,” Lena gave her another quick hug. “Alright baby, be good for Sam, have fun, sorry I can’t spend the day with you,” pressing a kiss to Kieran’s forehead and hugging him tightly.

“It’s okay mama. I like days with Aunt Sam! Now, go be the boss mama!” Kieran said in his adorable ‘CEO voice’ as Lena liked to call it.

When Lena finally made it to the office, she was greeted by the sights of a fire truck, police car, and a distressed Jess.

“Jess! What the hell happened?” Lena asked desperately.

As the pair made their way up to Lena’s office Jess explained what she knew at that point.

“Ms Luthor, I’m so sorry about calling you in. We still don’t know the whole story yet, but what we do know is there was an, _incident_ , down in the labs,” Jess began explaining.

“An incident?”

“Yes, two employees working on a joint project had a disagreement, shall we call it, about how to proceed on the project. Dr Mathews believed the project was unsafe to continue, but David Ramone thought he knew how to overcome the issue. Mathews was worried Ramone would try to continue the project and was planning to bring it to your attention when Ramone caused a minor explosion in the labs. Possibly intentionally, but we can’t be sure right now.”

“Fuck,” Lena sighed, “Injuries?”

“Mathews was taken to hospital, we’re still waiting to hear. A few others but only minor injuries, treated on-site.”

“And Ramone?”

“A few employees that were nearby helped to apprehend him until police arrived. He is now in their custody.”

“Ok, ok,” They had now reached Lena’s office and Lena stood behind her desk, leaning forward to rest her hands flat on the desktop. “Alright, first, call Mathews' wife. Let her know L-Corp will be there to support her and Adam in any way they need.”

Lena and Jess spent the rest of the day addressing the issues at hand. Speaking to police, doing a walkthrough of the labs with the firefighters, speaking to employee’s, fielding phone calls from investors who had somehow already got wind. It was never-ending.

It was almost nine by the time Lena felt she could leave for the night. Although Lena and Jess had fixed everything for now, Lena knew she would still be dealing with the effects for the rest of the week.

Which is how she found herself in desperate need of a drink at 11 am on Friday.

“Ms Luthor?”

“Yes, Jess?”

“Your eleven o’clock is here. It’s the reporter, this meeting was booked weeks ago - I was going to cancel after everything that happened this week, but it could be the good press we need right now?” Jess said carefully, holding her tablet to her chest.

“That’s fine Jess, send them in,” Lena said, taking a moment to calm herself.

When she heard the door open Lena stood, “Good morni- Kara?"

“Hey Lena,” Kara greeted with a sheepish smile and a wave. The reporter was dressed sharply - a light green checkered button-up, tucked into olive khakis, brown belt and loafers. Her hair in wavy curls, framing her face.

“What are you doing here?” Lena asked confused, “Not that I’m not glad to see you,” The pair hadn’t spoken since their day on Sunday, Lena had barely seen Kieran let alone had the time to text Kara.

“I’m the uh- reporter?” Kara pointed over her shoulder, indicating towards Jess’ desk.

“Oh! Right. Sorry, I knew there was a reporter coming but I didn’t ask what publication, so it never occurred to me you might be here,” Lena chuckled self-consciously. “Sorry, it has been a hectic week, I don’t think I have much brain capacity left.”

“It’s fine, I wasn’t meant to be the one to interview you, I was only told at like ten today. If I’d known earlier I would have tried to get out of it. Is everything okay?” Lena’s stomach dropped.

“You didn’t want to interview me?” Her voice was shaky.

“Oh, no! No, it’s not that. I did, I _do_. I just- I didn’t want you to think that I was trying to use my friendship with you to get further in my career, or something like that,” Kara shrugged, dropping her head slightly.

“Kara,” Lena stood and rounded her desk, leaning against it in front of Kara, “I would never think that of you. I know you. Besides, if there is anyone I would want to write an article on me, it would be you. I know you would do a good job, and not tear me to shreds,” she smiled at Kara.

Kara returned her smile, “Okay, if you’re sure.”

“I am. Now, are you hungry? Maybe we could do this over lunch? Because I am starved and I need to get out of this office. This is my last appointment for today, so I can finally go home afterwards,” Lena groaned as she stood straight again.

“Yes! I mean yeah, yeah I could eat, for sure,” Kara stood excitedly.

The duo made their way out of L-Corp and headed for a nearby diner. Kara grimacing at Lena’s order for a kale salad, while she opted for a burger with ‘the lot’. They managed to get through the interview before their food arrived, allowing them to talk freely while they ate.

“Hey so, you never answered my question earlier, is everything okay? You said you had a hectic week,” Kara asked once she finished her burger, “And this is just me asking as a friend, by the way, I’ll never put anything we talk about outside an interview in an article.”

“It’s fine Kara, I trust you,” Lena smiled softly, “and to answer your question, not really. We had an incident at L-Corp on Monday and I’ve been putting out fires all week because of it. I’ve spent so much time at the office, I feel like I’ve barely seen Kieran,” Lena sighed.

“I’m sorry Lena, that must be really tough,” Kara said sincerely.

“It is. I had to fire one of the people involved, and that is never easy even when something like this happens. I know it was his own fault, and he brought it on himself, but being the person that fires someone just never makes me feel okay.”

Kara reached out and squeezed Lena’s hand in comfort, wishing she could make it better.

“Then add on the fact I have barely seen my son, that makes me feel even worse,” Lena could feel herself getting emotional. “I try to spend as little time at L-Corp as possible. Since having Kieran, I hired someone who can handle more of the responsibilities at the office that I usually would, which allows me more time with him. I want to make the most of the time I have with him before he starts school you know? Once he’s at school I can come back to the office most days. I just feel like I’ve failed him this week.”

“Lena, you have not failed him. That kid _adores_ you. He worships the ground you walk on! He loves you so much, he knows that you aren’t neglecting him, you’re not leaving him alone to go do god knows what. You’re trying to run a company, and fix things. He knows what you do is important. It’s not like you haven’t spent time with him for months on end, Lena, you had _one_ busy week. It happens, I bet he understands more than you realise. Your kid is pretty smart,” Kara finished with a wink, and another squeeze of Lena’s hand.

Lena let out a laugh even as tears escaped from her eyes, “Yeah, he is, isn’t he? Thank you, Kara.”

“Anytime,” Kara smiled.

She reached out and wiped the stray tears from Lena’s cheeks.

“Now, on that note. I am going to go, so that _you_ , can get home to your son. Say hi to him for me though,” Kara said with a smile, standing from the booth and holding her hand out for Lena.

Kara insisted she pay since Lena paid for lunch on her birthday, claiming ‘you can get the next one’ with a sly smile.

“Hey Kara, would you want to come by later for a movie night, maybe? I know Kieran would love to see you,” Lena asked nervously, surprising herself with the question.

“I would love to, but I think you should spend the night with Kieran, just the two of you,” Kara smiled, “Another time? Maybe tomorrow night, if you’re free?”

“I’d like that.”

Once they were stood out front, Lena realised they were still holding hands. She felt herself blush as she let go, but feeling bold, she leant forward to place a kiss on Kara’s cheek.

“Thank you for this Kara, you really made my week.”

“It was my pleasure,” Kara blushed deeply. 

Lena began to pull away, walking backwards to keep eye contact, “I’ll text you?”

Kara could only nod, holding back a giggle, she was like a schoolgirl with a crush.

_…crap._

* * *

“Mamaaaa,” Kieran howled as he ran down the hall.

Lena barely had enough time to drop her bag before Kieran was nearly bowling her over. She managed to right herself at the last minute, holding them both up and chuckling.

“Hello, my darling,” she scooped him up into her arms.

“Hello, mama,” Kieran pressed a kiss to his mother’s cheek and threw his arms around her neck in a hug.

“Did you have a good time with Natalie?” Lena gave a wave to the babysitter who was currently on the phone, walking to the kitchen still carrying Kieran.

“Yup! We built a spaceship with the Legos!”

“Without me?” Lena gasped with mock horror.

Kieran giggled, “Sorry mama, I couldn’t wait!” He answered dramatically.

Lena laughed at his antics, he was such a character, even at five.

“Oof baby, you are getting too big for me to carry these days,” she sat Kieran on the counter.

“I’m a growing boy mama,” her said seriously.

“That you are my boy, have you had lunch yet?” Kieran shook his head. Lena noticed Natalie hang up her phone and head towards them.

“Hey Lena, are you home for the day? I’m so sorry but my mom just called, my dad was just in a car accident and is in the hospital.” Natalie rushed out.

“Oh gosh, I’m sorry to hear. Yes, I’m done for the day so you can go to him, of course. My driver should still be outside, get a lift from him, please. And let me know if there’s anything I can do, okay?” Lena wrapped up the girl in a hug, she was only a few years younger than Lena herself.

“Thank you, Lena.”

After showing Natalie out and reminding her to let her know if they needed anything, Lena returned and set about making some lunch for Kieran.

“Guess who I saw today?” Lena asked Kieran who was still sat on the counter, watching his mother work.

“Superman?”

“You wish, little man,” Kieran huffed, “Kara.”

Kieran’s face lit up, “Kara! And Krypto?”

“No not Krypto. Kara was working and came to my office, then we had lunch.”

“Why wasn’t I invited,” Kieran asked sadly.

“Sorry buddy, I didn’t know I was going to see her. She had to interview me for her work, and we were both hungry so we had lunch. But she told me to say hi to you, she misses you,” she tapped his nose playfully.

“Really?” the shyness was evident in his voice.

“Mhmm, really,” Lena watched the goofy smile appear on Kieran’s face, his head still ducked. She couldn’t help but sneak a photo of him. “Ok, lunch!” she clapped her hands together and set to work.

An hour and a half later found them snuggled on the couch watching a movie, Kieran asleep against Lena.

Lena pulled her phone from her pocket stealthily, attempting to not wake Kieran. She pulled up her text thread with Kara and sent her the photo of Kieran from earlier.

_Right after I told him you said hi and missed him._

_Oh my goodness, that is ADORABLE._

_Look at his happy little face!_

_He didn’t believe me at first, I had to convince him a little._

_As if I could_ not _miss him!_

_He’s my favourite little guy!_

_What are you guys up to?_

_We’re just having a cuddle on the couch, he’s actually asleep._

_I made him some lunch and we sat down to watch a movie, he pretty much passed out straight away._

_Too cute_

_I must say I’m a little jealous_

_Unfortunately, my cuddle buddy is a lot bigger than he thinks he is_

Kara had sent her a photo, she was laying on her couch, almost not visible past Krypto sprawled out all over her. Lena couldn’t help but chuckle.

_I keep getting his hair in my mouth…_

_So gross_

That got a louder laugh from Lena, startling Kieran beside her.

“Mama,” he whined rubbing his eyes.

“Sorry, baby,” she snapped a quick photo of his grumpy ‘I was just woken up’ pout and sent it to Kara.

_You woke the bear._

_Uh oh. That pout is a killer._

_But still adorable_

_SORRY KIERAN (even tho it’s really your moms fault)_

Kara sent back a selfie of a pout of her own, Krypto’s head beside her.

“What’s funny mama,” Kieran asked when she laughed for the third time.

“Just Kara being silly,” Lena showed him the photo and he giggled too. “How does a movie night with Kara tomorrow night sound?”

Kieran jumped off of the lounge, tiredness long forgotten, and began dancing around wildly.

“Yes yes yeeeeessss!” Lena snapped another photo of his antics. “We can build blanket forts! Mama, Kara said she makes the bestest forts! But she hasn’t done them in a long time. Can we, can weeee?!”

“Sure thing little man,” Kieran whooped and began running throughout the house excitedly.

Lena sent Kara the recent photo.

_Someone’s excited about movie night tomorrow._

_Not as excited as me!_

_You can’t see, but I’m also doing a happy dance._

_I bet you are._

_When should I come over? And should I bring anything?_

_6? And just you. Kieran will drag you into blanket fort making immediately._

_I can’t wait._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come yell at me on tumblr: @Lenadoyle


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies! I hope you are all travelling well and keeping safe!  
> Now, a few things:  
> 1\. Thank you SO MUCH for all the positive comments you have been leaving on this fic! I die of happiness a little bit every time I read a new comment so thank you! I really appreciate it and I love that you are all loving this fic so much!  
> 2\. So, my angsty chapter I had originally planned to be later in the story, I have decided to move up. I feel like I need it to happen earlier so it gives me room for more fluffiness to happen without it feeling weird. It will likely be the next chapter. that being said, most of it is already written, so it shouldn't be too much longer for the next chapter! I will have more info in the authors note next chapter about what happens so if you're concerned, make sure you read that and I will outline what happens so you can skip the section if you need.  
> 3\. The angst chapter was the original idea I had for this whole fic, so I kind of need to put it in. I know a lot of people don't like angst so I totally understand if you don't want to read it but please don't get testy with me, because there would be no fic without that idea! Again I'll have more info in the AN of next chapter.  
> 4\. There was something else but I've forgotten it now... So, here's a new chapter! We have movie night and some Kara/Kieran.Krypto bonding! I hope you guys enjoy it, please let me know what you think!!

The next evening found Lena standing in her kitchen, a glass of wine in hand, smiling at her son as he frantically ran through the house collecting ‘supplies’ for his blanket fort he was going to build.

Kara was going to be here any minute and Kieran’s excitement was oozing from him. He even tidied his room, _without_ Lena needing to ask him twelve times. Lena sipped from her glass as Kieran came trotting back into the living room carrying a pile of blankets and pillows. Her phone buzzed on the counter.

_Hey, so I’m downstairs, you didn’t tell me your apartment number?_

_Just tell Hector at the desk you’re here to see us, I told him you were coming._

_He will let you into the private lift, it opens straight into our entryway, just come through._

_Oo fancy!_

_See you in a minute!_

“Alright baby, Kara is on her way up,” Lena announced.

She watched as he gasped and stood straight. He turned to her with a big smile, “Do I look good, mama?”

Lena let out a soft chuckle, “You look very handsome.” He was almost preening.

Earlier in the day, he had decided to wear his favourite shirt, wanting to look his best for their guest. He was wearing black jeans and a light blue button-up shirt that had little dinosaurs on it. Any other five-year-old would balk at wearing a button-up shirt at home but not Kieran, he found any clothes comfy and was happy to wear them.

Lena would be lying if she said Kieran was the only one wanting to look nice. She was dressed casually in light blue jeans and a deep green sweater. The sleeves came to halfway down her hands, giving her a soft look, but the neckline showed off her collarbones that she knew looked good. Her hair was down and pulled to the side laying over one shoulder.

Before she could worry over her appearance any more she heard the ding of the lift.

“Helloooo?” Lena heard Kara call from the hall.

“Kara!” Kieran exclaimed when she came into view and Lena felt her chest tighten. She watched as Kieran ran up to Kara and threw his arms around her legs.

“Hey little man!” Kara greeted him just as excitedly, grasping him under his arms and swinging him up to land on her hip. He hugged her properly now that he could, arms wrapping around her neck. Kara rubbed a hand on his back in return to his hug.

“No Krypto?” Kieran asked sounding a little bit sad, looking behind Kara to see if he was following.

“Sorry buddy,” she looked over to Lena when she continued, “I wasn’t sure whether to bring him or not.”

“You could’ve brought him, sorry I should’ve said,” Lena said.

“No, it’s okay! He can make such a mess sometimes, so much hair, and he can be a bit clumsy cos he’s so big and he sometimes knocks stuff over, and you have a really nice place-” she rambled looking around.

“Kara, it’s fine. I have a five-year-old, if you think I’m not used to messes you’re mistaken. Bring him next time,” She finished with a smile. _Next time, hey?_

Kara turned her attention back to the boy in her arms.

“How are you doing? It feels like _so long_ since I saw you! And I love your shirt!”

“I’m good!” He blushed at her compliment.

Lena listened as he launched into a recap of his week. Told her all about his days with Aunt Sam and the other days with Natalie. How days with Aunt Sam were his favourite but he still liked hanging out with Natalie. He tried to whisper that Sam spoils him, Lena pretended not to hear that part.

Throughout his spiel Kara had been walking them towards where Lena was stood in the kitchen, hip against the counter.

“Sounds like you had a pretty great week!” Kara said once Kieran had run out of steam.

He nodded wildly and bit his lip, “Uh-huh!”

Kara smiled and winked at Lena as if to say, ‘I told you so,’ while she sat Kieran on the counter. Before Lena knew what was happening, Kara had turned to her and wrapped her in a hug of her own, whispering a ‘hey’ in her ear. She let her body sag into the comforting embrace, unaware of just how much she needed it. It had been so long since someone had hugged her like this, without reason.

When they parted from the hug Kieran announced it was ‘fort time.’ Kara scooped him off the counter and they headed towards the living room. Lena was happy to stand back and watch the pro’s work. She moved to one of the stools at the counter and sipped her wine, watching as Kieran and Kara set out a plan for their fort.

They looked like part of a football team going over their play before they break. These two were determined to make the best fort, she could tell.

Lena watched them work, giving each other directions and getting everything into the perfect spot. She took the time to really watch Kieran and think. She couldn’t believe how quickly he had latched onto Kara. He had always struggled getting to know new people, always too shy to come out of his shell and really be himself. But somewhere somehow, during that first day with Kara, he had managed to break out.

Maybe it was Kara. Lena _did_ think she was magical. Maybe there was something in her that Kieran connected with, an unknown, unseen, _thing_.

But it wasn’t just Kieran, was it? She felt it too. She was always cautious about who she let around her child, but she let Kara in so easily, without even noticing. She began to momentarily panic, _what was she thinking?! She didn’t_ really _know this woman, did she? What if she was lying, faking, trying to get close to her?_ Lena felt her chest tighten, but as soon as she looked over at Kara - laughing and tickling Kieran until he conceded her idea was better, Kieran also giggling on the floor - she felt her heart unclench. There was no way, _no way,_ this sweet, dorky, embodiment of sunshine, was someone deceiving her.

Taking another swig of her wine, Lena shook her head to rid herself of those thoughts. Kara was _good_. She didn’t know how she knew, she just did. Lena felt a need to be closer to the woman, wanting to know all about her, wanted to share things with her, things she had never shared with anyone else.

Lena had never really had friends before. There was Sam, but she was pretty much a sister at this point. _Is this what friendship is? Wanting to be close to someone you didn’t even know a week ago? How quickly do people become friends? What is the timeline?_ Lena felt a need to google friendships to find out all she could. _God, what a nerd_. No, she could do this. She could figure it out as she went, that’s what normal people did, right?

“Mama! Tadaaaa!” Kieran announced, drawing her away from her thoughts.

She looked over to see Kieran and Kara both standing proudly, arms outstretched towards their achievement, wide grins on their faces.

Her couch, coffee table, tv cabinet and tv, had all disappeared. Blankets were strung from all angles covering everything in sight. There were chairs and stools scattered around holding edges of blankets up, forming a rather impressive fort, there would be plenty of space inside for once. She gawked momentarily, having no clue how the _hell_ they managed to do all of that while she was daydreaming.

“Wow! I think that is the best blanket fort I have ever seen,” Lena didn’t even have to pretend.

“It’s so so good Mama! It has a door, look! And, and there's even rooms inside, we made a kitchen, so we can put all the snacks of the coffee table, cos we moved it around, so we have lots of space to lay and watch the movies!” Kieran was so excited he could barely hold himself still. He was bouncing on his toes as he explained it all to Lena, Kara standing behind him with a proud smile.

“Well, we better get in there and put a movie on then, hey?” Lena said standing up and rounding the bench to grab the snacks and pizza.

Kieran was busy already rushing into the fort but Kara came over to help her with the food. They shared a smile as they filled their hands with as much food as they could carry, and headed back to the fort.

“Hey, Superman, knock knock,” Lena said with a smile as she came to the makeshift door of the fort.

“Yes, Ma’am?” Kieran answered in a put-on deep voice as he pulled the sheet to the side, causing Lena and Kara to laugh loudly.

“How about you help carry some of this food to the kitchen you have in there, so we can come in and not drop anything?” Lena cocked an eyebrow at him.

“Of course,” he replied again in the deep voice, reaching for one of the bowls Lena offered. He scrambled away and reappeared a moment later, making grabby hands towards the rest of the food.

Once their hands were empty enough, Lena and Kara manoeuvred themselves inside the fort. Lena was definitely impressed by the amount of space inside. Usually, even sitting down Lena would need to duck down so she wouldn’t hit the roof, not now, she could almost stand without hitting anything. There was more than enough space for the three of them, plus their table of food off to the side just like Kieran had described.

“This is really impressive guys!” Lena marvelled, her heart leaping at the sight of Kieran looking so proud.

They had each grabbed themselves some pizza when Kara asked, “Alright, what movie is on the agenda tonight?”

Lena subtly nudged Kieran, “I picked some of my favourites, but can you choose what one we watch?” Kieran asked in the sweetest voice.

“Absolutely! Tell me your favourites.”

Kieran listed Hercules, Aladdin, Anastasia and The Lion King.

“Well they are all very good choices, they’re my favourites too,” Kara said conspiratorially, “But I think we should watch... Aladdin!”

Kieran cheered in affirmation and made the selection with the remote, then he turned back to address the adults.

“Okay, mama, you and Kara can sit back there and lean against the couch, cos I know you’re getting older and old people get sore backs,” Kieran said with fake sternness, a small smirk on his face. Kara was watching the two interact with a soft smile, Lena flicked at him with her foot for his cheekiness, “And I’ll lay down here cos I’m a young boy and can get comfy anywhere!”

He plonked himself at their feet, stretching out sideways and leaning on an elbow. Lena knew he would change positions about 12 times in 10 minutes once he finished his pizza, but she chuckled nonetheless.

Lena turned her attention to Kara. They were sat shoulder to shoulder, with their legs stretched out, plates on their thighs. Lena could feel the heat radiating from Kara.

“I’m surprised he likes Anastasia,” Kara whispered, “Rasputin doesn’t kinda scare him? I know he freaked me out when I was a kid.”

Lena chuckled, “He _loves_ Rasputin.”

Kara barked out a sudden laugh, “Of course your kid would,” she smirked.

“And Bartok!” Kieran called out from where he laid.

They both turned to him but he hadn’t even bothered to turn his head, attention firmly fixed on the tv where the intro of Aladdin had begun playing.

The trio quietly ate and watched the movie play out, jumping in with comments here and there, singing along with the songs. Kara would often quote the movie in silly voices making Kieran laugh. Lena couldn’t help but think her heart had never been this full. Don’t get her wrong, her heart was always overflowing, ever since Kieran came along. But it was like there was a small leaking hole somewhere in her heart that she didn’t know was there, had suddenly been fixed.

She closed her eyes and listened to Kara and Kieran discuss the movie, the sounds of their voices soothing her. Before she knew it, her head had dropped to the side, coming to rest on Kara’s shoulder. Her eyelids had become heavy, too heavy to open, but it was okay, Kieran was safe with Kara.

She knew it.

* * *

Lena woke up to bright light streaming in through the windows, landing right on her face. She squinted and looked around realising she was in her room, _how did I get here?_ She lifted the covers to see she was dressed in the same clothes from last night. She sat up and rolled her neck, swinging her legs off the side of the bed. She felt a pinch in her back as she stretched and made a note to not comment on it lest Kieran make fun of her for being old.

A noise from the kitchen caught her attention, so she got up and made her way out of her room. When she emerged, she smiled at the sight - Kara was stood at the stove with a spatula in hand, Kieran slightly to her right standing on a chair holding a bowl of batter, big grin on his face.

“What are you two devils up to?” Lena asked with a raised eyebrow, amusement evident in her voice.

“Lena! Good morning!”

“G’mornin mama!”

They exclaimed at the same time, both beaming at her.

“Good morning,” she came up behind where Kieran stood and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him back into her.

He grinned up at her when she kissed the top of his head.

“We makin' pancakes, Mama,” Kieran explained.

“Yeah,” Kara murmured rubbing the back of her neck, “Sorry for commandeering your kitchen, Kieran woke up and said he was hungry and you looked like you really needed the extra sleep so I just kinda…” she awkwardly waved her hands towards the stove as an indication.

“It’s fine, Kara,” Lena breathed, “I’m just surprised you’re still here.”

“Yeah, again, I- well you fell asleep in the fort last night, and I didn’t think you’d be all that comfortable sleeping that way all night, and I wasn’t really sure if you would want to sleep on the floor in there so I tried to wake you up but you wouldn’t really so I just kinda carried you to bed? And then I didn’t want to just leave, y’know, like without saying goodbye or thank you or anything so I just came back out here and slept on the couch? I knew Kieran would be okay in the fort because when he told me about movie night with Ruby he sounded so excited that he got to sleep in there, so I left him in there but I was technically in there too just on the couch so if anything happened I would still be nearby. I’m sorry if that was weird or anything I just-”

“Kara, breathe!” Lena had to interrupt her ramble.

She watched Kara take in a large exhale.

“It’s fine,” she offered her a warm smile and reached out to rub her forearm comfortingly, “And thank you, for getting breakfast starte- wait, you _carried_ me?!”

“Uh, yes?” Kara answered looking confused.

“Wha- _how?_ ” Lena was too shocked to notice the slight smirk that appeared on Kara’s face.

“Like this,” In an instant, Kara had dropped her spatula on the bench and lunged for Lena.

Kara scooped Lena up into a bridal carry, Lena shrieking in the process and throwing her arms around Kara’s neck.

“Kara! What the fu-” Lena exclaimed, cutting herself off before swearing.

“That counts as half, Mama,” Kieran was laughing from where he stood, hands pressed to his smiling mouth.

“See? Easy.” Kara proclaimed, still holding Lena, Lena could swear she was puffing out her chest proudly.

“Yeah yeah, okay you proved your point, you can put me down now,” Lena said trying not to show just how affected she was by the show of strength, she could feel Kara’s biceps flexing against her side.

Kara placed her back on her feet looking smug but returned to the stove without a word. Lena decided to pour some juice out for everyone and get the cutlery ready while Kara and Kieran worked on the pancakes. 

A little while later, the trio was sat at the dining table eating breakfast and talking. Kara told them her article on Lena was submitted yesterday and she hadn’t been told to revise it yet, so it was likely to be published in tomorrow’s magazine.

“I look forward to reading it,” Lena said with a smile just as her phone rang.

She sighed and made her way over to where it sat on the counter, while Kara turned her attention to Kieran.

After the short call, Lena slinked back to the table with slumped shoulders.

“Hey, baby, I need you to go get dressed for me, please,” She said somewhat sadly.

“Ok, Mama,” Kieran jumped up from the table without a question, he had finished eating anyway so he wasn’t bothered by the request.

“Everything okay?” Kara asked when Lena dropped heavily onto her seat.

“Yeah,” Lena sighed, “The police want to talk to me again about the employee I had to fire on Monday. I know Sam already had plans today, and my usual babysitter’s father had an accident on Friday and is in hospital so I don’t want to call her. I’ll have to take him with me.”

“What if-” Kara paused, until Lena looked at her questioningly, “Well, what if I watched him?”

“Kara, I couldn’t ask you to do that.”

“You’re not asking, I’m offering! I mean, only if you’re okay with it. You know I like hanging out with him, and if it helps you…” She trailed off with a shrug.

“Are you sure?”

“Totally sure. I mean, I’d like to go home and change, and I need to pick up Krypto from my sister’s, but he could come with me? And I could take him to the park with Krypto for a bit, until you’re done?”

“It would hopefully only be an hour or two, the police just said they needed to ask a few more questions and needed to show me something,” Lena wanted to take the offer but she was still worried.

“It’s fine Lena, I don’t mind! I promise,” Kara said with a smile.

“Only if you’re sure?”

“Lena!” Kara stifled a chuckle, “It, is, fine. Go get ready.”

“Thank you, thank you, thank you,” Lena grasped Kara by the cheeks and planted a quick kiss to her forehead before scrambling down the hall.

Fifteen minutes later the three of them were exiting the apartment headed for Kara’s place. Lena told her the least she could do was drop them off to save them one extra trip.

“Okay darling, I’ll see you in a few hours, kay? Be good for Kara,” Lena ruffled his hair since she couldn’t reach him for a kiss.

“You got it, boss!” Kieran saluted his mother while Kara and Lena laughed.

Kieran and Kara stood on the sidewalk and waved as Lena pulled away from the kerb.

* * *

Kara set Kieran up at her table with some paper and spare colouring pencils she had laying around, he was happy to do some drawing while she showered and changed. When she emerged freshly clean and dressed Kieran showed her his drawing.

“Look, Kara! It’s me, and mama, and you and Krypto! We’re at the park under the big tree!” He said proudly.

Kara could almost feel her heart explode, she had never felt so attached to someone that wasn’t her family. I mean sure she had friends and she loved them, but this was something different, something _special_.

It was like there was a little voice inside her heart saying, ‘ _it’s them, they’re the ones you need, they’re the ones that will save you.’_

“It’s beautiful Kieran, could I keep it?” Kara asked softly, emotion thick in her voice.

Kieran nodded shyly, twisting side to side with his hands clasped behind his back. He watched as Kara stood and walked towards her bedroom, standing the picture up against the lamp on her bedside table, where she would see it every morning and night.

Kieran couldn’t contain his smile when Kara returned, he lifted his arms out in a silent ask for a hug, he could feel himself getting emotional.

Kara knelt down and hugged the boy tightly, “Thank you, little man.”

When the pair separated, Kieran was back to his bubbly self, “Can we go get Krypto now?”

Kara nodded and the duo left the apartment just as Alex called. The agent had solved her big case a few days ago and was more than happy to spend the night with her favourite dog.

“Hey Alex.”

“ _Hey Kar, listen I know you’re on your way already, but I just got called into work. We went for a jog early and I’ve just taken him outside again so he should be okay ‘til you get there, I just wanted to give you a heads up he’s alone so he might be a bit antsy when you get there.”_

“That’s okay Al, he should be fine, we’re not far out. It just means he will be extra needy tonight,” Kara replied as she and Kieran climbed into a cab, giving the driver Alex’s address.

“ _Cool. Wait who is we?_ ”

“I have Kieran with me. I’m watching him for Lena, just for a few hours,” Kara knew it was coming.

“ _Mhmm, and didn’t you have a movie night last night? Here I was thinking you didn’t pick him up last night because you were too lazy to come and get him."_ Kara could hear the smugness to her sister’s tone.

“Oh, shush you, I fell asleep in the blanket fort with Kieran,” and if she carried Lena to bed first, well, Alex didn’t need to know about that just yet.

“ _Sure Jan. As much as I would_ love _to grill you about your girlfriend, I have to go. I’ll call you later, love you!”_

“She’s not my-” Alex hung up before Kara could reprimand her. She did it on purpose of course. Kara quickly texted a ‘ _Love you too, punk’_ to Alex, before pocketing her phone and looking over to Kieran. He was looking out the window with awe, watching the world go by. What Kara would give to have the innocence of a five-year-old.

Ten minutes later the pair exited the cab and headed up to Alex’s apartment. Kara could almost hear the moment Krypto realised she was nearby. She heard the muted wallop as he hit the ground after jumping (or potentially falling) off the couch, running for the door. She knew he would now be sitting patiently just to the side of the door - he knew not to stand in the way of the door - and she could hear him softly whining as she unlocked the door.

Kara unlocked the door and pushed it open, smiling at Krypto who was shaking his backside wildly trying to stay seated, “Hey my baby,” she cooed.

“Krypto!” Kieran shrieked when he entered behind her.

Krypto lost all control, too excited to wait for Kara’s permission he lunged towards Kieran and circled him twice wagging his tail excitedly, his whole body vibrating with energy.

Kieran laughed and dug his fingers into the thick fur at Krypto’s neck, giving him a scratch while the dog tried to lick Kieran’s face.

“Looks like Krypto missed you too, little man!” Kara smiled at the two.

Krypto seemed to remember his owner was there too and ran to her. When he reached her he reared up onto his hind legs and his front paws came to rest just below her chest, “Hey big boy, did you have fun with Alex? I bet you did, yes I bet,” she said in a high-pitched voice.

Kara was a little rougher with her greeting pat than Kieran, knowing Krypto liked the hard touch sometimes. She scuffled her hands on either side of his face playfully before giving him a firm pat on his side.

“Alright, shall we hit the park boys?” Kara looked between Krypto and Kieran, she couldn’t tell who was more excited.

They decided to walk to a park nearby, and if there was also an ice-cream place close by well that was just a happy coincidence. When they arrived at the park Kieran and Krypto both took off on a run leaving Kara behind chuckling. She watched as they chased each other for a while before coming back to get some toys. Kara showed Kieran how Krypto could catch a frisbee in mid-air. Helping the boy to get a good technique so it floated long and high enough for Krypto to chase it until he could leap in the air and grasp it in the teeth. Kieran was amazed. He would clap wildly each time Krypto caught it, giving the dog lots of praise when we would return with the frisbee, before doing it all over again.

Kara was happy to let Kieran take the reins and play with Krypto, simply watching the two with a smile and jumping in when Kieran would ask for help.

After about an hour Kieran asked if they could go and get some ice-cream and Kara agreed. As they began walking towards the store she felt Kieran lean into her side, his little hand grasping at her jacket, head tucked into her arm.

“You okay?” Kara asked, running her hand through his hair.

Kieran nodded and mumbled ‘tired.’

Kara decided he had done a fair amount of walking and scooped him up and into her arms, cradling him against her chest. He tucked his head into her neck and nodded when she asked: “Better?”

They were almost at the store when Krypto let out a low growl, Kara turned to see what he had seen. The only thing out of the ordinary was a man across the street, he was leaning against a building smoking a cigarette, Kara couldn’t pinpoint what it was that made him stand out, apart from the fact it felt like he was staring right at her. Before she could question it further, he flicked his cigarette to the ground, stamped it out and walked away. Krypto stopped growling and Kara let it go, he was probably just being overly protective because of Kieran, “Good boy,” she gave him a scratch behind his ears and continued into the store.

Kara tied Krypto’s leash to one of the outside tables, more so to claim a table than make sure he didn’t run off and headed inside with Kieran to pick their flavours. Kieran opting for bubble-gum, while Kara chose mint chocolate chip for herself and a small vanilla for Krypto.

The trio sat and enjoyed their ice creams and the nice weather, waiting on Lena who was on her way. She arrived just as Kara and Krypto finished their ice creams, Kieran had been talking animatedly so had yet to finish his.

“Mama! You wan som my iream?” Kieran tried to ask her around his mouthful of ice cream.

The two adults laughed, Lena pressing a quick kiss to his forehead, “Thanks baby, but you can keep that,” she tried to wipe some of the ice-cream off his face but gave up until he would be finished.

“How’d you go?” Kara asked when Lena was seated.

Lena offered a tight smile and went on to recount her time with the police. The good news was that the scientist who had been injured was going to make a full recovery, the bad news was after being fired by Lena, the other employee involved had dropped off the grid and the police couldn’t find him, it stirred something worrisome in Lena’s gut.

The little group stayed there for a while longer, Kieran telling Lena all about playing with Krypto, how much he loved throwing the frisbee for his canine friend. Eventually, they decided it was time to part ways, Kara needing to head home and do some errands, Lena and Kieran needing to get home so the latter could have a nap.

Lena offered to give Kara and Krypto a ride home, but Kara declined saying she needed a bit of exercise and not wanting to get fur all over Lena’s car interior.

Stood on the sidewalk, Kieran leapt at Kara for a hug without bothering to ask, the older woman catching him in her arms and squeezing him tightly. Lena smothering a smile as her heart melted yet again. When Kara placed Kieran back on his feet, he turned to wrap his arms around Krypto’s neck, burying his face in his thick fur. Lena stepped forward to give Kara a hug of her own.

“Thank you so much for today Kara, you really saved me,” She said when they pulled apart.

“Anytime Lena, seriously, we had a good time,” She smiled at Kieran, “And thank _you_ , for movie night last night.”

“We will have to do it again sometime soon, and include Krypto next time,” Lena winked at the dog.

“I look forward to it.”

Kara and Lena locked eyes for a brief moment, each not wanting the moment to end. A playful bark from Krypto broke their trance, they all laughed before parting ways.

Each of them thinking about the next time they would see each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the movies Kieran listed are clearly my actual favourite Disney movies, and yes I loved Rasputin and Bartok as a kid 😂  
> Come yell at me: @Lenadoyle  
> Also, remember to tell me any things you guys wanna see!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyooo! So here it is, the big one! My longest chapter yet which I'm pretty proud of. I have no clue how some of y'all write like 12,000 word chapters, hooley dooley! Kudos to you!
> 
> I loved all your responses to the last chapter! So glad you're liking it!  
> As I said the last chapter, this one was the original idea I had for the story. The main chunk of it was the first bit I wrote for this story. The rest of it I added over the last few days. It didn't entirely turn out how I planned but I still like how it ended up.  
> Some of you picked what is going to happen already which made me laugh! 
> 
> The angst starts just after the little intro and goes until the next line break. I haven't written angst before so I don't really know what is considered a lot/bad. I would say this is super mild but hey that's just me. If you don't want to read it and skip down to after that is fine! At the end of this note, I will outline briefly what happens so you can read that if you want to be prepared but if you don't want to know then skip straight down to the story now! I hope you enjoy!!
> 
> SPOILER  
> (basically someone tries to kidnap Kieran, but doesn't get very far. That's literally it. It is mentioned again further down in the story but you will know when it's coming so you can just skip the paragraph. After that it is just fam recovery time I promise.)

It had been three weeks since the little group's first movie night and it had now become a regular thing. Although, once Krypto joined the fold Kara and Kieran discovered trying to build forts with him around was a challenge. Krypto would ‘help’ by jumping into the sheets that they strung up, constantly collapsing the thing. They would always laugh though, Krypto made it fun even if he was troublesome. They couldn’t even stay mad at him when he would genuinely smile back at them after causing destruction.

Movie nights weren’t the only regular event. Lena and Kieran would join Kara and Krypto at the park occasionally, having picnics or going out for lunch afterwards.

The few times Lena had to go to work Kara had become the go-to sitter, with Natalie’s father still recovering Lena didn’t want to take the girl away. Kieran loved getting to hang out with Kara anyway.

Kara even surprised Lena at the office with Kieran a few times for lunch. She knew how much Lena disliked being there so she made a point to stop by with him and brighten her day.

Lena had noticed a slight shift in their friendship. They would sit closer, hug longer, talk deeper, even occasionally cuddling during movie nights, after Kara had exclaimed it was a must. Their eyes would linger on each other longer than needed, often one would turn to find the other had already been gazing their way with a soft smile.

It was making Lena question things again. Was _this_ normal? Surely friends don’t look at each other like that? Yet she couldn’t figure out what else it could be. Eventually, Lena decided to just follow Kara’s lead - anything she did must just be normal friendship things she wasn’t aware of, right? 

Lena had never felt so content in her life. Even with her slight unease about her confusing friendship with Kara, she wouldn’t change a thing. Kara and Kieran had grown closer, even having their own little inside jokes.

So, it seems fitting, that just as Lena is finally accepting her happiness, that the other shoe would drop.

* * *

Lena answered her phone frantically as it rang in her hand, still frozen in place.

“Hey Lena, I’m just coming into the park now-”

“Kara!” Lena shrieked, cutting Kara off mid-sentence.

“Lena? What’s wrong?” Kara now sounded just as desperate.

“It’s Kieran, he’s gone.”

“ _What?!”_

“I don’t- I don’t know Kara, _please_.”

“Ok, ok, I’m coming Lena, where are you exactly?”

“N- near the p- playground, at- at our tree,” Lena struggled to get out.

“Okay, I’ll be there in 2 minutes just hold tight okay?” Kara hung up before Lena could reply.

Sure enough, less than two minutes later Lena heard her name being called and saw Kara come sprinting over the nearby hill, Krypto right on her heels.

“Lena,” she breathed out once she came to a stop in front of her.

Lena let out a sob and fell into Kara’s arms, “Kara, my baby’s _gone_ ,” she sobbed harder.

“Hey, hey, what happened? Talk to me,” Kara was desperately trying to get hold of the situation.

“He was playing like he always does, he’s so cautious. I got a work call, and I would have let it go to voicemail but something felt off, so I answered it. I was struggling to hear, so I moved to the other side of the tree hoping it might block a bit of sound. I would’ve been less than five minutes Kara, and, and I turned back and couldn’t see him. Then I saw this,” she holds up the jacket in her hands, “It was just lying on the ground. Kara, he would _never_ leave it laying around, it’s his favourite Superman one, oh god.” She gasped and pulled the jacket up to her face.

“Okay, he was wearing this when you last saw him?” Kara asked. Lena nodded, eyebrows furrowed, not sure what the importance of that was. “Okay, that’s good. Here,” she slipped Lena’s phone from her hands and punched in a number. “This is Alex’s number, she’s FBI remember? Call her and tell her what happened, I’ve talked to her about you so she’ll know who you are, okay?” She handed the phone back then dropped to a knee near Krypto.

“Kara, what-“ Lena sniffled.

“He knows Kieran’s scent anyway but this will help him pick it up easier,” Lena watched as Kara brought the jacket to Krypto’s nose, telling him to smell the item.

“Kara, _please,”_ Lena sounded so desperate and it broke Kara’s heart.

“It’s going to be okay, we’ll find him. Call Alex, tell her we’re tailing him,” Kara reached out and placed a hand behind Lena’s neck, she brought her forehead down to rest on Lena’s, “We’ll find him, I promise.” She pulled back to place a quick kiss on Lena’s forehead.

Lena wanted to say something but before she could, Kara turned to Krypto, “Krypto, find Kieran- Seek, seek, seek,” she said sternly. Krypto put his nose to the ground and sniffed momentarily before taking off in a sprint, Kara immediately following and keeping up with him.

Lena fumbled with her phone but managed to connect the call. After a moment a steely voice answered, “Danvers.”

“Al- Alex?”

“Yes? Who is this?” Alex questioned.

“It’s Lena. Kara told me to call you,” Lena choked on a sob at the end.

“Lena? What’s going on?” It sounded like Alex had realised something wasn’t right.

“I- I think someone might have taken my son. I turned away for a minute and he was gone. He would never just run off, I just know something is wrong.”

Lena heard frantic movement on the other end of the line, “Lena, where are you right now?”

“Freemont Park, near the playground on the uh, south side. Kara said to tell you they were tailing him?”

“That’s good, Lena. Krypto is a great tracker. What direction did they head?” Alex’s calm demeanour was surprisingly helpful.

Lena thought for a second, trying to get her bearings and calm her thoughts, “East, they went east.”

“Ok, that’s good Lena, really good. There is some surveillance along the east side of the park, if they went that way we might get them on camera, okay? I’ve already got people here looking into it, I’m on my way to you. I know it’s hard, and you want to be doing something but I need you to sit tight, and stay calm for me, okay? I’ll be there in five minutes.”

“Okay,” Lena breathed out, trying to calm her racing heart, “Thank you, Alex.”

The next four minutes and twenty-five seconds - not that she was counting - felt like hours for Lena. She paced back and forward praying to a god she wasn’t sure existed, for her baby to be okay.

“Lena,” Lena turned to find a tough-looking woman, with short auburn hair, a gun strapped to her thigh, jogging towards her.

“Alex,” Lena breathed out.

“Ok, my guys said there was nothing unusual on the surveillance from that side of the park which is good for now, it means they might still be within the park. The bad news, is that this is one of the larger parks around, and there’s plenty of bush and tree cover around, especially on that side,” Alex explained. “My team is keeping an eye on all the exits for if they leave, and another smaller team should be pulling up any minute to start combing the area for them, okay?”

Lena nodded shakily, “T- Thank you, Alex. You don’t know how much this means that you’re doing this, you don’t even know me,” Lena choked on another sob.

Alex pulled Lena into her arms, “Of course Lena, I know how much you and Kieran mean to Kara,” she said hugging Lena tightly.

Lena nodded into Alex’s neck, sniffling quietly.

“Okay, I need to know what Kieran was wearing,” Alex said pulling back.

“Um, denim shorts, a blue and white button-up, and blue sneakers,” Lena rattled off. 

Alex turned her head and lifted her hand to her ear, relaying the information to her team. Just as Alex turned back to face her something over the woman’s shoulder caught Lena’s eye. Lena felt the air leave her lungs when she heard the loud “ _Mama!”_ that was screamed out followed by a loud bark from Krypto running beside him.

“Kieran!”

Lena ran to her son, dropping down to her knees when she reached him. Desperately grabbing him, Lena ran her hands all over the boy looking for any sign of injuries, “Baby, are you okay?” She struggled to hide the fear in her voice.

Kieran nodded through the sobs he was letting out, “Mama, Kara!” He cried.

Alex was beside them now too, resting on one knee. “Kieran, I’m Alex, Kara’s sister. Can you tell me what happened with Kara?” Alex asked, still keeping her cool. Krypto meanwhile was hopping frantically from paw to paw and whining, obviously trying to tell them something.

“The- the man took me into the bushes and was talking on a phone. I don’t- I don’t know what happened, he was carrying me, but- but then he dropped me and Krypto was there. He was biting at the man. Then- then Kara came running at me, she pulled the thing on my mouth off. But then the man grabbed her! They started fighting. She- she told me to run. I didn’t want to mama, I didn’t want to leave her but she said run and told Krypto to protect me,” he sobbed out.

It was Alex that spoke next, “It’s alright little guy, Kara is tough, she’ll be okay. You were so brave! You stay here with your mama now, Krypto and I will get Kara, you did so well, buddy.” She rubbed his shoulder encouragingly, shooting a nod over at Lena.

Lena nodded back, pulling Kieran into her chest and rocking him softly.

“Krypto, let’s go,” Krypto barked in response and took off with Alex in the direction they just came from.

Lena continued to softly rock Kieran, placing kisses on the crown of his head, “You’re okay baby, you’re okay,” she reassured repeatedly.

Kieran continued to sob quietly into her shoulder.

“I’m so sorry baby,” Lena felt her own tears falling.

Lena wasn’t sure how long they stayed like that, her knees were beginning to hurt but there was no way she was letting her baby go right now. Kieran was just beginning to breathe normally again, his sobs subsiding, when another loud bark drew their attention.

Kara and Krypto were walking towards them, Alex a few paces behind them dragging a man in handcuffs, bloody and bruised, he looked almost unconscious. Alex peeled off from them with the man, and Lena noticed the black SUV with three agents nearby that she hadn’t noticed until now. Lena was thankful Alex didn’t allow the man near them, didn’t even let him glance in their direction. She made a note to profusely thank the woman later.

Kara finally reached the pair and Lena couldn’t hold back her sob as she finally stood, keeping one hand holding Kieran into side, she threw her free arm around Kara’s neck.

“It’s okay,” Kara breathed out, one arm coming to rest around Lena’s waist, the other running through Kieran’s hair, holding him close.

Lena pulled back, her hand cupping Kara’s cheek softly, “God, Kara, look at you.” Lena’s eyes roamed over Kara’s face. There was a gash over her left eyebrow, blood dripping down her eye and cheek. A bruise blooming on the right side of her jaw and a split lip. Her hair was a mess and her breathing was shaky, “ _Kara_ ,” Lena’s voice trembled.

“Hey, I’m _okay_ , we both are,” Kara said, but her wince said otherwise. She brought a hand up to gently grasp Lena’s wrist, that was a bad idea. It drew Lena’s attention to her bloody hand, knuckles raw and already turning a bluish purple. “Just a few bumps and scrapes, nothing I can’t handle,” she said with a weak smile.

Looking down Lena saw Kieran had one arm around her own thigh, meanwhile, his head was pillowed on Kara’s stomach, her hand resting on the back of his head.

Turning back to Kara with tears in her eyes, Lena could only manage a quiet “ _Thank you,_ ” dropping her head into the crease of Kara’s neck and shoulder.

They stayed that way for a few minutes, huddled together taking comfort in each other’s presence, only separating when Alex approached.

“Hey, sorry to interrupt,” Alex offered the trio a soft smile. “I’m taking that piece of sh-” her eyes flickered to Kieran briefly, “garbage, back to base. Kar, I’ll need you to come too - need a statement, and I can get you patched up while you’re there,” she said empathetically, tight smile on her lips.

“Will you need to speak to Kieran,” Lena hoped the answer would be no.

Alex nodded sadly, “I will, but there’s no rush since we got the guy. It’s mostly just confirmation, making sure the guy isn’t lying. It can wait a few days, and I can do it myself and come to you, try and make him feel less intimidated,” she said, wanting to make it as easy as possible for the mother and son.

Lena sighed but nodded, “Thank you Alex, for everything.”

Alex tipped her head in acknowledgement, eyes flicking to Kara before taking her leave. Taking a deep breath Lena turned to Kara.

“Will you two be okay?” Kara asked softly, wary of Kieran still close by.

“Yeah, we’ll head straight home. I might get Sam to bring Ruby over, that might help him feel calmer and safe, surrounded by people. I don’t really know how to handle this,” Lena sighed, running her hands through Kieran’s hair softly.

“No one really does,” Kara squeezed Lena’s hand, “Just make him feel safe and loved, you’ll both be okay eventually.”

Lena nodded, “Call me when you’re done?”

“Sure thing,” Kara smiled, “Come on, Alex can get one of her agents to drive you guys home.”

Lena opened her mouth to argue but promptly shut it when Kara shot her a ‘don’t argue’ look.

They walked towards Alex and her team together, Kara pulling away to speak to Alex when they were close enough. Lena held Kieran close as she watched Kara talk with Alex, the older woman nodding and waving over one of her agents, a shorter woman with a pixie cut. They shared a brief exchange before Alex handed over a set of car keys. Another agent pulled Alex’s attention away as Kara and the shorter agent walked back towards Lena.

“Lena, this is Susan Vasquez, she’s one of Alex’s best agents. There’s no one she trusts more, you’ll be safe with her,” Kara indicated to the agent by her side.

“Ma’am,” the agent nodded sternly, but her demeanour was soft and comforting.

“She’s going to drive you home in Alex’s car and then stay stationed outside for the rest of the day, just in case,” Kara quietened her words so as to not scare Kieran further. Lena simply nodded, feeling exhaustion creeping in now that her adrenaline had worn off.

She watched as Kara kneeled down in front of Kieran, drawing his attention to her. Lena watched on as Kara offered a soft smile before whispering something to him softly. Kieran nodded his head a few times as she spoke, when she was finished he let go of Lena and lurched forward into Kara’s arms, hugging her tightly around her neck. Kara squeezed him solidly, pressing a kiss to his forehead as they pulled back.

When she stood Kieran leaned back into Lena again, though he seemed slightly less tense now. Kara gave Lena a smile and a kiss on her forehead too, Lena’s eyes fluttering closed as the soft press.

It was only when Kara walked away for the final time that Lena realised, whenever they had been huddled together Krypto had been circling them protectively, even as he followed Kara now he kept glancing back at the duo. He really was the best dog. It also hit Lena then that Krypto was the reason they found Kieran. It was too late though, Kara and Krypto were already climbing into the car with Alex, she would have to thank Krypto another time. _Was it weird to thank a dog? Not when he saved your baby Lena!_

Lena climbed into the back seat with Kieran when they reached Alex’s car, snuggling in close as they pulled away from the kerb, and she sent a silent thank you, to those God’s she was now sure existed. 

* * *

“Hey,” Kara’s soothing voice drifted across the line.

Lena felt herself sink further into the plush couch cushions, comforted by Kara’s presence, even if it was only over the phone.

“Hey,” she murmured. She was currently curled up in the corner of her couch, glass of wine in hand. Kieran had finally exhausted himself and passed out in Lena’s bed where they had been cuddling.

“Sorry it’s so late, I didn’t expect to take that long. It took surprisingly long to give my statement and then Alex had to patch me up, but then I wanted to stay for the interrogation too, so Alex’s boss made me sign a bunch of papers and then it took ages for Alex to crack him but of course she did-”

Lena cut Kara off before she passed out from not breathing properly during her rambling, “It’s fine Kar, I knew you’d call as soon as you could.”

“How are you feeling?”

“I’m- I’m not even sure what I am right now,” Lena sighed. “I think I’m just so exhausted I’m basically numb. I’m sure all the hard emotions will hit me tomorrow once my brain has caught up.”

“Understandable. I’m just glad you’re both safe,” Kara breathed out.

“Thanks to you, and Krypto. God, I don’t know what I would’ve done if you weren’t there Kara,” Lena could feel herself beginning to get emotional again.

“Don’t think about that Lena. You’ll drive yourself crazy thinking about the what if’s,” Kara tried to comfort the mother, “All that matters, is that Kieran is safe, he’s home with you where he belongs, the guy is behind bars, everything is okay. Just focus on the now Lena, okay?”

Lena sniffled and nodded even though Kara couldn’t see her. Trying to change the subject and get a hold of her emotions, she relayed her thoughts from earlier in the day, “I was so confused when you were giving Krypto the jacket and saying you would find him, I couldn’t seem to process what you were saying.”

Kara chuckled, “Yeah, sorry about that. I was trying to just get to it. I don’t think I ever told you, but Krypto was trained by the FBI dog handlers. They said he was one of the best trackers they had seen, but he has too much of a soft side to be used in the field. Though he can protect when he needs to, like today.”

“Sounds like someone else I know,” Lena had a hint of a smile. She could tell Kara was blushing without even seeing her face.

Before Kara could reply, a shriek from Lena’s bedroom interrupted them, “Mama! Mamaaaa!” Kieran wailed through his tears. Lena dropped the phone and ran to her room without a thought, scooping Kieran up in her arms and settling on the bed, back against the headboard, “I’m here baby, It’s okay.”

Rocking side to side, Lena whispered reassuring words to Kieran until his sobs quietened. A few moments later she realised he was quietly whimpering ‘Kara’ over and over, “Mama, want Krypto,” he whined. Shuffling to the end of the bed, Lena shifted the boy so his legs wrapped around her waist and arms around her neck, she stood and held him close. She made her way back into the living room to find her phone, picking it up she saw Kara had not hung up.

“Kara?” she asked across the line.

“I’m here. Can I do anything?”

“Um, actually. Is there any chance you could come over with Krypto? I know it’s late, but I think having you guys here will help Kieran feel safe, he’s whimpering your name and said he wants Krypto,” Lena asked, biting her lip nervously.

“Of course! Gosh, poor little guy, I should’ve sent Krypto home with you earlier, why didn’t I think of that. But yes, yes, I’ll be there as soon as I can, it’s fine I promise,” Kara tried to reassure Lena her request was okay.

“Thank you, Kara,” Lena whispered.

“No problem, hey can you put Kieran on the phone real quick?” Kara asked.

Lena pressed the phone to Kieran’s ear with a soft “It’s Kara, baby.”

She waited as they shared a few quiet whispers, Kieran sniffling occasionally but nodding. Lena lifted the phone back to her own ear when Kieran mumbled a ‘Bye Kara.’

“I’ll be there in twenty minutes okay?” Kara stated reassuringly. The pair shared a few more words before hanging up. Lena moving back to her spot on the couch, Kieran curled up in her lap, head on her chest.

Lena picked up the remote and turned the TV on, she flicked Hercules on hoping it would distract Kieran for a bit. She found herself softly singing along to ‘I Can Go the Distance’ knowing it would soothe him.

As a final comfort Lena reached to pull out the fluffy Superman blanket she kept under the coffee table, Lena would always wrap Kieran up in it if he was sick or sad.

“Here you go baby, Superman will keep you safe,” Lena said as she wrapped the blanket around him.

“Not Superman anymore, mama.”

“What do you mean?”

“It’s Super _girl_ ,” his body already relaxing into her.

“Oh? Who is that?” trying to remember ever seeing a Supergirl hero anywhere.

“Kara,” Kieran mumbled as his eyes fluttered shut.

Lena’s heart nearly stopped beating at those words from her son.

Lena must have dozed off at some point because she was startled awake by the ding of her private elevator arriving. Not a moment later she heard the patter of Krypto’s paws on the hardwood floors. Just as she looked over to the entryway she spotted Krypto rounding the corner, his ears perked up when he saw her and trotted over.

Coming to a stop just in front of Lena, Krypto sat and laid his head on Lena’s belly, nose pointing up towards her, just inches from where Kieran’s head rested on her chest. Almost nose to nose.

Lena smiled and softly scratched Krypto behind his ear. It was then she noticed Kara leaning against the kitchen bench, a warm smile on her face, affection in her eyes. Lena spotted the bag of take-out resting beside her and huffed, “Kara, you didn’t need to.”

Pushing off the counter and making her way towards the trio Kara replied, “Bold of you to assume any of it is for you,” she said with a teasing smirk. Lena chuckled, jostling Kieran and Krypto.

“It’s fine it was on the way, I was starving, and I knew you probably hadn’t eaten,” she finally sat down next to Lena with a grunt, he ribs protesting against the movement, she threw an arm over the back of the couch behind Lena’s shoulders. Lena took a minute to take in Kara, the cut above her eye had some butterfly stitches and her bruises were even darker now.

“Mm, once again you know everything,” Lena joked. “Kieran had pizza with Sam and Ruby earlier but I didn’t feel like eating.”

Kara hummed in acknowledgment but didn’t reply, watching Kieran as he nuzzled his face into Lena, slowly waking again. Kieran yawned and lazily opened his eyes, shooting up when he saw Krypto’s face. “Krypto!” he yelled as he lunged forward, wrapping his arms around the dog’s neck as best he could, shoving his face into Krypto’s fur. Pulling away after a minute, his gaze turned to Kara.

Lena could see a number of emotions on his face all at once. Unlike his excited greeting for Krypto, Kieran simply gazed at Kara briefly before crawling across Lena and onto Kara’s lap – she huffed out an ‘oof’ when he landed on her but allowed him to curl up on her nonetheless - legs on either side of her torso, head in her neck and arms wrapped around her.

“Hey buddy,” Kara hummed, circling her arms around his little body, “You’re okay.”

Kieran heaved a big breath, the tension in his body dissipating. Kara whispered something in his ear, low enough Lena couldn’t hear. He nodded in response and Kara laid a soft kiss on his head. Kieran then pulled back and leaned against Kara’s now raised knees. The pair began talking amongst themselves, Kara asking how his afternoon with Ruby was, then sharing stories to make Kieran laugh. The longer Kara talked the more himself Kieran became, and Lena knew he would be okay in the end.

Once Kieran seemed happier Kara drew his attention back to the TV, stating Hercules was definitely her number one favourite Disney movie.

Kieran insisted they start the movie again so Kara could enjoy it too. Kieran shuffled off Kara but stayed curled into her side, one of her strong arms wrapped around him. With one little hand, he gently fiddled with Kara’s free hand – the one with raw and bruised knuckles Lena noted with a frown - like he did to Lena when he was a baby. Little fingers running over her palm lines, sliding across and between her larger fingers. He giggled whenever Kara would quote along with the movie in silly voices, tickling him occasionally. 

Lena silently watched the two interact, warm-hearted. Even though it was born out of a horrible event, Lena couldn’t help but feel thankful for this deeper bond the pair seemed to have created. Lena could spend the rest of her life thanking Kara for what she did, and it would never be enough. But watching Kara and her son now, maybe _this_ could be enough. 

After the adults had eaten some food, the group returned to the couch for a dogpile, all snuggled on top of each other and put on another movie. Kieran chose A Bug’s Life this time.

It didn’t take long for Kieran to pass out again, half on top of both Lena and Kara. Lena ran her fingers through his hair softly, helping to soothe him and keep him asleep.

“We really shouldn’t be laying on you Kara, you said you had bruised ribs,” Lena softly reprimanded her.

“No, no it’s fine, please stay,” Kara whispered back, careful not to be too loud.

They only stayed snuggled for a little longer before Lena decided they had to let Kara rest _without_ two bodies lying on top of her. Kara conceded as long as Lena allowed her to carry Kieran to bed.

Lena huffed but watched as Kara softly scooped Kieran up into her chest. She gently called for Krypto and headed towards the room Lena indicated. Once in his room, Kara laid Kieran down on his bed and tucked him in, before lightly tapping the space next to him prompting Krypto to softly jump on the bed. Lena watched with a smile as Krypto curled up next to Kieran as close as possible, Kara gave him a scratch behind an ear before dropping a kiss to Kieran’s head.

Lena moved to do the same once Kara stepped back, lingering over Kieran a moment, savouring the sound of his little breaths.

Once back in the living room Lena kept fussing over Kara, asking if she was in pain and if she needed anything.

“Lena, hey,” she softly grasped Lena’s hands, “I’m fine, I promise. Yes, I’m a little banged up and sore, but I will be fine. All I need right now is for you to sit down with me and try to relax.”

Kara gently tugged Lena towards the couch and sat down, pulling the younger woman down with her.

It wasn’t unusual for Kara and Lena to cuddle on the couch, movie nights often ended that way, with Kieran either snuggled with them or laying on the floor with Krypto. But as Lena sat on her couch and leaned into Kara’s warm body, she couldn’t help but feel like something had drastically changed between them, it felt different.

“I can’t believe you saved him,” Lena quietly mused.

“Lena, I would’ve gone to the ends of the earth to save him, and you,” Kara replied just as softly. “Nothing could stop me from protecting you two. I’m just sorry I wasn’t there earlier, maybe I could have stopped it happening at all.”

“Kara,” Lena breathed, “I spent most of the day beating myself up because I stepped away to take a call. I felt so, _shit._ I felt like it was all my fault. Not only did I let my son be taken, but then I _froze._ I had no idea what to do. If you didn’t come when you did…anyway. My point is, I was going over this all day and it was only when you said I can’t keep thinking about the what if’s that I was able to let it go. That advice goes both ways, darling.”

“I know, I just-”

“Just nothing. You saved him, Kara. You and Krypto. And for that, I will be _forever_ grateful.”

A quiet pause fell between them until Lena decided she had to know.

“Do you- Um, do you know what happened? Or why?” She asked quietly.

“Uh yeah, I do. Are you sure you want to know?” Kara felt unsure, Lena could only nod.

“Okay, um. The guy who grabbed him was Frank Orso. He’s a known petty crim, nothing serious - until now I guess. Lucky for us he wasn’t a pro, I think that’s the only reason we managed to catch him. Someone uh, hired him, to kidnap Kieran. They didn’t communicate very well and that’s how he ended up still in the park waiting for his ride when I caught up to him.”

Kara was softly running her fingers through Lena’s hair to try and soothe her.

“Orso said they never intended to hurt him, said he ‘ain't one of those pricks who hurts kids’, as if trying to kidnap a kid isn’t hurting them.”

Lena could feel the anger beginning to roll off Kara, she laid a and on her chest over her heart to try to calm her.

Kara cleared her throat before continuing. “They were going to ask for ransom money, a _buck_ ton, and then let him go. They just wanted the money, and to hurt you,” She said the last bit too softly, and it hit Lena.

“Who hired him?” Lena chocked out even though she already knew.

“David Ramone.”

Lena sat up, elbows on her knees and face in her hands, “Fuck.”

“Hey,” Kara sat up and gently tugged Lena’s face from her hands, “This is _not_ on you Lena. You said so yourself when you had to fire him, he brought it on himself. You are not to blame - for firing him, _or_ for him trying to take Kieran. If anything, it’s the cops fault for not being able to find him. Alex found him pretty damn quick once she knew. She called the officer in charge and ripped him to shreds, it was kind of awesome.”

Lena couldn’t help but chuckle too. Alex was as much her hero as Kara and Krypto were.

“They’re both going away for a long time. And Kieran is safe.”

“Thank you,” Lena murmured. Gently running the pads of her fingers across Kara’s bruised knuckles.

The pair moved back to their prior position, Kara lying down, with the tops of her shoulders and head on a cushion, Lena to her side, half laying on Kara. Lena began absently fiddling with Kara’s hand, just like Kieran had done earlier.

“Can I ask you something?” She whispered into the still room.

“Always.”

“What did you say to Kieran? Those times you whispered things to him, I could visibly see him relax as you spoke each time,” Lena wondered.

“Ah that, well a couple of things are our secrets so I can’t tell you,” She smiled, “But the first time at the park, just before I left, I uh. Do you remember how I told Kieran I had met Superman?” Lena nodded.

“Well, I’ll tell you the full story another time but, long story short I kind of saved Superman and my friend James. After it all happened, he came up to me and thanked me. He said, ‘When it comes to protecting those we love, anyone can have the strength of Superman,’ obviously he was talking about James not himself, that would be weird, but anyway. He kind of nicknamed me ‘Supergirl.’ I told Kieran the story on my birthday but I left out that last bit.”

Lena felt her suck in a deep breath, her stomach rising with the intake of air.

“So, before I left today, I said to Kieran, ‘Remember how I saved Superman? Well, he nicknamed me Supergirl, and he told me that I had the same strength as him, when I need to protect the ones I love,’ and then I told him I loved him,” Kara held her breath when she finished.

There was a tense moment where neither woman moved or breathed. Lena too afraid to pull back and look at Kara. She swallowed thickly before whispering.

“You love him?”

“More than I thought I could.”

Another quiet moment passed before Lena gently pushed off Kara’s chest to rise up onto an elbow. She gazed into the ocean blue eyes looking back at her, shining with love and truth. A silent sob left Lena’s mouth as she leaned forward and connected her lips with Kara’s, one of her hands softly cupping Kara’s jaw. 

The kiss was chaste, yet passionate. Filled with all the emotions and unspoken words between them. Kara drew Lena in closer with the hand on her lower back as their lips parted, foreheads coming to rest together.

The women were silent as they shared breaths, letting the quiet night settle over them. They both knew now wasn’t the time for a conversation of ‘what happens now,’ both happy to leave words unspoken for now, while silently both knowing something had changed.

Kara could tell Lena was beginning to fight sleep, her eyelids starting to droop. Kara drew back and pressed a light kiss to her forehead before moving to stand, Lena still in her arms.

She carried Lena to her bedroom, tucking her in much the same way she did with Kieran, a soft kiss on her head before departing. She stopped past Kieran’s room to check on him before making her way back to the couch and settling in for the night.

It was only a few hours later when Kara was startled awake by Krypto, whining and nudging her with his nose.

“Hm? Wha’ is it baby?” She mumbled, sitting up and rubbing at her eyes. He softly whined again. “Show me.”

He quickly turned and ambled down the hall towards Lena’s bedroom. Kara followed behind him and realised when she entered the room what he was trying to tell her, Lena was thrashing wildly on her bed, mumbling ‘no’ over and over. She was having a nightmare.

“Good boy,” She scratched behind his ear in praise before moving towards Lena. “Go back to Kieran.” Krypto huffed but left the room.

She moved to Lena’s side and rested a hand on her shoulder hoping to ground Lena.

“Hey Lena, wake up,” she gently shook her, “It’s okay it’s just a dream.”

After another nudge Lena’s eyes shot open, flicking around the room frantically.

“Hey, I’m here, you’re okay, it was just a dream,” Kara tried to soothe her, running a hand down her arm.

She watched Lena’s breathing slow, her heart beating less wildly now that she was awake.

“Kieran?” She asked breathlessly.

“He’s fine, he’s in bed with Krypto,” Kara hummed, but Lena didn’t look convinced. “Want me to bring him in here?”

Lena could only nod softly. Kara whispered an ‘okay’ and squeezed Lena’s hand before leaving the bedroom. Lena heard her whisper something to Krypto, who came trotting into the room just before Kara entered carrying a sleeping Kieran.

Krypto came to Lena’s side and licked her hand lovingly before softly jumping on the bed and curling up by her feet. Kara had circled around the other side of the bed and gently laid Kieran in the centre of the bed next to Lena and scooted in behind him.

Lena pulled Kieran tightly into her, careful not to wake him, and reached for Kara’s hand, tugging her closer too.

The three of them sandwiched in the middle of the bed, Krypto by their feet on guard. This was what they all needed. They would all be okay in the end, if they just stayed like this.

Even with Kieran between them, Kara was able to softly press her lips to Lena’s forehead and whisper to her.

“Everything will be okay. He’s right where he needs to be. Between you and me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I know some of y'all might be like "why wasn't it acknowledge that Kara saw creepy smoker guy" - well, as I said I had most of this already written. So once I finished it I realised I already had 2 lots of 'beating myself up about this' while other person comforts, I didn't want to bring another one into it, and rehash the whole thing. It probably will come up again at some point just so it is acknowledged, probably as a flashback or something. But hey if I don't mention it just go with it 
> 
> Come yell at me on tumblr: @Lenadoyle


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my dears!  
> Firstly, I would like to say a HUGE thank you to you all!! I received so many kind words on the last chapter I was absolutely blown away! Especially because I was worried about that chapter so it felt absolutely amazing to read that you all loved it even though it hurt a little bit. So thank you, thank you, thank you!!!  
> I'm still in constant shock and awe at the reception this story has gotten I can't thank you guys enough! 
> 
> This chapter is a little shorter than the others, more of a little filler because I wanted to give you guys an update. I have a few essays due within the next few weeks that I need to write, so updates might be very minimal for a bit but I promise I will try and write where I can! 
> 
> I'm also going to start working on another story that I saw a prompt on Tumblr for so keep an eye out for that when I start it!
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this little chapter, let me know what you think!  
> Stay safe!

Lena slowly blinked awake in the darkness, questioning what it was that disturbed her. Her eyes scanned the room lazily as her mind caught up, catching the sliver of moonlight shining through the curtains, casting a soft glow across the room.

She felt a soft nudge in her side and rolled her head to investigate. The sight beside her made her heart melt. Kara was asleep on her stomach, face turned towards Lena and mouth slightly open – _was that..drool?_ – her arms were slid underneath her pillow, and one knee was tucked up towards her side.

What really got her though, was the little body on top of Kara. Kieran was half laying on Kara diagonally across the bed. His head was resting between her shoulder blades, his torso sagging off her side, and his legs were stretched out towards Lena, his little feet pressed into her side – _that explains the nudges._

The soft ray of moonlight lightly illuminated both their faces. Lena took a moment to take in the pure innocence on both their faces, fast asleep, peaceful. She watched Kieran’s face twitch, he nuzzled into Kara’s back before relaxing again. His feet jerked against her side again.

Lena turned onto her side, gently adjusting his feet so they now rested flat against her stomach. She gave a soft squeeze to one of them before reaching out and placing her hand on the far side of his lower back, her pinky finger resting on Kara’s raised knee where it pressed into his side.

A calm settled within Lena, everything was okay. Her eyelids fluttered, fighting against sleep. _Everything’s okay_. As she felt herself being dragged under, Kara’s words from last night left her heart warm.

 _Between you and me_.

* * *

The next time Lena blinked awake she was alone in her bed. It had never felt so vast and empty until now.

She took a moment to bask in the sunlight, stretching her tired muscles. As soft voices wafted down the hall, she sat up and threw her hair into a messy bun.

She crept towards the kitchen, hoping to sneak up on the duo and watch them silently.

“Ok now you do this one, remember just tap it super lightly on the edge here,” Lena heard Kara say.

When she peeked around the corner she saw Kara and Kieran side by side at the counter, Kieran standing on what had been dubbed his ‘cooking chair’ over the last few weeks. Cooking with Kara had quickly become one of Kieran’s favourite things. Every movie night Kieran would beg to help cook either dinner or breakfast the next morning with Kara, and who were they to deny him.

It was probably one of Lena’s favourite things too if she was honest. She loved watching her two favourite people interact, but there was something special about Kara teaching him how to cook.

“Like this?” Lena watched Kieran attempt to carefully crack an egg into the bowl in front of him.

“Little harder – Yeah, there you go! Good job bud, okay what’s next?”

“Um, stir?”

“You bet! How about I hold the bowl, and you give it a big stir okay?”

Kieran nodded excitedly holding his stirring fork up proudly, Kara chuckled and reached out to hold the bowl. With his tongue stuck out and brows furrowed in concentration, he started beating the eggs.

“Stir, stir, stir, stir, stir!” Kara encouraged happily.

He probably only stirred for 15 seconds but Kieran was panting softly by the time he finished. Kara laughed and tousled his hair.

“Good job.”

Kieran beamed at the praise from Kara.

Lena decided to make herself known when they started to move to the stove.

“Good morning chef’s,” She smiled at the duo.

“G’mornin mama,” Kieran wrapped his arms around her when she was close enough.

Lena nuzzled into his head, dropping a kiss there before pulling back to look at Kara, Kieran already distracted by the food again.

“Hey,” Kara smiled at her but there was a nervousness to her that Lena could feel.

Lena simply smiled and leaned in to place a soft kiss to the corner of her mouth.

“Hi,” she breathed out before pulling back, turning her attention back to Kieran.

“What are we cooking this morning,” she asked him.

“An omlelette!” He clapped his hands together.

“Omelette, baby,” Lena chuckled.

“Om-e-lette,” he sounded out to himself.

Kara finally shook herself out of her daze and directed Kieran as they continued to cook, Lena leaning on the back of Kieran’s chair.

Lena smiled watching Kara. They had kissed last night and it seemed Kara was unsure how to act in the light of a new day, Lena hoped her gentle greeting had at least somewhat cleared that up. There would be a time for them to sit down and discuss everything, but for now, Lena was happy to just act on instinct. Kara seemed to have relaxed now anyway, Lena shot her a wink and a soft smile when she looked her way.

A wet nose pressed into her leg and Lena looked down to find Krypto by her side, ears perked up and tail wagging happily.

“Good morning to you too,” Lena cooed, leaning down to scratch his head. Krypto let out a playful growl and nuzzled further into her touch.

Kara and Kieran had finished cooking breakfast and were moving to plate the food when Kara spoke, “He probably wants to go out, I’ll take him down in a sec, you guys start eating.”

“It’s okay Kara, I can take him while you guys finish up,” Lena offered as she helped Kieran set the table.

“Uh,” Kara hesitated, rubbing the back of her neck, “I should probably do it. There are reporters out there.”

Lena sighed and hung her head, resting her hands on the table and slouching her shoulders.

“Hey,” Kara walked up to her, running a hand down her back soothingly. “I um, called in a favour... There’s been nothing published, and nothing _should_ be published, but they still know it happened and are hoping to get something from you instead. They don’t know who I am or that I’m involved so they won’t give me a second glance taking him out.”

Lena nodded silently as Kara moved to grab Krypto’s leash, “Wait, Kara, what do you mean nothing _should_ be published?” She asked confused.

“I’ll explain when I come back, start eating. K’s getting antsy waiting,” Kara winked and headed towards the lift.

 _K? A favour? What?!_ Lena’s mind was spinning but she laughed when she turned to find Kieran - sitting in his seat at the table, eyes glued to the food in front of him, frown on his face but body wiggling in eagerness to eat.

“You can start, baby. Thank you for waiting.” Lena would think he had super speed based on how quickly he began to eat.

Just over five minutes later Krypto came trotting down the hall, Kara behind him. She joined them at the table and the trio finished breakfast together.

Once they finished eating, Lena volunteered to tidy the kitchen since Kara and Kieran cooked, and Kieran asked to go play with Krypto.

“Sure, baby. Thank you for my omelette, it was delicious,” Lena gave him a quick kiss on the head before he ran off to play.

Kara joined Lena in the kitchen, arguing that it was partly her mess so she should help Lena tidy up. They worked in silence, listening to the soft music playing before Lena decided she couldn’t wait any longer.

“So, what did you mean before?” She asked quietly.

Kara took a deep breath but didn’t look up from what she was doing. “Uh, remember how I said I used to be Cat Grant’s assistant?”

Lena nodded, she had stopped cleaning and was now leaning a hip against the counter, watching Kara intently.

“Well, we became quite close during that time. She’s always been there for me and has always tried to help me whenever I needed it. After everything happened yesterday, I uh- gave her a call,” Kara cleared her throat nervously. “I told her what happened; it was early enough that no one had gotten wind of it yet. And I- I asked her to not allow anything to be published, _anywhere_. She may only own Catco, but she’s called the queen of all media for a reason. If anyone could make it happen, it was Cat,” She finished with an anxious chuckle.

Lena was quiet for a moment, letting what she heard sink in. She sucked in a breath after a moment, “You-”

“I know,” Kara cut her off and turned to face her, sagging against the bench behind her. “I _know_ I shouldn’t have interfered. I know you can handle these things, but you shouldn’t _have to_. I’m sorry, but I just- I didn’t _want_ you to have to deal with it. I know how private you are Lena, especially about Kieran. And this, this isn’t just news that they can exploit to- to, whatever. It’s personal, and private, and _horrible_ , and you shouldn’t have to deal with shit like reporters hanging around on your doorstep. Or- or opening the newspaper to see your sons face looking back at you. It’s no one’s business! I didn’t want something that was so horrible for you, to be turned into a spectacle just because your last name is an eye-catcher! I’m sorry, but It’s not oka-”

Kara’s rambling was cut off, Lena sweeping across the distance between them, hands cupping Kara’s cheek and dragging her down to meet her lips.

It took a second for Kara’s brain to catch up, she froze with hands in the air, body stiff. When she realised what was happening she felt herself melt into the kiss. Her hands settled on Lena’s hips, grasping her gently, her head ducking forward to press deeper into Lena’s lips.

Lena felt Kara relax and sigh into the gentle kiss. She tried to put all the gratitude and love she felt in that moment into the kiss.

When their lips parted, Kara dropped her head to rest her forehead against Lena’s. Eyes closed, they felt each other’s breaths, soaking up the moment. Lena moved one hand from Kara’s cheek to the base of her neck, scratching lightly at the soft hairs there. The thumb of her other hand brushing gently along her cheekbone.

“Thank you,” Lena breathed out, nudging her nose against Kara’s, pushing forward to lightly press their lips together again. Lena muttered ‘thank you’ a number of times, pressing soft kisses across Kara’s lips and jaw each time.

When Lena finally pulled back, Kara’s eyes were shining with tears. “Hey,” she murmured in worry, but Kara’s chin began to tremble.

Kara shook her head and dragged Lena into her. She buried her head in the crook of Lena’s neck, arms wrapping around her waist in a crushing embrace, the sob caught in her throat finally releasing.

Lena brushed off her momentary shock, wrapping her arms around Kara’s shoulders in return. Running one hand leisurely across her back, the other gently cupping the back of her neck.

“Hey, it’s okay,” she cooed softly into Kara’s ear. She spent the next few minutes quietly comforting the woman, caressing her tenderly in the hope to calm her.

Eventually, Lena felt Kara heave in a deep breath and sniff her nose harshly. She pulled back, eyes puffy and bloodshot, and met Lena’s tender and soft gaze.

“God,” she sniffed, “I’m supposed to be comforting you,” she rolled her eyes.

“No one said you’re not allowed to fall apart too, Kara. You went through a horrible thing yesterday too, just as much as I did. Maybe more,” she shrugged.

Kara scoffed, removing a hand from Lena’s hip to swipe at her tears. “Lena, your son was kidnapped-”

“Yes, and _you_ , ran off into the unknown to save him,” Lena cut off her excuse. “You went after him, not knowing what you might find. You fought off a man, twice your size, to save him. Then you spent the rest of the day dealing with the aftermath and going over it. We came home and tried to stop thinking about it. You didn’t. And then, you came here and comforted us. You love him. You have just as much right to be an emotional mess as I do, Kara. Let me comfort you now,” she whispered.

Kara could only nod, bottom lip between her teeth to prevent more sobs. They stayed there, locked in a gentle embrace, Lena whispering soothing words to Kara, until they heard a loud thud come from Kieran’s room, their heads snapping up.

“I’m okay!” Came a muffled shout.

The pair couldn’t help but laugh, the sombre mood broken. Lena stroked Kara’s cheek gently, Kara offering a timid smile.

“You okay?”

Kara nodded softly and pulled Lena in for a soft peck.

“Thank you,” she squeezed Lena’s hips.

“Always.”

They finished tidying the kitchen before heading out onto the balcony for some fresh air. Lena leant with her arms crossed over the railing, Kara to her side, hip leaning on the railing facing Lena. Kara’s hand came to rest on top of Lena’s, tucked under Lena’s arm on the railing, Kara gently running her fingers across the back of Lena’s hand.

“So, there’s something else, nothing bad I promise,” Kara chuckled awkwardly.

“What is it?” she asked curiously.

“Well, Cat has been trying to get me to take a vacation for, well a long time. She even started offering her beach house to me but I’ve never taken her up on it.” Kara licked her lips and shifted slightly, “She mentioned it again last night when I called her, and I thought maybe- maybe I should finally take it. And maybe, you and Kieran might want to come too? I thought it might be nice to get away from everything for a bit?”

Kara was fidgeting and Lena knew she was nervous.

“It’s a huge place and there would be heaps of room. It’s right on the beach! I know it’s fall, and it’s not all that hot so maybe swimming in the beach wouldn’t be a good idea, but there’s a heated pool Kieran can swim in and a Jacuzzi for you! And there’s this really nice fireplace for if it gets really cold. And the library! Gosh, Cat showed me photos you would love it, Lena. And like you don’t have to spend the whole time with me, I know you like to have your own time, you can-”

“Kara, darling,” Lena flipped her hand to grasp Kara’s, intertwining their fingers as she stood up to mirror Kara’s stance. 

“Yes?” Kara swallowed.

“You’re on a roll with the rambling this morning,” she smirked at the embarrassed blush that graced Kara’s cheeks. “I think that sounds like a wonderful idea.”

Kara’s face lit up, “Yeah?”

Lena bit her lip and nodded, “Mhmm, but you’re the one that will need to brave the freezing water because Kieran will definitely want to swim at the beach, even if it’s cold.”

Kara pretended to consider this, head tilted up in thought. “As long as I can cuddle with you in front of a fire to get warm,” Kara suggested with a cheeky smile.

“I think I could handle that,” Lena gave Kara a warm smile, affection shining in her eyes.

They parted ways not long later, Kara heading home to pack a bag and grab some of Krypto’s things. She left Krypto at Lena’s to keep Kieran amused while Lena packed a back for herself and Kieran.

An hour later, and they were all in the lift headed down to the private parking garage. Ever the gentleman, Kara carried all their luggage to Lena’s SUV and deposited them into the trunk. Kara opened the side door for Krypto who leapt onto the seat, plonking down next to Kieran.

Kara shut the door and turned to find Lena right behind her. She smiled at Lena who returned one, lifting her hand that held the car keys.

“Drive us?” She asked tenderly.

“You sure?”

Lena nodded, stepping forward to kiss her cheek and drop the keys in her hand before heading to the passenger side. Kara climbed into the driver’s seat and buckled herself in. She cast a glance in the rear-view mirror to smile at Kieran and Krypto, then she turned to look at Lena. They smiled warmly at each other before Kara started the ignition and pulled out of the garage. Lena turned to look up the street at the reports, unaware of their subtle exit.

With Lena’s hand on Kara’s thigh, Kieran chatting happily, and Kara softly singing, the little family headed for their getaway.


	7. Chapter 7

“I think I’ve made a terrible mistake.”

Kara smiled, able to hear the hint of amusement in Lena’s tone.

“Kara. You said it was a beach house…not a freakin’ mansion!”

Lena was leaning forward in her seat, gazing out the windscreen up at the huge house they were driving towards.

“Well yeah, but it’s _Cat Grant’s_ beach house, what did you expect?” Kara chuckled.

“Not this!” Lena pointed to the house and shot Kara a look.

“Woah!” Kieran whispered in awe from his spot in the back.

“Kieran, baby, you need to be _so_ careful while we’re here, okay? This is a _very_ rich lady’s house,” Lena turned to give Kieran a serious look.

Kieran tilted his head, “Mama, _you’re_ a rich lady.”

Kara chuckled but kept quiet. Lena shot her a glare before looking back to her son.

“Yes, but even _I_ wouldn’t be able to afford any damage you might cause here.”

Kieran’s eyes were wide when he nodded and gave a little salute.

“Lena,” Kara smiled, “It’s fine. You’d be surprised how little she cares about things like that, she just wants us to relax and not worry about anything for a bit. Besides, if anyone was going to cause damage it would be me or Krypto, but luckily, she adores us and won’t mind.” She finished with a cheeky grin.

Lena softly whacked her arm with the back of her hand as they finally came to a stop at the house.

The group climbed out of the car and Lena breathed out looking up at the home once again, it reminded her of the Hamptons.

Kara grabbed their bags from the trunk while Lena helped Kieran into his backpack and they all headed inside.

The front door was barely open before Krypto dashed inside, excited to explore the new environment.

“Krypto!” Kara called out.

He was moving too fast and in his haste to turn around and sit for his owner, his tail knocked a vase off the end table he was standing near.

The trio watched with wide eyes as the vase hit the ground and shattered. Kara could see Krypto’s eyes shifting guiltily between her and the mess he just made.

“Told you,” Kara muttered with a sigh. “Krypto,” she growled in a warning tone and he hung his head in shame where he sat.

“I know you’re excited, but you need to _calm down_ ,” Kara scolded Krypto as they moved further into the house.

He followed after them with his head low, tail trailing sadly behind him. They dropped their bags into the living room, and Kara went to clean up Krypto’s mess, the guilty dog moving to a dog bed in the corner of the room and laying down quietly, eyes sad as he watched. Kieran was standing at the large glass door to the backyard; face pressed right up to the glass.

“Mama look! The ocean!” He was bouncing on his toes barely able to contain his excitement.

“Yeah baby, cool huh?” She tousled his hair. “It’s getting too late today to go out there, but how about first thing tomorrow we hit the beach?”

He turned his head up to look at her with a wide smile and nodded enthusiastically.

Kara re-entered the room and shot the mother-son duo a smile before moving to where Krypto lay. She dropped to one knee and he sat up, still looking sad.

“It’s okay, buddy,” Kara reached out to hold his head between her hands, lightly scratching him just how he liked. “You gotta _relax_ , and be gentle okay? Be a good boy for me,” She kissed his forehead before standing up.

Krypto had perked up now and ambled after Kara to where Lena and Kieran stood. Kara clapped and rubbed her hands together.

“Alrighty! Cat said she had the kitchen stocked for us so we have heaps of food, but how about we order pizza for dinner?” She asked with a wink.

“Yeah!” Kieran hollered.

“Sounds good,” Lena smiled.

“Alright, lemme order them, and then I’ll give you guys a tour.” Kara scampered over to her phone to order the pizzas.

Kara started to lead them through the house, showing off all the different rooms. Kieran asking to sleep in the room that overlooked the beach.

“Kara, I thought you hadn’t been here before?” Lena asked as they were shown the stunning library.

“I haven’t,” Kara laughed, “But Cat has shown me pictures and even showed me the house plans at one point, so I know where everything is.”

Lena laughed and shook her head at the reporter.

“Pizza should be here any minute. Why don’t you guys go wait in the living room for it while I bring your bags up and put them in the rooms for you,” Kara posed it like a question but Lena knew it was a statement.

“Kara, we can carry our own bags you know,” She raised an eyebrow as they walked through the hall.

“I _know_ that, but I want to so hush.”

Lena rolled her eyes and headed for the couch with Kieran.

“Do you want to stay in the same room as Kieran or do you want your own?” Kara asked picking up their bags.

“Can I have Krypto sleep with me, mama?” He asked from his spot on the floor with said dog.

“There’s your answer,” Lena chuckled pointing at the duo.

Kara laughed and nodded, “I’ll put you in the room opposite him.”

“Thank you,” called as Kara headed back down the hall.

When she came back the pizza had arrived and they opted to stay in the living room and watch a movie while they ate.

An hour later and Kieran was asleep on the floor, head resting on Krypto’s side as a pillow. Lena and Kara were sat on the couch, each with a glass of wine in hand.

“I told Kieran we could head down to the beach in the morning, I hope that’s okay?” Lena asked after taking a large swig of wine.

“Absolutely, I figured he would be itching to get out there,” Kara smiled looking over to the sleeping boy.

“Thank you, Kara, for bringing us out here,” Lena reached out to squeeze Kara’s hand softly.

“Anytime,” She smiled back at her.

Once they finished their wines they decided to call it a night. Kara volunteered to carry Kieran to bed, murmuring for Krypto to follow them.

She laid the boy in bed and allowed Krypto to jump in too. Kara brushed the hair from Kieran’s forehead and gave it a kiss before moving aside for Lena.

“Sweet dreams darling,” She whispered to him kissing his cheek.

Lena pulled his door over and turned to Kara. The two adults stood in the hallway, gazing at each other. It was Kara, who smiled and stepped closer.

“Night Lena,” she breathed before placing a soft kiss to the corner of Lena’s mouth.

“Goodnight Kara,” Lena said softly before Kara turned and walked to her room down the hall.

Lena climbed into bed and slowly drifted off, with a warm heart and soft smile on her face.

* * *

“Mama, mama, mamaaaaaa.”

Lena was woken by the excited shrieking of Kieran as he came bounding into her room, Krypto right on his heels barking playfully.

The five-year-old launched himself onto the bed, landing heavily on his mother. Lena let out an “oof” when she copped an elbow in the side.

“Wakey wakeyyy,” he drawled, pushing himself up onto his hands to look at Lena with a grin.

As unimpressed Lena was with being woken up by a yelling boy landing on top of her, she was pleased that Kieran seemed to be back to his usual self. It seemed like he had already forgotten about the events from two days ago.

_God, had it only been two days?_

“Hi, baby,” Lena smiled at her son.

“Mama,” he whined, throwing his head back, “I’m five!”

“You will always be my baby, even when you’re twenty-five!” she tickled him.

“Ugh,” he groaned, slinking away from her wiggling fingers, “You lucky I love ya, mama.” He had a cheeky grin on his face and a twinkle in his eyes.

Lena’s jaw dropped in fake shock, “Where did that come from?”

“Aunt Sam,” he giggled.

Rolling her eyes Lena sat up and lunged for Kieran, tickling him again, smiling at his squeals.

After a few minutes of laughing, Kieran rolled off to the side in surrender, his little chest heaving.

Lena reached over the edge of the bed to scratch Krypto’s head, he had been sitting with his head resting on the mattress watching the two interact, ears perked and tail wagging happily.

“Can we go to the ocean now, mama?” Kieran asked from his upside-down spot on the bed.

Lena looked over to the clock on the table; eight-thirty, “How about, you go wake up Kara because I shouldn’t be the only one getting attacked so early,” she winked at Kieran, “While I go start on breakfast. Then after that we can go, how does that sound?”

Kieran nodded and rolled off the bed.

“Let’s go, Krypto!” Kieran ran out of the room, one arm extended out in front of him with a fist like he was flying.

Lena smiled and followed him out of the room, watching as he ran towards Kara’s room and flung the door open.

“Kara, Kara, Karaaaa.”

Lena shook her head and turned to head towards the kitchen and get cooking.

Ten minutes later, Lena was flipping a pancake when she heard footsteps and soft whispers wafting down the hallway.

Kara rounded the corner, Kieran clinging to her back like a Koala, both of them with huge grins on their faces.

“Good morning, Lena,” Kara said seriously but still smiling.

“Good morning, Kara,” Lena shot back just as seriously, trying to hide her own smile.

“Did you tell your son to come and jump on me?” She raised an eyebrow.

Lena mock gasped, hand to her chest, “Why on Earth would I do such a thing?”

Kieran was giggling from his perch on Kara’s back.

“I have no idea,” Kara said bemused, “But I have it on good authority, that it was you who gave the order.”

“Oh?” Lena cocked her eyebrow and looked to Kieran who was smiling even harder, with a smirk.

“Mhmm, would you like to change your statement?”

Lena hummed, “No. However,” She turned back to the frypan, “I would say that, _hypothetically_ , if I _had_ , and that son gave me away, well. He would probably have to have something boring like toast for breakfast instead of chocolate chip pancakes.”

Lena smirked when she heard the small gasp from Kieran – _gotcha_ \- and could see him shooting up from the corner of her eye.

He leaned over Kara’s shoulder and whispered in her ear, hand cupping the side of his face to hide his words.

Kara laughed and gave a faint bow, “My apologies, it appears my informant was mistaken. It was actually Krypto.” The duo were both smiling again.

Lena barked out a laugh when Krypto cocked his head from where he sat next to Kara as if to say, “ _Excuse me?!”_

Kieran slid down Kara’s back to the floor, kneeling next to Krypto. He gave the dog a hug and Lena was pretty sure she heard him whisper, “I’m sorry, Krypto. But _chocolate chip pancakes!”_

“Wash your hands for me, baby,” Lena told Kieran as she plated up the first few pancakes. He scampered off to the bathroom quicker than light.

“Hey, need any help?” Kara asked coming to stand behind Lena, a comforting hand on her hip.

“Could you just set the table, these won’t take long.”

“You got it,” Kara patted her hip before turning and doing as asked.

Kieran had returned by the time Kara finished so she gave the first plate of pancakes to him once he was seated.

“Dig in K,” she ruffled his hair and moved back to Lena.

“Have you had coffee?” Lena shook her head, plating some more pancakes, “Want me to make you one?”

“God, please.”

Kara smiled and set to work making them both coffees. They finished at the same time and headed to the table.

Kara sat next to Kieran and started to eat but Lena doubled back to the kitchen and returned with lemon juice and sugar.

Kara’s fork froze halfway from her mouth.

“What is that?”

Lena looked confused, “Lemon juice and sugar?”

“What is it doing near your pancakes?”

“It’s a topping?”

“It’s a disgrace is what it is!” Kara looked almost offended, Lena laughed. “On choc-chip pancakes?!”

“God no, I made plain ones for me.”

“Oh, ‘cause that’s _so_ much better.”

“It’s a British thing!”

“But we’re American!”

“Technically, I’m Irish,” Lena smirked.

Kara’s mouth opened and closed like a fish, face looking utterly appalled.

Lena ignored her antics and decorated her pancake with her desired toppings and took a bite, Kara scrunched her face in disgust.

“We’ve had pancakes before how have I never seen this horrific crime?” Kara had finally gathered herself and was now eating her own pancakes.

“I don’t always have the same topping, it depends what I feel like and what kind of pancakes we’re having,” Lena shrugged.

Kieran was smiling, looking between the two adults as they volleyed back and forth.

“I don’t know if I can forgive this deceit, Lena,” Kara pouted, clearly joking.

“I’m sure you’ll find a way,” Lena winked.

Kara huffed and dug into her pancakes without another word. Lena and Kieran smiling at each other across the table.

“Hey, Kara,” Kieran piped up.

“Mhm,” Kara turned to the boy.

He had a huge grin on his face, “I like lemon and sugar too.”

Kara’s fork clanged on her plate when it fell, her hands thrown up in a _‘what the_ heck _’_ motion.

“K! The betrayal!” Kara mimicked being stabbed through the heart, slouching down in her chair.

The trio laughed over Kara’s overacted antics, continuing to joke as they ate. Lena and Kieran even managed to get Kara to try the new flavour, Kara conceding through a grimace that it “wasn’t _completely_ terrible.”

Once they had finished bickering and eating, Kieran rushed off to get ready for his beach day.

He came back out in his little blue superman swim shirt and red board shorts. Kara was already dressed in her own short, green board shorts, and a loose tank top over her black bikini.

Lena was the last to appear in a pair of denim shorts and a baggy t-shirt. Clearly not planning to join them in the water.

“Mama! You’re not swimming?” Kieran asked, taking her hand as they exited the house and began walking down the beach.

“Not a chance baby, that water is going to be frigid.”

“Fridged?”

Lena chuckled, “Close. Frigid. It means very cold.”

Kieran tilted his head, “So like a fridge?”

“Sure,” she laughed, deciding not to try and explain it any further. “I might swim in the warm pool with you later if you want. But Kara will go in the ocean with you.”

“Really?!” He asked up at the blonde.

“Absolutely. The cold never bothered me anyway,” she winked.

Lena rolled her eyes but laughed at Kara’s ability to always reference a Disney movie.

They found a nice spot on the shore for Lena to sit and watch while Kara and Kieran swam. Lena plonked herself down and dusted the sand off her hands, folding her arms over her knees.

Krypto was already running up and down the beach, Kara had given him the ok to roam free once they had exited the house.

Kieran and Kara dropped their towels next to her. Lena looked up right as Kara stripped her tank top off, and all the air left her lungs. Her mouth was suddenly dry at the view in front of her, it seems in the craziness of the last few days Lena forgot just how _ripped_ Kara was.

Obviously, she had only ever seen her arms on display, and occasionally her legs if she wore shorts, and the odd sliver of stomach if she stretched.

But now, it was almost _all_ on display. Lena traced her eyes over the blonde’s broad shoulders and strong chest. Down the smooth valley between her bikini covered breasts to the impressively toned six-pack and predominant v cut. Her thighs flexed beneath the barely-there shorts and Lena had to swallow.

Her eyes cut up to Kara’s and Lena found her smirking down at her. Lena couldn’t fight the blush rising up her neck.

Smirk still firmly in place, Kara bent down and scooped Kieran up as he squealed. She threw him over her shoulder and took off towards the water. Krypto saw and sprinted towards them and into the water too.

Lena’s heart melted at the happy laughs she heard from her son. She watched with an affectionate smile as Kara waded through the water with Kieran still on her shoulder.

When the water was up to her waist she shifted Kieran off her and into the water making sure he could still stand. Krypto swam over to them and Kieran shrieked seeing the dog swim. He spun on the spot watching Krypto circle him and reached out to pat him on his next pass by.

Krypto perked up and looked to Lena, who was waving a stick in allurement. He took off towards her and Kieran turned his attention back to Kara.

Lena threw the stick for Krypto, watching him chase after it, surprisingly he didn’t bring it back. He just plonked down onto the sand and began chewing it.

Shrugging to herself, Lena turned back to the duo in the water, now deeper than they were before. The water was halfway up Kara’s stomach, and she had an arm reached out towards Kieran in case he needed support.

She watched as Kara then squatted down and held Kieran under his arms. Lena sucked in a breath when Kara suddenly launched Kieran high into the air, the boy squealing in delight. Kara had a huge smile on her face as she caught him on the descent back into the water.

“Kara!” Lena bellowed once she had air in her lungs again.

Kara looked to her with wide eyes at the reprimanding tone. “He told me to do it!”

Kieran waved his arms in the air excitedly, “It’s so fun, mama,” he howled back.

“Be careful please!”

They both nodded and Kara threw her a thumbs up before moving to launch Kieran again. Lena chuckled at them.

A shadow fell over Lena and she turned to see Krypto sitting next to her. She smiled and scratched behind his ears, when she stopped he laid down next to her and nudged her hand with his nose.

She ran her hand down his back repeatedly, from his head down to his tail.

“They’re crazy aren’t they,” she said to the dog knowingly.

Krypto huffed out a breath in response and Lena took that as an affirmative.

Once again, Lena found herself dazed by the view of Kara, her arms flexing as she carried Kieran. Her back tensing when she lifted him above her head.

 _Yep,_ Lena was in doomed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, my procrastination is quite back when it comes to uni essays, but it works out for you guys 😂  
> But now I REALLY need to do those so there won't be an update within the next 2 weeks.... maybe... who knows 🤷🏼♀️
> 
> Thanks for all the love you guys are sending me on this fic, I love that you are all enjoying it so much! Your words definitely help me get more written! 
> 
> The pancake thing came about because I recently learned that's not a thing everyone does 😂 I've always had lemon juice and sugar on mine and I had a conversation with a friend recently and it somehow came up and she called it a crime against food and I was like yeah that's Kara. 
> 
> Also, if you’ve ever seen photos of Stephen Amell throwing his daughter in the air in the pool that is 100% the level Kara is at in this fic😅
> 
> Hope you all liked this chapter, let me know what you think and what you wanna see on vacation!  
> Stay safe


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cheeky lil chapter for y'all. I haven't proofread this and it's almost midnight, but I won't have time tomorrow and I wanted you guys to have it so pls let me know of any errors!

Kara and Kieran had been frolicking out in the water for hours. One minute Kara would be throwing Kieran in the air, then the next they were chasing each other. Kieran using all his might to heavily splash Kara, Kara ducking and weaving to surprise attack Kieran from behind making him cackle loudly. All the while Lena sat on the sand and watched them tender eyes. 

The ringing of Lena’s phone from her pocket broke her out of her haze, she pulled it out and answered when she saw it was Sam.

“Hey.”

“ _Lena, hey! I came by to see how you and Superman were doing but you weren’t home._ ”

Lena dropped her head into her hand.

“Oh Sam, I’m sorry! I didn’t even think to tell you.”

“ _Tell me what?”_

“We’re at Cat Grant’s beach house, with Kara,” Lena bit her lip.

“ _I’m sorry, you’re_ what?!”

“You heard me.”

“ _Wha- how- I mean- What the_ hell _Lena_?! Cat Grant’s _beach house?!”_

Lena let out a chuckle at the baffled sound of her best friend.

“It’s a long story but Kara used to be Cat’s assistant and apparently they were close. After the… incident, Kara called in a favour to make sure nothing was published about it, and Cat offered her the beach house as a getaway for us. Apparently, she has been trying to get Kara to take a vacation for so long but she never has until now. There were reporters out the front of my place yesterday, and that sealed it for me. We just needed to hide away for a few days, I’m sorry I didn’t think to tell you.”

“ _No, no it’s fine Lena, I was just a bit shocked! That’s not exactly a statement you hear every day,”_ they both laughed. “ _Kara did all that for you?”_

 _“_ Yep, and she was so worried I would be upset when she told me what she did, but I was just so grateful. No one’s ever done something like that for me you know?”

_“She really cares about you guys, I mean I always figured she did the way you spoke about her, but now…”_

They were quiet for a moment before Lena spoke up again.

“She told Kieran she loved him, after she saved him. They’ve been especially close the last two days.”

“ _Wow, that’s something. I hope this finally makes you do something about your big ole’ crush on her,”_ Sam joked to lighten the mood.

“Ha, well, about that-”

“ _Lena!”_ Sam gasped. “ _Did you get it on with your hot friend?!”_

Lena laughed.

“No! No, Sam, but we did kiss.”

_“Tell, me, everything!”_

Lena spent the next ten minutes filling Sam in on all the gossip, telling her about the kisses she shared with Kara, and how she was feeling about everything.

“We haven’t really talked about it, but something has definitely changed. There’s just this feeling now, whenever I’m near her, like a pull. I just want to be closer to her all the time. I feel like we don’t even need the words, we both just _know_ , is that crazy?”

_“No, I don’t think it’s crazy. There’s been something between you guys from the start I think. I still remember your face that first time you told me about her. And maybe you don’t need to talk about it, who says you have to? Just go with it, whatever feels right. You deserve to be happy Lena, and she makes you happy. Anyone can see that.”_

“Thank you, Sam. You always know what to say,” Lena found herself wiping a tear away.

“ _Anytime Lena, now go be with your family_ , _that’s what she is.”_

Lena could see that soft comforting smile on her best friend's face without even seeing her. Lena sucked in a breath and they said their goodbyes, Lena promising to let Sam know when they were back in town.

She stuffed the phone back into her pocket, pulling her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them, dropping her forehead to her kneecaps. She took a few deep breaths, trying to calm her racing heart before she finally looked up and searched for her family.

Her family.

It seemed crazy to her. They had only known Kara a month, _a month!_ It felt like so much longer, like they had known her forever, but it was a month nonetheless. There is _no_ way that should be possible, for someone to become your _family_ in such a small amount of time. People would say she was crazy.

And maybe she was, but she couldn’t deny it. Lena thought back to the day they met, the way she felt when those cerulean eyes bore into her, the way her smile made Lena’s heart skip a beat. Whenever her phone would light up with a message from Kara, Lena’s face would light up much the same. When Kara was near, Lena felt safe and warm; her presence was a comfort, even if it was something as mundane as helping her wash dishes after a movie night.

Lena remembered during their first movie night, she felt like her leaking heart had been fixed, and that was only after a _week._ Yep, she was definitely certifiably, _insane_.

But as Lena sat there, watching Kieran launch himself at Kara in a tackle, she realised she didn’t care. Who cares if they’ve only known her a month, sometimes you meet a person and just _know_. And Lena did, so _who cares._

She pulled her phone from her pocket once again, opening her camera and taking photos of _her family_. She caught a great one of Kieran way up in the air as Kara threw him once again. Another one of Kieran climbing Kara like a koala. She took a few videos of them play fighting, Kieran tackling Kara into the water. She even took a selfie with Krypto sitting beside her. She felt like he knew she needed the company, otherwise, he would _definitely_ be in the water.

Lena checked the time and realised it was after twelve, they really needed to get out of the sun for a bit. Get some food and recharge in the shade. It wasn’t overly hot in the sun but still, they had plenty of time for the beach during the week, they didn’t need to spend all day in there.

She stood up and dusted the sand off her backside and legs, Krypto stood up and shook when she did.

“Come on you two! Inside for a bit,” she called out to the duo. They both stopped and turned to her with pouts.

“Mamaaa.”

“Lenaaa.”

They whined in unison and Lena chuckled, shaking her head. _She was dealing with_ two _children._

“You’ve been in there for hours! You need to eat some lunch and get out of the sun for a while. I’m surprised you both aren’t burnt yet,” her tone was stern but still laced with amusement and warmth.

She watched as they both threw their heads back and groaned, _god, could they be any more alike?!_ The two of them trudged out of the water, pouts firmly planted on their faces.

“Poor babies,” Lena mocked lovingly when they reached her, “You have all week to swim my loves.”

Lena’s heart melted at the goofy grin Kara shot her. She didn’t know if it was because of the term of endearment, or the knowledge of being able to swim all week – she didn’t care either way.

Squatting down, Lena helped give Kieran a quick, rough dry, before wrapping him up in his dragon towel, complete with tail and all. Kara patted herself dry with her own towel, wrapping it around her waist when she was finished. Squeezing out the water in her hair and tousling it with her hands. 

As Lena picked up their belongings Kieran shuffled over to Kara, arms lifted above his head in a silent plea, murmuring a quiet ‘please.’ Kara bent down and scooped him up with one arm, the other hand reaching out to pick up Krypto’s abandoned stick.

She offered the stick to Kieran once they were upright again and he took it with a grin. The family started walking back to the house, Kieran throwing the stick for Krypto as they walked. Feeling brave, Lena slipped her hand into Kara’s free one, interlacing their fingers. Lena felt Kara tense momentarily, her head whipping across to look at Lena with wide eyes.

With a tender look from Lena and a squeeze of her hand, Lena felt Kara instantly relax, a soft smile spreading across her face. Kara squeezed back before turning her head to listen to Kieran’s happy ramblings.

When they reached the back porch, Lena instructed Kara and Kieran to both rinse off under the outside shower before heading inside to change, further telling Kara she also needed to wash Krypto so he wouldn’t trudge sand all through Cat Grant’s house. Lena cringed at that thought.

Lena was halfway through making some sandwiches when Kieran came scurrying inside.

“You okay to get changed baby?” She called out.

“Yea!” Came his muffled response from down the hall.

She chuckled and turned back to the task at hand. Next came a slightly damp Krypto, paws sliding all over the floor excitedly. He bounded through the living room, dancing in circles until he noticed Lena in the kitchen. Lena braced herself as Krypto came barrelling towards her, bumping into her legs when he failed to stop in time. Lena could only laugh and scratch his head lovingly, his tongue lolling out the side of his mouth.

Kara was the last to step into the house, towel still hung loosely around her slender hips. Lena had to swallow at the sight of water droplets trailing down her skin. She followed one with her eyes as it rolled off Kara’s collarbone, all the way down past her abs and onto the towel.

“See something you like, Miss Luthor?”

Kara asked with a cheeky smile and wink when she noticed the path of Lena’s gaze. Lena coughed to hide her embarrassment at being caught and turned back to the bench, pretending to busy herself with the food.

“Not even a little bit, go put some clothes on.”

Kara could still hear the hitch in her breathing, she stalked towards Lena slowly.

“Oh really? Not a bit?”

“Nope.”

Lena was watching her out the corner of her eye over her shoulder. Her heartbeat gaining speed the closer Kara got to her.

“Must’ve been a different woman that was almost drooling at the sight of me earlier.”

Kara mused, voice confident but full of playfulness. She was now right behind Lena, bodies almost touching. Kara reached an arm out on either side of Lena, hands coming to rest on the edge of the counter, effectively blocking Lena in.

“Must’ve,” Lena breathed out, heart racing.

Kara hummed, her nose lightly brushing Lena’s hair as she leant in to whisper in her ear.

“Shame.”

And then she was gone. Lena spun around and caught a glimpse of a giggling Kara running down the hall. Lena huffed out a laugh and rolled her eyes at the woman’s antics.

A wicked smirk took over her face as she started planning her payback.

* * *

After their lunch, Kieran asked if they could play a game of Jenga. He had spied the game in amongst a collection of board games near the fireplace in the living room the day prior.

They moved to the living room and began stacking the blocks. Lena and Kara were sat on the couch side by side, Kieran sitting on the other side of the coffee table, Krypto lay beside him, head resting on the boys crossed legs.

They started playing, laughing whenever someone came close to toppling the blocks. Kieran would take his turns with his tongue stuck out in concentration, brows heavily furrowed. The two adults watched him with soft eyes and warm hearts.

Halfway through the game, Lena decided she would rather sit back and watch. She snuggled down into the couch, turning so her body was facing Kara, feet tucked underneath herself.

“Hey Kieran,” Kara caught the boy’s attention. “Watch this. Krypto, your turn.”

She tipped her head towards the blocks as she spoke, watching as Krypto sat up to follow her command.

Kieran watched with wide eyes, as Krypto moved towards the game. Ever so gently, he leant in and nosed at a block, nudging it softly until it began to poke out the other side. Krypto shuffled past Kieran so he could reach the other side, he lightly grasped the edge of the block in his mouth and pulled until it came free.

With a gasp from Kieran, Krypto puffed out his chest and lifted his head to place the block on top of the tower. Even Lena’s jaw had dropped.

Once Krypto had finished his turn he sat proudly, tail wagging and he looked over the three people. Kieran hooted and leapt to his feet, arms thrown up in the air.

“How did he _do_ that!” He squawked.

“That was amazing,” Lena said with much less enthusiasm, but just as much awe.

Kieran finally settled again, but this time he moved to stand between Kara’s knees, his back to her. Kara reached out to encircle his little body with one arm, holding him to her. One of his hands rested on her knee, while the other reached out to take his turn.

Again, Lena found herself watching her two favourite people longingly. While they were distracted, Kara whispering encouraging words to Kieran, Lena snapped a photo of them. She was definitely making that one her wallpaper.

It was Kara’s turn next, her tongue stuck out much like Kieran’s was. Lena watched as Kieran whispered ‘no, not _that_ one,’ and couldn’t help herself. Slowly, she stretched out her foot until it was just beside Kara’s arm. She waited until the perfect moment, before nudging her arm.

Kara yelped, and Kieran watched with wide eyes as the tower toppled loudly, crashing onto the coffee table.

“I win!” Kieran proclaimed, arms swinging wildly in delight.

“Nah-uh!” Kara bickered back. “Your mama cheated! She nudged me!” She pointed a finger at Lena accusingly.

Lena laughed, knowing what Kieran’s response would be.

“Didn’ see it, didn’ happen!” He stood with fists resting on his hips, like a Superman pose, a serious expression on his face.

Kara looked between the mother-son duo, flabbergasted.

“Wha- bu- yo _-_ _Lena!”_

The trio broke out into laughter, Kara scooping Kieran up onto the couch and tickling him mercilessly.

“Nooooo, mama _help_!” Kieran screeched between his giggles and gasps for air.

“Sorry, baby, this is your fight.”

“No one can save you, little man,” Kara let out an evil laugh.

“Krypto! Save meeee!”

Krypto bounded over and leapt onto the couch. He army crawled on top of Kieran and wedged himself under Kara’s tickling hands, effectively shielding him.

Kieran whooped in triumph, finally having someone on his side.

Krypto rolled over, still on top of Kieran, and began pawing at Kara. Pushing her hands away each time she tried to tickle Kieran.

She sat back on her haunches in defeat, flinging her hands up.

“Betrayed! By my own fur baby! This hurts Krypto.”

The dog simply opened his mouth and let his tongue hang out happily, looking at Kara upside down, Lena almost couldn’t see Kieran underneath the mound of white fur.

Kieran let out a little yawn now that he was done giggling. Lena suggested they put on a movie, so they piled together on the large couch and snuggled down for a well-deserved nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I actually saw a video on facebook of a dog legit playing Jenga, it was the best thing ever!


	9. Chapter 9

_With her sweetened breath, and her tongue so mean,_

_She’s the angel of small death and the codeine scene._

_With her straw-blonde hair, her arms hard and lean,_

_She’s the angel of small death and the codeine scene._

It wasn’t until the next day that Lena was able to exact her revenge. Kieran had asked if they could swim in the heated pool instead of the ocean, the temperature outside having dropped significantly overnight. Lena smirked internally, _it was time_.

Lena stood in her room, eyeing the swimsuit she had laid out on the bed. Kieran and Kara were already in the pool, she could hear them mucking about. She had given Kara a sly smile when she left them, announcing she would join them once she changed. Kara had been too distracted with Kieran to notice and Lena cheered inwardly.

She changed into the deep green swimsuit, one would think it was black until the light hit it just right. She had bought it on a whim months ago, having seen it in a storefront and knowing instantly it would look fantastic on her. Even though at the time she thought she’d never really get a chance to wear it, it’s not like she frequented beaches or pools often.

When she was packing, she had spied it up the back of her wardrobe and debated over it in her head before huffing and throwing it in, _just in case_. Thank god, she did.

Once covered Lena stepped into the bathroom to add some finishing touches. She took a second to look herself over in the mirror. The suit was a halter neck style, with a neckline that plunged to just below her sternum, leaving most of her upper chest visible.

At her midsection, the fabric changed. The thinner material began as three straps at her back, widening to meet at her sides, and separating again into three straps at her front, cinched in the middle by cylindrical silver buckles. It left four panels of her abdomen exposed, along with three rows of her lower back, the top of her back completely uncovered. The rest of the suit was solid from the third buckle down.

 _Yes,_ Lena thought, _this will do nicely._

She tousled her hair, giving it that dishevelled look. She quickly added a bit of waterproof eyeliner and mascara to make her eyes pop, before wrapping herself in her white sarong. She had no idea why she brought that but she was glad she did.

With one last glance in the mirror, Lena put on her confident CEO face and headed out.

Kara’s back was to Lena when she stepped outside. The older woman was facing Kieran who was in the shallow end of the pool, they were throwing an inflatable ball to each other happily. Krypto was off to the side on the lawn, happy to lay and soak up the sun while it lasted.

Lena moved towards the lounge beds on the far side off the pool, knowing she would pass by Kara’s field of vision on the way, with an extra sway in her hips.

Kieran splashed the water around him in glee when he saw Lena, excited to have her join in their fun. Lena would’ve been able to feel the moment Kara’s eyes caught her, luckily, she managed to see it for herself.

Kara had glanced over, hearing Kieran’s calls, but did a double-take when she realised what she saw. Lena had to school her features so she didn’t laugh at the literal jaw drop Kara did.

The blonde’s eyes were wide but sparkling, her mouth opening and closing as her gaze raked over Lena.

When Lena dropped the sarong, she could’ve sworn she heard Kara yelp. When Lena looked back to the blonde, her mouth was firmly closed. Jaw clenched as she swallowed thickly, Lena able to see her throat bob as she did.

Lena watched from her peripheral as Kara’s eyes followed her walk to the steps of the pool. She could’ve sworn Kara hadn’t blinked since she first noticed her. It was getting harder for Lena to not blush and erupt into a wide smile.

She finally broke, when Kieran – having not noticed the adult’s interactions – threw the ball back at Kara. Since she was gawking at Lena, she didn’t notice the movement, and the ball promptly smacked her right in the face. _Lucky it was inflatable_ , Lena thought as a grin finally broke out on her face.

Kieran had clutched his stomach in delight, cackling loudly at the startled look on Kara’s face. He thought it was hysterical, the way the ball bounced right off her slack face.

Kara finally shook herself out of her daze, literally, smiling when she was back in the present.

“Oh, you’re in for it now, K,” Kara jokingly threatened, her tone amused.

She had a predatory grin on her face as she waded towards him, her eyes flicked back to Lena and for a moment her gaze was predatory for a different reason. Lena couldn’t control the blush anymore, she let it consume her, flushing her chest and cheeks.

Kieran shrieked and bounded towards the stairs hopes to escape. As he leapt out of the pool Lena dived in and glided towards the deep end. Once again, Kara was distracted by Lena’s body sliding through the water, watching as she resurfaced down the other end.

By now Kieran had scurried around on the pavement to meet Lena at the far end of the pool. Lena tread the water and lifted her arms out towards Kieran.

“I’ll save ya, baby!”

Kieran hesitated momentarily, not used to jumping in the deep end, but knowing his mama would catch him. Bending his knees, he launched himself into the pool with a happy shriek. Lena caught him on the way down and pulled him into her, they turned to face Kara who was slowly swimming towards them.

“What are ya gonna do now? You have nowhere to go!” Kara mused with a grin.

Lena smirked and whispered to Kieran.

“Deep breath baby, ready?” He grinned too and nodded.

Taking an exaggerated deep breath in, Kieran waved to Kara as Lena submerged them. Pushing off the back wall with her feet, she propelled them straight under Kara and to the other side of the pool.

They broke the surface with laughter as they saw Kara’s put-on confusion at their disappearance, hands on her head and she surveyed the spot they just vacated. Too busy giggling at her, they failed to notice she was slowly walking backwards until it was too late.

Quicker than a whip she spun and tackled them both into the water with a triumphant cheer.

When they resurfaced, in somewhat of a group hug, they all had happy smiles. They continued playing for an hour; chasing each other, throwing the ball, playing diving games. Of course, Kara and Kieran had a bombie competition. After a while, Kieran started to wear down, he swam to Lena and clung to her side.

“Mama, you keep Kara comp’ny while I go play with Krypto, kay?” Kieran asked seriously, a hand held to his mother’s cheek.

Lena stifled a snigger but smiled, “Sure thing, baby.” She let him go with a kiss to his cheek and a light push towards the stairs. The women watched Kieran clamber up the steps and then dash off towards Krypto, almost diving onto the poor unsuspecting dog, though Kara knew it wouldn’t have bothered him.

Kara turned back to Lena, the raven-haired woman having waded further into the water again. Kara floated towards her, sly grin on her face, eyes clearly trying to see through the water at Lena’s body. Lena smirked.

“That was cruel, you know.”

“What? Diving with Kieran? He loves that,” Lena retorted, feigning innocence.

“You know _exactly_ what I’m referring to, Lena,” Kara was now in front of Lena.

Before answering, Lena reached out to slowly drape her arms over Kara’s shoulders drawing her in close, hands hanging between the woman’s shoulder blades. Without hesitating, Kara wrapped her arms around Lena’s waist, hands clasping together at her lower back.

“All’s fair in love and war, darling,” Lena whispered between them.

Kara’s eyebrows shot up in surprise, her eyes sparkling with delight at the words she heard. 

“Is that so?”

Lena hummed an affirmative, softly nodding her head, lip between her teeth.

They stared into each other’s eyes, seeing all the emotions the other felt, laid bare. Lena’s heart was melting the longer she focused on the clear blue eyes, Kara’s thumb softly stroking her back.

Kara’s gaze slid behind Lena’s head, checking Kieran was thoroughly distracted, before coming back to meet emerald eyes.

Lena held her breath as Kara slowly closed the distance between them. Her eyelids fluttered closed when she felt Kara’s breath on her lips. Unable to wait any longer, Lena pushed forward connecting their lips.

What started as a chaste kiss - no more than a gentle press of lips - quickly spiralled out of control. Kara grew bold, dragging her tongue along Lena’s lip causing the younger woman to gasp, allowing Kara’s tongue to dip inside her mouth.

Lena brought one hand back to lightly cup Kara’s jaw, fingers resting across the curve of her jaw and neck. Lena let Kara take control, happy to sink into the kiss, their tongues languidly duelling.

Kara’s breath tasted sweet, her tongue fierce yet soft as they kissed.

One of Kara’s hands moved to Lena’s hip tugging her even closer, their bodies pressed together, breast to breast, hip to hip. Her other hand lifted to tangle in Lena’s hair, tangling in the wet locks.

Lena’s body felt like it was on fire, tingling from head to toe. She let out a moan when Kara squeezed her hip, softly nipping at her bottom lip. Kara pulled away momentarily, sucking in a breath. Lena barely had a second to think before the blonde was leaning in again, tongue stroking into Lena’s mouth.

Lena’s heart was beating as fast as it ever had, but at the same time, it was somehow the calmest it has been. Lena could feel all the love Kara was putting into the kiss, trying to show her without words just how much she felt for her. So, Lena gave just as much back., wanting to make sure Kara could feel her love too.

Eventually, Kara broke their kiss, with a final soft, tender, peck on Lena’s panting mouth. They were both breathing heavily as Kara pressed her forehead to Lena’s, their eyes still closed.

Lena’s hand fell from Kara’s jaw, coming to rest on her heaving chest, just above her heart. She pressed firmly, emphasising her words not spoken, her other hand clutching at Kara’s lean arm.

The pair opened their eyes, gazes locking, Lena could see Kara’s eyes welling with tears, a soft smile on her face. Kara’s hand slid from Lena’s hair to her cheek, her thumb stroking delicately on her skin.

Just as Lena was about to voice her thoughts, their spell was broken by a call from Kieran.

“Mama, can I have a snack please?”

The women chuckled and pulled apart. Luckily, the way they were standing Kieran wouldn’t have seen anything untoward, just them standing close; Which isn’t exactly unusual for them.

“Yeah baby, I’ll be there in a sec,” Lena called out so he would go back to playing. Lena tapped her fingers softly on Kara’s chest, similar to what she does to Kieran when he feels anxious and needs silent encouragement before she stepped away towards the stairs, mischievous grin back in place.

“Still think I’m cruel?” she questioned, voice full of mirth.

Kara’s eyes tracked Lena’s movements to the lounge bed, how she wrapped herself in her sarong again, flicking her wet hair over her shoulder. Kara shook her head, lip between her teeth.

“Nope, but I think you might be an angel of death.”

Lena smiled wide, sending her a final wink before heading to Kieran. When she looked back over her shoulder she saw Kara extend her arms above her head in victory, and fall back into the water with a happy yelp. 

* * *

That evening they decided to light the fire, it had become quite chilly and Kara thought it might be nice to hunker down in front of a warm fire for the night.

Kara was stretched out, lounging on the couch. She had one knee bent, the other laid out straight, her torso slightly elevated on the arm of the couch and her mountain of pillows. She was scrolling through Netflix on her phone trying to decide what they should watch later.

Kieran was kneeling next to the coffee table doing some drawing. He had endless bits of paper and coloured pencils around him as he hummed happily. Kara had been drawing with him for a while until she got a sore back from being hunched over.

Krypto was sprawled out right in front of the fire, Kara could always find him wherever there was heat. She bet that he wouldn’t move from that spot all night unless he got told to.

Lena was in the kitchen preparing dinner. Kara had eagerly followed wanting to help but had eventually been banished by a laughing Lena, claiming Kara was more of a hindrance than a help with how excited she currently was. Clearly the joy from their kiss – well, _make out_ session seems more appropriate – from earlier was still thrumming through her veins. She was like an excited Kieran, bouncing on her toes behind Lena as she waited for instructions.

Lena was nice enough to give her a quick kiss before kicking her out of the kitchen at least.

“Kara?” Kieran’s quiet voice made Kara turn her head.

“Yeah bud?” He was now standing next to the couch, right by Kara’s head, hands twisting nervously in front of him. Kara dropped her phone onto her stomach to give him her full attention.

“What number is today? I forgot the other word."

Kara’s brow furrowed for a moment before she realised what he was asking.

“Oh, the date?” She asked, voice reassuring.

“Yeah! The date.”

Kara quickly checked her phone, she _never_ knew what date it was.

“It’s the twenty-second. Two two,” Kara told him with a smile, wondering why a five-year-old was worried about the date.

“Of ottober?”

“Oct-ober, like octopus,” Kara corrected him affectionately, she had noticed Lena always tried to subtly correct him when he pronounced a word wrong. Not in a stern or a ‘strict need to be right’ way, just in an encouraging way. So Kara had begun to do the same if he was talking with her.

“Oc-to-ber?” he sounded out and looking at Kara, question in his eyes.

“Yeah, good job! And yes, the twenty-second of October. Why do you ask?” Kieran had smiled proudly when she praised his efforts.

She watched him look over to Lena, almost like he was checking she wasn’t able to hear. When he turned back to Kara he spoke in a whisper, hand cupped around the side of his mouth.

“Mama’s birthday is on twenty-four.”

“ _WHAT?!”_

“ _Shhhh!”_ Kieran had pounced on Kara when she yelled out in surprise, his little hands clamping down on her mouth adorably, his wide eyes shooting back to the kitchen.

Lena had turned at the noise and started to walk over, she cocked an eyebrow when she saw the scene before her.

“What’s going on here?”

“Nothin’ mama,” Kieran answered innocently, hands still covering Kara’s mouth.

Lena flicked her gaze to Kara in suspicion, who simply shrugged her shoulders. Lena huffed and went back to the kitchen, grumbling about ‘her loves and their secrets.’

Once Lena was out of earshot again Kieran looked at Kara pointedly, raising one finger to his lips in a ‘shh’ sign, only removing his other hand from her mouth when Kara nodded.

“Sorry, K, I was just a bit surprised,” Kara apologised. She scooped him up and sat him in her lap so she could see him without craning her neck.  
  
“S’okay,” he wiggled around until he was comfortable. “I need help, I wanna do somethin’ special for her.”

“Yeah?” Kara’s eyes lit up, both because it was too adorable that Kieran wanted to do something special for Lena, but also because she felt honoured that he felt comfortable enough to come to her for help. “Do you have any ideas?”

Kieran’s face lit up and he nodded his head vigorously and began telling Kara his ideas. He didn’t know _how_ he was going to do most of them, but that was where Kara came in.

When Lena called them for dinner, they had a plan for the next day to get everything organised. Kara’s heart was melting at how excited Kieran was, she couldn’t wait to see him and Lena on the day.

After dinner, the family were all in the living room watching a few episodes of the Simpsons, Lena was a bit sceptical about letting Kieran watch it, but Kara promised it was fine and he wouldn’t even notice half of the jokes, he would just like the cartoon image and scenes with Bart and Lisa.

Kieran was on the floor with Krypto as usual, using him as a pillow while the fire warmed them both. The orange glow flickering over his face.

Kara was laying on the couch, torso propped up on her pillow mountain. Lena was snuggled into her side, her knees pulled up and laying almost across Kara. Her head was tucked into Kara’s shoulder, while the blonde gently ran her fingers through Lena’s hair. Kara’s other hand resting on Lena’s top knee.

“Hey, do you mind if I steal Kieran for some of tomorrow?” Kara questioned quietly, eyes not leaving the tv.

Lena lifted her head to peek up at the older woman, an eyebrow raised in suspicion.

“What are you two up to?”

“Nothing! I promise, I just want to do something with him, and give you some time alone.” Kara pressed a soft kiss to Lena’s forehead, just because she wanted to, but maybe also to distract her.

Lena hummed and closed her eyes, she found herself letting out a quiet ‘ _ok’_ without even realising. She tucked her head back into Kara’s shoulder and closed her eyes again, but a light rumbling of Kara’s chest made her open them again.

“Look at the boys,” she whispered.

Lena sat up slightly to see over the coffee table, and she smiled letting out a laugh herself.

Kieran was laying on his side with his head on Krypto’s body, that was nothing new. What made them laugh, was that Kieran was scratching Krypto with his free arm, and Krypto was scratching Kieran’s back with his hind leg.

The two women looked at each other and chuckled quietly trying not to disturb them. Kara pulled Lena back into her and mumbled to Lena something about ‘ _it’s a figurative saying.’_

Lena could only laugh, god she loved her family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My essay due date was extended and instead of still focusing on it I keep writing this.. I'll end up stressing the day before it's due just like I was before 🙃 
> 
> Thank you guys for all your support I absolutely LOVE reading all your comments, they make my heart so happy. 
> 
> Question, do you guys prefer longer chapters that take longer to write or shorter chapters that get updated quicker? Let me know ✌🏼
> 
> Here is a link to the swimsuit Lena wears, if you've seen Castle it's the one Beckett wears when they go to LA I just made it green instead of beige: https://wlw-for-life.tumblr.com/post/88886065650/kate-beckett-in-swimsuit
> 
> Also the back scratch thing came from a post I saw on Tumblr and I was like that's defs K and Krypto https://lesbiluthor.tumblr.com/post/616104065860042752/googifs-aww-you-scratch-my-back-and-ill
> 
> Let me know what you guys think of this! And don't forget to tell me the things you want to see!! A few more days at the beach and then it's back to NC!
> 
> Stay safe


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I haven't been doing too great the last couple of days, haven't been in a great headspace. I wrote this over those days and I don't know how I feel about it... I feel like it's a bit all over the place and not quite what I wanted but I also don't think I'll be able to make it much better, also some of the things in there I did really want to explore they just didn't come out how I thought. It's longer though... that's good right???? 
> 
> SO, I'm uploading it anyway and if most of y'all don't like it I'll probably take it down and try to re jig it. Also some may call this angsty but I don't really think it is? It's just a bit of deep talk between Kara and Lena about their pasts, Kara's is a little darker than originally planned. 
> 
> There's only a bit of fluff but I promise next chapter we will be back to our regularly scheduled family fluff with Lena's birthday.

Wednesday morning found Kara and Kieran in the local town getting supplies for the next day.

They started off at a café for breakfast, Kara claiming they needed fuel for their big day. Kara got a big breakfast with the lot, Kieran getting scrambled eggs on toast. Kara even shared her hash browns with the boy.

Next, they hit a party store, Kieran wanted to go all out; Streamers, balloons, sparklers. They wandered the aisles, Kieran picking out all the things he wanted. Lastly, they made an order for a whole heap of balloons that they would pick up later in the day.

After that, they went shopping for a present. Kieran had a couple of things he wanted to get her. First, they went and got wrapping paper to wrap whatever they bought. In the end, they left with a book, a fluffy scarf, a candle that Kieran thought smelled ‘yummy,’ and a photo frame that he wanted to put a picture of himself and Kara in.

Kara couldn’t believe he wanted to include her in his gift. Her heart was absolutely melting, he was too cute. She may have even had to hide a few tears. They took a cute selfie together and headed to the photo section where they could print off the photo.

Food shopping was next. Kieran wanted to make her breakfast in the morning, as well as a cake for later in the day. Once they had all their ingredients they just had one more stop to make.

Walking to the small store, Kieran started dragging his feet. Kara could tell he was getting tired - _3, 2, 1._ Just as she thought, Kieran pulled up short and turned to Kara, small pout and puppy dog eyes on his face.

“Kara, can you carry me?” He asked quietly, making grabby hands at her.

“Only ‘cause you’re so cute little man,” Kara scooped him up and pressed a kiss to his head.

Kieran tucked himself into Kara, his head resting on her shoulder. They finally came to a stop in front of the rather large flower display.

“Okay buddy, which one do you think?” She mused.

Kara weaved through the area, murmuring quietly with Kieran about which ones Lena might like. Kara occasionally pointing to a few arrangements, but Kieran would shake his head. Finally, Kieran spotted one he liked and directed Kara over to it.

The one he chose was bright and colourful, full of lilies, roses and gerberas. It was gorgeous.

“This one,” He said proudly when Kara picked it up for him.

“Yeah? It’s beautiful buddy, I think mama will love it,” Kara smiled and handed him the arrangement, he struggled to carry it but still insisted, she ruffled his hair once her hand was free.

As they made their way to the counter to pay, an older lady approached them with a warm smile.

“I’m sorry to disturb you, dear. I just wanted to say you have a beautiful son, I saw the two of you trying to pick flowers and you were just adorable,” the woman complimented.

Kara’s face blanched, her eyes wide. “Oh! He’s- I mean, I’m not-” Kara felt herself getting flustered, face going red. She fumbled through a few words doing an awkward little wave between her and Kieran.

The woman seemed to understand, her face softening, eyes compassionate. She murmured an apology and wished them a good day before taking her leave.

Kara breathed out heavily, offering Kieran a small smile before moving to pay. She hoped he didn’t understand what just happened, but he was a smart kid and Kara knew he probably did.

They were both quiet until halfway into the drive home when Kieran piped up from the back seat.

“Kara?”

Kara braced herself.

“Yeah, little man?”

“You love me, right?”

“Yeah.”

“And mama?”

“Yeah, mama too.” Kara kept shifting her gaze between the road and Kieran’s face in the rear-view mirror. He mostly kept his gaze down, but she still wanted to be looking at him as much as she could.

He was quiet for a moment, biting on his bottom lip, obviously thinking.

“Are you gonna be my other parent?”

Kara sucked in a breath.

“Um, I don’t- I don’t know buddy, it’s not that simple. There are lots of things that adults need to think about when it comes to that kind of stuff. And me and your mama, we haven’t really known each other that long. Even though I love you both, that’s usually not something that happens very quickly, does that make sense?” Kieran nodded, _god_ , Kara was in unchartered territory here. “Why do you think I’ll be your other parent?”

“Cause- cause, parents always love each other. And- and you love mama and me. And mama loves me and takes care of me, b-but mama doesn’ have anyone to take care of her. If you love mama and me and be my parent, then, you can- can take care of her, and love her lots. And it’s just extra love for me.”

Kara’s heart was breaking for the boy. Kieran wasn’t thinking about what it meant for _him_ , he wanted Kara to be a parent to him for Lena. So, Lena had someone. He saw Kara being his parent as a bonus for him. Kara would forever be surprised by the sweetness of Kieran, he had the biggest heart for such a little kid.

Kara slowed down the car and pulled off to the side of the road. She unbuckled her seatbelt and turned in her seat to be facing Kieran.

“Listen, buddy, I can’t tell you what is going to happen in the future. Maybe one day I might be your parent, or maybe I won’t. This is a big thing for families, and it is probably way too early for us to be talking about something like this. I know it seems simple to you, but it’s not little man,” Kara game him a sympathetic smile when he looked up at her. “But how about this, as long as I am around, whether I become your parent or not, I promise to always love you and mama, and take care of you both, for as long as I can, and as best I can. How does that sound?”

Kieran’s chin was wobbling and his eyes were teary, but he smiled when Kara finished, nodding his head vigorously.

Kara reached out but could only reach his foot, she squeezed it gently, trying to comfort the sad looking boy.

“You okay?”

He nodded, wrapping his arms around the stuffed lion he had in his lap and burying his face into it.

“Love you,” she heard him mumble.

Kara chuckled softly, “Love you too, little lion man.”

His head shot up with a smile, “Can you play that one?”

“Sure thing, buddy.” Squeezing his foot once more Kara turned back and buckled herself in. She found the requested song on Spotify, cranked the radio and started the car.

The rest of the drive home was filled with the sounds of Kara and Kieran singing happily.

* * *

Lena had spent her morning in the Jacuzzi relaxing her sore muscles. All that swimming the day before had left her body aching.

Once her body felt thoroughly soothed, she had made herself a cup of tea and sat out in the sun. Taking some time to just enjoy the quiet, it was so peaceful here opposed to the city. All she could hear was nature’s sounds. The waves crashing, the trees blowing, the birds chirping. It was calming.

Krypto was laying by her side, also taking in the sun. He was pressed into her thigh, head resting in her lap as she scratched behind his ear with one hand. Even he seemed to be enjoying the quiet, he was probably knackered from all the running around with Kieran the last few days.

Mid-afternoon found her in the impressive library. Curled up in an armchair with a good book. She was pulled from her story by the sound of little feet running down the hallway. Smiling to herself she marked her page and set the book aside, ready for the incoming attack.

“Mama!” Kieran cheered just before he plonked himself onto her lap with a grunt.

“Hey baby,” she pressed kisses all over his face until he was squealing in delight, trying to push her away. “Did you have fun?”

“Uh-huh,” he nodded his head happily, playing with the pockets of Lena’s sweatshirt.

“What did you guys do?”

Kieran’s eyes went wide, his gaze shifted side to side and Lena couldn’t help but laugh, he looked like a cartoon.

“Um, stuff,” he eventually said.

“Stuff?” Lena cocked her eyebrow at him. If there was one thing Kieran was terrible at, it was lying.

“Mhmm stuff. What did you do, mama?” He quickly changed the topic. _Yep,_ Lena thought, he was definitely up to something.

“Stuff,” Lena fired back at him with a smirk. Two could play at this game.

“Interesting,” Kieran crossed his arms and stroked his chin like a professor with a beard. Lena barked out a laugh.

“Can you read to me, mama?” He asked sweetly.

Lena agreed and told him to go get the book from his room. He watched her carefully and told her not to move before scampering away.

Lena shook her head with a laugh, wondering where Kara was. She was probably in on whatever Kieran was up to. Lena decided to let them have their fun, whatever it may be.

Kieran returned with the book and his Superman blanket and climbed into Lena’s lap. He snuggled down as Lena began to read to him.

It didn’t take long for him to fall asleep. Lena decided to join him, they were on vacation after all. She moved the book to the side table and pressed a kiss to his head. Wrapping her arms around her little boy, Lena finally drifted off.

It wasn’t until that evening when she started to get an idea of what they might be planning.

She had been banished from the kitchen for the evening and told to not, under any circumstances, look in the fridge. They had already decided on ordering Chinese for dinner, so they clearly weren’t cooking dinner.

They kept trying to shoo her away, obviously not wanting her to see what they were up to. Not wanting to ruin the surprise for them, she decided to watch a movie in the living room and pretend not to know what they were doing.

Lena had noticed that Kara had been somewhat subdued since their return. When Lena finally emerged from the library with Kieran, the blonde only offered her a soft smile before going back to putting away the food shopping.

There was a slight sadness in her eyes whenever Lena managed to catch them, she wanted to ask what it was but didn’t want to potentially upset her. She decided to wait until after Kieran went to bed, maybe once they were alone she would feel more comfortable.

Dinner was uneventful, everyone feeling quite tired. Even with an afternoon nap, Kieran was almost falling asleep into his food. When they were finished Lena sent Kieran to wash up and get ready for bed. She began clearing the table, waving Kara off when she tried to help.

Kieran came out and kissed Kara goodnight before heading to his room, ready for Lena to tuck him in. Kara breathed out that she was going to get some air while Lena said goodnight to him, heading outside before Lena could respond.

Lena watched Kara walk towards the beach, head bowed sadly. After a moment, she turned to head to Kieran’s room, calling for Krypto to follow her in.

She tucked Kieran in and wished him sweet dreams, all while wondering how the blue-eyed woman by the water was.

* * *

“Hey.”

Lena dropped down into the sand beside Kara, wrapping her arms around her raised knees to somewhat shield herself from the evening chill.

The only indication the blonde had heard her was the slight sideways tilt of her head in Lena’s direction. Kara was sitting the same as Lena, arms draped over her knees, fingers fiddling with a shell.

“You okay?” Lena asked tenderly.

Kara gave her a tight smile and nodded slowly. Lena shot her a comforting smile in return.

They sat in silence for a few moments, watching the waves crash onto the shore, the sound a reassuring blanket over them.

“Can I- um,” Kara licked her lips nervously, “Can I ask you something? About Kieran?”

Lena nodded encouragingly, “Of course.”

Kara took a moment, swallowed hard and opened her mouth a few times, unsure how to ask what she wanted. Lena reached out and placed a gentle hand on Kara’s forearm, providing the comfort she needed to push forward, her thumb stroking lightly on the blonde’s skin.

“What um- what happened to Kieran’s father?”

Lena’s eyes widened slightly, not having expected that question. Kara took her silence as an indication she didn’t want to answer and began backtracking immediately.

“Sorry, you don’t have to answer. I- I was just wondering, I didn’t mean to pry or make you uncomfortable-”

“Kara,” Lena softly interrupted. “It’s fine, I just wasn’t expecting it.”

Kara looked sceptical, her eyes sad and unsure.

“I don’t know who he is,” Lena answered honestly.

 _That_ , was not the answer Kara expected. Her brows furrowed deeply, lips pursed in thought.

“Kieran is um, he’s not mine biologically. I adopted him, kind of.”

“Really?” Kara asked surprised, you would never know - they’re like two peas in a pod. “Kind of?”

Lena hummed and began telling Kara the story.

“I was just shy of twenty-four, and my best friend Sam’s daughter got quite sick. She had to go to the hospital and Sam had no other family, so I went with her for support. Luckily, it was nothing too serious but Ruby had to stay for a few days-”

Kara watched with rapt attention as Lena spoke, curious.

“One night, I needed to stretch my legs but I didn’t want to go far in case Sam needed me. So, I just wandered the halls of the hospital. I somehow found myself in the maternity ward, in the neonatal area where you can see all the new babies. They had volunteers that hold babies who can’t be with their parents at the time, so they still get physical contact – they call it the cuddler program. Obviously only the volunteers can do it, but my families name was on the hospital so the head nurse made an exception for me.”

Kara smirked at the sly smile on Lena’s face.

“Anyway, I go in and the nurse is about to hand me one of the babies when I heard the tiniest cry from across the room. There was just something about it, I heard it and knew I had to go to them. The nurse just smiled and nodded at me, so I walk over and find the most beautiful green eyes staring up at me. The sweetest little face. He was on the verge of tears but as soon as he saw me, he just stopped. He looked up at me, and then he smiled, and my heart absolutely melted.”

The way Lena spoke, anyone could tell how much she loved her son. The love was shining in her eyes.

“I picked him up and settled into a chair, with him laying on my chest. I felt his whole body relax, and then he just fell asleep. The nurse had looked at me like I had grown another head. Apparently, he had barely slept for days - no one could get him to settle. He wouldn’t constantly cry or anything, he would just lay there quietly with the odd sound here or there, but never sleep. I sat there rocking him and I could feel my heart fluttering, but I thought it was just me being ‘clucky’ you know?”

Kara smiled and nodded.

“I asked the nurse what was happening with his mother, why he couldn’t be with her. She had died, there were complications after giving birth,” Lena grew sombre. “She was only young. The nurse said there was no record of who the father was, and her parents weren’t around, they all wanted nothing to do with her. They had no one.”

Kara tensed, rage flowing through her veins. Lena smiled sadly, rubbing her hand on Kara’s arm reassuringly, trying to calm her.

“I was just as angry. How could anyone do that to their child? Her parents to her, and the father to him. I suddenly felt this tremendous _need_ to protect him. I asked the nurse what would happen to him, and she said someone would be coming the next day and he would go into the foster care system. I was, heartbroken. I knew what the system was like, I know there are some good ones, but I couldn’t let him potentially end up somewhere he might be neglected or abused.”

Lena took a breath before continuing.

“I had just planned to try and make some calls, but when I asked if he had a name yet, I just _knew_. Kieran was my mother’s name - my birth mother - and it’s my middle name. The second she told me, this feeling just washed over me. I looked at the nurse and I think she somehow knew too. She knew who I was, she knew I came from money and I would be able to provide for him, and I think she saw something more in me too. This was before my brother went mad obviously, so my name still had some influence.”

Lena shivered in the breeze, Kara shifted and slung an arm over Lena’s closest leg, her elbow between Lena’s knees, hand resting on her shin.

“The nurse gave me the original paperwork with his mother’s name, but then cleared it from hospital records. She drew up new paperwork, citing me as his mother, father unknown, and that was that. I had a son.”

Lena shrugged when she finished, she had never told anyone the story, except for Sam. There was no other way to explain Lena coming back to Ruby’s room holding a baby.

“I know it probably wasn’t the most ethical or moral thing to do, but I just- I had to do something. He had _no one._ I knew what that felt like after my mother died, and I didn’t want that for him. I wanted him to have someone that _loved_ him and treasured him, and _I did_. I somehow loved him so much, from that first moment. I still can’t explain it.”

Kara was awe-struck. She couldn’t believe the strength, the compassion, that Lena held. She would forever be amazed by the woman in front of her. She squeezed Lena’s leg between her own arm and leg, affection shining in her eyes as she smiled.

“It wasn’t _by_ _chance_ that you ended up there, Lena, that he let out that whine right when you went to hold another baby. That you were the one that could help him sleep. I’ve seen you with him, Lena, you were _meant_ for each other. You’ve given him an amazing life. That’s all that matters.”

Lena smiled, swiping at the tears that were escaping. Tilting her head back and sniffing quietly, staring up at the stars.

“People linked by destiny will always find each other. He was your destiny, Lena.”

“Those are very profound words, Miss Danvers,” Lena dropped her head to Kara’s upper arm.

Kara chuckled and pressed a soft kiss to the back of Lena’s head. “It’s a quote from a tv show.”

“Of course, it is,” Lena rolled her eyes affectionately.

They stayed that way for a while. Intertwined with each other, the cool breezing flowing over them, the salty ocean air wafting around them.

Lena couldn’t help but feel like a huge weight had been lifted off her chest. Sharing things with Kara made her feel free. She only hoped Kara felt the same. Shifting her head, the pressed her lips to Kara’s arm, twisting her head back to face Kara before dropping it back to the blonde’s arm.

“What made you ask all of a sudden?” She inquired.

Kara bit her lip and scratched the back of her neck with her free hand.

“Uh- something um, happened today, while I was out with Kieran.”

Lena raised her eyebrows in question.

“N- nothing bad! Just an um, unexpected conversation.” Kara shifted uncomfortably, Lena noticed she fidgeted whenever she was nervous. “It was later in the day and he was getting tired, so I was carrying him-”

“You spoil him,” Lena grinned, not at all caring that Kara did. Kara only grinned back.

“He had his head tucked into me like he always does and we were talking, and this older woman came up and um, told me I had a beautiful son.”

Lena couldn’t hold back the smile that bloomed on her face. She should have felt scared, _terrified_ even, surely it was way too early to be having _this_ kind of conversation. They haven’t even talked about _them_ yet! But Lena couldn’t help it, all she felt was _warmth_.

“And I um, got flustered as I always do and kind of fumbled my way out of it. Then, a bit later, Kieran um, brought it up.”

Kara _did_ look utterly terrified. She relayed her earlier conversation with Kieran to Lena, voice shaking occasionally.

“I um, I don’t know if what I told him was okay? I just kind of said what felt right at the time?” Kara looked like she was barely breathing.

“Kara, darling,” Lena grasped her face in her hands softly. “I need you to breathe for me okay?”

Kara choked on air but nodded harshly.

“With me darling. In, out, in, out. Good, keep going. In-”

Lena coached her through it, holding her close until she was breathing normally again. She gently brushed the hair away from Kara’s face, tilting her head up to catch her eyes.

“I’ll come back to that in a minute, but first, are you okay?” Kara only nodded, swiping at the moisture in her eyes, refusing to let them fall. “What happened there? That was more than just a ‘potential future step parent talk’ freak out. Talk to me, love.”

Lena cupped her cheek and Kara turned into the touch, her eyes closing. After taking a deep breath Kara spoke, voice thick with emotion.

“Remember how I told you my parents died when I was a kid?” Lena nodded. “It um, it’s something I’ve carried with me all my life, and not for the way you might think.”

Lena continued looking into Kara’s eyes, silently offering support and comfort.

“I was a bit of a screw-up, as a kid. Not in a bad way, just like, I was clumsy a lot and would ruin things, I could never do anything right. I always messed things up without even trying to. Once, my dad and I made breakfast in bed for my mom on Mother’s Day. I wanted to carry the tray into the room, and my dad had this look on his face like he _knew_ I would drop it, but he still let me carry it. And, low and behold, I tripped and dropped the tray of food.”

Lena couldn’t help the soft smile at the thought of a clumsy, baby Kara. Kara smiled back knowing what Lena was thinking, her smile more reserved since she knew what was coming.

“I was thirteen, and it was the night before my parent's wedding anniversary. I wanted to do something special for them, bake them a cake for the next day. My parents went to bed early because they knew I would wake them up early in the morning, so I snuck into the kitchen after they had gone to bed. I knew I would probably mess it up at least once, and I didn’t want the smoke alarm to wake them up.”

Kara sucked in a breath and Lena knew what came next was not good, Kara dropped her head at stared at the sand.

“I uh- I took the batteries out of the smoke alarm. I was going to put them back in before I went back to bed, I knew how important it was. But I managed to bake the cake right the first time and I was so happy. _Finally_ , I had done something right, I thought my parents would be so proud. I was so happy, that I was distracted, and forgot to put the batteries back.”

Lena had to hold back the gasp that threatened to escape, she knew what was coming.

“I was woken up a bit later by my mother, my room was full of smoke. I knew straight away what happened and my gut _sank_. I had fucked it up _again_. I was so scared and felt so guilty. Most of the house was engulfed by the time I was woken, I still don’t fully remember how it all happened. But I somehow got separated from my parents as we tried to get out, I think something collapsed and blocked their way. They screamed for me to run and get out, I didn’t want to, I begged to stay with them. They shouted that they loved me and they would be with me soon I just had to get out, and so I did what they said, but they never followed.”

Lena felt herself crying, she couldn’t begin to imagine the pain Kara felt. Lena wanted to say something, anything, but Kara pushed on before she could, needing to get it all out.

“I screamed and screamed. How could I have been _so_ stupid, I basically killed my parents. It was all my fault. Ever since I’ve felt like a part of me was drowning, like I’ve never been able to breathe properly, I was suffocating.”

Kara took another breath to centre herself, finally lifting her eyes to meet Lena’s watery ones.

“Until I met you guys,” Kara finally offered a genuine smile. “The day I met you both, it was like suddenly I could breathe again. I could feel the air flowing into my lungs, it was magical. You literally saved me, and the more time I spent with you, I started to think maybe I could be something more than a screw-up.”

Lena brought one of her hands up to intertwine with one of Kara’s.

“But then, when I had that conversation with Kieran today, I freaked out. I- I can barely take care of myself without messing up, how could I _ever_ be responsible for another person? You? Your _child?!_ My- my parents are dead because of me, there’s no way I could be a- a parent, that’s a _life_ I could screw up. I couldn’t-”

Lena could sense Kara was beginning to get worked up again and moved to soothe her.

“Kara, love, look at me,” Kara refused but Lena held her chin between her fingers and lifted her gaze. “Sweetheart, you were a child. What happened was tragic, but it was an _accident_. You didn’t kill your parents, you _lost_ them. You can’t live your life this way, honey, blaming yourself for everything because you think you’re a screw-up, we _all_ screw up Kara.”

Lena clutched at Kara’s hand, gently wiping away the blonde’s tears with her free hand.

“When Kieran was two, I was playing with him on the bed. He was running around on the mattress trying to avoid me tickling him. I reached out for him and he stepped back too far and fell, he knocked his head on the corner of the bedside table and split his head open. Everyone screws up Kara, but your parents wouldn’t want you to live in fear, they would want you to be _happy_ , to really _live_. You are more amazing than you think Kara, you have achieved incredible things. And I have seen you with my son, you could never screw him up, no more than I could anyway. Plus, Krypto, you’ve done great with him, he’s the best dog I’ve ever met.”

The two women stared at each other, quietly sniffling and wiping their eyes. Surely, they had no tears left by now. Kara’s chin twitched as she tried not to sob further, she pulled her lips tight and looked at Lena tenderly.

“I love you, Lena.”

Lena felt her heart stutter, butterflies going crazy in her gut. Logically, she knew Kara loved her, that much was obvious, but hearing her say it so casually, it made Lena feel like she was flying.

“I love you too,” Lena breathed out, and the smile Kara gave her in return melted her heart. “And I’m so sorry about your parents,” Lena leant up to press a kiss to Kara’s forehead.

“Thank you,” Kara choked out, body melting under Lena’s touch.

“Now, as for the other parent conversation,” Lena’s tone lightened. “What you said to him is perfect, and I know you’ll keep your promise. As long as you’re comfortable, I’m happy to just see how things go, play it by ear, with us and with him. I’m so tired of always overthinking things and worrying about what if’s, I just want to _be_. Focus on the now, and be happy. You know?”

Kara nodded, she knew exactly what Lena meant. This was all new for Kara, but she didn’t want to let this good thing go.

“Yeah, I do. Maybe we can sit down with him together some time? And have a bit more of a talk about it though? I think our conversation was a bit all over the place,” Kara smiled.

“Yeah, sometimes when he’s emotional and tries to get things out it’s just word vomit and doesn’t make sense. Though I don’t think either of us fared much better tonight,” Lena chuckled, she stroked Kara’s cheek lovingly.

“You could say that again,” Kara breathed out in a laugh.

Lena shivered, the chill finally getting to her.

“Alright, come on. Time for bed, we are both exhausted.”

Lena pushed herself up onto her feet, turning to face Kara with arms outstretched. She wiggled her fingers encouragingly when Kara looked up at her.

Kara clasped their hands together and let Lena pull her up, smiling down at Lena when she was full height, their hands staying intertwined.

“You’re beautiful you know that?” Kara murmured affectionately.

“You’re not so bad yourself, Danvers,” Lena shot her a cheeky grin before pressing up to connect their lips in a sweet kiss. Pulling away she smiled at the dopey look on Kara’s face.

They turned and headed back to the house, holding hands all the way until they reached Lena’s bedroom door.

“Well, this is me,” Lena whispered mischievously, head tilting towards her door.

“I better let you go then, I’ve seen you when you haven’t had enough sleep, it’s not pretty,” Kara shot back with a cheeky grin.

Lena scrunched her face adorably and lightly punched Kara’s shoulder, “Ass.”

Kara laughed freely, ducking down to press a swift kiss to Lena’s lips, whispering a ‘goodnight Lena’ before walking backwards, grin on her face the whole time.

“Kara,” Lena called out, one hand on the doorhandle.

Kara paused at her own door, looking back in askance.

“You’re not a screw-up. And maybe Kieran was my destiny, but maybe _we_ are yours.”

Kara dropped her head, breathing heavily. When she lifted her head again, Lena was still watching her fondly. Kara nodded, shooting Lena a soft smile, knowing they didn’t need any more words tonight.

They would be ok.

People linked by destiny will _always_ find each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notice how I tried to explain away my terrible writing by just having Kara and Lena say they're emotional messes who can't explain themselves very well... smart right? 
> 
> Also, I know it's only been a month for them but I can't control their feelings okay. they love each other, leave them be. 😅
> 
> Let me know what you think, please be honest if you don't like it (just not mean), and I will do my best to make sure the next chapter is back to decent writing, and fix this if need be.
> 
> Love you guys!  
> Come yell at me on Tumblr, I have no one to talk to atm  
> @Lesbiluthor


	11. Chapter 11

When Lena opened her eyes the next morning she felt her heart swell with love and joy.

A hand came up to cover her mouth as she looked around the room that was absolutely _filled_ with balloons. She could feel her eyes beginning to well already, _they definitely weren’t there when I went to sleep._

A sound to her right caught her ear and she turned to find another thing that wasn’t there when she went to bed. Lying next to her was Kieran, curled up with his arms tightly hugging a little teddy that held a love heart with the words ‘ _I love you’_ written on the front.

Lena rolled to her side, eyes roaming her boy’s face, taking in his soft features. Ever so gently, she reached out to swipe the hair from his forehead. She lightly ran her finger between his eyebrows and down the bridge of his nose like she did when he was a baby. Kieran let out a contented sigh, relaxing into the comfy bed.

A moment later, his nose twitched and his eyes fluttered open.

“Good morning, sweet boy,” Lena whispered, smiling brightly when Kieran’s eyes settled on her.

“Happy birfday, mama,” Kieran mumbled back. Lena loved his sleepy, mispronounced mumbles, it was always adorable.

“Thank you, sweetheart,” Lena kissed his cheek when he snuggled in closer to her.

She wrapped her arm around him and tugged him into her side, her fingers lightly scratching his back just how he liked.

Kieran lifted his head and presented the teddy bear out to her with a big grin.

“Oh, for me?” She asked with an equally big grin.

Kieran nodded, biting his bottom lip adorably.

“I love it. Thank you, my sweet boy,” Lena couldn’t get rid of the smile on her face. God, she loved her little boy, he was the absolute sweetest, how did she get so lucky.

“So,” She moved her eyes around the room suspiciously, before landing on her son with a sly grin. “You wouldn’t happen to know anything about this would you, mister?”

Kieran shot her his own sly grin, shrugging his shoulders innocently.

“Must’a been birthday magic,” the proud puff of his chest told her otherwise. “Or Krypto.”

He pointed to the other side of the bed and Lena followed the line with her eyes. She burst out laughing when she saw Krypto’s head resting on the edge of the mattress, a kid’s party hat on his head. The hat was slightly too big, causing his ears to point out sideways instead of up, making him look like Yoda.

She lifted her hand to muffle her laugh when the poor dog looked thoroughly unimpressed with her cackle. Krypto huffed but still nuzzled into her hand when she reached out to pat him.

“Oh, I’m sorry buddy,” she chuckled, scratching him in consolation.

Kieran had since hopped up onto his knees next to Lena, hands pressing into her stomach as he looked over at Krypto too.

A low whistle came through the closed door and Kieran sat up straight, eyes wide as he looked towards the sound.

“Um, ok mama, you jus’ lay here with Krypto and relax for minute, ‘kay?” He patted her stomach twice in some sort of confirmation before scrambling off the bed and running to the door. When he reached the door, he pried it open only enough to squeeze himself through, turning back to look at her with a stern look first.

“I be back soon.”

Once Kieran had left, Lena turned to Krypto with a dazed look.

“What’s he up to, hey buddy?”

Krypto only let out another huff, almost whining pitifully.

“Oh you big baby, up you come then,” Lena rolled her eyes and tapped the bed next to her.

His whine turned into a happy yip as he bounded up onto the bed, snuggling in next to Lena as close as he could get, head planted on her torso. Lena ran her hand from his head all the way down his spine in a soothing motion; She could’ve sworn he started to purr like a cat at one point.

Lena must have dozed off again because she was woken by the sound of the bedroom door creaking open again. She blinked her eyes open and looked over to see Kieran’s smiling face peeking through the gap in the doorway, slightly obscured by all the balloon ribbons dangling from the ceiling.

“Ready, mama?” He asked.

Lena sat up, leaning against the headboard and folding her hands in her lap.

“Ready,” she wiggled like he does when excited, she didn’t know what she was ready for, but she was ready nonetheless.

His head disappeared from view momentarily, before the door swung open to reveal a large, colourful bouquet of flowers and a Kieran sized body. The flowers were lowered to reveal his beaming face. Behind him stood Kara with a generous tray of food, smile just as wide but with a tinge of shyness to it.

Kieran skipped over to her side of her bed, weaving through the ribbons gleefully before extending the flowers out to her nervously. Lena took them with a soft smile and warm heart, her eyes beginning to water.

“I picked them myself, just for you, mama,” Kieran whispered breathlessly.

“My beautiful boy,” Lena choked out, tracing his face gently with her fingers. “They’re lovely, thank you so much. I love them.” Lena pressed her face into the flowers gently, inhaling their fresh scent.

Kieran clasped his hands behind his back and twisted side to side shyly.

Moving the flowers to her side table, Lena opened her arms for Kieran to crawl onto the bed to her. She wrapped her arms around him as he buried his head into her neck. Kissing his head repeatedly, Lena let her tears roll down her cheeks freely.

“Thank you, sweet boy,” Lena breathed out, “I love you to the moon.”

“And back?”

“And back,” She pressed a final kiss to his forehead reverently, hands cupping his head.

Lena looked up to find Kara watching them both with a soft smile, a single tear of her own trailing down her cheek. Lena sniffled and shook her head to rid the emotions, a smile on her face again.

“What’s all this?” She enquired.

“Birthday breakfast feast!” Kieran bellowed, sitting back from Lena with arms wide.

“Happy birthday,” Kara murmured as she stepped forward, leaning to place the tray over Lena’s lap.

“Thank you,” Lena smiled shyly, “I don’t remember ever telling you my birthdate.”

“Mm, I’m sure if you had your way I’d never know. Luckily this one has my back,” Kara nodded her head in Kieran’s direction and shot him a wink.

Kara nudged Krypto to get him to move to the foot of the bed, giving the trio more room to sit comfortably. Lena stayed in her spot against the headboard, Kara sat adjacent to her on the other half of the bed, cross-legged facing Lena. Kieran had plonked himself in Kara’s lap so he too was facing Lena, one of Kara’s arms wrapped around his waist.

Kieran began talking Lena through all the breakfast foods they had put together for her. He told her they made “ _all of the foods, ‘cause you’re the bestest mama, and deserve_ everything.” They had blueberry pancakes, a veggie omelette, bacon, hash browns, fried tomatoes, toast, yogurt and fruit, as well as fresh orange juice and coffee.

“Well, it looks delicious but there is way too much for just me so I hope you two plan on helping me,” She asked the two smiling faces.

“If you insist,” Kara said, holding up a fork Lena hadn’t seen she was already holding.

Lena chuckled at the woman who had a black hole as a stomach and told them both to dig in. The family chatted idly while they ate, Kieran telling them all about the wild dream he had – he had been riding dinosaurs and fighting trolls. Kara was thrilled to hear about the dinosaurs, which threw them into a deep dino discussion.

Lena was surprised about just how much Kara knew about dinosaurs. Her face was lit up with excitement as she told Kieran all about the different species, and Kieran was just as excited to hear about them all.

Once they had finished eating, the tray completely bare (mostly thanks to Kara), Kieran started bouncing happily in Kara’s lap like he was waiting for something. He looked up at Kara with a silent question in his eyes and she simply told him “ _on the desk in my room_.”

With another glance and smile to Lena, he scampered off the bed once again and disappeared. Lena looked back to Kara once he was gone and found the older woman smiling dopily at her.

“Hi.”

“Hi, we have about two minutes,” Kara couldn’t stop smiling.

“Better get the good stuff out of the way then hey,” Lena bit her lip, smiling just as brightly.

Kara held Lena’s gaze as she rocked forward onto her knees, planting a hand on either side of Lena’s hips. Lena’s eyes flicked down to the blonde’s lips quickly before flying back to her eyes.

Not wanting to waste a second, Kara moved in to claim Lena’s lips in a kiss. The older woman kept it chaste, just in case Kieran retuned quicker than thought. The kiss was soft and sweet, a gentle reminder of the love shared between the two. Lena had lifted one hand to frame Kara’s face tenderly, the other circling Kara’s nearby wrist, craving any form of contact no matter how small.

When Kara pulled back they were both grinning like fools. She pressed forward again for one more moment but since they were smiling so hard it was mostly a clash of teeth that made them laugh.

Kara moved back to her seat, but kept her left hand near Lena’s on the bed, their fingers brushing softly.

“So, I take it this was you,” she waved her free hand around the room indicating to the balloons.

Kara shrugged innocently, “I may have executed some plans, but they were all Kieran’s ideas.”

Lena’s heart swelled even more.

“He came to me the other night, said he wanted to do something special for you,” Kara looked so proud of that. “This is all him, all of it. I just helped him make it happen.”

“Thank you,” Lena breathed out, clasping Kara’s hand in her own. “You’re amazing, you know that?”

Kara ducked her head shyly, not used to receiving compliments.

“I just- I’m just really happy he felt comfortable enough to come to me,” Kara didn’t want to make a big fuss. “Honoured, really.”

“He loves you, of course he would come to you for help. I wish you’d believe that,” Lena stroked her thumb over the back of Kara’s nearby hand, her eyes shining with love and truth. “Besides, I think he’s even starting to like you more than he does me.” Lena winked and poked her tongue out teasingly.

Kara could only scoff, rolling her eyes and huffing out a laugh, “As if-”

“Ta-daaaa,” Kieran came running into the room, halting near the bed with his little arms full of presents. He made his way back to the side of the bed Kara was on and laid the gifts beside Kara.

Kara dropped onto her back, her head hanging off the bed next to Kieran’s body. She let out a playful growl and she reached above her head to grab him under his arms. With an insane amount of strength, she lifted him into some sort of front flip as she simultaneously sat up, coming back to her original seated position, Kieran landing in her lap facing Lena too, giggling heavily. In the process, a few balloon ribbons had got caught between them and pulled some balloons down to knock them both in their faces, making everyone break out into laughter - except Krypto who tried to attack the balloon playfully.

Once they calmed down again, Kieran offered her the first present with a shy smile. Lena smiled brightly and awed at the gifts, loving how thoughtful they were. She stated how excited she was to start reading the book he chose for her, she wrapped the scarf around her neck instantly, burrowing into its warmth with a smile, and she inhaled the scent of the gorgeous candle he got her, agreeing that it did in fact smell yummy.

Lena could see his nerves ramp up again when he handed her the last gift, he leaned back into Kara’s body trying to make himself small. _Why was he nervous?_

Carefully, Lena peeled back the haphazardly wrapped paper – obviously Kieran wrapped this one unlike the others, this had to be a special one. She felt the air leave her lungs, and her hear momentarily stop when she uncovered the gift.

A hand came up to cover her mouth, tears already running down her face.

The frame was simple, wooden with white trim around the outer edge. The wooden sides angled in so the image looked sunken. What made it absolutely beautiful though, was the picture staring back at her.

Kara and Kieran pressed together cheek to cheek. Bright smiles adorning both their faces, eyes sparkling in amusement. Lena imagined Kara must have done something to make them laugh judging by just how dazzling their smiles were.

Lena huffed out what little air she could, her lips forming a sort of frown as she tried desperately to not cry. She felt Kara squeeze her leg comfortingly and sucked in a breath, wiping at her eyes before looking to Kieran.

“D’you like it?” He whispered apprehensively.

“I love it _so much_ , baby,” Lena choked out, pulling the frame into her chest and holding it close. “My two loves.”

The answering smile from Kieran was absolutely radiant. His whole face simply shining with joy, so happy he did a good job. She lifted her eyes to Kara who’s smile was just as golden, eyes also glistening with unshed tears.

Leaning forward, Lena whispered ‘ _thank you’_ repeatedly as she covered Kieran’s face in kisses, not letting up even when he squirmed away giggling. Eventually, she pulled back when he was thoroughly showered in love and out of breath, she raised up and pressed a lasting kiss to Kara’s cheek too. Whispering another quiet thank you into the blonde’s ear, knowing that none of this would be possible without her.

Lena moved back, but claimed she needed birthday snuggles before they could leave the comfort of their bubble and face the day.

Kara shot her a grin and moved to lay down, head and neck resting on the pillows. Lena moved the presents onto the side table where the flowers were, before rolling back and snuggling into Kara’s side. She tucked her head under Kara’s chin, resting on the strong upper chest and shoulder beneath her. Kieran was laying on top of Kara on his side, his face burrowed into Lena, small hand fisting her shirt. With Kara’s arms wrapped around them both, Lena never felt so content.

Just before she dozed off for the second time that morning, Lena caught sight of Krypto sneaking up and nosing into their little cocoon, making it complete.

Best, birthday, ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you guys! You pretty much all made me cry with your beautiful comments on the last chapter! I couldn't believe how many of you loved everything that happened even when I thought it was terrible! You guys are the absolute best and I appreciate all of you so much! I'm so glad you liked the backgrounds I gave Kara and Kieran, I do plan on diving into them both a bit more in the future, either by flashbacks are just conversations I'm not sure yet, which would you guys prefer? 
> 
> Also are there any other relationships/interactions you'd like to see specifically? I have a little Lena/Alex planned for the next chapter and definitely more later on but let me know of any you want to see! 
> 
> I hope you guys liked this little chapter, let me know what you thought! Next chapter will be the rest of Lena's bday and wrapping up their week away!
> 
> Stay safe!


	12. Chapter 12

When the family finally emerged from their morning snuggle session, they went their separate ways to change and prepare for the day.

Their first outing was a stroll along the beach; Kieran wanted them all to collect some seashells so they could remember their little getaway. Kieran was further ahead with Krypto, dipping in and out of the shallow tide, running up and down the sand. Kieran would sporadically scurry back to Lena and Kara to show them a shell he found, “ _Look at this one!”_

Kara and Lena were walking side by side, shoulders and hands brushing as they walked, a small canvas was bag slung over one of Kara’s arms housing the ever-growing shell collection. Every now and then, Lena would briefly hook her pointer finger into Kara’s pinky, smiling shyly up at her before gazing forward again.

They were talking softly amongst themselves as they watched Kieran prancing around with Krypto. They swapped stories of previous birthdays – Kara more than Lena since she didn’t really celebrate her birthday.

“- and so, I’m at the bar, so drunk and sad thinking no one wanted to see me on my birthday. I drag my sorry ass home, stumbling through the hallway to my apartment laughing at my own jokes because let me tell you when I’m drunk I am _hilarious-_ ”

“Sure you are, darling,” Lena snorts on a laugh. 

Kara pulls back in mock offence, looking affronted. “Wha- _rude_.”

Lena laughs again and bumps into her shoulder consolingly.

“ _Anyway_ , I struggle trying to unlock my door for what feels like hours. I finally swing it open, almost falling on my face because I was leaning on it so heavily, and then I freeze. My whole apartment is _filled_ with people.”

“Oh no,” Lena almost whines, a hint of amusement in her voice.

“Oh yes. Alex had set up a surprise party for me. Everyone is yelling ‘ _surprise’_ and ‘ _happy birthday’_ and I’m just standing there, jaw on the floor, frozen. And then I just start sobbing, like uncontrollably.”

Lena laughs sadly as she imagines the sight - drunk Kara stood in a doorway sobbing, it was quite the image.

“Alex comes running over to me not knowing what’s happening, she’s asking what’s wrong and I’m just spewing random words that she can’t make out. Everyone was so confused and worried. Eventually, she figures out what was going on, she felt _so_ bad.”

Lena could see the love Kara had for her sister shining through whenever she spoke about her, it was one of the things she loved about her.

“She got me sobered up pretty quick, hugged me for like 10 minutes apologising the whole time, and then we had a great night with everyone but she didn’t leave my side the whole night. It’s one of those stories where at the time it was in no way funny, but now that I look back on it, the way I just started sobbing was hilarious.”

The women laughed together, Lena shaking her head at the hilarity of it. Lena slid her hand fully Kara’s grasp, intertwining their fingers and squeezing tightly.

Kara gave her a dazzling smile in response and Lena felt like her heart was exploding.

“It sounds like you and Alex are really close.”

“Yeah, we are,” Kara agreed, a fond smile adorning her face as she thought of her sister. “She’s my best friend. I don’t know what I would do without her. I certainly don’t think I would be here today if it wasn’t for her, she’s my rock.”

Lena squeezed Kara’s hand again, letting her know it was okay, giving her silent support. Kara watched Kieran for a moment before she directed her attention back to Lena.

“We weren’t always close though.”

“Really?” Lena asked surprised.

“Mm, I knew Alex, before the Danvers adopted me. We lived in a small town, everyone kind of knew everyone. Jeremiah had worked with my dad a few times, so our families knew each other a bit better than most, but I still really only new Alex by association. She was the ‘cool kid’ at school, everyone loved her. I was the nerdy, quiet one, didn’t have many friends.”

Lena tucked herself into Kara’s side more, using the cool breeze as an excuse but really, she just wanted to be closer to the woman.

“After my parents died, the Danvers asked if I wanted to stay with them. I didn’t really know anyone else and didn’t know where I would go otherwise so I said yes - Eliza and Jeremiah had always seemed really nice, and I would get to stay in my own town, and school. All of a sudden, the ‘cool kid’ was my sister, and the ‘nerdy kid’ was hers - neither of us was very happy about it. I was very closed off when I first moved in with them, I was sad and angry, and I didn’t know what to do with all those feeling so I would often take it out on them. I always felt terrible, but I didn’t know what else to do. Eliza always made sure to tell me they understood, they knew that I was just acting out and that they still cared, still _loved_ me either way.”

“Alex wouldn’t really pay me much mind and I was fine with that, I didn’t really know how to have a sister so I just went with the flow. I felt like she always just tolerated me because she had to, she didn’t have another choice. Anyway, one day at school I was being bullied by this older kid. He’d messed with me before but usually just mean comments in the halls you know, but word had gotten around about what happened to my parents and he thought it would be fun to bully me about it.”

Kara took a breath, Lena knew this was hard for her and was fine to wait her out, give the woman all the time she needed. She knew she didn’t need any words to comfort the blonde right now, her gentle presence would be enough.

“It was after school, I was just trying to leave and he was getting in my face and saying all these things, I didn’t know what to do so I just kept walking with my head down, taking it and crying. Then he shoved me and I fell on my ass. Before I had even looked up, Alex had come barrelling in from somewhere and tackled him straight to the ground. She punched him - broke his nose – and she just yelled at him ‘no one touches my _sister_.’ She came over and helped me up and we walked home. That changed us, we started opening up to each other, actually _seeing_ each other as sisters, and we’ve been close ever since.”

Pride was exuding from Kara as she finished her story, no wonder they were so close. Part of Lena wished Kieran could have that, someone to bond with as he grew up, someone to have his back and vice versa. 

“I’m glad you have her.”

“I have you and K-man now too,” Kara tilted her head to look down at Lena where she was tucked into her side. Lena hid a sheepish smile in Kara’s shoulder, dropping a kiss there while she was at it. “What about you? Were you and Lex close? Before?”

Lena thought the question would make her tense up, secure her walls and make her run for cover. Coming from anyone else it probably would have – a question asked in accusation opposed to the inquisitive way Kara asked, a genuine _want_ to know, to hear Lena’s experiences.

“We were, when I was younger,” Lena found herself opening up. “He was almost 10 years older than me but he was a good big brother. He was the first one who made me feel welcome in the Luthor mansion. He taught me how to play chess and got me into fencing, he was proud whenever I achieved something. Sometimes I feel bad about missing the sweet big brother he was.”

Lena hung her head, feeling a bit shameful admitting how she felt. Deep down she knew Kara wouldn’t hold it against her, but part of her still felt guilty.

“Hey,” Kara drew them to a stop, lifting Lena’s chin with her knuckle. “You don’t need to feel guilty for missing your brother. Lex may have done evil things, but that wasn’t the man you knew, that wasn’t your brother. It’s okay to miss the big brother you knew.”

Lena sniffled, drawing her lips into a thin line trying not to cry. How was Kara always so sweet, so understanding?

“How did I get so lucky to find you? You always know what to say,” Lena tucked a stray piece of hair behind Kara’s ear with a tender look. Her fingers tracing down to her jaw after.

“George just lucky I guess,” Kara quoted, shrugging her shoulders with a dopey grin. Lena could only roll her eyes and chuckle.

“In reality, it’s probably thanks to those two,” Kara nodded her head over towards Kieran and Krypto. _Oh god, they’re rolling in the sand, that’s not gonna be fun_.

“Come on,” Kara hooked an arm around Lena’s shouldering, pulling her in a pressing a kiss to her forehead. She dragged them over to the boys and they were promptly thrown into scavenging for shells.

By the time they wandered back to the house, the canvas bag was almost half full of shells. Kieran having collected the most, but Kara and Lena both found a few special ones they liked.

Kara told Kieran that once they were back home, she could help him make some artwork with the shells that he could hang to always remember the trip. Kieran beamed when she told him that, he couldn’t wait to get to work on it. Not only did he love little projects, but he loved doing things with Kara, it was a double win in his books.

Their next stop was a picnic. The family piled into the SUV and headed for the National Park half an hour away. They spent the drive singing along to all of Kieran (and Kara’s) favourite Disney songs. Even managing to get Lena singing a few times, and certain songs getting a howl out of Krypto too.

‘I’ll Make a Man Out of You’ was just finishing as they finally pulled into the carpark. Jumping out of the car, Krypto was already off sniffing all the new scents as Kara pulled out the cute woven picnic basket she had found.

Kieran approached Kara at the trunk and asked how to help, Kara smiled and handed him the blanket they would lay out later with a ‘ _Thank you bud_.’ He wrapped his little arms around the large blanket and grinned proudly at being able to help.

They had a little bit of a hike to get to the spot Kieran picked. Kara had shown him some spots online the day before, Kieran originally picked a beautiful spot but it was at least a few hours hike to get there. When Kara told him it would take a long time to get there and back and he would likely get really tired, he decided to choose a different spot a bit closer, but no less stunning. 

The short hike was easy on them, and in no time, they were walking into a clearing and gasping in awe. The grassy clearing was surrounded by large, thick trees. The sound of their leaves brushing each other filled the air as the wind blew.

On the far side of the clearing, there was a mostly still stream. Spots of rocks and shrub littered the clear water. Rocky landscape took up the rest of the view, the higher mountains in the distance peeking through.

They made their way across the clearing, Kieran saying he wanted to sit close to the stream. When they found a good spot, Kara helped Kieran to shake out the blanket, giggling when nearly flicked Lena with the edge.

Kara laid down on the blanket, mostly on her side, propped up by her forearm and elbow, ankles crossed casually. Lena was sat opposite her cross-legged, leaning back onto her hands behind her. Kieran was between them, knees pressed together in the air, feet on the ground splayed out to the sides, leaning his torso into Krypto who was sitting right behind him.

The family talked and laughed between nibbles of fruit and sandwiches. There was even a little cheese and meats platter Kara had put together for Lena at Kieran’s insistence. He really knew how to spoil his mama, that was for sure.

When they had finished nibbling, Lena pulled out a small football from the backpack she had been carrying and Kieran’s eyes lit up. Although it was Lena’s birthday, she had a little surprise for Kieran. The boy had always wanted to learn how to throw a football, but Lena had never been any help, she was useless when it came to sports. She knew Kara was able to throw like a pro - they had discussed Kara’s love for sports late one night when they had a baseball game playing on tv after a movie night. When Lena had spotted the football in a bucket by the pool one day she knew it would be perfect, she had just been waiting for a good moment, and this was it.

Lena pulled Kieran into her when he reached for the ball, whispering something in his ear with a grin. He nodded and held the ball to his chest, shuffling over to Kara nervously.

“Kara,” he murmured.

“Yeah bud?” She smiled brightly back.

“Can you teach me the spinny throw?”

“You mean this one?” Kara poked her tongue out before jumping up and plucking the ball out of his little hands. She quickly jogged backwards a few yards, ducking and weaving past Krypto - who had jumped up when she did - like she was in play, making Lena and Kieran laugh. They watched as Kara planted her foot and almost gracefully threw the ball, it spun in a perfect tight circle, barely shaking in the air as it lobbed right into Kieran’s open arms.

Kieran whooped excitedly and ran to Kara with the ball held above his head.

“Yeah, like that! Please please!” Kieran was bouncing in front of her.

“Sure can buddy.” Kara laughed and ruffled his hair before kneeling down in front of him.

Lena watched on with a smile as Kara talked Kieran through how to do it. She knew he probably wouldn’t be able to do it yet because he was still little with little hands, but she knew he would love being taught by Kara either way.

Kara kept giving him tips before backing away a bit and letting him try, greeting each new attempt with enthusiasm. Kara’s face lit up with pride each time he tried and when she looked proud, so did Kieran. His grin grew bigger each time his throw got a bit better and Kara got more excited.

At one point Kara had kneeled behind him, showing him how to do the wind up with her arms wrapped around him, it was too adorable. Lena had to snap a photo and save it to her ever-growing album titles _‘My Loves.’_ She took a few more photos and videos as they continued, catching the moment Kieran threw an almost perfect spiral.

Kara beamed as she squawked and threw the football up in the air after catching it. She ran to Kieran and hoisted him above her head, spinning him around repeatedly as he laughed happily. Lena could hear Kara spouting all kinds of cheers at Kieran’s success, the pride was oozing from her.

Lena felt so grateful that they had found Kara. She always thought she would be enough for Kieran, but seeing him with Kara, nothing could prepare her for that. She couldn’t give him _this_ , but Kara could. Kara could give him swimming in the ocean even when it was freezing. She could give him enthusiastic dinosaur talks. She could give him quality fort building.

There were so many things Kara would be able to give him that Lena couldn’t, and that thought made Lena love her just a little bit more.

“Mama, mama! Did you see me?!” Kieran dashed over as soon as Kara put him down.

“I did, baby!” Lena scooped him into her lap as she congratulated him. “You were so _good_! That throw was perfect! Better than Kara’s I think,” Lena winked at him and he puffed out his chest in glory and laughed at Kara’s pout.

“K-man,” With only one word Lena somehow knew Kara was scheming.

“Yeah?”

“Don’t you think mama needs to learn to throw too?” She winked.

Kieran was already picking up the football and taking off again.

“Oh no,” Lena said warningly.

“Oh yesss.”

If Lena ended up having the best time playing with them, Kara trying to teach her how to throw – crowding in behind her, breath softly onto Lena’s neck - she would never admit it.

* * *

The evening found them in town, minus Krypto (they knew he would be too excited to take so they left him at home with a bone to keep him amused), at the local twilight markets. The main road had been closed off from cars, and filled with stalls. Fairy lights were strung up all around giving a soft, warm glow over the festivities.

There were food trucks and booths selling all sorts of bits and bobs; ranging from jewellery and artwork to clothing and antiques.

About halfway up the road, there was a large grassed area off to the side with a stage at the far end. There were picnic benches surrounding the area so people could sit and eat, most people were using the grassed area as a makeshift dance floor. Local bands were playing throughout the night, adding to the ambience.

Kieran was sitting on Kara’s shoulders, one of the blonde’s hands clutching a leg draped over her torso, the other was firmly held in Lena’s grasp. The family wandered up and down the markets, looking at all the items and tasting some of the foods available. Lena bought some nice earrings she liked the look of, while Kieran asked for an adorable hat covered in dinosaurs that Kara decided she needed too.

The sun started to set and the fairy lights brightened, lighting up the street and everyone in it. The current band seemed to be a fan favourite so the trio headed over to the area and secured a picnic table.

After a few songs, Kieran was bopping away in his seat and Kara decided to drag him onto the dancefloor with a smile. Lena watched (she found herself doing that a hell of a lot lately) with a soft smile, chin held in her hand, as her two dorks danced the night away without a worry in the world.

She thought of the phrase ‘dance like no one is watching’ and boy did they ever. They had the biggest grins on their face as they boogied and Lena couldn’t help the stutter her heart did.

Her staring was broken by the sound of a ringing phone. She dug through her bag and pulled it out, realising it was Kara’s. Lena had dropped it into her bag with a roll of her eyes earlier in the night when she watched it nearly fall out of Kara’s pocket three times.

Lena managed to catch Kara’s eye and waved the ringing phone, mouthing _‘Alex’_ as she did. Kara looked between her and Kieran and signalled for Lena to answer it, not wanting to leave Kieran. Lena was touched twofold, first that Kara wanted to stay where she was with Kieran, and secondly, that she felt comfortable enough to have Lena answer her phone for her.

“Hey Alex, it’s Lena.”

 _“Oh, hey Lena, everything okay?”_ Alex answered somewhat warily, understandable considering Lena answered.

“Yeah. Yeah, Kara is just busy dancing with Kieran, we’re at some twilight markets. She told me to answer for her.”

“ _That’s cool, nothing ever could tear Kara from the dancefloor_ ,” the two women laughed.

“Did you need Kara for something?”

“ _Oh, uh no, nothing serious. I was uh, actually calling to check on how you guys were doing, y’know after everything_.”

Lena could hear the anxiousness in her voice, clearly not having expected to be having this conversation with Lena. Lena was a bit surprised to hear the badass FBI agent sounding nervous, it made her smile, Lena wasn’t _that_ scary.

“Really?”

“ _Yeah. How are you holding up? Is the little dude okay?”_

“Kieran has pretty much bounced back, you’d never know to look at him. The only change is his connection with Kara, they’re so much closer now. She’s been taking good care of us.”

“ _I have no doubt about that, and you?”_

“I’m- I’m managing, I guess. This week has definitely helped, it’s starting to just feel like a bad dream now. I don’t think I would have made it through without Kara though, your sister is a literal angel I think.”

“ _Yeah she’s a good egg. I’m glad she can be there for you, she really cares about you guys, and I’m glad you’re as good as you can be, given the circumstances.”_

“I really care about her too, Alex. And hey, I’ve wanted to thank you actually. I- I don’t have the words to say how thankful I am for you dropping everything to come help me, when you didn’t even know me. It- it means more than you know, Alex. And then you took him away and handled everything, Kara said you even found Ramone when the police couldn’t and I just- _Thank you,_ Alex. Thank you so much.”

“ _You’re welcome, Lena. I’m just glad it all turned out okay in the end. And as for Ramone, turns out those cops looking into him weren’t actually looking, safe to say they no longer have jobs now.”_

“What?! You got them fired?!” Lena couldn’t believe it.

_“Damn right I did! They weren’t doing their jobs and because of that a sweet little kid nearly got kidnapped, they’re lucky firing them was the worst I could do.”_

A surprised laugh escaped Lena, this woman was something else.

“You would make a decent CEO with that attitude.”

_“Ha! I think I’ll leave the corporate badassery to you, Luthor.”_

That had to be the first time anyone had used her last name without disgust and contempt. Lena almost liked it, there was a teasing lilt to it that hit somewhere deep inside Lena, she could see why Kara loved this woman so much. 

“Gee thanks,” Lena drawled but made sure the amusement was clear in her voice. “Hey um- would you maybe want to come with Kara and have dinner with us one night? Have a proper introduction, not in the middle of a crisis?” Lena let out an awkward chuckle at the end, unsure if she had maybe overstepped.

The moment of silence across the line made Lena bite her lip, _yep she definitely overstepped._

“ _Yeah. Yeah, I’d like that Lena. Gotta give you a shovel talk at some point, right?”_

Lena could hear the teasing in the agent’s voice and could only laugh in reply. Something told her she and Alex would get along quite well.

They two women finished up their call not long after, saying goodbye and agreeing to have dinner soon.

Lena was on a high and decided nothing could bring her down. Without a second thought, she headed over to Kara and Kieran and started dancing wildly with them.

As the music played the trio let all their worries go as they danced the night away.

By the time they reached the beach house again, they were all exhausted. Without even thinking, all three of them trudged into Lena’s room and collapsed on the bed together. Krypto soon joined them and they all snuggled down, still dressed in their day clothes, and fell into a blissful sleep.

As the final night of their getaway, Lena couldn’t have asked for a better ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not black, but I see you.  
> I'm not black, but I hear you.  
> I'm not black, but I mourn with you.  
> I'm not black, but I will fight for you. 
> 
> I understand that I will never understand.  
> However, I stand.
> 
> Black lives matter.  
> BLACK. LIVES. MATTER.  
> ❤️


	13. Chapter 13

It had been a week since they left the beach house, and things finally felt normal again. Even though it was technically a new normal thanks to Kara and Lena’s budding relationship. After driving them back home late Friday afternoon, Kara had dinner with Lena and Kieran before setting off for her own apartment, leaving with a bear hug for Kieran and a gentle kiss for Lena. Kara felt like she hadn’t stopped smiling since.

Kara had joined Lena for lunch at the CEOs office twice during the week. Apparently, whenever Lena had to spend a day at the office she basically forgot how humans function and didn’t eat. Kara deemed this completely unacceptable and vowed to bring lunch for her if she knew she was at L-Corp.

Since Kara had taken the previous week off of work, she had a full-on week when she returned. The couple lunches she managed to have with Lena were about all she was able to get away with which meant she hadn’t been able to spend time with both Lena and Kieran.

Lena had called her a few times; Kieran wanting to speak to the blonde he had become so close with. She would chat with Kieran for a bit before he would go to bed, talking with him about his day and things he was looking forward to, sometimes even telling him an intricate story – one night he even fell asleep mid-story, the photo Lena sent her of Kieran passed out on her was adorable. Then once Lena put Kieran to bed they would spend the rest of the night talking with each other. They would talk about anything and everything until all hours of the morning. Lena found herself opening up to Kara in a way she never had with anyone before. There was just something about Kara that made Lena feel safe, and able to share her deepest thoughts and feelings. She also had a way of constantly making Lena laugh; Whether it was a funny story, a classic joke or just a witty remark. Even at the end of a sad story, when Lena felt her emotions getting the better of her, Kara always managed to make her smile again.

Friday found Kara unable to contain her excitement throughout the day. She was going to see Kieran for the first time since they left the beach, but also, Alex was going to be joining them for dinner. Kara was equal parts terrified and excited (okay maybe a _little_ bit more excited).

Which is how she found herself sitting at her desk with a huge grin on her face, but her knee bouncing nervously. She was pretty sure she had achieved _nothing_ since she got to work that morning.

“Kiera!”

 _Uh-oh._ Cat only called her Kiera when she was annoyed. Circling around her desk, Kara made her way into her boss’s office.

“Yes, Miss Grant?”

Even though Kara and Cat had a fairly close relationship and Kara usually called her Cat, sometimes she just couldn’t shake the ‘ _Miss Grant’_ habit.

“ _What_ is so fascinating?”

“I uh- Excuse me?”

“You have been staring into _thin air_ with this whimsical, giddy look plastered on your face for the last I don’t know how long,” Cat said waving her hand around in the air the way she always does, as she made her way over to her desk and sat down.

“Whimsical, giddy look? Those two words don’t exactly-”

The glare Cat shot her over the top of her glasses had Kara cutting clamping her jaw shut.

“So, I ask again: What is so fascinating? What is such a distraction?” Cat rested her chin on interlocked fingers, eyeing Kara with a curious yet stern expression.

Kara floundered momentarily, mouth opening and closing but no words were coming out. A simple raised eyebrow from Cat had Kara sighing, shoulders sagging in defeat.

“Alex is kind of ‘officially’ meeting Lena and Kieran tonight. She obviously met them when everything went down but yeah-”

“Ah, I should have known this was related to Ms Luthor. No one else could have that kind of effect on you,” Cat mused.

“ _What?_ I don’t- it’s not-” She was floundering again.

“Really Kara, anyone could see how smitten you are. You couldn’t be more obvious if you wrote a front-page story entitled: ‘ _I Love Lena Luthor’_. Even if you both may be oblivious to your feelings for each other, the rest of us unfortunately are not.” Cat wasn’t even looking at her anymore, her attention focused on the layouts in front of her.

“Oh, w-well, actually we uh-” Kara ducked her head and fidgeted with her hands nervously.

Cat’s eyebrows shot up as she lifted her head, now interested again. She plucked her glasses off her face, dangling them from her fingers precariously as she rested her elbows on her desk, sitting up straight.

“Do tell,” Cat said in that tone which left no room for avoidance.

Kara huffed as she dropped into the couch across from Cat’s desk, eyes downcast as she tried to articulate her thoughts.

“We um, we kind of had this deep conversation one night at the beach. And we had kind of kissed a few times already before that. The first was the night after Kieran was taken, and I wasn’t really sure what it meant. I thought maybe it was just a heat of the moment type thing, y’know? She’d had an emotional day. But then it happened a couple more times and then we had that talk. We kind of admitted our love for each other.”

To say Cat was surprised was an understatement.

“I uh- I’m still not really sure what it means for us now? I don’t know if we’re girlfriends or not or, _what_ -, I’m kind of just, following her lead on it. And now I’m nervous for Alex to officially meet her, because she’s not just anyone now. She’s- she’s special to me, Kieran too.”

“I see,” Cat responded. She stood from her chair and circled around her desk. Moving to sit opposite Kara on the second couch, crossing her legs and looking poised as ever. “I think, these days too many people put pressure on themselves in this type of situation.”

Kara finally raised her head, looking her mentor in the eyes. The older blonde smiled kindly at her, in that motherly way she sometimes did.

“Forget the terminology, just be in the moment and see how you feel. ‘Cause if you’ve fallen for someone then, screw the labels. Just _love_ them, Kara.”

Releasing the breath she didn’t know she was holding, Kara let her body relax. _Just be in the moment_. She could do that. Kara gave her a genuine smile, and the heiress smiled back before snapping back into CEO persona.

“Right, now that that is settled, please take your _whimsical, giddy face_ out of my building, it will only distract other people and I do not need that today.” Cat was strutting back to her desk as she spoke, flicking her hand over her shoulder.

“Um, sorry?” Kara asked confused as she stood.

“Yes, you should be. Go on then, run along. Take the day off because you clearly won’t get any work done. Enjoy your evening with Ms Luthor and co, do give her my regards,” Cat was once again waving her hand around, signalling _‘that’ll be all.’_

“Thank you, Cat,” Kara let out. Her eyes shining with the fondness she held for her mentor.

Cat slightly raised her head and shot Kara a subtle wink before turning back to her work.

Heading back to her desk, Kara packed her things into her messenger bag, lifting it over her head so it rested diagonally across her torso. She slipped her phone out from the pocket of her khakis as she walked towards the elevators, pulling up her sister’s contact.

She waited until she exited the lift in the lobby before connecting the call, hoping her sister was free.

_“Hey Kar.”_

“Alex, hey. You’re not at work, right?”

_“Nope, had the day off that’s why we picked it for dinner remember?”_

“Right, yes. Of course, sorry.”

“ _Everything okay?”_ Kara could hear the worry in the sister’s voice.

“Um yeah, c-can you uh- meet me for lunch?”

 _“Yeah, course. Noonan’s? I can be there in twenty?”_ Kara could hear Alex start up her bike across the line.

“Sure, I’ll meet you there. Love you,” Kara could feel her anxiety rising again.

Alex chuckled across the line.

_“Love you too, doofus, see you in a bit.”_

xxx

“Alright, what’s eatin’ ya.”

The sisters had been sitting in the booth at Noonan’s for half an hour. When Alex finally arrived, they shared some small talk while they waited for their food, but once their food arrived, Kara went silent and had since been pushing her food around her plate almost dejectedly.

“Hmm?” Kara lifted her head in askance, not having been listening.

“What’s going on? You asked me for lunch even though we’re having dinner together later, and now you’re being all silent and moody. You’re not even eating, _that_ is the real indicator here, but also, _crinkle._ So, come on, talk to me.” Alex folded her arms on the tabletop, leaning forward to show she was focused on her.

"Ugh, _crinkle,_ " Kara shoved the heel of her palm into said crinkle. “I’m just nervous about tonight,” Kara grumble, annoyed at herself for being so caught up in her head.

“Why? I thought you’d be excited to show your girlfriend off,” Kara could hear the teasing in her sister’s tone.

“Sh-”

“Yeah yeah I know, ‘ _She’s not my girlfriend,’_ my question still stands,” Alex was smirking as she waited for an answer from her sister.

“Uh- actually…” Kara rubbed the back of her neck while she scrunched her face adorably.

“ _No way_ ,” Alex’s eyes were wide as she leant forward even more, halfway across the table, her face radiating joy and, was that _satisfaction?_ Kara groaned and let her forehead fall to the table, Alex was going to be insufferable now, she could feel it.

“Oh, come on, Kara,” Alex reached out to shove Kara’s shoulders affectionately. “I promise I won’t make fun, talk to me.”

Alex heard Kara expel a heavy breath into the table before sitting back up, her eyes looked like they might start watering any second, her chin wobbling the more she thought about it.

“Hey, _hey,_ ” Alex softened immediately when she saw Kara was genuinely stressing. She reached out and latched onto both of Kara’s hands where they laid on the table. “Oh honey, it’s okay, breathe.”

Kara nodded and tried to calm her breathing, why was this panic inside of her all of a sudden? She inhaled through her nose slowly, pushing through the hitches as sobs threatened to escape. Holding the breath in her lungs a few moments before slowly letting it out. 

Alex squeezed her hands tightly through Kara’s breathing. Helping to ground her and bring her back to the present. A few minutes later and Kara felt calmer, there were dried tears on her cheeks that she didn’t know had fallen, she wiped at them once Alex released her hold on her.

“I’m okay,” She breathed.

Her sister was watching her with soft, tender eyes, a sad smile gracing her lips. Kara took one last breath before speaking.

“We uh, we had this big talk one night. I- I told her about my parents.”

Alex’s spine straightened, surprised by the revelation. “Oh, wow.”

“Yeah. There was a bunch of other stuff too, it was really emotional for both of us. And then, I- I told her I love her,” Kara looked Alex in the eye. “I love her, Alex.”

A wistful smile broke out on Alex’s face, her eyes sparkling with pride and love. “ _Wow,”_ she sounded completely in awe. Alex opened her mouth to speak again but Kara jumped in.

“I know what you’re going to say Alex: I’m rushing in without thinking, I’ve only known her like a month. It’s not like we’ve even been dating or anything, I just-”

It was Alex’s turn to jump in.

“No Kara,” Kara looked confused. “That’s not what I was going to say. Any other time, yes, but not this time. I know, Kara. I can see it; I saw it as soon as I saw you with them after you saved the kid.”

Kara’s lips twitched up slightly but she stayed silent, knowing Alex had more to say.

“I know you, Kara. You’re not like everyone else, You’re not trivial with your feelings. You love with your whole heart, but only to those you truly believe deserve it. If you told Lena you love her, I _know_ you do. And I saw Lena with you that day, I trust her, I’m not worried about her hurting you. I think she’s in just as deep as you at this point.”

The sisters smiled at each other, telling each other without words just much they meant to each other. Kara would always be grateful for her big sister, she could always rely on Alex to keep her grounded and sane.

“Oh my god,” Alex had that teasing lilt again. Kara scrunched her face when he saw Alex looking gleeful, already dreading whatever her sister had realised.

“I jokingly told Lena I had to give her a shovel talk, but now I actually can!” Alex looked way too excited about that, her eyes sparkling with delight, lips curled up in a devilish grin.

Kara could only groan and drop her head to the table again, _yep, insufferable_. Alex cracked up and bounced in her seat.

“This is gonna be _fun_.”

xxx

“Oh my god! She has a _private_ lift?! Oof your girl is _fancy_ ,” Alex looked as excited as Kieran does before movie night. Her thirty-two-year-old sister, was honest to god bouncing on her toes like a child as they waited for said private lift.

Kara shot Hector an apologetic smile for her sister’s antics, the man smiling back and waving her off. Kara had become friends with the kind man, usually stopping to talk with him for a few minutes before venturing up to the apartment.

“ _Alex,”_ Kara hissed, swatting Alex’s arm with her hand. “Yes, she is fancy, get it all out now before you see her apartment.”

“Ooh, it bet she has a giant waterfall in the entryway, and a money tree in the living room,” Kara could only roll her eyes as Alex kept going. “And golden countertops, and-”

“Will you quit it?! She’s not a _Kardashian_ , she doesn’t flaunt her money. It’s just a… _nice_ , apartment,” Kara tried to alleviate Alex’s over-enthusiasm while trying to keep her cool. Her nerves were bubbling just below the surface again, she knew everything would be fine, but she couldn’t help the sliver of anxiety.

“Okay, okay, I get it,” Alex placated her as they entered the lift, leaning against the back wall causally. “Relax Kar, it’s gonna be fine. I promise to be on my best behaviour.”

Alex lifted three fingers in the ‘ _scouts honour’_ gesture with a smirk.

“You were never a scout Alex,” Kara grumbled with a roll of her eyes. Alex was quiet for the rest of the ride, not wanting to wind Kara up any further.

When they finally reached the penthouse, Alex’s jaw dropped when the doors opened right into the hallway of the apartment.

“ _She doesn’t even have a door!”_ Alex hissed quietly and Kara shot her a glare. “Last one I promise.”

“Lena?” Kara called out as she led Alex into the apartment.

“Kitchen!” Came a muffled reply from Lena.

Kara smiled and picked up her pace as she headed towards the voice, Alex raising a silent eyebrow behind her.

“We’re here,” Kara announced as the stepped into the open space of the dining room, spotting Lena at the counter with a wide smile of her face.

“Clearly,” Lena drawled teasingly. “Hello, darling,” Lena greeted her as the blonde rounded the counter. Lena’s eyes flicked to Alex where she stood near the dining table, as Kara leaned in close.

“She knows,” Kara whispered in her ear before placing a delicate kiss to her cheek. Lena felt her cheeks flush and tucked her chin into her chest to hide the blush. Lena reached out to tenderly rub Kara’s lower back before the blonde stepped away. She kept one arm around Lena to usher her towards Alex who had now stepped closer. “I know you’ve technically met already but, Lena this is my sister Alex. Alex, this is Lena.”

“It’s lovely to finally meet you properly,” Lena said with a genuine smile, stretching her hand out between them.

Alex chuckled before tugging the shorter woman into a hug. “We’re huggers in the Danvers family, better get used to it.”

Lena laughed but hugged Alex back, feeling comforted by the woman’s words.

“Where’s Kieran?” Kara asked looking around the home once Lena and Alex pulled away from one another.

“He’s just getting ready, he should be out any second.” Her statement was punctuated by the sound of little feet slapping onto the hardwood floors and a resounding chuckle from all three women.

“Kara!” Kieran howled as he came running. He launched himself into her waiting arms, knowing she would catch him like always.

“K-man! How are you doing, buddy?” Kara asked him sweetly after she had swung him around and placed him on her hip.

“Good, good, gooood,” Kieran answered with his signature grin, swinging his legs happily.

“That’s good! Hey, I want you to meet someone very special to me,” Kara said as she turned slightly so Kieran was half facing Alex. Kieran shrunk in Kara’s hold, his shyness making an appearance “This is my sister, Alex. Do you remember her?”

Kieran nodded his head tentatively where it rested on Kara’s chest. “She took the man away,” he announced quietly.

“Yeah, she did. She has always protected me and kept me safe since I was a kid. You can trust her, and if ever mama or I am not around and you need help you can go to her, okay?”

Another tentative nod from Kieran, he had lifted his head from her shoulder though, so he was slowly opening up again.

“Wanna say hi?” Kara encouraged him. Alex had been standing with a soft smile on her face as Kara talked with Kieran, trying to look as gentle as she could. “She looks scary I know, but she’s like a big bear! Big and scary, but really soft and fluffy when she lets you get close,” Kara tickled Kieran cheekily. Kieran cackled momentarily until Kara stopped her wiggling fingers. Once he had his breath back he turned to Alex with a shy smile.

“Hi Alex,” He waved as addressed her.

“Hey little dude,” Alex said back with a little wave of her own.

A minute later Kieran surprised them all by leaning forward in Kara’s arm, reaching out towards Alex with open arms.

Alex’s shock was evident on her face – Kara had told Alex how shy Kieran could be, told her not to worry if he seemed closed off to start. Alex took him into her arms, hugging him close as he landed on her hip, face tucked into her neck.

Kara swayed into Lena’s side, noticing she was looking emotional. Lena sagged into Kara, hand resting over her thumping heart.

Kieran pulled back from Alex with a grin and turned to Kara, his arms still hooked around Alex’s shoulders. “She’s not fluffy, Kara!”

Everyone burst out laughing and Kieran looked proud of his little joke.

Their evening followed with many laughs between them. They had moved to the living room while they waited for their food, they had decided on Chinese food earlier in the week, much to Kara and Kieran’s delight. They sat around the coffee table talking, getting to know each other more - except Kara who mostly sat back with a smile as her three favourite people interacted. Kieran was rapidly becoming fond of Alex, beaming whenever the woman told him a cool new fact.

Kara always knew the two would get along, she shook her head as the thought of how stressed she was about them all meeting. Lena was getting along with Alex swimmingly too, the two of them bantering back and forth between real talk.

Hector called to let them know their take out was on its way up and Kara jumped up to fetch it. Not wanting to interrupt Lena and Alex’s current conversation on some science-y thing – Kara had zoned out as soon as she realised she had no clue what they were talking about. Alex caught the movement out of the corner of her eye and smirked internally, noting how _‘at home’_ Kara seemed in the CEO’s apartment.

They decided to eat at the dining table, ‘ _Like civilised people, Kara,’_ the raven-haired woman claiming they ate in front of the tv far too often. Kieran wanted to sit next to both Kara and Alex so he sat at the head of the table. Alex to his left and Kara to his right, while Lena sat beside Kara.

The four of them (well three, Kieran was too focused on his food) kept chatting as they ate. Alex was mid-sentence when her jaw suddenly dropped and her words disappeared. She watched with wide eyes as Kieran tried to pluck a potsticker off Kara’s plate with a cheeky grin.

Kara looked amused but shuffled her food around so he could get a bigger one, claiming the one he was going for was too small for the growing boy. Alex let out a sound of shock and all eyes shot to her, confused.

“What?” Kara questioned when Alex didn’t continue.

“You just let him take a _potsticker_ from your plate?” Alex said seriously, finger pointed at Kara’s plate.

“Yeah?” What the hell was Alex going on about?

“ _You_ , let him have one of your potstickers?”

“Yes! Why are you acting weird?!”

“Kara, you once put me in a headlock when I tried to eat one of your potstickers,” Alex stated on a laugh.

“ _Whaaat?!_ That’s ridiculous,” Kara could feel her face heating up as she fidgeted in her chair, feeling all eyes on her. Lena was definitely smirking with an eyebrow cocked, she didn’t even need to look.

“You regularly smack my hand away if I try to grab one.”

“No, I do no-”

Alex reached across the table towards Kara’s plate to prove her point. When her hand was inches away, Kara found her hand automatically lifting to slap at Alex’s fingers. She immediately pulled it back with wide eyes, hearing Kieran cackling at her side.

“Okay, _maybe_ I have issues with sharing, but Kieran is different! He’s a kid!” Kara tried to dig herself out of the hole she found herself in.

With a sly grin, Lena reached towards Kara’s plate knowing full well what was about to happen. Kara sighed and slumped her shoulders in defeat as Lena happily plucked a potsticker from Kara’s plate too, without any fight from the blonde, bringing it up to her mouth with a grin.

Alex looked utterly stunned. “Wow, okay, I see how it is.”

Lena and Kieran laughed at the mocking tone Alex had, the older woman eventually laughing too.

_Yep, insufferable._

The rest of the night followed much the same; conversations peppered with light teasing. At one point Kieran was cuddled up to Alex on the couch while Lena cuddled up with Kara. They had started to be a bit more affectionate with each other around Kieran, still keeping it PG obviously, but they would sit a little closer, hug a little longer, share soft kisses in the moments he couldn’t see.

Lena felt a little off being so close to Kara around her sister having only met the woman twice, but as long as Kara was comfortable, then Lena would follow. Alex and Kara decided to leave when Kieran began getting sleepy, struggling to keep his eyes open for long.

He hugged Alex tightly, asking when they could see each other again. The auburn-haired woman ruffled his hair and promised to see him soon. While Alex hugged Lena and thanked her for dinner, Kara scooped Kieran into a bear hug. Pressing a sloppy kiss to his cheek and making him squirm.

“Love you, Kara,” he yawned as she placed him back on the couch.

“Love you too, little man,” she pressed another kiss to his forehead before turning around, catching Alex watching her with a soft smile.

“Thank you for dinner, Lena,” Kara smiled pulling Lena into a hug too.

“You’re welcome, love,” Lena whispered just for her.

As Kara pulled back she saw Alex subtly turn away, giving her a moment of privacy. With a smile, Kara leant in to press her lips to Lena’s in a warm kiss. Smiling further when she felt the deep exhale from Lena. Kara cupped Lena’s cheek as she pulled back, swiping her thumb along Lena’s bottom lip lightly.

“I love you,” she breathed.

“I love you too, darling. Get home safe,” She said the last bit louder so Alex could hear it too. “Both of you,” Lena levelled them both with a motherly look.

“Yes mom,” Alex gave a mock salute and Kara blew her a kiss as they headed towards the lift.

As the sister’s exited the lobby, Kara waving to Hector once more, Alex hooked an arm around Kara’s neck and pulled her in close. She kissed Kara’s head tenderly.

“I like her. You did good, kid.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dears! I hope you are all well. Thank you for all the lovely comments on the last chapter, I always have such a big grin on my face when I read through all your words! I hope you liked this new chapter and the Alex and Cat scenes! 
> 
> The 'screw the labels' line Cat says is a quote from my other favourite show Wentworth. It's a gritty Aussie prison drama (but has absolutely amazing stories and my favourite adorable f/f ship), so if that sounds like your thing definitely give it a watch!! (It's 10000x better than OITNB don't @ me). 
> 
> Now, I want to bring Kelly into this story soon! I have a few different idea's I'm toying with. One of them that I'm leaning towards is Kelly also having a kid that Kieran becomes friends with and that's how she comes in, but I'm not 100% sure yet. Would you guys like to see that? Let me know in the comments!  
> Further on that, to any Black followers I have: Firstly I see, appreciate and adore you! Second, I know there is a lot going on for you all right now so by no means do you NEED to, but if you would LIKE to, I would love to hear from you about what you personally would like to see of/for Kelly in this story. I'm doing my best to educate myself atm but I want to make sure I do her justice and I want you guys to feel part of that! Black lives matter, and I want everyone reading my story to know and see that. So drop a comment or feel free to shoot me a dm on Tumblr: @lesbiluthor
> 
> Let me know what you guys thought of this chapter and remember to drop any prompts you might want to see! I have exams coming up over the next week a bit so updates might be slow but after that, they should speed up again!
> 
> Stay safe and sane  
> x


	14. Chapter 14

When Lena was younger, she never really thought about what her life would be like. Being groomed by the Luthor’s to be the perfect daughter, she never had the opportunity to explore what she wanted from life. Luckily, she was able to find a passion for the science side of what she was pushed towards. It wasn’t _exactly_ what her parents wanted, but it would be useful and help propel her further in the world, so that was enough.

She had never planned for a family. The family she was raised in made her believe love didn’t exist, showed her that family was just a means to an end. Lena didn’t want that, so she accepted the fact her life would be lived in solitude. Sure, she still had dalliances here and there, she was only human after all, but they were as meaningless to her as Lena was to the Luthor's.

Then she met Sam. The two became fast friends in college, both feeling like outcasts – Sam a single mother, and Lena the daughter of one of the richest and most ruthless businessmen in the country, she wasn’t exactly popular. A year later and the two girls were inseparable and Lena began to think maybe she didn’t have to be alone forever - she still believed romantic love didn’t exist but she certainly felt a familial love for her best friend and her daughter. Lena knew she would always be able to trust and rely on Sam and vice versa. She would do anything for Sam and Ruby, _they_ became her family.

Then she met Kieran. The minute she met his green little eyes she felt love. She knew love, she loved Sam and Ruby, but this was different. This was deep, and ethereal, raw in some places and warm in others. When she held him, she felt like her heart was being tugged by his on a delicate red string, chest to chest her soul seeped out of her and into him. At that moment, she knew she could never love anyone or anything more.

It took forever for Lena to be able to leave him with others. He was her _baby_ , no one would be able to love and care for him as she did. But eventually, her brother went insane and suddenly she had to run a company. She tried to keep him close as much as she could, going as far as moving a cot and play area into her office for him, but as things picked up she needed help. Sam was the first. Eventually a babysitter (that was thoroughly vetted and not left alone for the first few times – Lena could never be too careful). Even Jess sometimes watched him if Lena had brought him to the office but had to step away briefly. As much as she trusted these people, she knew none of them would love Kieran like her.

Then she met Kara, who changed the whole game. With her warmth and her earnestness, she chipped away at Lena’s long-held beliefs on love. Not through loving _her_ (well in part, yes), but by loving her son. Seeing this woman - this kind, wholesome, angel of a woman - loving _her_ son, made Lena think maybe her long-held belief on love was wrong all along. It was like she blinked at it was there. One day she was looking at her friend, and suddenly there was something there that wasn’t there before – like a switch had been flicked somewhere, and this woman who was just her friend, is suddenly the only person she can ever imagine herself loving.

All of a sudden, her life was nothing like she had imagined when she was young. She had a family, she had _love._

The buzzing off her phone on the kitchen counter brought Lena out of her reflection. She bit her lip as her face warmed when she saw it was Kara.

“Hello, darling,” Lena answered the call.

“ _Good morning, gorgeous_ ,” Lena felt her face flush even more. _“Did you sleep well?”_

“I did,” grinning evilly Lena decided to tease Kara a bit. “I had a nice dream about a certain blonde.”

_“Oh really?”_ Kara sounded smug.

“M-hm, Cate Blanchett.”

Lena couldn’t hold back her laugh when Kara squeaked loudly across the line.

“ _Lena,”_ She whined in displeasure.

“Sorry, darling. I couldn’t help myself,” Lena was surprised her bottom lip wasn’t bleeding given how constantly she was biting it. “I _was_ just thinking about you though.”

“Really?” Kara asked sheepishly.

“Really really.”

Lena watched as Kieran scurried into the kitchen, standing in front of Lena with his arms out wide to show off his outfit with a satisfied grin. Lena smiled back warmly and winked at him.

“Cute, baby,” She told him. He let out a proud huff and ran back to his room.

“ _Thanks,”_ Kara said smugly across the line.

“Other baby,” Lena laughed back.

“ _Damn,”_ Kara grumbled good-naturedly, Lena could picture the pout on her face.

“How is your day looking?”

“ _Pretty quiet, my article is due tomorrow morning but it’s mostly finished, so I will probably procrastinate all day and then just review it tonight_.” Lena rolled her eyes at Kara and her procrastinating. _“Why’s that?”_

“Well, the board arranged a last-minute meeting that I have to attend, and I feel like it’s going to be a long one,” Lena sighed, sometimes she hated being a CEO. “I was wondering if you wanted to spend the day with Kieran?”

_“Of course, I do!”_ Lena could hear the excitement in her voice, Lena hoped she never lost that. _“Natalie still swamped with exams?”_

Lena found herself fumbling for words. “W-well actually, I uh- I haven’t asked her yet. I thought I’d ask you first since I know you would both love it.” Lena started biting her lip nervously again.

In the weeks following their getaway, Kara had spent time with Kieran a few times when Lena had to work, but it was usually only if both Sam and Natalie were busy, Lena not wanting to disrupt the reporter's busy days if she could avoid it.

_“Aw, you’re too sweet. I’d love to. Do you want me to come and get him?”_

“No, it’s okay, I can drop him off on my way if you’re home?”

Kara confirmed she was at her apartment and told Lena she would wait out the front so she could save some time.

After she finished her call Lena rounded up Kieran, packing a bag for him, and they headed downstairs. Lena opted to have her driver take them, knowing by the time she was finished with the board she would not have the energy to drive home. Kieran was bouncing in his seat, thrilled to be spending the day with Kara.

When they pulled up to Kara’s apartment the blonde was standing out front just like she said, bouncing on her toes excitedly. Lena opened the door and guided Kieran out, telling Tony she would only be a minute before following her boy.

Lena greeted Kara with a wide smile and a soft peck, her body thrumming as she crowded into the reporter’s space.

Kara’s face was lit up light a Christmas tree, Lena would never grow tired of seeing Kara smile, especially if that smile stemmed from something simple like a kiss.

Lena bent down to be level with Kieran, chuckling at his hand shielding his eyes. He had started to do that recently after seeing the women lightly kiss during movie night a week ago. Sometimes he grumbled a half-hearted _‘ew’_ or _‘gross’_ even though they could always hear the laughter in his voice.

“Be good for Kara, okay?” He nodded his little head vigorously in answer. “Alright, I love you, baby.” Lena hugged him tight and kissed his cheek before standing up again. “You too, big baby.” She smirked at Kara before giving her another peck.

“ _Mamaaa,_ no more kissy, go work,” Kieran grumbled lightly shoving Lena’s hip.

“Okay, okay,” she placated with a laugh, backing away towards the car. “Have a good day, my loves.” With a final smile and a wave over her shoulder, Lena disappeared into the back of the car and was on her way to work.

“Alright my man, what do you want to do?” Kara asked Kieran as they made their way up to Kara’s apartment.

“Um, can we go to the place with all the games?” He asked, bouncing behind Kara while she unlocked her door, able to hear Krypto barking excitedly on the other side.

“The arcade?”

As soon as the door was open Kieran was running in and lunging for Krypto. The two of them ending up on the floor rolling around together, Kieran giggling loudly.

“Yeah! Arcade!” He yelled once he was sitting up again.

“Okay,” Kara plonked down onto the couch and watched Kieran with Krypto. “Do you want to stay and play with Krypto for a bit first?” He nodded in response.

Kara pulled out some toys for Kieran, a large rope for tug of war and Krypto’s favourite ball. She sat back on the couch, a cup of hot cocoa in her hands – Kieran’s was cooling on the coffee table – and watched ‘the boys’ as she liked to call the duo playing on the floor. Kara never thought this would be her life. The residual guilt she felt over her parent’s death had left her with a belief she could never have a family. The Danvers helped, Alex helped, they became a family for her. But she still thought she could never maker her own family, outside of the Danvers. How wrong she was.

Now that she had them, Kara couldn’t picture her life without Lena and Kieran. Lena brought Kara down to earth, grounded her. Kieran kept her innocence and playful, reminded her to smile.

“Kara?” Kieran broke her out of her head. He was standing between her legs, one hand on each knee, concerned look on his face.

Kara smiled back before answering with a “Yeah?”

“Can Alex come?” He asked hopefully, his little eyebrows pulled together.

“I think she would love to. Do you wanna call her and ask?”

Kara watched a few emotions shift over his face, excitement followed by anxiousness with a tinge of fear, finally settling on shy.

“How about,” Kara reached forward picking him up and settling him on her lap, his side pressing into her front, feet falling next to her hip. “I call her and see if she’s free, and if you feel up to it you can ask her to come?”

He nodded silently while she slipped out her phone pulling up Alex’s number and connecting the call. Kara rubbed one hand gently over Kieran’s back trying to soothe him and make him feel safe.

_“Hey, Kara. What’s up?”_ Her sister answered cheerily.

“Hey Al, I’m just hanging out with Kieran, Lena had to go to a board meeting. Are you at work?” Kara could feel Kieran looking up at her with his little eyes.

_“Yeah but only for a few more hours, should be finished by lunch.”_

“Alright well,” Kara looked down at Kieran and offered him a comforting smile. After a moment, he nodded his head minutely. Kara grinned back, “Kieran has something he wants to ask you.”

Kara moved the phone down to Kieran, he put his little hands over Kara’s, holding the phone to his ear.

“Hi Alex,” he murmured.

_“Hey little dude. Kara said you wanted to ask me something?”_

He nodded and then realised she couldn’t see him, Kara chuckled.

“Can you come to the arcade with me an’ Kara?”

Kara’s heart swelled watching Kieran ask her sister to join them, she knew how hard it was for Kieran to ask for things, especially when he was nervous. She continued rubbing his back as he spoke with Alex. Kara could hear her saying she would love to, explaining that she still had a little bit of work to do but that after lunch they could definitely o to the arcade together. Kara could feel Kieran’s body relax as Alex reassured him how excited she was to see him, he sagged into Kara dropping his head to her chest.

When Kieran was finished he handed the phone back to Kara so she could confirm the details, the sisters said their goodbyes and Kara hung up, tossing her phone to the far side of the couch. Kieran was still snuggled into her, apparently happy to stay put.

“You want to watch a movie ‘til then buddy?” Kara asked, pushing his hair back from his eyes with a gentle hand. A silent nod and a little wriggle were all she got in response – Kara was used to Kieran sometimes getting a bit quiet after needing to be outgoing, so she settled for kissing his forehead and reaching for the remote.

Afternoon came and found Kara, Kieran and Alex at the arcade. Kieran dragged them from game to game happily. They were currently at the basketball shooting game, Kieran versus Alex. Kara had picked Kieran up and stood him on the bench so he was the same height as Alex, crowding in behind him and wrapping an arm around his waist to keep him balanced. She cheered him on as he threw, occasionally shoving Alex so she would miss and laughing with Kieran when Alex would pout and grumble.

Air hockey was next, Kieran whooping when he managed to beat Alex on his own, Kara standing behind him proudly.

The three of them raced together in the car racing games, Alex coming first – claiming it was her FBI defensive driving skills that made her better, followed by Kieran second and Kara third. The blonde pouting at the fact she had driven into a wall and gotten stuck so long the other two managed to lap her. She smiled when Kieran tugged on her sleeve, promising to let her win next time.

Kara occasionally spotted Alex watching them with soft eyes, wistful look on her face. Kara new Alex always worried about Kara and her ‘being alone forever’ mindset. When Kara came home one day with puppy Krypto, Alex hoped maybe her mindset was changing. Now, as she watched Kara and Kieran, she knew her sister would be okay from now on.

As Alex took them in sadly, Kara couldn’t help but feel a little remorseful. Alex had always wanted kids, even ended her engagement when Maggie declared she would never want them. And here Kara was, always claiming she could never have a family, and now has the one thing Alex always dreamed off. 

As if she knew what Kara was thinking, Alex smiled and walked over to her. Hooking her arm around her shoulder like she always does, she pulled Kara in and kissed her head.

“I’m so happy you found them, Kara.”

“You’ll have it one day too, you know,” Kara replied, truly believing it.

“Yeah, I know. I bet Lena has a lot of hot friends, right?” She asked with a smirk, laughing when Kara shoved her away with a fake disgusted look.

A number of hours and a bunch of tokens later, the trio were ready to call it a day. Kara had called Lena at lunch, the CEO saying it would still be a while before she could get away from the office. As they left the arcade Kara checked her phone to see if she missed anything from Lena, frowning when she found nothing. It was nearly five, surely she wasn’t still there?

When they reached Kara’s apartment, Alex pulled Kieran into a game of Mario kart, giving Kara the chance to call Lena.

_“Hello,”_ Lena sounded tired and grumpy.

“Hey, beautiful.”

_“Kara?”_ Clearly she hadn’t looked at her phone before answering. _“God, I’m sorry. What time is it?”_

“It’s about five-thirty, I was just getting a bit worried, I didn’t think you would be gone this long.”

_“I’m so sorry, darling. I really didn’t think it would take so long. The meeting went on forever and then I had to deal with a bunch of other-“_ She cut off on a sigh. _“I won’t bore you with it, um Sam should be home I can get her to come get Kieran?”_

“No, no! It’s fine, he can stay here, even overnight if you need, I don’t mind. I just wanted to check on you.”

_“Are you sure, Kara? I don’t know how long I’ll be.”_

“It’s fine I promise. Come here when you’re done? I can feed you, and you can stay if you want?” Kara tried to not sound overly hopeful, but her heart was beating wildly at the thought of Lena staying over. Kara had stayed at Lena’s a few times after movie nights but she always slept on the couch, not wanting to put Lena into an awkward spot with Kieran and just be courteous.

_“That sounds perfect. Are you sure though?”_

“Never been surer, whatever the time just come. I’ll still be up, Kieran looks like he might be out soon though.”

_“Okay, my love.”_

The two talked for a few more minutes, Lena feeling much better by the time they hung up.

Kara headed back to where Kieran and Alex were making fun of each other as they raced through the animated racecourse.

“Hey buddy, mama is still going to be a while so you’re gonna stay here.”

Kieran replied with a happy _‘okay!’_ without even taking his eyes off the tv, Kara chuckled. While the two kept playing Kara headed to the kitchen to start on dinner.

Alex stayed for dinner and the three of them ate while watching a movie. Alex left after they finished, claiming she had to be up early for work the next day. Kieran said goodbye with a big hug and thanked Alex profusely for spending the afternoon with them. Kara watched as the two performed some sort of secret handshake, wondering when they had time to come up with that. Returning back to the couch, Kieran tucked himself into Kara’s side as they resumed the movie. Krypto came over and dropped to his belly on Kara’s other side, and they stayed that way until Kieran fell asleep.

It was almost eleven when a quiet knock echoed through the apartment. Kara slid out from under Krypto and shuffled over to the door, unlocking it and swinging open to reveal the tired heiress.

“Come ‘ere,” Kara whispered, opening her arms for Lena. The raven-haired woman almost collapsed into Kara, arms wrapping around slender hips. Kara smiled when she felt Lena inhale her scent, face tucked into her neck.

“Let’s get you some food,” Kara kissed her softly when they parted before grabbing her hand and leading her through the apartment.

Kara dropped her at the couch and moved to reheat some dinner for her, watching as Lena sagged into the couch, scratching Krypto's head when he sprawled over her. Lena shot her a grateful smile when Kara handed over the food, nudging Krypto out of the way so she could eat. They sat mostly in silence as Lena ate, Kara knowing the woman needed a few minutes to gather herself after the stress of her day. When Lena finished, Kara moved the empty plate to the coffee table, pulling Lena into her side when she sat back.

“Thank you, darling, that was delicious.” Lena reached out and interlocked her fingers with Kara’s.

“How you feeling?”

“Mm, better now,” Lena nuzzled into Kara’s neck again, comforted by Kara’s soft presence.

They cuddled for a few minutes watching some mindless show on tv. When the scene on the screen changed to a Thanksgiving dinner, Lena felt Kara slightly tense underneath her.

“You okay?” Lena asked worriedly.

“Y-yeah,” Kara cleared her throat shifting slightly. “What um, d-do you have any plans for Thanksgiving?”

Lena was momentarily surprised by the question, realising why she tensed up. Lena’s heart warmed at the thought of spending the holiday with Kara.

“Not really, we usually just have Sam and Ruby over for dinner, nothing big. Neither of us have big families or anything. Why?” Lena feigned innocence, hoping Kara was going to ask what she thought she wanted to.

“W-well um, Eliza is coming to town for family dinner and w-well um, I- I was thinking that y-you and Kieran are kind of my family now, so uh- I was wondering if maybe you wanted to- to come? And meet Eliza? As my family...” Lena smiled softly at Kara’s bashfulness. “And Sam and Ruby can come too! They’re your family and I wouldn’t want you to have to spend the day without them. I bet Alex would love them! A-and Eliza is going to love you and be _so_ smitten with Kieran, I can already tell!”

Lena laid her palm over Kara’s racing heart, her nervous rambling was always adorable.

“Kara,” Lena tried to get her attention but she was still rambling.

_“Kara!”_ Kara’s head snapped to Lena. Her chest raising heavily with each breath she inhaled. “I would _love_ to spend Thanksgiving with you.”

The thousand-watt smile Kara shot her melted her heart

“Now come on, mama needs some sleep,” Lena pushed herself up from the couch, turning and stretching her hands towards Kara, wiggling her fingers.

Kara placed her hands on Lena’s and let the younger woman help her up, leading Kara to the bedroom like she owned the place.

“Also, where is my kid?” Lena asked with a laugh realising she hadn’t seen Kieran anywhere.

“Oh,” Kara laughed, “there’s a little office behind the kitchen no one ever notices. I bought a second-hand bed a couple of weeks ago in case something like this happened, so he’s in there.”

Kara watched with hazy eyes as Lena casually stripped her pants off, pausing once they were in her hands and turning to her looking bewildered.

“You made a room for him?”

“W-well kinda? I mean it’s not much because the room isn’t big, it’s pretty much just a bed at this point. But uh, yeah?”

Lena tossed her pants towards the chair in the corner of the room, walking towards Kara and wrapping her arms around the blonde’s neck. She pressed up onto her tip-toes to bring her mouth to Kara’s in a fiery kiss. Kara’s roughened hands came to rest at Lena’s waist, thumbs tracing over her bare hipbones reverently. Their lips and tongues moved in sync, stroking, pressing, teasing. Kara let out a deep moan and Lena pressed into her further before gently separating their lips, not wanting to get carried away.

“I really love you,” Lena whispered into the air between them, foreheads pressed together, noses brushing.

Kara sighed heavily, closing her eyes against the emotion flowing through her.

“I really love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I asked and you guys answered! Most of you really like the idea of Kelly having a kid so that's what I'm going to work towards! It will still be a few chapters before she comes in, I have a few things planned first.   
> I love getting input from my readers because it makes me feel like I'm writing something you guys WANT to read! (Even though I know you all love what I'm writing either way ❤️) So let me know if you would like a son or daughter for Kelly, and any name suggestions you might have! I know I can't please everyone but sometimes a suggestion just sticks!
> 
> Thank you so much for all the lovely comments last chapter, I'm glad you all loved Alex and Kieran! Hope you all liked their time in this chapter too! Let me know what you thought!
> 
> Don't forget to let me know things you want to see!
> 
> Come yell at me on Tumblr: @Lesbiluthor


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I now realise asking for name options wasn't the best idea because I got so many suggestions now I can't choose (I'm terrible at making decisions)! Thanks to everyone who commented about potentials for Kelly & Co! Can't wait to start writing them!
> 
> I love the first half of this, but the Kara/Alex scene didn't quite turn out how I wanted but I'm sure you guys will all still love it! 
> 
> Let me know what you thought!

Kara cracked one eye open, noting that it was still dark. She muffled a groan and scrunched up her face, smiling though when she fully opened her eyes to the sight of a sleepy Lena half sprawled over her. Lena’s head rested on her shoulder, one arm laying over her stomach, a leg hooked over the blonde’s hips. The urge to pee resurfaced again and Kara grumbled under her breath, not wanting to leave the comfort of Lena’s warm embrace. She pressed a kiss to Lena’s forehead before extricating herself as delicately as possible, making sure she didn’t wake the younger woman.

Kara padded into the bathroom to relieve herself. Checking on Lena again when she returned – Kara knew the CEO desperately needed the sleep so she was glad her departure hadn’t disturbed her. Also needing a drink Kara’s next stop was the kitchen, her bare feet pressing into the cool floorboards as she walked. Snagging a glass from the cupboard she moved to the sink and filled it with water.

Turning off the tap she brought the glass to her lips but paused when she heard something. It sounded like muffled sob cut off by a hiccup of breath, Kara’s brows furrowed as she put the glass down on the counter. It sounded like it was coming from Kieran so Kara hurried across the space, rounding the corner into the doorway of the room, able to see the boy under the faint glow from the nightlight she left on for him. Kieran was sitting in the middle of the bed with his knees pulled into him, arms wrapped around them. His little face was red, cheeks wet and chin shaking as he cried.

“Hey, hey,” Kara flew into the room, dropping to her knees by the bed, reaching out and lightly dragging Kieran closer. “You’re okay, what’s the matter?” Kara’s voice was soft and compassionate.

Kieran sniffled before trying to talk, struggling given how hard he was crying. “I- I h-had a b-bad dream,” he stopped to sniffle, “an- an’ I didn’ k-k-know where I was,” another sniff, “wh-when I wo-woke u-up.”

“I’m sorry, buddy. You fell asleep on the couch, I brought you in here so you’d be comfier,” Kara soothed, brushing the hair out of his eyes before wiping his cheeks dry.

Kieran moved to outstretch his arms towards Kara, silently asking for a hug. Kara tucked him in closer to her, his little legs now hanging off the bed, arms wrapped around her neck as he buried his head there too. Kara shifted to have one foot flat, the other leg kneeling, giving her a more stable base as she held the shaking boy close.

“You’re okay, baby,” Lena’s term of endearment for him coming out unintentionally, “You’re okay, I’m here.” Rubbing his back tenderly like she always does when he needs comfort. She was just about to ask if he wanted to go snuggle with Lena – Kara wanted Lena to sleep but if he needed her then who was she to deny him – when he surprised her.

“C-can, can you st-stay wif m-me?” He hiccupped into her neck pitifully.

“Yeah. Yeah baby, I can stay with you,” Kara began to stand but Kieran kept his grip around her neck. Half bent over, Kara held her weight with one hand on the bed while the other held Kieran and she shuffled to lie on the bed.

Kara was laying on her side, Kieran was facing Kara curled into her chest, sandwiched between her and the wall. Kara had one hand lightly scratching through his hair, the other on his back holding him close to her.

Whispering words of assurance to the boy, Kara watched as Kieran slowly relaxed and eventually drifted back to sleep, snuggling closer to her as he did. Kara smiled to herself, closed her eyes and let herself drift off too.

xxx

Lena hummed as she came back to consciousness, keeping her eyes closed as she breathed in deeply. She ran her hand across the sheets below her in search of the warm body of her love.

Frowning when her hand didn’t meet anything, she opened her eyes to take in her surroundings. Her eyes scanned the room but there was no sign of Kara, the bathroom door was open so she wasn’t in there either. Looking over to the bedside table she checked the time - 6:30am - there was _no_ way Kara was up yet, she didn’t leave her bed before 9am on a good day.

Getting up from the bed, she moved to Kara’s dresser and pulled on a pair of her shorts before moving to the bathroom. She brushed her teeth with the spare toothbrush Kara found for her last night and threw her hair into a messy bun.

Strolling into the kitchen she noted the full glass of water on the counter. She furrowed her brow and made her way towards Kieran’s room. _God_ , _Kieran’s_ room _, she made him a room!_

Her heart melted when she stepped into the doorway. The sight before her was one she would never tire of seeing – Kieran cuddled into Kara in the cutest way, both fast asleep, Kara’s long legs half dangling off the small bed. She smiled, wondering what prompted their snuggle, maybe a bad dream? She would ask later, she didn’t want to disturb the sleeping angels.

As she observed the two, she thought back to the conversation she had with Alex when they had dinner a few weeks ago.

_Lena stood and cleared the plates from the table, instructing the others to move into the living room. She felt herself tense when she noticed Alex following her into the kitchen._

_Lena glanced over at Kara to find her watching them cautiously, a worried look on her face. Smiling in the hopes to appease the blonde’s concern, she turned back to the task at hand. The women were silent as Lena filled the sink with water, Alex coming to stand beside her with a tea towel in hand._

_Lena started to wash the dishes as she spoke, “Time for that shovel talk I take it?”_

_Alex snorted on a laugh quietly, “You know, when I said that I was just taking the piss, I had no idea you two were actually a thing.”_

_“Really?” Lena asked surprised, looking up at the agent as she handed her the clean plate._

_“Mhmm, she didn’t tell me until today actually,” Alex dried the plate and set it aside, grabbing the next one Lena handed her. Lena was quiet a moment before she answered._

_“I guess a part of me thought she told you as soon as it happened, I know how close you are.”_

_“Normally she would have, which is what made me realise this was different,” the agent said honestly._

_“How so?” Lena asked somewhat baffled._

_“Kara processes things differently, feels things differently. The only other time she didn’t open up to me about something right away, was her parents. When something is_ exceptionally _special to her, she plays her cards close to her chest, doesn’t like to let anyone see it.”_

_Lena felt herself pause, this was not how she saw this conversation going._

_“The potsticker thing certainly proved that,” the two of them chuckled. “Anyway, she’s very careful about who she loves, so the fact she has chosen to love you and the little dude I already know it’s the real deal.” Alex smiled genuinely at her. “And then seeing you with her tonight confirmed that. Just the way you look at her, it’s like she’s your sun.”_

_“She is,” Lena murmured, eyes glancing to the woman in question, smiling at her curled up with Kieran._

_“And I can also tell, that neither of you would do anything that might hurt that kid,” it was Alex’s turn to look at her sister and Kieran with a smile._

_“_ So, _rather than threaten you, I want to thank you.” Alex said turning back to the CEO, “For showing her she can love, and for loving her. I’ve never seen her this happy._

_“She’s the easiest person to love.”_

With one more smile at them, she let them sleep knowing they would both be grumpy if they were woken up too early. She headed back to Kara’s bedroom deciding to have a shower before starting on breakfast.

xxx

A few days before Thanksgiving the Danvers girls were having a long overdue sister night.

Kara brought the food, Alex bought the booze, the freezer was stocked with ice-cream - they were set. They ate and talked, laughed and reminisced, all while trashy rom coms and b-grade horror movies played on the tv.

There was a lull in the conversation as Alex took a swig of her wine, watching some college bimbo be chased through the woods – how cliché. Kara was quiet, lost in her thoughts and trying to find the confidence to ask her sister her opinion.

“Hey, Alex?” Kara asked timidly, fingers playing with the hem of her oversized sweater.

“Hm?”

“Can I ask you something?”

Alex turned to her when she heard Kara’s tone, “Yeah Kar, always. You know that.” She grabbed the remote and turned the volume down so it was only a background hum.

“Was it um, was it different? With Maggie? Someone you loved.”

Alex furrowed her brow as she tried to work out what Kara was asking.

“Was what different?” She took another sip of wine.

“You know… _sex_ ,” Alex promptly choked on said mouthful of wine, “Sorry.”

Coughing a few times to clear her throat, Alex swiped the drops of wine off her chin before speaking. “Uh…well, I mean,” it wasn’t often the agent found herself at a loss for words. As much as she knew this conversation was going to get awkward she knew Kara wouldn’t be asking unless it was a big deal for her. She sighed heavily and bit the bullet. “Yes.”

Kara looked up at her, eyes wide and curious, waiting to see if she would say more.

“It _was_ different yes, but it was always going to be different with Maggie because it was a whole new experience for me,” Alex answered honestly, not quite sure where this was going.

Kara nibbled on her lip nervously.

“Why? Is it different with Lena?”

Kara faintly blushed, started fiddling with her sweater again.

“I uh, I don’t know. We haven’t…”

“Oh,” Alex’s eyes widened.

“Yeah… Like I want to don’t get me wrong! And- and I think Lena does too, she gets a bit handsy sometimes,” she chuckled when Alex make a gagging sound. “But we always stop and we haven’t really talked about it or anything.”

“Is there a reason you stop?” Alex asked, sensing there was something holding Kara back. She nodded.

“I guess a part of me is worried about not being enough for her, even though I already know she loves me,” Kara tried to explain how she was feeling. “But I think the main reason is just we want it to be special. Don’t want to have to rush it so we don’t get interrupted by Kieran or something y’know, it’s not exactly easy to get a decent slot of time alone with a kid around, not that I don’t love him being around.”

“Kara, that woman loves you so much I’m pretty sure you could _never_ have sex and she would love you just the same,” Kara smiled at her sister’s encouraging words. “As for the mood killer, leave that to me.”

“What?” Kara laughed.

“After Thanksgiving, pick a day and the kid can come have a sleepover with me and Krypto while you woo your lady,” Alex looked way too pleased with herself.

“Seriously? You’re gonna help me get laid?” She laughed, not quite believing what she was hearing.

“Yes, and then we will never speak of this again, understood?” Alex said seriously but with humour lacing her words, a slight smirk on her lips. “Besides, I quite like the kid.”

“He’s pretty great, isn’t he?” Kara asked with a proud grin. “You’ll be Aunt Alex in no time.”

Kara chuckled when Alex dramatically rolled her eyes. “God, those are words I never thought I’d hear.”

Alex laughed as Kara scooted over on the couch, cuddling into Alex’s side as the red-head threw her arm around her sister. “You’re great with him Kara. I’m so proud of how far you’ve come.”

“Thanks, Al.”

They stayed snuggled together, watching the rest of the movie in silence, until it finished and a thought occurred to Alex.

“So, how scared is Lena about meeting mom?”

“You have _no idea_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Thanksgiving! Eliza meets Lena and Kieran yay!
> 
> Chapter after: First date and Alex/Kieran BrOTP! (And maybe Kelly *wink wink*)


	16. Chapter 16

“Aunt Sam!” Kieran came barrelling into her, arms wide as she stepped out of the lift with Ruby in tow.

“Superman!” Sam scooped him up onto her hip, spinning around as she did.

“Are you coming to thank you dinner?” Sam chuckled at his term for Thanksgiving.

“We are! Are you excited?” Sam walked them further into the home, Ruby trailing behind her, pulling faces at Kieran over Sam’s shoulder.

“Uh-huh! Kara said we goin’ to meet her mama!”

“Ooh, that explains why you have your best shirt on,” Sam tugged gently on the hem of Kieran’s light green button-up shirt that brought out the green of his eyes. The shirt was complemented with a pair of black Levi’s and cute little brown dress shoes.

“Thank you miss,” he said with a cheesy grin, smoothing a hand down his front.

“Where’s mama?” She asked when she sat him on the kitchen counter.

“Changin’ still,” he tried to roll his eyes like he always sees adults do, making Sam and Ruby laugh.

“How many times has she changed?”

Kieran huffed and lifted up three fingers, clearly exasperated with Lena’s antics. Sam chuckled and ruffled his hair before scooping him up again to set him on his feet.

“Hang with Ruby, I’ll round mama up,” she winked and nudged them towards the couch, smiling as the two kids started chatting animatedly.

“Hello? Is there a crazy lady in here somewhere?” Sam called in a sing-song voice as she entered Lena’s bedroom. She laughed when a muffled groan came through the air.

Sam sighed when Lena came into view, standing in front of her floor to ceiling mirror, clothes strewn all over the floor. Ranging from cocktail dresses to business casual to three-piece suit. “Lena,” she groaned throwing her head back.

“Sam! I need help,” Lena sounded frantic.

“Yes Lena, professional help,” she laughed with a tender smile. “You’re going to Thanksgiving dinner at your girlfriend’s house, not a foundation benefit or gala!”

“But I’m meeting Eliza, I need to look my best,” Lena turned back to her mountain of clothes.

“Yes, your casual best not formal best,” Sam sighed stepping further into the wardrobe digging around for the right choice.

Lena only whined and pitifully stomped her foot like a child and Sam laughed. After a few minutes, Sam rounded on Lena and pushed some clothes into her hands. “Here,” She spun Lena and directed her into the en suite, “Put those on, straighten your hair, little bit of make-up but nothing over the top. Chop-chop or we’re going to be late, and you don’t want to disappoint mama Danvers now do you,” Sam cocked an eyebrow before shutting the door behind her.

Alone with her thoughts, Lena took in the clothes Sam had handed her. A pair of tight deep blue jeans that would hug her curves, coupled with a black long-sleeved blouse, adorned with vertical rows of clustered dots in white, yellow and dark red. Lena thought it might be too casual but after four changes what did Lena know? She knew better than to question Sam in times like this that’s for sure. Quickly changing, she did as Sam asked – straightening her hair, parting it to one side and draping it over her shoulders. She threw on a light layer of foundation, some eyeliner and mascara to make her eyes pop, topped off with some bright red lipstick. Stepping out of the bathroom, she found Sam waiting for her with high heeled boots in one hand and a thick black belt with a simple gold buckle in the other.

“What would I do without you?” Lena sighed affectionately, grabbing the belt and feeding it through the hoops around her hips. Plucking the boots from her when that was done, sinking onto her bed next to a laid-out deep maroon coat.

“End up missing dinner because you couldn’t decide what to wear?” Sam answered smugly.

“Yes, thank you captain obvious,” Lena drawled tugging on the boots.

“You’re really worried about this, aren’t you?” Sam asked seriously.

“Of course I am! I’m meeting her mom! I’ve never had to meet a partner’s mom, not one that actually mattered to me at least. This is a big deal,” Lena defended herself zipping up the boots and standing.

“Sweetie,” Sam stood in front of her, hands resting on Lena’s shoulders comfortingly. “Kara loves the heck out of you, even if her mom hated you which is _highly_ unlikely, she would still love you. You gotta have more faith in yourself, you’re incredible.”

“I know, I know. I can’t help it,” Lena sighed.

“I know, which is why I’ll always be here to remind you,” Sam replied tenderly. She tugged Lena into a hug and held her close for a moment, feeling the shorter woman relax. Pulling back from each other Sam levelled Lena with a determined look, “You good?”

“Yeah, yeah I’m good. Let’s go,” Lena smiled, squeezing Sam’s arms in gratitude before they left the room.

Lena grabbed the coat Sam left out for her, sliding her phone into the back pocket of her jeans. She threw the coat on, grabbed her purse and keys and moved to meet the others in the living room. Everyone did a last-minute check to make sure they were ready and weren’t forgetting anything. Ruby was carrying the bottle of wine Sam brought, while Kieran delicately carried the pumpkin pie Lena had made that morning in his hands, his tongue stuck out in concentration. They decided to have Lena’s driver take them so the adults could have a drink with dinner later on, piling into the car and setting off for Kara’s.

When they arrived at Kara’s building, Kieran passed the pie off to Lena so he was free to run, dashing over to the lift and pressing the button with a grin. No matter how often they came to Kara’s he was always excited. When the doors slid open on her floor he once again dashed out as soon as he could, reaching Kara’s door well before the rest of them. He waited not so patiently for the others to approach before getting a nod from Lena to knock.

Three little knocks and not a minute later the door swung open to reveal a beaming Kara. She was wearing tight black jeans and a long-sleeved cream top with grey lines covering it, it scooped low in the front and back at the hem, the top few buttons were undone to show off her collarbones, the sleeves came to mid-hand and gave her a soft look. She looked adorable. Her hair was tied up with a few loose strands framing her face.

“There they are!” She announced once she had opened the door. She squatted down so Kieran could wrap her in a hug as usual, kissing his head before rising again. Kara smiled softly at Lena and leaned in for a kiss, whispering in her ear before she pulled back, “You okay?” Knowing how worried Lena had been about today.

“Ready as I’ll ever be,” She replied as they all stepped into the apartment, though Kara could still see the hint of fear in her eyes. Kara smiled wide and squeezed her hand in support.

“There’s my girl,” she winked before turning her attention to the two other guests as they all loitered near the door.

“Sam! Hey, I’m so glad you could come!” She said enthusiastically as she hugged the woman. Kara had only met Sam briefly once at Lena’s office when Kara surprised her with lunch. The few minutes of teasing made Kara like the woman instantly, and she knew Alex would get along with her like a house on fire.

“Thanks for having us, Kara,” Sam replied kindly when they separated from the hug.

“Anytime! And this must be the famous Ruby I’ve heard so much about?”

“Hi,” Ruby blushed but fell into the hug Kara offered. Holding out the wine once they separated, “This is from mom,” she supplied.

“Oh, thank you! You guys didn’t have to!” She took the wine with a smile and winked at Ruby to make her giggle. “Come on in and meet everyone! And by ‘everyone’ I mean Eliza and Alex,” Kara chuckled to herself, apparently she was also nervous now.

Lena stripped her coat off and hung it by the door, pink covering her cheeks when Kara leaned in to tell her she looked gorgeous.

Kara led them over to the kitchen where Eliza and Alex were - Eliza still putting together some last-minute dishes, Alex leaning against the counter ‘helping’ by staying out of the way.

“Eliza, Alex,” the two turned, smiling when they saw the group approaching. Eliza wiped her hands on a tea towel before rounding the bench to meet them. “This is Sam, and her daughter Ruby,” Kara decided to introduce them first to give Lena another moment to breathe, Lena was grateful as she distracted herself setting the pie somewhere among all the food. “Sam, Ruby, this is my mom Eliza, and my sister, Alex.” Kara indicated to each as she spoke proudly.

“It’s lovely to meet you,” Eliza said smiling at them, “It’s always a pleasure to have new faces around.” The woman had such a soothing presence, as she hugged both of them it was like they had known her forever. “Ruby, I love your dress! Reminds me of this one when she was young,” She pointed at Kara with her thumb, winking at Ruby as she blushed shyly.

Alex stepped up to the mother daughter duo, pulling their attention away. Kara heard her offering them drinks as was grateful for her sister’s presence. Now came the daunting part, she inhaled quickly and turned to Lena, feeling Eliza’s eyes on her as she stepped closer to them, placing a hand on Lena’s lower back.

“And this,” Kara felt herself smiling without even trying, “is Lena.” Kara knew she didn’t need more than that, Eliza already knew, she could see it clear as day. “Lena, this is Eliza.”

“It’s an honour to finally meet you Doctor Danvers,” Lena said sounding a bit formal, she was nervous who could blame her. She extended a hand that was promptly waved off.

“Oh, put that away and none of this Doctor Danvers business it’s Eliza. Alex already said she warned you we were huggers,” She said sweetly with a grin, pulling Lena into a warm hug.

Lena was stiff for a moment, she couldn’t remember the last time she was hugged by any sort of motherly figure. There was something about hugs from mothers that just hit differently, they were warm and safe, comforting. Lena thought Eliza must have somehow known what Lena was thinking because she felt the older woman squeeze her tighter once she had relaxed, a tear rolling down her cheek. “You’re okay sweetheart,” She heard Eliza whisper just for her and she took in a shaky breath, feeling Eliza rub her back before pulling away. “Welcome to the family,” Eliza said tenderly, wiping away the tear tracks on Lena’s cheeks.

“Thank you,” Lena breathed out, already emotionally spent and they only just got here.

Eliza smiled once more before dropping Lena’s hands and turning to Kieran who was half hiding behind Lena’s leg. “And who is this handsome little devil,” Eliza beamed at him, kind eyes meeting shy little ones.

“This is Kieran,” Kara said proudly, kneeling down near him, “Come here bud.” He shuffled out from behind Lena into the space between Kara’s knees, backing into her so his back pressed into her chest, her arms wrapping around him. “This is my mama, Eliza,” She said to him quietly.

Eliza bent down to be closer to his height too, hoping she would appear less daunting. “I’m so happy to meet you! Both of my girls have told me _so_ much about you,” Kieran smiled bashfully. “You must be pretty special to get big, scary Alex to like you,” She winked at Kieran, Kara having told her about Kieran meeting Alex.

“She’s not fluffy,” Kieran said with a giggle, also remembering the conversation with Kara at dinner. The three adults laughed at his words and knew the ice was now broken, Kieran would be himself in no time.

“Do you like cookies Kieran?” Kieran nodded his head enthusiastically, “Well I made some special cookies for tonight, do you want to be my taste tester?”

Kieran looked up at Lena to make sure it was okay, knowing he usually couldn’t have goodies before dinner. When Lena nodded he turned back to Eliza with a grin, “Yes please, ‘Liza.”

“Oh, so polite,” Eliza smiled and took his hand leading him over to where her cookies were cooling.

Kara gave Lena a quick Kiss before dragging her over to the couch and joining Alex and Sam, Ruby having also been invited to cookie taste testing.

xxx

“Oh, come on ref! Where was the call?!” Kara bellowed at the tv where the football game was playing.

Kieran was sitting in her lap, watching the game just as animatedly, Ruby to their side laughing at them. The others were all gathered near the kitchen, Sam at the counter with a glass of wine chatting with Alex as she set the table. Eliza was still pottering around the kitchen, Lena at the bench helping with the final touches.

“Kara Danvers,” Eliza scolded Kara who turned to her with wide eyes.

“Yes?”

“Are you not the host of this dinner?”

“Yes?”

“Then why are you over there watching football, while your lovely lady is stuck in here helping?” Eliza had her hands on her hips as she stared down Kara.

“I’m...supervising,” Kara tried lamely for an excuse pointing to the kids.

All three women gave her a look while Alex laughed at her getting told off.

“It’s fine Eliza, I’m used to her antics by now,” Lena laughed watching Kara grumble and plonk Kieran on the couch, secretly loving that she would rather be over there with him, “besides I’m happy to help.”

“Eliza, you kicked me out of the kitchen earlier because I kept eating the food,” Kara said with a pout when she reached them.

“Yes, well, at least pretend to help so Lena doesn’t feel obligated,” Eliza rebuffed, prompting a round of laughs from everyone. Lena handed over the knife with a smile and a kiss to the cheek, moving to sit next to Sam.

“Where your glasses ref?!” Kieran called out.

Kara looked sheepish as everyone turned to her with a look, laughing and rolling their eyes knowing she was a little bit proud.

“Hey, where is Krypto?” Lena asked when she realised she hadn’t seen the dog since they got there.

“Oh, I think he’s on Kieran’s bed, he probably hasn’t heard you guys yet. Krypto! Kieran’s here!” She called out loudly at the end. Everyone was quiet for a second and a moment later there was a thud followed by fast padding as he ran out from the room, searching desperately for the boy. He eyed everyone at the counter before looking over to the couch, racing off when he spotted Kieran, jumping straight onto the couch and into Kieran who squealed in delight.

“He tends to hide on days like this where there is lots of food and people. He knows he can’t eat all the things he smells and gets grumpy and then doesn’t want to be around all the people, so he ignores us,” Kara laughed at how strange her dog could be. “He is pretty much always in Kieran’s room when he isn’t here now, just lays on his bed looking sad.”

Sam and Lena awed at that, while Alex snorted calling him a big baby, earning a light punch from Kara. “As if you don’t get bummed when you don’t see Kieran too,” Kara smirked knowingly.

“Shut up,” Alex shot back, gulping her scotch and walking off to the couch, pulling a face at Kara as she did, making everyone laugh again.

“I saw that Alex,” Eliza scolded not even turning from what she was doing. “Honestly girls, it’s like you’re still teenagers,” she rolled her eyes affectionately.

Lena pondered how perfect this felt, it felt whole. This was what she had been missing all her life, and now she finally had the perfect missing puzzle piece.

xxx

The group was seated around the table, Kara’s table wasn’t huge so it was a bit squished but it just added another level of closeness to the night. The table was littered with food; Turkey, stuffing, cranberry sauce, mashed potatoes, sweet potato casserole, green bean salad and bread rolls. Lena and Kara were sat on one side, Kieran between them. Ruby and Sam were opposite them, Alex and Eliza at each end of the table.

They all held hands as Eliza said a prayer, blessing their food, family and those in need. When she finished, with a round of _amen_ ’s from everyone they all dug in. They got to know each other more, talking as they enjoyed the delicious food. Eliza asking all about the new additions of Ruby and Sam, wanting them to feel included, while also trying to take the pressure of Lena. Sam and Alex began teasing Kara and Lena, just like Kara thought they would. Kieran and Ruby were giggling even though they didn’t really know what was happening. Eliza kept affectionately scolding her girls as they bickered playfully. Lena sat back with a smile, laughing, feeling overjoyed at what her life had become.

Everyone had finished eating, except Kieran who had been distracted with all the laughing and still had some left, when Eliza spoke up.

“Alright everyone,” Eliza announced. “We usually do this before we eat but everyone looked too desperate to eat,” everyone chuckled, Kieran humming happily as she shovelled another forkful into his mouth. “So, a little Danvers tradition we have, each saying something we are thankful for. I’ll start us off.” She took a moment to clear her throat and raise her glass almost in a toast. “I am thankful both my girls have had a great year, and that we have all these lovely new faces to share in our tradition, hopefully for many more in the future.” Everyone smiled warmly, touched by Eliza’s words.

Ruby was thankful for the prospect of a ‘cool aunt’ in Alex.

“Hey, what does that make me?” Lena asked in mock outrage.

“Um,” Ruby thought, “The fun science aunt?”

“Nice save,” She hummed into her wine with a wink.

Sam was thankful she had such a great boss and friend that invited her and Ruby along.

Alex was thankful for work being semi-quiet at the moment, allowing her more time with Kara (and Lena and Kieran but she would never admit that, she had a tough demeanour to uphold).

Kara was thankful for Kieran being confident that day at the park.

Lena was thankful to finally have a family.

“What about you K-man? What are you thankful for?” Kara asked him.

“Food,” he mumbled with a grin. Everyone cracked up once again, before he whispered quietly, “And mama and Kara.”

Everyone awed as Lena and Kara gazed at each other lovingly over his head.

xxx

After clearing all the plates and packing away all the leftovers. The pie was served and everyone gathered in the living room around the tv. Eliza, Alex and Krypto were on the couch, Kieran sitting in Eliza’s lap – he had drifted towards Eliza since dinner, the gentle woman telling him stories about Alex and Kara as kids. Sam was in the recliner Kara had dragged over, Ruby on the floor leaning against her mom’s legs. Kara was in the larger recliner, Lena sitting half on the arm of the chair, half in Kara’s lap. Legs thrown over the blonde’s, her elbow resting on the back of the chair. Ruby and Kieran were watching _A Charlie Brown Thanksgiving_ as it played on the tv, the adults talking amongst themselves quietly.

When they had all finished their pie, Eliza offered everyone tea or coffee, hot chocolate for the kids, and stood up to go make them. Alex made to stand but paused when Lena shot her a look, “I’m gonna help Eliza,” she whispered to Kara, kissing her temple. She smiled gratefully to Alex as she passed her.

“Can I help?” She offered as she came to stand beside Eliza at the counter.

“I never say no to good help, sweetheart,” Eliza smiled at her appreciatively.

“I guess that rules out Kara and Alex’s help,” Lena joked, making the mother chuckle as she pulled out some mugs.

“You’ve got that right, dear,” she said nudging her with an elbow. “Those two can be a hindrance more than a help at the best of times.” They laughed together before getting distracted by their task. Lena decided to make the hot chocolates, knowing just how Kieran and Ruby liked theirs, while Eliza made the tea, coffee already brewing for Alex.

“You’ve raised amazing daughters though, Eliza. I genuinely feel so honoured that I get to be around them,” Lena spoke quietly after a moment. “I still pinch myself most days, that they deem me worthy of their time, their love.” 

“It was tough, that’s for sure. Especially after we lost Jeremiah, but we got through it together, and as childish as they are sometimes, I am proud of how they turned out,” Eliza looked over at her two girls once again bickering over something. “And don’t you sell yourself short, young lady. I don’t know everything about your history but I can assume you had to mostly raise yourself - Lillian Luthor doesn’t strike me as the motherly type - and you are one incredible woman because of it. Add in that adorable son of yours, who you have done a fantastic job with by the way, you deserve everything in the world.” Eliza paused in her efforts and turned to face Lena, cupping her cheeks softly and looking into her eyes, “Don’t you forget it.”

The two both gazed back to the others in the living room, watching them all interact with each other happily. Kieran was in Kara’s lap, the blonde whispering something into his ear sneakily, smirking at the confused look on Alex’s face. Kieran grinned before tossing one of Krypto’s toys just past Alex, causing the dog to lunge for Alex and land on her heavily with a huff making her groan loudly. Kara and Kieran cracked up laughing at it, Sam rolling her eyes but chuckling nonetheless. Ruby rolled on the ground laughing until Alex then threw the toy at her, meaning she was the victim of Krypto’s next pounce – the giggling girl didn’t seem to mind. Eliza and Lena shook their heads in exasperation but smiled at them all.

“You know, ever since her parents died, I worried she would never feel like she deserved a family again. She was different when she came to live with us, but the Kara I see right now, she’s just like the Kara I saw before she lost them – carefree… whole.” Eliza turned to Lena with a wistful look, but happiness hinting at the sides, “Thank you. For making her whole again.”

Lena smiled back - god would she ever stop feeling emotional… _the answer was no_ – squeezing the hand Eliza had laid on hers and murmured,

“Between you and me, she did the same for me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it wasn't obvious Lena's outfit is the one from the finale, Kara's is from the end of 2x13. I found a super hd photo of Lena and was surprised to find those dots were in fact red 😂
> 
> Glad you guys all loved the last chapter! I hope you love this one just as much! It didn't quite flow how I wanted and it feels like there isn't actually all that much 'thanksgiving' in it but hey it is what it is! Also, I'm Australian so I have no experience with thanksgiving, this is just based on things I've read/watched/researched. Let me know what you thought and what you're favourite bit was!
> 
> I had a few suggestions for things to see in later chapters so thank you for those!! Always love hearing what you guys want to see, so if you think of more send them my way!
> 
> Also on that note, I had a few people saying they don't want Dansen to take over the fic. Relax, they won't. For me, this is a "Kieran centric" fic even before supercorp, because that's only possible because of him. So Dansen is obviously going to be in it because kelly will have kids who are friends with him, but there won't be chapters upon chapters of just Dansen, because this is Kieran focused. That being said, I do have a lot of readers very excited for Dansen so they also won't just be overlooked and brushed over. Also, I find it easy to write supercorp because we get so much screen time of them (not as supercorp obviously but just interactions in general), whereas we haven't had a whole lot of Dansen (😢 ) So I don't actually know how I will go with writing them, it might be easy it might be hard. But we're all here for the ride and if you don't like it feel free to hop off the bus, I won't be offended (Unless you be a dick and turn rude).  
> The main reason for bringing Dansen in is, throughout the whole fic there is this notion of both Lena and Kara never thought they would have a family, so by the end, I want them to have this big huge family that they are a part of ❤️
> 
> Love all you guys, let me know what you think!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dears! I'm sorry for keeping you waiting, I've been in a bit of a ditch atm and have been struggling to motivate myself to write and do things.  
> I know I said this chapter was going to introduce Kelly and co but then I realised I kinda also needed to write Kara and Lena's date and it made more sense to do that first since alex/Kieran's outing will be the next day. So NEXT chapter will definitely bring in the new faces I promise!
> 
> The first scene pretty much happened to me a few weeks ago, my sister and I took our cousin (the inspiration for Kieran) hiking and he literally said the video games line to me as I carried him and it was so adorable.

“So… was it as terrible as you thought it would be?” Kara asked with a cheeky grin.

Kara and Lena were walking hand in hand along the worn path by the rapids, Kieran and Krypto climbing all over the half-submerged rocks. They had passed the rougher rapids about half an hour into their hike, the water now more of a calm stream. Lena eyed Kara – her loose wavy hair and blue eyes covered by casual Ray Bans – from behind her own pair of sunglasses. The blonde was wearing a fitted pair of joggers – Lena’s favourite – and a loose tank, Lena dressed similarly in a pair of leggings and an oversized shirt that hung off one shoulder. Kara’s focus was on Kieran as she waited for Lena’s response, watching the boy carefully, on alert should he slip.

“K-man!” She called out to the boy, waiting until he lifted his head to show he heard, “Be careful please, the rocks might be slippery.”

“Ok Kara! But I’mma good climber!” He announced confidently as he attempted to scale a larger rock, “See!”

Lena snorted at the exchange, yeah, that kid wasn’t going to be careful. It was sweet Kara was concerned for his safety, but Lena knew that no matter how much you told them to be careful, they never would be.

“So?” Kara prompted, now looking down at her.

Lena rolled her eyes half-heartedly with a chuckle, knowing what Kara was playing at. “No,” she drawled. “No, it wasn’t as terrible as I thought. It was actually quite nice, Eliza is wonderful.”

“Yeah, she is isn’t she?” Kara pondered out loud. “I’m so grateful they took me in. I wish you could have met Jeremiah too, and…and my parents. I think they would have loved you,” she finished wistfully, clearly sad it would never happen.

“Me too darling. I _know_ I would have loved them – they made you,” Kara smiled proudly at that. Lena pressed her lips into Kara’s shoulder, the blonde dropping her own to Lena’s head. “After being terrified for a week first, of course.”

Kara barked out a laugh, head thrown back. Lena smiled, glad she was able to distract Kara from her momentary sadness. The pair kept walking, Kara watching Kieran closely almost with a hint of want. Lena squinted at Kara, scrutinizing her.

“You want to go climb with him, don’t you?” She deduced with a smirk.

Kara bit her lip and turned to Lena looking sheepish, “Little bit.”

Lena chuckled and shook her head, “Go on you goofball.” She waved her free hand towards Kieran and Krypto in an _‘off you go’_ manner with a smile.

“I love you,” Kara rushed out, pecking her cheek before running to the rocks and climbing after Kieran. Krypto bounded over excitedly, barking happily when the three of them were stood at the top of a rock together.

The trio made their way across the rocks, trekking high and low, laughing as they went. Well, Kara and Kieran laughed, Krypto barked and even howled on the odd occasion. Meanwhile, Lena walked alongside on the path like an _adult_ , shaking her head at the antics of them. Kara was definitely a child at heart.

They hiked for a few hours, exploring the National Park with interest. Taking in the lush greenery at every turn. As they neared their starting point again Kieran began to tire, dragging his feet and acting out when Lena would ask him to listen, throwing rocks in protest.

“Come on, bud,” Kara scooped him up, understanding he was just getting tired and grumpy. “Why are you being like this, hm?”

“I don’ know,” he huffed pitifully. His head was resting on her shoulder facing away, the back of his skull resting against Kara’s neck comfortably. His arms and legs were wrapped around her, Kara’s hands interlinked under his backside holding him up.

“Getting tired?”

“Yeah,” he sighed, “but not for video games though.”

Kara snorted, “Course not,” he would be asleep before they even got home.

“How much further?” He whined as if _he_ was the one carrying another person.

“Not too far little man,” Kara kissed his head tenderly.

Five minutes later they were back at the car, Kara strapping Kieran into his seat while Lena got Krypto in the back. Kieran’s head was already drooping to the side in exhaustion, Kara handed him Hugo with a smile before shutting the door. She passed Lena at the trunk and gave her a quick kiss as Lena dropped the keys into her hand. They climbed into the car and started the journey home, Kara sneaking glances at Kieran in the rear-view mirror as he tried to fight sleep.

“He’s out,” she murmured when he finally lost the battle.

Lena turned in her seat, smiling softly, her boy was slouched with his head tilted back, mouth hanging open as he slept peacefully. “You’re my hero,” Lena whispered dramatically, the corner of her lips quirking up. Kara smirked and shot a wink to Lena, looking back to the road Kara reached out and held Lena’s hand, intertwining their fingers.

“Hey um,” Kara shifted in her seat, “Do you have anything important on on Friday?”

Lena ran through her schedule in her head but came up empty, “Not that I know of, I only need to go into the office on Wednesday.”

“M’kay, well keep Friday afternoon and night free, I have plans for you,” Kara grinned cheekily.

“Oh really? Do tell,” Lena turned in her seat to be facing Kara, warmth spreading up her chest.

“Nope,” Kara popped the ‘p’ as she shook her head, “It’s a surprise.”

“Hmm, alright,” Lena was grinning now too, “Do I need to call Natalie?”

“Nope, Kieran is having a sleepover with Alex and Krypto.” There was a twinkle in her eye as she admitted that and it stirred something within Lena.

“Are you going to woo me, Miss Danvers?” Lena asked boldly, an eyebrow arched elegantly.

“Gonna woo the _heck_ out of you,” Kara said confidently.

Lena was smiling so wide her cheeks were hurting, letting her head rest against the headrest.

“That’s sweet. You know you don’t _have_ to though, right?”

Kara glanced over, confusion etched on her face.

“I’m already in love with you darling, you don’t have to woo me to win me over. I’m not…I’m not _waiting_ for it, if that’s what you’re thinking,” Lena bit her lip.

“I know, I don’t think that. But I _want_ to, you deserve to be wooed,” Kara brought their joined hands to her mouth, pressing her lips to the back of Lena’s hand.

Kara dropped her hand to change gears and Lena moved her hand to the back of Kara’s neck, running her fingers through the soft hairs there, massaging the base of her skull. Kara’s now free hand dropping to Lena’s thigh. 

“You’re too good to me,” she murmured, Kara squeezing her thigh in reply with a smile.

The rest of their drive was spent in comfortable silence, the quiet hum of the current Hozier song playing in the background.

 _This_. _This, with her, was paradise._

xxx

“Okay K-man, have you got everything?” Kara asked as Kieran came trotting out of his room, backpack straps pulled tight over his shoulders.

“Uh-huh!”

“PJ’s?” He nodded. “Toothbrush?” Another nod. “Clothes for tomorrow?” Nod again. “Hugo?”

His little eyes went wide and he froze before scurrying back to his room. Kara chuckled, waiting for him to come running back with Hugo clutched to his chest.

“Okay, ready?” He pretended to think for a minute before nodding exaggeratedly, excited for his sleepover with Alex. “Alright, go say bye to mama and then we can go.”

Kara insisted she take Kieran to Alex’s, Lena suspected her need to somehow influenced their date but she couldn’t work out why or how and wasn’t going to question it either way.

“Mama?” Kieran called as he wandered into her bedroom, backpack still on and clutching Hugo.

Lena smiled warmly when she rounded the corner and spotted her baby standing in the middle of her room. “Hey, baby. You excited for your sleepover with Alex?” She asked when she stooped down in front of him. Hands grasping his sides gently, holding him close.

“Yeah! Kara said Krypto will be there too! And Alex is a good fort maker too, so we can make forts and watch movies, and play Mario Kart! And- and Kar said Alex is goin’ to take me to the Plantarum t’morrow!” Kieran’s face was lit up like Christmas, Lena was so happy he was coming out of his shell.

“That sounds like so much fun! You’re going to love the Planetarium,” Lena said just as excitedly.

“Plantarim,” Kieran tried again when he noticed he had said it wrong, frowning when it still didn’t sound right.

“Say Planet,” Lena encouraged.

“Planet.”

“Then arium.”

“Arium…Planet-arium. Planetarium!” His thousand-watt smile lit a fire in Lena’s chest.

“Good job! My clever boy,” Lena hugged him tightly as she stood. “Oof, you’re getting so big!” She groaned out amusedly as she carried him back to where Kara was waiting with a smile.

“I called Tony, I hope that’s okay,” Kara asked sheepishly.

“Yeah of course, I’ve told you before you can call him whenever you need,” Lena replied with kind eyes, dropping Kieran back to his feet.

“I know, I just…” Kara shrugged, her sentence trailing off.

“I know, my love,” Lena cupped her cheek gently, bringing blue eyes up to meet her own, the fire in her chest continuing to simmer. She leant in to press a kiss to Kara’s lips, easing the tension within the blonde. A quiet whine had the two women breaking apart with a chuckle, turning to Kieran, head thrown back and eyes squeezed shut, pout firmly in place.

Lena’s heart swelled whenever he did that. Before Kara, Kieran never pouted and she couldn’t help but believe the trend stemmed from the blonde, it was utterly adorable.

“You two better get going.” Lena knelt down to hug her son, “Kieran, be good for Alex okay? Listen to her and do as you’re told, but have fun.”

Kieran grinned excitedly and Lena’s heart skipped a beat at his confident stance, _god he had grown so much since meeting Kara._

“Promise,” Kieran murmured.

“Good boy, remember you can call me any time if you need to, okay?” He nodded. “Good, okay off you go. Have fun, I love you, sweet boy,” Lena pulled him in and covered his face with kisses until he was giggling and squirming.

“Love you, mama,” he wrapped his arms around Lena’s neck and squeezed her tight.

“Shouldn’t be too long,” Kara said with a wink when Lena stood, already backing away towards the lift, dopey grin now plastered on her face. Kara nearly tripped in her retreat, Kieran rolled his eyes exaggeratedly and Lena chuckled while shaking her head, _dork._

Once the duo had left, Lena returned to her room to get ready for their date. Kara had been very tight lipped about their evening, wanting to surprise the heiress and not budging no matter how much Lena pestered her for details. Lena couldn’t help but melt though, it was too sweet. She had never had someone that wanted to surprise her, _spoil_ her.

All Kara shared was _‘dress casually’_ and Lena tried to not overthink it for once. She slipped into some navy cropped length pants - one of her comfier pairs – coupled with a white blouse, thin grey lines running from her shoulders to waist all over. With the front casually tucked in, she rolled the sleeves to rest just below her elbows and eyed herself in the reflection of her mirror.

Nodding to herself with a satisfied smile, she moved to the bathroom. She blow-dried her hair, wanting it to be soft and flowy rather than completely straight like she tended to have it. With a flick of her wrist she ran her hand through the front and let her hair fall to one side, settling naturally over her shoulders and back, she topped it off by tucking the hair on the opposite side behind her ear – Kara always seemed to find it cute.

Before she knew it, the elevator let out a ding and Lena’s heart fluttered in time with it. Plucking a pair of heels off the shelf - _heels were casual…right?_ – she slipped her feet into them, casting one more glance over her shoulder at her now accentuated assets in the mirror and with a smirk to herself she headed out to meet Kara.

Lena felt her breath leave her when she rounded the corner. Kara had changed at Alex’s, where she left in jeans and a Superman shirt – matching the one Kieran had been wearing of course – she was now dressed smartly in a deep blue button up littered with small dusty pink dots, tucked neatly into maroon slacks. A thin light brown belt bringing it all together around her lithe waist.

Her wavy blonde hair was half pulled back and away from her face, pinned at the back. Her shorter fringe framed each side of her face while the rest of her hair was haphazardly tucked behind her ears, falling over her shoulders in soft waves. The look was completed with the thick black frames Lena had only seen the blonde wear a handful of times, they gave a soft and innocent edge to her handsome look.

Yearning overtook Lena as she stepped up to Kara, with the heels she was wearing they were almost the same height. Held between them delicately in Kara’s hands, was the most gorgeous bouquet of flowers. Roses and lilacs in shades of purple and pink, bringing out the pink polka dots of Kara’s shirt.

Tender smiles graced both their faces as they looked between the flowers and each other.

“They’re beautiful,” Lena breathed quietly, hand reaching towards Kara’s where they held the flowers.

“ _You’re_ beautiful,” Kara whispered back and Lena blushed to the tips of her ears. “Even though I’m a reporter, sometimes I’m not the best with words so instead of trying to fumble my way through something I thought I would just…” she shrugged and raised the bouquet minutely, “ _say it with flowers.”_

Lena didn’t think her heart could melt more but it definitely did at that. She felt the emotion ball up in her throat and swallowed thickly in an attempt to dislodge it. Pushing it down Lena bit her lip, internally chuckling at the twinkle in Kara’s eye as she did.

“They say everything, I love them, _and you_ ,” The tenderness in her voice warmed Kara through and through. “And _you_ are looking rather handsome Miss Danvers. I seem to recall you leaving in a different outfit,” Lena gently teased, hoping to alleviate the thick emotional tension in the air.

Kara smirked and swayed side to side, “I wanted to give you the full wooing experience. Your chariot awaits, milady.” Kara gave a mock bow, smiling widely at the girlish giggle Lena let out.

Quickly placing the flowers in a vase, Lena inhaled their fragrant scent as she placed them on the counter in full display. Not wanting to waste another minute of their date, she grabbed her purse and phone, linked her hand with Kara’s and allowed herself to be led away.

“Where are we headed?” Lena asked as they rode the lift down.

Kara was the one to arch an eyebrow for once, “Nice try Lena, I’m not telling you.”

“Please?” She whined as best she could.

“Not happenin’ baby,” Kara kept her amused gaze focused on the descending numbers, knowing if she looked at Lena she would cave.

They had taken to calling each other _‘baby’_ teasingly since that day almost a month ago. Kara would be lying if she said it didn’t make her heart stutter whenever they used pet names, even if they were said teasingly like now, and she would bet Lena felt the same.

Lena let out a noise of protest and Kara chuckled. She was secretly pleased the blonde was determined to surprise her, she couldn’t wait to see what was in store.

The elevator came to a stop in the basement and the two women stepped out, hands still linked. Lena assumed they were taking the SUV but was surprised when Kara led her towards an older looking Ford F150 truck parked in the corner.

“Since when do you own a pick-up?” Lena asked surprised.

Kara let out a laugh, “I don’t. It’s Alex’s, but she doesn’t use it much since she has her bike and she let me steal it for the night. It’s essential,” She winked at Lena like she had a secret, Lena guessed that she did.

Ever the gentleman, Kara opened Lena’s door and offered a hand in support as Lena climbed into the passenger side. Shutting the door behind her and jogging around to slide behind the wheel, shooting Lena a warm smile as she started up the car and pulled out of the garage.

Lena kept her gaze out the window, watching the world pass by trying to guess where they might be headed. When they finally came to a stop in front of the large building, Lena’s eye’s widened in surprise, her jaw dropping as realisation settled over her. She had been so lost in her head she hadn’t noticed Kara jumping out of the car, now standing in front of her after opening the door.

“Lena?”

Lena finally looked back at Kara who now looked nervous, worried maybe she had chosen wrong. She was chewing her lip nervously, hands fidgeting by her side as she waited for Lena to react.

“You remembered?” Was all Lena could get out at that moment.

“Of course,” Kara answered honestly, smiling softly as she extended her hand out.

Finally shaking herself out of her stupor, she took Kara’s hand and stepped out of the car, eyes starting to water as she looked back towards the aquarium in front of her.

During one of their deep talks after movie night, once Kieran had gone to sleep and they shared words quietly with each other until the early mornings, Lena had spoken of one of the very few memories she had of her mother. A day at the aquarium.

Her mother somehow – Lena still had _no idea_ how – had completely booked out the aquarium so they could spend the day there together, uninterrupted by anyone else. Lena explained that although it was one of her favourite and potentially only happy memories, she hadn’t been able to step foot in an aquarium since. It pained her because Kieran was rapidly becoming fascinated with all things ‘ocean’ and she wanted to share that with him more than anything.

In the quiet of the night, Kara had promised that one day she would venture into an aquarium again. Lena had laughed awkwardly, not believing this new friend she had would somehow help her over one of the biggest hurdles in her life, yet here she was, and Lena was surprised to find she wasn’t afraid.

With Kara by her side, she knew she would be okay.

xxx

The two women explored the aquarium hand in hand, until something would catch Kara’s eye and she would run ahead in excitement. If Kara was anything to go by, they would _definitely_ be coming back with Kieran.

“Lena! Come see!” Kara waved her over animatedly and Lena chuckled as she joined her.

Her face was pressed right up to the glass of the medium sized tank, eyes jumping from one exotic fish to another. Lena stood beside her, examining their rare colours and features, not bothering to learn the names of the species, happy to just stare in awe.

It was after hours so the building was empty save for them, much like that day with her mother so many years ago. When Lena asked how Kara managed to get them in she had smirked and said, “perks of being Cat’s assistant for so long, I know people _everywhere_.”

Lena felt her worries wash away as they ventured further through the aquarium. With every murmured _‘wow’_ as they awed at the spectacular views and creatures, she felt her long broken heart mending. She hadn’t realised it wasn’t quite fixed yet, she thought it had been, but Kara must have seen something she herself did not. Her eyes began to water thinking just how much Kara cared, and wanted her to be happy.

As they stepped out from the underwater tunnel into the final area, all the air left Lena’s lungs. Her eyes widened in astonishment and started to water against her will. The view was _incredible_.

A wall of glass spanned from ceiling to floor, one side of the room to the other. It had to be at least forty yards long. The ocean blue water reflected off their shining eyes in the darkness. Sharks, stingrays and an enormous variety of sea life swam behind it, unaware of their startling effect on the women.

Silent tears rolled down Lena’s cheeks and she stared on in wonder. It was like she was in a trance, it was mesmerising how the creatures glided through the water. Kara tugged her forward gently, stepping down the large staggered steps that acted as seating platforms. They stopped about halfway down, not so close that they would have to crane their necks to see, but close enough to bask in the warm blue glow of the water. Kara sat down leaning her back against the edge of the next step up and drew Lena down to the space between her legs. Lena let her body sink into the comforting embrace, back pressed into Kara’s front, strong arms wrapping around her middle, solid thighs bracketing her own.

The raven-haired woman sighed in contentment, as Kara’s cool breath tickled the back of her neck before lips pressed there tenderly.

“We _have_ to bring Kieran here,” Lena breathed out, barely a whisper in the empty room around them.

“Okay,” Kara’s lips were in a smile where they barely brushed Lena’s neck. _Success._

They stayed that way for who knows how long, wrapped in each other, simply watching the sea life occur before their eyes. Every so often a stray tear would make its way down Lena’s cheek, only to be gently swiped away by Kara, so tenderly, _lovingly_. Kara simply sat there, holding Lena, knowing no words needed to be shared, they were happy just to be.

What was maybe hours later when they finally stood, Lena cupped Kara’s cheeks softly, stroking a thumb over her cheekbone she whispered a ‘ _thank you,’_ and it was more than enough.

xxx

Lena thought that was it. She was pleasantly surprised when they jumped back in the car and Kara announced they were headed to part two. When Lena voiced her surprise, Kara scoffed and scrunched up her face adorably.

“Lena, I said I was gonna woo you, this ain’t a one stop date,” Lena couldn’t help but laugh at her dork.

“Oh, so there’s multiple stops?” She asked with an arched eyebrow, fingers playing with the loose hair at Kara’s shoulder.

“Well… only one more, I didn’t want to go overboard because I knew the first one would already be a lot for you,” the sheer honesty that came out of Kara sometimes, always shook Lena. She had never met anyone so honest and wholesome. “Plus, y’know, I gotta keep some secrets up my sleeve for future dates,” and there was the humour to bring her back to centre. Kara’s cheeky grin was enough to melt her heart, _I really love her._

It was dark by the time they pulled off the road onto a small dirt track, Lena was about to make a joke about Kara being a serial killer playing some long game when the single ticket booth came into view. The light above it illuminating the older man inside, kicked back in a chair with his feet on the table reading a book.

Kara threw her a wink as they pulled up to the window, “Hey Pete! Thanks for doin’ this,” she said to the man who was now leaning against the window with a friendly smile.

“Anything for you Kara, you know my ma adores you, probably more than she adores me,” Pete joked back. He leant over to swipe something off the bench and handed it to Kara, “You’re all good to go, just press that button when you’re ready. This must be the lovely Lena,” he tipped his imaginary hat at Lena who smiled and offered a friendly wave in return. “Enjoy your night ladies,” and with that he plonked back into his seat and Kara steered them further along the track.

“Pete owns this place, and his mom is my neighbour, I’ve known her pretty much since I moved to National City,” Kara explained when Lena didn’t ask. “She’s been very kind to me over the years.”

“That’s sweet.”

The truck slowed and they pulled into a clearing, and Lena realised where they were. Set up at the front was a huge projector screen. Kara drove about half way into the clearing, again close enough to have a big picture, but not need to strain themselves. Lena gathered that Kara had once again pulled in a favour to have the place empty just for them and Lena felt giddy at the thought.

Kara surprised her once again though, when rather than pulling in forwards she manoeuvred the truck so they were facing the way they came in. “Don’t question it,” Kara teased, she could see Lena thinking. Kara jumped out and opened Lena’s door for her, and led her to the back of the truck.

With Lena’s questioning eyes on her, Kara began unclipping the cover from the tray, flinging it back once it was undone and revealing the bed of the truck covered in blankets and pillows – making it a literal bed – an ice chest and a duffel bag were tucked in the corner.

Kara rounded back to Lena with a sly smile, waving a hand out in display. “Milady,” she murmured before hoisting a giggling Lena up onto the dropped end try.

Lena shuffled back until she was laying on what felt like a swag mattress – the woman had thought of everything. Kara vaulted into the back and crawled up next to Lena with a big grin. She fluffed the pillows and set them up for optimal viewing and arranged the blankets over them comfortably so they were all snuggled up and warm.

When they were settled, the blonde reached over and dragged the ice chest closer, pulling things out as she explained.

“So obviously getting hot food here would’ve been tricky, so I made a bunch of snacky type things we can just pick at. We’ve got a meats and cheese platter, a fruit and veggie platter with some dips because I know you like to be healthy. A spinach and fetta pull-apart loaf, some pasta salad because I was really craving it and of course a nice bottle of wine.” Kara presented it all proudly, chest puffed like Kieran does, with a pleased grin on her face.

“It’s perfect, you’re spoiling me, darling,” Lena responded dreamily, happy smile gracing her lips.

“Only the best for you,” Kara declared looking deep into Lena’s emerald eyes. Lena felt her heart thumping hard against her chest, she couldn’t help but lean in and press her soft lips to Kara’s in a gentle kiss.

When they drew apart, it took a moment for Kara’s eyes to flutter open and Lena smirked at the effect she had on the blonde with a simple kiss.

“What are we watching?”

“We’re watching, drum roll please,” Lena did a cute little drum roll with her hands on her thighs, “ _The Princess Bride!_ It was originally going to be your favourite Star Wars movie, but when you said you hadn’t seen this before I just _had_ to make you watch it.”

Any other day Lena would be bummed about missing out on a Star Wars viewing - ever the nerd - but right now seeing how giddy Kara was about sharing this movie with her, she couldn’t be happier.

With one last kiss to Kara’s cheek, Lena snuggled into the side of her love. Head resting on her chest, legs tangled together underneath the warm blankets and one hand resting on the blonde’s abs, she let out a peaceful sigh as the movie began playing.

They picked at their platters and sipped their wine as the movie continued. Lena laughing at Kara’s little excited noises and commentary – Kara was definitely Westley reincarnated. As dubious as Lena was about the movie, she found herself quite enjoying it.

“ _Hello_. _My name is Inigo Montoya. You killed my father. Prepare to die,”_ Kara quoted perfectly, arm poised as if she was holding a sword of her own. Lena snorted on a laugh, hand covering her smiling mouth, Kara looked so serious it was adorable. Lena found herself watching Kara more than the movie, but she wasn’t complaining, not when she would catch Kara mouthing pretty much every word along with the characters.

“ _INCONCEIVABLE!!”_ Yeah, Lena really _really_ loved this woman.

As the movie came to an end, Lena’s whole body was warmed, both from the light-hearted love story as well as the blankets and body she was snuggled into. Somehow this movie had made Lena fall even more in love with Kara, she also thought Kieran would definitely love the Dread Pirate Roberts, they would have to watch it with him one night.

She took the opportunity to stretch out her limbs and her hands bumped into something. “What’s that?” Lena asked as she propped herself up on her elbows, looking over her shoulder towards the top of the tray.

“Hmm?” Kara followed her eyes and felt a rush go through her. “Oh, that’s my old guitar. It’s been at Alex’s and I always forget to bring it back home, she packed it in here before I got there today.”

“You play guitar?” Lena’s eyebrows raised in surprise, though, was she really surprised? Kara could do almost everything.

“Mm, I haven’t played for a long time though, I kind of lost that _pull_ to it, but lately… I dunno, I found myself wanting to play it again.” Kara shrugged nervously, picking at some imaginary loose lint on the blanket beneath her fingers. Kara knew why she wanted to play again, the reason was looking right at her, but Kara wasn’t sure if she should share that.

Lena was quiet for a few beats, thinking to herself and running over a few things before finally deciding to go for it.

“Play me something?” She asked quietly, soft eyes shining in the moonlight.

“As you wish,” Kara bowed as best she could half laying down.

Lena giggled to herself in delight, sitting up as Kara dragged the case over and pulled out the guitar. It was a traditional acoustic guitar; the solid mahogany body was black at the edges fading into a burnt orange towards the middle, a dark tortoise shell pickguard and Lena noticed a shiny moth emblazoned on one of the frets.

Kara settled the guitar in her lap, plucking a few strings as she made sure it was in tune. Lena was sitting leaning into her hands and the side of the truck, her knees laying atop each other in front of her bent at right angles, Kara thought she looked so innocent as she waited for the blonde to start playing.

Sucking in a deep breath, Kara already knew what she wanted to play for Lena. It was probably an odd choice, but something about it just felt _right_ for them, in more ways than one.

Watching her right hand, Kara began to pluck softly at the strings in a rhythm, a soft melody that echoed in the quiet air around them. Lena could already feel herself choking up, it became even stronger when Kara parted her lips, her beautiful voice matching the soothing notes.

_I had a thought dear, however scary_

_About that night, the bugs and the dirt._

_Why were you digging?_

_What did you bury, before those hands_

_Pulled me from the earth._

Kara glanced up at Lena and had to swallow at the emotion she saw so clearly on her face. Kara’s fingers danced over the strings, plucking delicately at the lower strings while continually thumbing the heavy base note.

_I will not ask you where you came from,_

_I will not ask and, neither should you._

_Honey, just put your sweet lips on my lips,_

_We should just kiss like real people do._

Lena lost herself in the sounds she was hearing, the gentle fingerpicking combined with Kara’s voice encouraged her to close her eyes, swaying side to side minutely, feeling the music deep within her. Once Kara began singing again Lena found she couldn’t keep her eyes closed, she had to keep them firmly fixed on the love of her life as she sang to her.

_I knew that look, dear: eyes always seeking,_

_Was there in someone that dug long ago._

_So I will not ask you why you were creeping,_

_In some sad way, I already know._

Kara had smirked at Lena as she started that verse and Lena instantly knew what look Kara was thinking of. Lena blushed but smiled back as Kara continued to play, picking through an instrumental riff, humming quietly in tandem with the tune.

_I could not ask you, where you came from,_

_I could not ask and neither could you._

_Honey, just put your sweet lips on my lips,_

_We could just kiss like real people do…_

Kara faded at the end, plucking the last few notes softly, trailing off into the night. Before the final note was played Lena was already pushing away from her spot, crowding into Kara’s space. Her hand softly cupping Kara’s jaw and tugging her in close, claiming her lips in a desperate kiss. It was intended to be a chaste kiss but the moment their lips met it became frenzied, their desperation and love for each other too close to the surface after Kara’s serenading.

Kara dislodged the guitar, moving it to the side. Her hands framed Lena’s hips and drew her impossibly close so the shorter woman was straddling her lap, chest to chest, never breaking their mouths. Lena gasped at the movement, allowing Kara to slip her tongue into Lena’s mouth and sink further into each other. They stayed locked in each other, tongues duelling and lips chasing each other, only breaking when they needed air. Sucking in desperate breaths before diving in again, getting lost in each other.

A guttural moan echoed from Kara into the air around them, shaking Lena from her lustful haze. “Kara,” she rasped. Kara’s dilated eyes met her own, her chest rising and falling heavily, awaiting whatever instruction Lena was to give. “Take me home.”

“ _As you wish_.”

_We should just kiss like real people do._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed their first date! I'm not loving this chapter but I think it's still nice. 
> 
> The 'say it with flowers' scene is from art by the AMAZING Rafi (@thesparklingblue), here's a link if you haven't seen it or even if you have, take another peek because it's so gorgeous: https://thesparklingblue.tumblr.com/post/190864268346/artwork-commissioned-by-clarksgear-twitter
> 
> Also the way Lena watches Kara play the guitar is definitely the same way Dina watches Ellie play Take On Me during Last Of Us 2 (YouTube it if you haven’t seen it, it’s beautiful) <3
> 
> I have a few assignments due in a week and a bit but after that I should be off uni for almost a month so hopefully I can update lots through that. Remember to let me know what you thought, what were your favourite bits, and anything you want to see more of!
> 
> Thanks for sticking with me guys!  
> Stay safe  
> x


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys... here it is! I'm super nervous posting this one and I don't know why! I don't overly love it but I hope you guys at least don't hate it! 
> 
> I should preface by saying I have only been to a planetarium once as a young kid and I barely remember it, also I'm pretty confident the one here is shit anyways, so the planetarium in this chapter is literally just made up of what I imagined would be in a planetarium 🤷🏼♀️ it's fiction just go with it. 
> 
> Also I will be uploading the first chapter of a new fic! I haven't worked on it for a bit so I thought finally posting it might make me work on it more! Check it out if interested!
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys like this serve of Brotp with a side of Dansen!

“Alex!”

The woman in question barely had the door open before Kieran was leaping into her arms. It was only thanks to her quick reflexes from years of training in the FBI that she managed to catch him.

“Woah, little dude! Give a gal some warning would ya?” Alex laughed swinging Kieran around before settling him on her hip.

“Sorry,” he giggled, “Too excited.” He beamed at the woman as he swung his legs lazily around Alex.

Alex grinned back and ruffled his hair, glad he was so eager to spend time with her. “It’s good to see you, little dude,” she poked his belly lightly before dropping him to his feet, informing him that Krypto was laying on the couch to which he scurried off to find the dog.

He placed Hugo on the cushion before flinging his backpack onto the floor, climbing up onto the couch and crawling over a sprawled-out Krypto. Kara chuckled as she closed the door behind her and followed Alex to the kitchen island.

“How freaked out are you right now?” Alex asked teasingly as she slid onto one of the barstools.

“ _So_ freaked out! Alex what if this is a terrible idea? I think it might be too much,” Kara groaned and flopped into her own seat.

“Kar, take a breath,” Alex encouraged, resting a hand on Kara’s arm. Kara heaved in a breath and held it in her lungs for a beat, slowly blowing it out. “It is not a terrible idea, it’s sweet and thoughtful, and Lena will _love_ it.”

“Are you sure?”

“Positive, that woman adores you, Kara. You could take her to the cheapest diner in town, that is half run down and probably sells salmonella on a plate, and she would still love it because it’s _you_ taking her there.” Kara laughed at Alex’s terrible example but she understood what her sister meant. “She just wants to be with you, Kar.”

Kara nodded, knowing Alex was right – she always was. A happy squeal from Kieran followed by a bark from Krypto broke them from their bubble.

“You better go change and get going, don’t want to keep your lady waiting now, do ya?” Alex stood and pressed a kiss to the crown of Kara’s head before joining the boys in the living room.

When Kara re-emerged dressed for her date, Alex and Kieran were snuggled up together on the couch. Alex had her feet propped up on the coffee table, one arm over the back of the couch the other wrapped around Kieran. The boy was tucked into the agent’s side, his knees pulled up to his chest and head resting against her upper arm. One hand was tucked under his chin and the other was sunk into Krypto’s fur. The dog was laying in front of his feet, head resting on Alex’s leg.

“Lookin’ good sis, Lena won’t know what hit her,” Alex whistled with a smirk and Kara rolled her eyes.

“You look so pretty Kara,” Kieran said quietly from Alex’s side.

“Aw, thank you, buddy,” Kara walked over to them and dropped a kiss to his forehead, shoving Alex lightly when she made childish kissing faces over Kieran’s head.

“Mama gon’ feel so special.”

“I hope she does, bud,” Kara picked up the keys from the bowl she had left them in. She had set up the truck the day before so it would be ready to go today, along with all the food she had prepared for the evening.

She carried the ice chest and duffel bag with her clothes to the door and left them there, walking to the couch and leaning over the back to give Kieran a half hug. Kieran wrapped his arms around her as best he could from where he sat below her, arms above his head giggling as Kara tickled his sides. The excitement made Krypto sit up, climbing over Kieran to lick at Kara’s face, making everyone laugh out loud. Kieran squealed in delight when Krypto moved to lick his face instead, squirming away half-heartedly and scratching Krypto’s sides just how he liked.

“Okay,” she said, kissing Kieran’s head once Krypto calmed down, “remember what mama said - be good and listen to Alex, but have fun.”

Kieran nodded and snuggled back into Alex’s side when Kara stood, running her fingers through his hair softly.

“Krypto,” Kara said sternly, waiting until the dog looked up at her almost shyly. “You be a good boy too, okay?” His ears perked up but he kept his head where it was, Kara took that as an _‘okay mom’_ and scratched behind his ears in reward.

“Have a good date,” Alex called in a sing-song voice as Kara made her way to the door. The blonde rolled her eyes but laughed, shooting Alex a half-assed glare as she picked up her stuff before heading out the door calling out a cheery _‘bye’_ over the shoulder.

“Alright little dude,” Alex cradled his head, “the night is ours! What do you want to do?”

Kieran was quiet for a moment, a pensive look on his face until he finally looked up at Alex. “Can we build a fort and play Mario race?” He asked bashfully.

“Yeah, we can do that,” she ruffled his hair, “why don’t you go put your backpack in the spare room and then we can make a fort.”

“Okay!” Kieran jumped off the couch and ran towards the hallway Alex pointed to, reappearing before Alex had even gotten off the couch herself. The goofy grin on his face made her laugh.

“God, you’re like a mini Kara,” Alex tickled him making him giggle loudly.

Alex set about moving the furniture around while Kieran dragged out the spare sheets from the hall cupboard. He had thrown one over his head and one over Krypto’s head who had been following him diligently. Alex laughed when the two emerged from the hall looking like they were ready for trick or treating, Kieran even letting out some _‘ooh_ ’s like he was a ghost.

“Be a ghost with us Alex!”

If ever asked, Alex would vehemently deny what happened next. The badass FBI agent covered herself in a sheet and ran around her apartment making ghost sounds with a five-year-old and a dog – also ghosts. They followed each other in a line until Alex claimed she was now a tickle ghost whose job was to chase and tickle all the other ghosts. That sent Kieran and Krypto running all over the apartment, climbing over furniture in attempts to evade the tickle ghost.

After “letting” them evade her for a while Alex decided it was time to attack and once Kieran was in the perfect spot she launched herself towards him, tackling him to the bed so he wouldn’t be hurt before pulling back and tickling his sides ruthlessly. Only letting up when he called for Krypto to help, knowing the dog would then jump all over Alex and boot her away.

“That’s cheating!” Alex whined when Krypto planted himself on top of her so she couldn’t move.

“Kara says it’s playin’ smart,” Kieran grinned at his victory.

“Of course she does,” Alex rolled her eyes amusedly, playfully shoving Krypto off her.

They went back to the living room to start making the fort. Alex diligently doing as Kieran instructed, _who would’ve thought Alex Danvers could be bossed around by a five-year-old?_ Once they were happy with it, they stood back to take in their masterpiece but were interrupted by the grumbling of Kieran’s tummy.

“What we havin’ for dinner?” He asked, following Alex to the kitchen.

“I thought we could make our own pizza’s, how does that sound?” Alex flicked the oven on and moved one of the stools around to behind the counter.

“YES!” Kieran whooped with his hands thrown up, rushing around and clambering up onto the stool next to Alex.

Alex smiled warmly at the kid before pulling out the ingredients. Once everything was laid out she started chopping some of the stuff so Kieran could get started with making his pizza. She helped him spread the sauce on the base, laughing when he _somehow_ managed to get some on his face.

They worked side by side, Alex helping whenever Kieran asked but mostly allowing him to do it himself, impressed with his tastes.

“Alex? Do you have pineapple?” He looked up at her with big eyes.

“ _Do not_ tell me you want to put pineapple on your pizza,” Alex warned but Kieran could tell she didn’t mean it.

“But it’s _so good!_ ” he argued with a cute whine.

“God, you really are Kara,” Alex sighed and begrudgingly grabbed a tin of pineapple from the cupboard. She had to laugh though when she handed him some cut up pieces and he looked like he was ready to drool.

They finished decorating their pizza’s and Alex slid them into the oven. Kieran rushed to the bathroom to clean his hands and face while Alex tidied their mess in the kitchen. Once the pizzas were done Alex cut them up and plated them, and caved when Kieran asked if they could eat in the fort.

The deal was they watch a movie while they eat and then they could play Mario Kart after because, “You can’t race and eat at the same time, little dude.” Much to his disappointment.

The duo enjoyed their evening, laughing at the movie and then battling it out in Mario Kart inside their fort. Kieran was constantly trying to distract Alex so he could win, evening dragging Krypto into it again. He’d had his fill of excitement though and was now snoozing next to Kieran, only lifting his ears when the two would squawk at something the other did, relaxing again once he knew there was no danger.

Alex was absolutely loving spending time with Kieran. The kid was such a character with his own little personality. As much as Alex thought he was like Kara, he was just as much like Lena (from what Alex knew), but also so much just his own person. At one stage, he asked if they could take some silly selfies and Alex had never known such simplistic happiness. The delighted giggles that would come out of Kieran at the funny faces Alex pulled warmed her heart.

By the time Kieran’s eyelids were drooping, Alex’s heart and camera roll were both full. Even though she had never been around many, Alex adored kids. She used to be afraid that she was too hard and serious for them, but now that she had spent time with Kieran she realised that it was them who could bring out the softer side of her. She dreamed of the day she would have kids of her own, but for now Kieran would be enough.

xxx

“Alex?”

The auburn-haired woman looked over to the hallway, Kieran was standing there in his pyjamas, Hugo hanging from one hand. She had tucked him into bed a few hours ago before he fell asleep on the couch, while she stayed up to read over some files for work, the tv playing quietly in the background.

“Hey buddy, what’s up?” She shifted the file onto the table as the little boy padded over. He came to a stop in front of her, bottom lip stuck out and slightly wobbling. “ _Hey_ , are you okay?”

He sniffled and when he raised his head there were unshed tears in his eyes. Her heart broke as she scooped him up and pulled him into her, cradling him against her chest.

“I need to know what’s wrong buddy or I can’t help you,” she cooed quietly, rocking him side to side.

A few more quiet sniffles were heard before he spoke. “Had a dream the man took me again.”

Alex sucked in a breath, she was worried spending time with her alone might make him think of that day. “I’m sorry buddy,” she kissed his head. “You’re safe, I promise you. That man is in a place far, far away, and he will _never_ be getting out of there. You don’t need to worry about him ever again okay?”

Kieran nodded a little, curled up in a ball on top of Alex. “Promise?”

“I promise,” Alex offered her pinky to him. Smiling when she received a little smile in return and his own pinky lacing with hers. “And you have _so many_ people who love you and will keep you safe, okay? Your mama, Kara, aunt Sam, Eliza, me. We will all protect you.”

“And Krypto?” He murmured.

“Especially Krypto,” Alex smiled warmly when the dog in question moseyed on over, nosing his way into Kieran’s arms. Kieran pressed his face into Krypto’s neck, sinking his fingers into his thick fur.

“Do you want to call your mama?”

Kieran shook his head as best he could where it was nuzzled into Krypto. He pulled away and leant on Alex again, keeping one hand on Krypto.

“Can I jus’ snuggle wi’h you?” He asked shyly.

“Yeah little dude, we can snuggle,” Alex kissed his head again. Readjusting in her seat she propped her head on the arm of the couch and laid out lengthways. Kieran had his back up against the cushion, curled up on top of Alex. Krypto was sitting on the floor next to them, head resting on Alex too, nose up close to Kieran. Alex knew he would stay there until the boy was asleep, _good boy_.

She dragged the fluffy blanket off the back of the couch and spread it over them, snuggled up and closed her eyes.

xxx

“Alex! What’s that one?”

The two of them had started their morning at the park with Krypto, Kieran feeling much better after his midnight worries. Now they were at the Planetarium, the little boy was unable to contain his excitement when they arrived, skipping along next to Alex as they entered, his eyes immediately widening.

Currently, his face was pressed up against the glass, in front of a replica of one of the planets.

“That one is Venus,” Alex told him coming to stand behind him, shielding him from the people passing by. “It’s Earth’s neighbour.”

“It’s pretty,” he sounded awestruck, so adorable. “Can you tell me ‘bout it? Please?” He looked up at Alex with big eyes.

“Well, it’s the hottest planet-”

“How hot?” Kieran interrupted.

“Suuuper hot,” Alex seemed like any numbers or comparisons would be meaningless to him so she hoped that would appease him.

“Cool,” he drew the word out.

“And it spins in the opposite direction from the other planets and spins slowly."

Alex smiled as he simply stared at the planet in awe, following him when he scurried on to a different one.

“This one?” He looked up at her again.

“That’s Neptune, it’s the furthest one away from the sun,” she informed him.

“It’s so blue! I like this one,” he said seriously.

“Neptune is Kara’s favourite too,” he grinned so wide when she said that. “It’s dark, cold and very windy! It even has rings like Saturn but you can’t see them. And it has fourteen moons!”

“Fourteen?! Why so many?! We only have one!” Kieran looked appalled to hear of fourteen moons, Alex had to laugh.

“I don’t know why buddy, it’s just the way it is,” Alex shrugged, Kieran didn’t seem to mind that she didn’t know.

The crowd around them grew denser and Alex could see Kieran starting to shrink and tense so she scooped him up and set him on her shoulders, above the crowd. She felt him relax instantly, his legs on her torso, hands resting on her head gently.

“Where to now, little dude?” she asked.

He directed her to the dome theatre and Alex grinned, this was going to blow his mind. They made their way inside just before the show started, finding a good spot up the back that was a bit away from the crowd to keep Kieran relaxed. They laid down on their backs and looked up just as the lights began to dim.

The dome ceiling above them changed to an incredible view of the night sky. It stayed on the same view for a few minutes before it began to change, moving through the sky and around the solar system. It passed over all the planets and their moons, pausing so the speaker could give a little bit of information on each. Alex grinned when she saw something Kieran would love.

“Look,” she nudged him and pointed to an area of the dome where there was a lone planet on its own, “That’s Krypton, where Superman is from.”

“Woah!” She watched as his jaw dropped and a little gasp escaped him, his hands flying up to his mouth to cover his noise of surprise. Alex managed to snap a photo of him to send to Kara and Lena later, his absolute awe clear as day on his face, even in the darkness of the night sky.

Once the show ended their next stop was a replica space ship. Alex helped Kieran into the astronaut’s seat, taking photos of his huge grin as he pretended to pilot the spacecraft. He was having the time of his life.

“Do you think there are aliens on Mars?” Kieran asked as they made their way to the space-themed playground, the crowd had thinned again so he was walking, but held Alex’s hand tight in fear of being separated.

“Well, Superman is from a different planet, he’s technically alien. So yeah, I think there might be aliens on Mars.”

“Cool, I wonder if they’re green!”

Alex chuckled at the five-year-old, she really liked this kid and was so glad Kara found them.

“Alright little dude,” they came to a stop at a bench and Alex turned her attention to Kieran. “Ready to go play?”

He was excited earlier but now he seemed to have shifted to shy. He stayed at Alex’s side, clutching her hand, worry evident on his face.

“What if-” he paused, lilting into Alex more. She knelt down to be eye level with him, encouraging him to continue. “What if no one wants to play with me?”

Alex sighed and pulled him over to a nearby bench, sitting down so she was at his eye level as he stood between her knees, lip pulled between his teeth. Alex knew he was shy and struggled to be outgoing, she just hoped she would be able to make him feel better, this wasn’t exactly her area of expertise.

“Hey. _You,_ little dude, are awesome and any of these kids would be lucky to play with you. I know it can be scary to try and put yourself out there and make friends, and maybe sometimes not everyone will want to play with you and that sucks, but what is important is that you just have fun, whether that is on your own or with other kids it doesn’t matter, just do what makes you happy. And sometimes there are other kids who are really outgoing and they might come and ask to play with you, so you don’t always have to be the confident one, okay? Just be you.” God that felt terrible, hopefully it was at least a little booster for him. Alex vowed to personally have a stern talk to any kid that didn’t want to play with Kieran, despite what she had said to him. Who wouldn’t want to play with Kieran? Nobody, that’s who.

She watched as he sucked in a breath and put on a confident face, with his chest puffed out adorably.

“Go get ‘em big guy,” she poked his side and gave him an encouraging nod. He nodded back before turning and marching towards the playground, determined to have fun even if it was on his own.

Alex breathed out heavily, noting to commend Lena on her efforts – parenting is _hard._ Pulling out her phone she sent the photos of Kieran from earlier to Kara and Lena coupled with an astronaut and an amazed emoji. She lifted her gaze once they were sent, finding Kieran standing at the top of the slide, excited look in his eyes as he waited his turn.

A smile spread across her face, what she would give to be a kid again - excited by the simple act of going down a slide. When it was finally his turn, he slid down with his arms in the air, squealing in delight. He reached the end of the slide and jumped up, bouncing happily as another little boy came running over, his short tightly-coiled hair bouncing as he jumped up and down in excitement. He gave Kieran a high five before the two of them ran off together.

“Excuse me,” Alex jolted slightly in her seat, surprised by the sudden voice near. “Sorry! I didn’t mean to startle you.”

Alex looked up felt her heart flutter. The voice belonged to a gorgeous woman standing just off to her side, her warm brown skin glowing in the soft overhead lights of the playground. Her radiant smile was framed by the soft curls of her hair, lightly brushing her collarbones and Alex felt herself smiling back just as wide without realising, it’s like the woman's radiance was infectious.

“Hi,” Alex had to clear her throat when it came out slightly scratchy, chuckling at her brief awkwardness. “Sorry, I was uh daydreaming a bit, it’s fine.”

“Uh,” the woman ducked her head shyly, smile still wide. “Is it okay if I sit here?” she indicated to the other half of the bench Alex was sat on. “The tabled area is getting pretty crowded and if I have to listen to one more whiny mother in activewear complain about their latte I might go crazy,” she laughed.

Alex chuckled along with her, “Yeah of course!” She waved to the spot in a manner that said, ‘go ahead.’ “I’m not in activewear and I promise not to complain about coffee,” Alex joked as the woman took a seat, smoothing her long skirt down the back of her thighs so it wouldn’t get creased when she sat.

“Already good in my books,” the woman winked at her, crossing one leg over the other elegantly and resting her arms on her knee. “I’m Kelly, by the way.”

Alex shook her offered hand, soft fingers causing a spark to run through her, “Alex.” Okay now she was starting to feel like dopey Kara she was smiling so much. _Get a grip, Alex._ She cleared her throat again, chuckling to herself.

Alex turned her attention back to the playground but not before catching the teasing glint in Kelly’s eye along with a slight upturn of her lips.

“Which one is yours?” Kelly asked nodding to the hoard of children running around.

“Uh,” Alex’s eyes raked over the playground in search of him, pointing to him where he was sat with two other kids. Alex realised one was the same boy from earlier that high-fived Kieran after his slide. “The one in the baseball jersey,” grinning that he seemed to have made some friends.

Kelly smiled before looking back at Alex with a smirk, “Funny, those two are mine.” The boy was dressed in a cream polo shirt and a navy button-up sweater with light blue trim. Ocean blue denim shorts with rolled cuffs and matching blue slip-on canvas shoes. The outfit was completed with a cute bow tie. The little girl was wearing a pink shirt with frilly shoulders paired with a teal ruffled skirt that came down to her knees. She had pink converse shoes that matched her shirt, and her hair was in two tight puffs at the back of her head. Her big grin was just as radiant as her mothers.

Alex huffed out a laugh and met Kelly’s eyes, “must be kismet.”

“Must be,” Kelly teased back, eyes shining with delight. She became serious a moment later, almost shy, “In all honesty, I had seen you two a few times throughout the day and when I saw them start playing with him, I decided I had to be just as confident and come over here.”

Alex smiled at the faint blush colouring the woman’s cheeks, feeling her own start to heat up. “Well, I’m glad on both accounts. He’s uh not my kid though, he’s my…nephew?”

Kelly chuckled and scrunched her face cutely, “Why did that sound like a question?”

Alex laughed along with her, the sound floating through the air around them like the butterflies in her stomach. “He’s my sisters, girlfriends kid. But they’re basically a family already and I would not be surprised if they’re engaged before they even hit six months. So I guess I’m starting to think of his as my nephew already.”

“Well I think it’s sweet,” Kelly smiled at her and it gave Alex that feeling you get when watching a sunset – warm, content.

“How old are yours?” Alex asked, curious to know more.

Alex saw the happiness sweep over Kelly’s face as she began speaking of her kids. “They’re four, turning five in February. They are so confident and outgoing I sometimes forget they’re still so young. It feels like just the other day they came into my life.”

“Well I for one am grateful they’re so outgoing. Kieran was worried no one would play with him and he looks so happy with your two now. They must get it from you,” Alex winked referring to Kelly’s confidence to come over to her.

“Ha, I wish! No, I think I got it from them,” There was that infectious smile again. Alex couldn’t get enough of it. Her eyes sparkled as she listened to Kelly with rapt attention. “I was always a bit reserved before they came along. Nothing quite like being a single mother of outgoing twin toddlers to get you out of your comfort zone,” Kelly chuckled self-consciously, rubbing her upper arm and shoulder nervously.

“I bet,” Alex smiled tenderly. “That must have been hard, raising them on your own?”

“It was,” Kelly replied honestly. “It’s been a hard few years but luckily I have a really great support system so I wasn’t really on my own. I have two amazing friends who are always willing to help me out, whether it’s with babysitting or a girl’s night out to keep me sane,” the women laughed simultaneously. “And my family back home in Metropolis, were a huge help, especially my brother. He’s going to be moving back here soon which Elian and Avery are very excited for.”

“Well, if they are anything like you, I bet they’re amazing kids,” Alex murmured quietly, smiling when Kelly blushed and ducked her chin.

“Alex!” Kieran came crashing into her side, breaking their quiet moment together. Kelly’s two kids right behind him giggling as they headed for their mother. “I made friends!”

“Yeah?” Loving how confident he seemed now, like his normal self.

“Uh-huh! Eli liked my baseball shirt! And- and Avery loves Dinosaurs too!”

“That’s awesome little dude!” Alex looked over to Kelly’s kids who were watching her with big smiles of their own. “Hi guys! You looked like you were all having a great time.”

“So much fun!” Eli clapped his hands together excitedly. “We had to stop for a drink though ‘cause we ran so much!” He punctuated his statement with a large gulp of water from his Spiderman water bottle. Avery, who had already had her drink was now standing close to Alex with a bashful smile.

“I like your hair, it’s like red!” She pointed to Alex’s short swept-back hair.

Alex smiled warmly at the little girl, “Thank you! I like your hair even more, you look very cute.” Avery pulled her chin towards her chest and twisted side to side, a faint blush colouring her cheeks.

Once the kids were re-energised they ran back to the playground, oblivious to the charged energy surrounding the two women. Somehow, they had gravitated closer to each other on the bench, Alex could feel her body buzzing at the close proximity to the gorgeous woman.

“Seems like he adores you,” Kelly murmured, looking at Alex out the corner of her eye.

“The feeling is definitely mutual. I’m so glad they found my sister,” she was glad, but she was still somewhat despondent.

“I don’t mean to pry,” Kelly said, analysing at Alex with a careful eye. “But it sounds like even though you’re happy about it, you might also be a bit sad, maybe?”

Alex sighed, dropping her head for a moment before lifting it to meet Kelly’s gaze. “It’s a long story but, my sister never thought she’d have a family and then one day she met them and now she has them and she’s so happy and I’m thrilled for her, I really am but- I,” She huffed out another breath. “I was engaged, and I thought I had finally found the one and I was going to start a family, and then I found out she never wanted kids. Like ever, hard no. And I was _devastated_. It just- it just hurts a bit, y’know. I’ve always wanted kids and now my sister has this awesome kid, and I just wonder if I’ll ever have that too. God, this makes me sound like a horrible sister,” Alex let out an anxious chuckle, looking to Kelly with big sad eyes, and Kelly wanted nothing more than to wrap the seemingly strong woman in a hug.

“No Alex, it doesn’t. You’re not _unhappy_ for your sister, you’re just… losing hope for yourself,” Kelly offered a tight-lipped smile. “Let me tell you a story. I was engaged too. We were getting ready to start a family ourselves, we wanted to adopt and knew it would be a long process so we got it started early. My fiancée was finishing up her final tour in Afghanistan, and she died. I was so broken, just _numb_. I thought I would never be okay, and the thought of raising kids without her? I couldn’t.” She took a moment to centre her breathing again before continuing. “Then I found a note she had left for me, in case she didn’t come back. She said that she had every faith that I would find another person who would make me smile. I didn’t believe it at first, and then, one day I get a call from the adoption agency asking if I wanted to meet these two toddlers that had been brought in. I didn’t want to, and I felt terrible, but how could I do that without her? Anyway, the guilt ate at me and I eventually agreed to meet them. I only planned to meet them and then say sorry I can’t, don’t call me again. But then I met them, and they made me smile. I smiled like I hadn’t since before she died and I couldn’t leave them. She _knew_ , she knew they would be what I needed. My point is, I didn’t think I would ever be happy again, let alone have kids. But you get a second chance at everything. You will get that chance Alex, _you will_. You just can’t lose hope.”

Alex sucked in a shaky breath, hiccupping as she did, her eyes shining with unshed tears as she nodded. Kelly tentatively reached out, laying a comforting hand on Alex’s forearm, squeezing gently. Alex, much like her sister, had to break the tension with some humour.

“Anyone ever tell you you should be a shrink?”

Kelly chuckled, “Once or twice.” The upturn of her lips and the twinkle in her eye made Alex feel like she was missing something.

“What?” She questioned with a smile.

“I’m a psychologist,” Kelly’s smile was so wide and Alex groaned at the realisation.

“Oh my god, I’m sorry,” she buried her head in her hands, embarrassed she just told the woman she should be what she in fact _is._ She only felt slightly better when she heard the woman full belly laugh, at least she wasn’t offended.

“Alex it’s fine,” Kelly breathed on her final laugh. “Do you feel better?”

“Yeah, yeah I do. Embarrassed, but better,” she chuckled looking back at the woman. “Thank you,” she said seriously.

“You’re welcome.” Kelly gentle squeezed Alex’s arm when she realised she was still holding it, withdrawing her hand after and tucking her hair behind an ear.

The two women continued talking, learning more about each other. Alex was enthralled by the woman, she was incredible. She was so intelligent and down to earth, and she had this nurturing aura to her. They were once again interrupted by the kids coming back, Eli and Kieran both panting wildly while Avery giggled at their tiredness.

Kieran asked Kelly if he would be able to have a play date with them one day, Alex grinned over his head at Kelly at his new-found confidence. The woman returned her smile before telling Kieran they could definitely do that. Alex blushed when Kelly put her number into Alex’s phone to pass on to Lena.

Feeling bold from Kieran’s boost in confidence, as Kelly and her kids stood to leave Alex called out to her.

“Would you maybe, want to get dinner sometime? With me?” She fumbled when Kelly turned to face her again.

“Like a date?” Kelly teased.

“Yeah.”

“You have my number,” she nodded with a wink as she turned to leave, throwing one more glance over her shoulder towards Alex.

Alex took that as a yes and sat there with a dopey grin on her face, staring off in the direction they had left. Only startling when Kieran started waving his hand in her face and calling her name.

_She had a date._

xxx

“Incoming!”

Alex had texted them both when they left her apartment, giving them plenty of notice to make sure they weren’t _busy_ when Alex and Kieran arrived. The yell she let out as the elevator arrived was just an extra precaution.

Kara and Lena were curled up on the couch when Alex rounded the corner, Kieran already halfway to them. His backpack bouncing as he ran, arms wide straight into them. Kara grunted when he jumped onto her with a giggle.

“Hey baby,” Lena traced his cheek with her fingertips, “Did you have a good time?”

“The bestest! Alex is so fun! And I made friends at the Planetarium!”

“That’s awesome buddy!” Kara squeezed him tightly with a big grin.

“Did you two have a good time,” Alex asked teasingly, wiggling her eyebrows and giving them a look.

Lena blushed and looked anywhere but at Alex, Kara, on the other hand, was grinning goofily and just said, “the bestest!”

A swift whack to her arm from Lena made Alex snort and shake her head as she sat down opposite them.

“Tell me about your new friends, baby,” Lena ran her fingers through his hair softly.

“Their names are Avery and Elian, but he likes Eli, and they’re almost five, like me! I was scared no one would want to play with me at the playground but Eli saw me go down the slide and asked me to play with him and Avery. They twins!” He explained happily, Lena melted at his enthusiasm, happy he was making friends. “What’sa twin?” He realised he had no idea what that meant.

The adults laughed and Lena launched into a detailed spiel of the biology behind twins. Alex and Kara rolled their eyes and Kara laughed when she saw Kieran’s blank stare, he wasn’t gonna understand the science yet.

When Lena finished and he still looked confused, she sighed and waved her hand for Kara to take over, knowing she was good as simplifying things for him.

“You know how when we cook breakfast and all the eggs just have one yolk, but sometimes we will crack one and it has two?” He nodded, “It’s kind of like that. It just happens, it’s the same as all the other eggs but there is just two yolks instead of one.”

It wasn’t _exactly_ how twins worked, but hey, he was five, it would do for now.

“Cool! And mama, their mommy said we can have a play date together!” He beamed.

“That’s great baby, I can’t wait to meet them.”

“And guess what?!” He perked up again, looking cheeky in the way he sat up.

“What?” Lena asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Kieran no!” Alex called out in alarm.

“Alex was making lovey eyes at their mommy! Like you do with mama,” Kieran said with an evil grin ignoring Alex's noise of displeasure, directing it towards Kara but said to Lena as well.

Lena covered her mouth with her hand to hide her grin as Kara gasped and turned wide eyes to her sister.

“Where’s the loyalty?! Snitches get stitches, Kieran,” Alex grumbled, crossing her arms in mock outrage, everyone knew she wasn’t actually mad.

Kieran howled with laughter as Kara rolled him onto Lena so she could leap at her sister.

“Tell me everything!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts, I love to hear them!
> 
> Also if you didn't see, I uploaded a video to my Tumblr of me playing Like Real People Do as a reference for the last chapter if ya feel. Don't worry Kara's version would be much nicer 😅  
> @Lesbiluthor
> 
> Thank you for all the continued support you guys, I love reading each and every one of your comments they all bring such a big smile to my face and make me feel so warm and fuzzy, I love you all!!


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter went a different way than I intended (not that I really had a plan to start with...) but I hope you guys like it!
> 
> I wrote the end section a while ago and I've been dying to post it! Make sure you read my end note for storytime about how I completely unintentionally wrote the most perfect thing ever (at least I think it is). 
> 
> When Kara reads Kieran a story I highly recommend reading along with the full story here https://docs.google.com/viewer?a=v&pid=sites&srcid=ZGVmYXVsdGRvbWFpbnxtYXJpbm9wZzEzfGd4OjM4M2M0NWY5MTRmZWY0YzY so you get the full effect of how perfect it is. I have the first and last few pages here to kind of help it flow without putting a whole story in. 
> 
> You may or may not need tissues... I'm looking at you @Shipper_Of_All_Ships

The cold winter chill had settled over National City, and with it came a dreaded week for the little family.

It was just under two weeks until Christmas, and Kieran was over the moon with excitement. At least he was, until he found out Kara had to spend one of those weeks on the other side of the country. When Kara had told them her boss had given her a huge story that was going to be a big boost for her career they had been thrilled – Lena more than Kieran since he didn’t really get it. The downfall came with the fact she had to travel to New York for it. Lena’s shoulders had sagged, her eyes looking forlorn. Kara could tell she was still happy Kara was getting such a big opportunity, she was just crestfallen by the idea of a week without Kara, especially so close to Christmas. Kieran however, was extremely vocal with his displeasure.

In the less than three months Kara had known them – it still blew her mind it had barely been three months – Kara had never seen Kieran anything other than happy (excluding the few sad spells surrounding _the incident_ ). What followed after Kara’s announcement was an all-out meltdown.

Tears, screaming, foot-stomping, toy throwing. They had tried to calm him down, soft voices and soothing words turned to gentle scolding when things were thrown, but alas he persisted. Lena had admitted defeat, falling back into the couch cushions with a pained sigh, it physically hurt her to see her baby like this. Kara was still trying though, kneeling on the rug near Kieran and speaking quietly in the breaks between wails, hands gently deflecting his flailing arms. Even Kara lost steam before the boy did, sitting back onto her heels and dropping her chin to her chest in a resigned huff.

Just as it seemed like all hope was lost and he was determined to cry for hours, Krypto ambled over from his brand-new bed Lena had bought for him and honest to god hugged Kieran. He sat down in front of the boy, almost the same height as him and tucked his head over Kieran’s shoulder, flush up against his head, and lifted one paw to half wrap around his little body, almost pulling the boy into his chest. Kieran wrapped his small arms around Krypto, hands fisting into the thick fur, face nuzzled into his neck. His wails slowly became whimpers with hiccups in between, choked sobs and sniffles as he began to calm down.

Five minutes later and Kieran pulled away from Krypto and plonked onto the floor in defeat. Krypto licked away his tear tracks and nosed into him comfortingly before sitting back again, turning his head towards Kara in a _‘did I do good?’_ way.

“Come ‘ere wild man,” Kara murmured as she shifted to her backside and crossing her legs.

Kieran was still sniffling pitifully as he crawled over to her, clambering into her lap and sagging against her, huffing out heavily. Happy that Kieran was taken care of, Krypto moved to where Lena sat, dropping his head onto her lap and looking at her with big eyes. _Such a good boy_.

“Feel better?” Kara asked the five-year-old, stroking his head and rocking him side to side.

Kieran shook his head and whined into Kara’s chest, clutching the sweatshirt she was wearing.

“Mhmm, I know you’re upset buddy and that’s okay, but screaming and throwing things doesn’t make it any better,” Kara hummed not unkindly, wanting him to understand the pointlessness to it all.

Lena smiled where she sat, impressed with Kara’s parenting (even if the dog was the one to quiet him…but never mind that).

“I- I don’ wa- wan’ you t- to go,” he whined and sniffled, arms tightening around her.

Kara sent Lena a pleading look over his head, her heart breaking at the words she was hearing. Lena shrugged with tears in her eyes, as out of water as Kara felt, he had never acted like this before.

“I know baby,” she cooed, holding him close. “It’s only for a week though, it’ll go sooo quick, and then before you know it, I’ll be back and it will be almost Christmas time! You’re excited about that, right?”

She received a timid nod in return but could tell he was not accepting of it.

“Krypto is gonna be staying with you too, so you will have lots of fun with him, and mama has lots of fun things planned for you!” She tried to lift his spirits with all the fun things she knew he would enjoy while she was away. “And you can have mama call me whenever you want, okay?”

“Promise?” He looked up at her with tired, pleading eyes.

“Promise,” she whispered back, dropping a lingering kiss to his head. With a heavy groan, Kara pushed herself up from the floor, not losing her grip on Kieran as she did, and wandered over to Lena and Krypto on the couch. Exhaustion settled over each of them, the tension seeping out as they curled into one another, safe in their little bubble.

The family spent the following few days prior to Kara’s departure getting into the holiday spirit. They decked out Lena’s apartment from floor to ceiling in Christmas cheer. Though Kieran was somewhat subdued knowing Kara would be leaving but he was definitely perking up the more decorations were hung.

They went searching for the perfect tree, which they had managed to find rather quickly. Wandering the rows of trees, Kara and Lena linked their arms as Kieran skipped along with Krypto. They all came to a stop in front of the same tree, gasping in awe at the sight before them. The tree was cut down and heaved into the back of Alex’s truck they had borrowed once again.

Getting it up to the apartment, however, was a mission and a half that ended with lots of laughs and a few broken branches - Kara said it gave the tree character.

Lena dug out their Christmas decorations and Kara zipped home to get her own (she already knew she would be spending most of the holidays with them and wanted to bring a piece of herself into their celebrations).

Kara and Kieran dove into the boxes, pulling out tinsel and lights and decorations. Kieran instructed Kara how to layer the lights, helping out once she got to the lower half of the tree and he could reach. For the decorations later, she would lift him up or pull over a stool but for now, he was happy to instruct, Lena chuckling at his bossing around.

When it came time for decorations, Lena decided she was happy to simply watch her loves do their thing and moved to the couch to put her feet up. “Are you sure?” Kara asked her with a wary look.

“Mhmm, you two decorate, I’ll supervise,” Lena winked back at Kara with a sultry grin as she curled up, her head pillowed on the plush couch cushion.

Kara chuckled but turned her attention back to the task at hand. She worked with Kieran to adorn the tree with glittery bits and bobs, lifting him up when asked and sitting him on her shoulder so she still had a free hand. Giggling occasionally at each other as they went. When they were almost done Kieran called over his shoulder for Lena’s opinion.

“Love your work babies,” she breathed.

Kara didn’t need to look over her shoulder to know the woman’s eyes were closed, almost asleep. Her sweet woman, Kara knew Lena hadn’t been sleeping well the last few days, stress from work combined with worry over Kieran about Kara going away (on top of her own feelings about it), taking everything out of her and keeping her awake at night. Kara’s heart fluttered seeing her finally feeling safe enough to relax.

Kara hoped Lena would feel that way forever.

xxx

It was nearing midnight and Kara was only just letting herself into her New York hotel room. She dragged her feet as she shuffled into the bedroom, throwing her coat and phone onto the bed. She let out a heavy sigh as she began pulling off her clothes and digging through her suitcase for her pyjamas for the third night in a row. Lena had rolled her eyes when she learnt Kara was one of those people who simply lived out of the suitcase when she travelled, rather than transferring her clothes into the provided dressers and wardrobe. Kara, on the other hand, rolled her eyes when she realised Lena was one of _those_ people – _‘only psychopaths do that Lena!’_

Kara smiled as she remembered that conversation from the night before she left. The sweet, slightly teasing words whispered into the quiet evening, their naked bodies intertwined. Lena’s head was resting on Kara’s chest, feeling the rumbling of her laugh, while Kara softly ran her fingers through Lena’s smooth hair. Kara couldn’t wait to be back with her love, and Kieran and Krypto too of course.

Her phone rang where it sat on the bed just as she pulled Lena’s oversized shirt over her head. Her smile lit up when she saw Alex’s name, after the horrendous day she’d had, she had forgotten what today was.

“Alex!! Oh my god! I had the longest and worst day so I forgot what today was! How could I forget?! I’ve been so excited for this! Oh my god. How was it?! Was it amazing? I bet it was amazing! What did- ” The excitement hit her full force and she couldn’t control the rambling that spilled out of her mouth the second she had the phone to her ear.

 _“Kara,”_ Alex cut her off with a chuckle. “ _Breathe doofus.”_

“Sorry,” She said sheepishly as she breathed in.

Alex had her date with Kelly today. Kara was disappointed when she found out she wouldn’t be in town to pester her sister for details, both before and after the date. Alex had sent her outfit options the day before, knowing Kara would want (see: Need) to know what Alex was planning to wear. 

“So, how was it?” And the excitement was back.

 _“It was so great Kara, she is amazing,”_ Alex breathed, awe for the woman evident in her tone. _“She’s just so sweet and smart, and funny! Gosh, I could just listen to her talk for hours.”_

“Tell me about the date,” Kara asked giddily, jumping onto the bed and crossing her legs, leaning back against the headboard.

_“Okay so…”_

_Alex was pacing back and forth in front of the restaurant, swapping between readjusting her suede jacket and twirling the single bright orange rose between her fingers._

_She had originally planned to pick Kelly up, but something came up last minute for each of them (work for Alex, kids for Kelly) and decided to meet at the restaurant._

_“Alex?”_

_She breathed in and turned around, glad she had because the second she laid eyes on Kelly she was pretty sure her heart stopped beating. She was wearing a deep red dress and looked absolutely_ stunning.

_“Oh, w- wow. You- you look…wow,” was all Alex was able to get out, and barely. Her eyes were wide, jaw slightly open._

_“Articulate,” Kelly teased with a smile stepping closer to Alex, “You might want to close your mouth Alex, flies will get in.”_

_Alex clamped her jaw shut comically and Kelly laughed lightly, the sound like a soft bird call in the early morning – beautiful._

_“Sorry,” Alex cleared her throat and shook her head, “It’s just, you look…_ wow.” _Aaand foot meet mouth._

_“You said that,” Kelly chuckled, clearly enjoying watching Alex struggle. “Is that for me?” Her eyes flicked down to the rose held in Alex’s hand, hoping to nudge the agent out of her stupor._

_“Yeah- uh yes. Beautiful flower for a beautiful lady,” Alex gave a little bow as she raised the rose between them._

_Kelly smiled that radiant smile and plucked it from Alex’s grasp, bringing it up to her nose to inhale its fresh scent. “Thank you,” she murmured quietly._

_Alex had planned to get a nice, big bouquet of flowers but when their plans changed to meeting at the restaurant, a big bunch of flowers would probably get in the way at the table, so she opted for the simplistic option._

_Alex shot her a grin in return before offering an arm like an old-fashioned gentleman, “Shall we?”_

_“We shall,” Kelly replied, hooking her hand into the crook of Alex’s._

_The women stepped into the dimly lit entry of the restaurant. Alex had gone to Lena for recommendations, knowing the woman would be the best person to ask._

_It was a nicer restaurant, fancy without being over the top (and within Alex’s budget because god knows she and Lena did_ not _have the same budget). They were led by the hostess to a quiet table by a window, the flicker of a candle on the table reflecting off the glass giving them their own little ambience. The air around them was filled with the soft sound of a piano being played on the other side of the room._

_Alex accepted the menu’s from the hostess and waved her off with a polite smile and nod. She dropped them onto the table and moved to pull out Kelly’s chair for her, smiling at Kelly’s ‘ooh a gentleman.’_

_Perusing the menus while sneaking quick glances at each other, they grinned to themselves when the other was caught._

_A waitress returned, introducing herself and talking through the specials. Alex and Kelly tried to listen but they couldn’t keep their smiling eyes off each other. Eventually, they managed to place their orders, the waitress promising their drinks would be out in a few before turning on her heel._

_“So,” Kelly drew the word out, a happy lilt to the word as she smiled._

_“So,” Alex copied with a grin._

_Kelly’s lips split into a wide smile and she ducked her head, Alex smiled back just as wide._

_“I can’t stop smiling around you.”_

_“You should see a doctor for that,” Kelly teased._

_“I thought I was seeing one right now?” Alex fired right back._

_“Good one,” Kelly answered when she was finished laughing. “I haven’t been on a date in a really long time and I was so nervous, but now I’m really glad you asked me out.”_

_“Me too,” Alex smiled warmly, eyes soft and shining in the warm light._

_The waitress returned, sitting a glass of red in front of each of them. Kelly thanked the girl as she left them once again, before turning back to Alex with a curious look. “Alright then, tell me your secrets.”_

_Alex chuckled at the devilish grin adorning Kelly’s lips as she sipped from her wine._

_They spent the next few hours swapping stories and secrets, both grinning ear to ear the whole time. Kelly told herself she was going to need to spend tomorrow purposefully frowning just to balance out the laugh lines she would have after tonight. Alex told herself she was turning into Kara with how much she was smiling._

_Alex told Kelly all about her work, her childhood, growing up with Kara. Kelly rolled her eyes but smiled tenderly hearing about the nose punching incident of Kara’s bully. She thought it was sweet how Alex had stood up for Kara and told her so, loving the blush that coloured the short-haired woman’s face._

_Kelly told Alex about her life in Metropolis, she and the twins had only moved to National City a few months ago after getting an amazing new job at Obsidian North. She told her all about adopting the twins, about the last few years watching them grow. Alex’s eyes twinkled as she awed at Kelly, the way she talked about her kids. She talked of her two friends, Nia and Eve, who were more like sisters._

_Alex couldn’t help but feel entranced by Kelly, she hung on every word the woman said, awed at every glint in her eye._ Was this what Kara felt when she met Lena?

_They shared a slice of cheesecake for dessert, leaning in close over the table, forks battling teasingly as they bantered back and forth. Alex loved how witty Kelly was, she surprised her at every turn with a quick remark and even the odd dirty joke._

_When the waitress left the cheque they both reached for it, Alex eventually paid claiming she was the one that asked Kelly out, Kelly could get the next one. Kelly blushed and smirked at that._

_Standing out the front of the restaurant Alex was trying to come up with the right thing to say when Kelly announced her house was only a ten-minute walk away. Alex’s face lit up at the subtle offer to extend their time together._

_Alex stuffed her hands in her jean pockets as they began to walk, wanting to hold Kelly’s hand but not knowing if she should. Kelly smiled and threaded her arm between Alex’s arm and side, lilting into the taller woman._

_“Tell me something you’ve never told anyone,” Kelly asked, eyes looking up at the shining stars._

_“Uhh,” Alex thought out loud, also looking up at the stars. “After Kara came to live with us, for the first few weeks she could never sleep through the night. One night when she had passed out from exhaustion, she cried out ‘zhao.’ I asked her about it the next day and she said it was a stuffed toy her mom had made for her when she was a baby that she always slept with. She never explained what the word was or meant but anyway, I uh- their house was still there, half burned to the ground but there. They’d finished investigations and everything but it just hadn’t been knocked down yet, so one night I snuck out and went there. I dug through the wreckage for hours, not fully convinced I was going to be able to find anything, but I did. I found the remnants of her bedroom and after some more digging, I managed to find this tiny little bear, almost the only thing unaffected by the fire. I took it home, washed it, and laid it under her arm when she was asleep. She asked me the next day where it came from and I pretended I had no idea about it. I don’t know if she believed it or not, I think she was just so happy to have it, she didn’t care how it got there.” Alex shrugged her shoulders like it was nothing._

_“You were the best sister before you even knew it,” Kelly was blown away by Alex and how much she loved her sister._

_Alex smiled but tried to brush off the compliment, “Didn’t mean to bring down the mood,” she chuckled awkwardly._

_“You didn’t,” Kelly rubbed her arm. “I think it’s very sweet. You have so much love in your heart Alex Danvers.”_

_“Your turn,” Alex smirked._

_Kelly thought for a minute before her eyes lit up mischievously, “I have never seen Star Wars.”_

_Alex stopped and gasped, fake horror on her face. “Blasphemy.”_

_“Mhmm, sorry,” Kelly teased back._

_“I dunno if I can get past this, it might be a deal breaker,” Alex joked and Kelly threw her head back on a laugh._

_They shared another smile before continuing their walk, savouring the last few minutes they had together. Breathing in the cool evening air, watching people and cars pass by until they finally reached Kelly’s door._

_“Well, this is me,” Kelly threw her thumb over her shoulder towards the door._

_“It’s cute,” Alex complimented the cosy looking house. “I uh, I had a really great time with you,” Alex turned to stand in front of Kelly, looking down into her eyes nervously._

_“Me too,” Kelly murmured with a smile, fingers reaching out to lightly tangle with Alex’s._

_Alex felt warmth spread from her fingers throughout her body, her throat becoming dry at the yearning look Kelly was giving her. She licked her lips and cleared her throat and then the words slipped out before she even realised what she was saying._

_“Can I kiss you?”_

_“Please,” Kelly bit her lip and smiled._

_Alex smiled back as she slowly leant in, pausing just before their lips touched hearing the hitch in Kelly’s breath. Alex waited another moment to see what Kelly would do, she didn’t need to wait long before Kelly quietly grumbled Alex’s name. The word was barely out of her mouth before Alex finally closed the distance between them._

_It was just a faint brush of their lips until Alex stepped closer, her hand landing on Kelly’s hip and pulling her in. It stayed a chaste kiss, simply closed lips pressing into each other, soft and sweet, but it set Alex alight. Their fingers that were lightly twined interlocked fully, Kelly squeezing the hand in her own while her free one landed on Alex’s bicep. Alex felt Kelly sigh and sink further into her. It was perfect._

_What felt like hours but was only minutes later, Kelly pulled back, smiling as Alex tried to chase her lips. “Goodnight Alex,” she whispered before dropping one more quick peck to Alex’s lips and backing away._

_Their fingers stayed linked as long as possible, their arms now fully outstretched before they fell apart. They were both grinning like idiots, Alex watching Kelly the whole walk to her door._

_Kelly threw Alex a cute little wave, her fingers wiggling with a cheeky smile on her face before she disappeared into the house. Alex could only keep grinning, but once Kelly was out of sight she threw her head back and gave it a happy little wiggle._

“Oh my god, that sounds _so cute_ , Alex!” Kara gushed when Alex finished recounting her evening, now back in her own apartment.

 _“It really was,”_ Kara could hear the smile in Alex’s voice. _“And it just felt_ right _you know? It was so easy to talk to her.”_

“Yeah, I do know,” Kara said fondly with her own smile, thinking of that first day she met Lena.

 _“God you’re so in love it's gross, I can hear it through the phone,”_ Alex mocked.

“Hey! That’ll be you soon enough! I can feel it in my bones!”

_“What are you, a seventy-year-old fortune teller? Your bones aren’t saying anything, missy.”_

“Shut up, just you wait.”

Alex secretly hoped she was right.

xxx

Kara had two days left in New York and she was ready to be home. _Home_.

One thing this week away had made her realise was just how much time she spent at Lena’s. It used to just be weekend sleepovers and the odd weeknight here and there, but as Kara thought over the past few weeks, she couldn’t remember the last time she slept at her apartment alone.

Following from that realisation, she became aware of just how much she disliked being away from them. Without even realising, _they_ became her home. Home was wherever they were, whether it was at Lena’s or Kara’s it didn’t matter.

She thought she would fine going away for a week but quickly realised that was not the case. Lena ended up facetiming her every night so Kieran could see Kara, then the two adults would talk to each other until one of them fell asleep. They didn’t get a chance to talk tonight because they had both been busy until late and Kara was feeling the loss. God, she couldn’t even go one night without hearing their voices.

It was nearing one am and Kara couldn’t sleep. She was hoping Lena might still call once she got home but was losing hope. Just as she was thinking it was going to be a sleepless night, her phone rang.

“Hey sweets,” Kara answered the phone before it even hit the second ring.

“Kara,” came the quiet reply from a voice she didn’t expect.

“Kieran?” Kara checked the time to make sure she wasn’t going crazy, 1am, that meant 10pm back home, he should be well asleep by now. “Buddy, what are you doing awake? Does mama know you’re calling me?”

Kieran was silent on the other end and that gave Kara all the answers she needed. “Kieran,” she said a bit sterner than she normally would. “Where is mama?”

“Shower,” was all he said.

“You know you’re not supposed to use mama’s phone without her knowing unless it’s an emergency,” she gently reprimanded him.

“But it _is_ a ‘mergency!” He whined and Kara was fairly confident nothing serious was happening.

“Okay, what’s the emergency?” Lena would be impressed by the raised eyebrow Kara had, even if neither of them could see it.

Kieran was silent again, until he quietly mumbled, “I miss you.” Kara sighed as her heart cracked, she really loved this kid and it hurt when he was sad, especially because of her.

“I miss you too wild man, but you still should’ve asked mama to call. And you should be asleep! Why are you even up?”

“Cause miss you!” He argued like it was a valid argument. Kara could hear the weariness in his voice, it sounded like he was barely awake and possibly on the verge of tears.

“Okay, okay breathe, it’s okay, I’m here,” she tried to soothe him as best she could over the phone. “Go get in mama’s bed okay, and I’ll talk to you until you fall asleep,” Kara didn’t want Lena searching for her phone all night, and figured this would be the best way for her to work out what happened if Kara didn’t get a chance to speak with her.

Kara could hear him crawling into the bed and shuffling around until he was comfy. “It’s only two more days until I’m home, okay? It’ll go so quick! Mama said you are going ice skating tomorrow, I bet you’re excited about that, right?”

She spent the next five minutes whispering quiet words to him and it didn’t take long at all for his breathing to even out, signalling to Kara he had finally tuckered out. Kara laid in bed with the phone pressed to her ear, listening to Kieran breathe as she waited for Lena to be finished. Before she knew it, her own eyes were drooping and the phone slipped from her grasp. Turns out all Kara needed to fall asleep was the same thing Kieran needed.

xxx

Kara had finally returned from New York late in the afternoon. Lena and Kieran had surprised her at the airport, Kieran bolting straight into her arms the second he spotted her. Kara smiled wide as she squeezed him tight and spun around where she stood. Lena followed behind at a slower pace, giving the two a moment alone.

Lena’s grin was just as wide when she reached them and Kara pulled her in, Kieran resting on her hip refusing to let go. Her cheeks flushed from the heated but brief kiss Kara planted on her, Kieran didn’t even complain that’s how happy he was to have Kara back. Lena wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck after the kiss, melting into the hug as Kieran joined in.

An elderly lady caught Kara’s eye over Lena’s shoulder, her eyes soft as she smiled warmly at the little family, and Kara felt her heart swell. The thought of other people seeing them as a family made butterflies erupt in her stomach.

They made it back to Lena’s apartment and laughed when Kara was attacked by an overly excited Krypto. Anyone would think she had been gone months given how happy he was to see her. They had a lazy evening, ordering in pizza and snuggling on the couch, grateful to be together again.

Kieran asked if Kara could read him a story before bed and Lena smiled, you’re not _meant_ to feel happy when your child chooses someone else over you for storytime, are you? _Oh well_. She couldn’t be happier whenever Kieran asked Kara to do it – it didn’t mean he loved Lena less, it just meant he loved Kara _too_ , and that would always make Lena’s heart happy.

“Sure, baby. Want me to still come tuck you in?” She asked as she dried her hands on a tea towel. Looking at Kieran where he stood by the fridge, dressed in his cute little dinosaur pyjamas, ‘ _what do you call a sleeping dinosaur? A dinosnore’_ printed on the shirt. Kara had bought them for him one day, saw them in a store and giggled so hard she _had_ to buy them.

“Please,” he nodded his head before scurrying off to his bedroom.

Lena looked over to where Kara was leaning against the dining table on the phone with Alex, letting her sister know she was home safe and sound. She dropped the tea towel onto the bench and padded towards Kara, wrapping her arms around her from behind and resting her chin on Kara’s shoulder. She could hear Alex talking but knew Kara would be able to listen to them both, a trick she had picked up during her assistant years.

“He wants you to read him a story, I’m gonna tuck him in now. I’ll tell him you’ll be in in a few, take your time.” Lena felt the blonde squeeze her hands where they were clasped on her belly, indicating she heard. Pressing a kiss to her shoulder Lena pulled away and headed for Kieran’s room, smiling at him when she entered the dimly lit room.

The stars from his night light lit up the ceiling, not overly bright, just a soft glow – only enough to see. Kieran was lying in bed blankets covering him, lion toy hugged to his side, a sleepy smile on his face. Lena walked over and sat on the edge of the bed.

“Oh-kay baby boy. Have we got Hugo?” She asks even though she can see him, it’s a little checklist that has almost become a tradition they go through nightly.

“Check!” Kieran says slightly lifting the lion with one arm.

“Have we brushed teeth?” She asks with a grin.

“Check!” They say at the same time and smile widely to show off their teeth.

“Have we got a story ready?” She couldn’t see a book but he always grabs one before she tucks him in.

“Check!” He says as he patted his stomach and Lena could hear that he has something under the blanket, obviously the book. She raised her eyebrow at him skeptically.

“You’re not going to show me which one you picked?” He only smiled bashfully and shook his head.

“Hmm, okay,” She pinches her lips together like she’s thinking hard on something, making him giggle.

“Are we cosy?” Lena asks as she tucks the blanket in tightly around him, just how he likes. “Snug as a bug in a rug?”

“Check,” he wiggles for good measure.

“Okay, my love. Sweet dreams, I love you to the moon,” she presses a lingering kiss to his forehead. He breathes heavily and relaxes into the bed.

“And back?” He whispers.

“And back, always,” one more kiss before pulling away. “Kara will just be a minute, kay?”

Kieran nods and watches as Lena stands and leaves the room, casting one more glance back at him from the doorway with a smile. He waits patiently for Kara to come in a few minutes later.

“Hey buddy, sorry I took a little bit,” Kara said as she finally steps into the room.

“S’okay,” he smiled back.

“Alrighty, what are we reading?” Unlike Lena, Kara laid down on the bed, shoulders leaning against the headboard. She was half on her side, one of her arms resting on the pillow on the other side of Kieran’s head so she would be able to hold the book in front of him.

She noted he looked a little nervous as he lifted the book out from under the blanket, holding it out to her with big eyes. Taking it with a smile, she gently ruffled his hair before turning it over in her hands.

“Ok, what do we have? ‘Guess How Much I-‘” Kara cut herself off when she saw the rest of the title, emotion bubbling up inside her. She knew it already, of course, but somehow Kieran asking her to read this book to him just made her heart swell. She cleared her throat and read the title again. “Guess How Much I Love You.”

She looked down at him briefly, noting the soft smile as he looked up at her too. She decided to hold the book with one hand, her left-hand landing over his chest comfortingly, wrapping him up as best she could. With a deep breath, she started to read.

_Little Nutbrown Hare, who was going to bed, held on tight to Big Nutbrown Hare’s very long ears._

_He wanted to be sure that Big Nutbrown Hare was listening. “Guess how much I love you,” he said._

_“Oh, I don’t think I could guess that,” said Big Nutbrown Hare._

_._

_._

_._

_“I love you right up to the MOON,” he said and closed his eyes._

_“Oh, that’s far,” said Big Nutbrown Hare. “That is very far, very far.”_

_Big Nutbrown Hare settled Little Nutbrown Hare into his bed of leaves. He leaned over and kissed him good night. Then he lay down close by and whispered with a smile,_

_“I love you right up to the moon,_

_and back.”_

Kara could feel the tears rolling down her cheeks before she even got to the end, but when she finished she was barely holding in her sobs. She only managed to keep them at bay because she didn’t want to worry Kieran. A part of her hoped he was already asleep but she could tell he wasn’t, he made sure to stay awake for the ending she knew it. Her heart ached thinking about the meaning behind him choosing this book for her to read, he was bringing her into a special tradition only shared with one other person, his mama.

She sniffled and wiped her tears away with the hand that was originally holding the book.

Kieran was still looking up at her with big eyes, a little bit nervous. Kara closed her eyes and leaned down to press her lips to his forehead, lingering a moment as another stray tear escaped.

“Luff you, Kara,” Kieran whispered sleepily while she was still close.

“I love you, Kieran, right up to the moon,” she whispered back to him, having heard the way Lena does it.

“An’ back?” He asked hopefully.

“And back,” Kara breathed out, affection coating the two simple words.

Kieran sighed contentedly, eyes fluttering closed as his exhaustion finally took over. Kara stayed for a few minutes after the boy had fallen asleep, watching his little chest slowly rise and fall as he breathed.

She lightly traced over his face with her fingertips, not enough to stir him, the gentlest touch. She was broken out of her trance by the sound of a choked sob that was quickly muffled. Kara couldn’t help but press one more kiss onto Kieran’s head before pushing off the bed, placing the book on the bedside table and adjusting his blanket one more time. Stepping out of his room she pulled the door over so it was only slightly ajar behind her.

Lena was stood just outside his room, back to the wall, one hand wrapped around her stomach the other covering her mouth as her shoulders shook.

“ _Hey_ ,” Kara said under her breath soothingly, stepping into Lena’s space and wrapping her arms around the crying woman.

“God, I’m sorry,” she choked into Kara’s neck. “They’re happy tears, I promise.”

“You’re okay,” Kara softened, running her hands over Lena’s back comfortingly. Once Lena’s breathing was mostly back to normal, she pulled back and took Kara’s hand leading her out of the hall and towards the couch.

They curled into each other once sitting down, Lena sucked in a breath but didn’t speak so Kara piped up.

“Did you know that’s what he chose?” She asked curiously.

Lena shook her head and bit her lip, “No, I had my suspicions when he wouldn’t show me what he picked, but I thought maybe that was just me being hopeful.”

“I don’t- I don’t even know what to say Lena, I-it’s like my heart, I just – it’s, _I can’t.”_ Kara couldn’t hold it anymore, it was too much. She burst into tears, big, ugly gut-wrenching sobs.

Kara clung to Lena as she cried, grip almost crushing at Lena’s hip and arm, looking for any sort of contact. Lena could barely feel the pain as she held Kara to her chest, whispering soothing words of comfort, attempting to ease the ache in Kara’s chest.

“It’s okay love, shh, you’re alright. I’ve got you,” Lena repeated it over and over until Kara’s sobs subsided. “It’s a lot, I know. I felt it too,” she murmured.

“He- he _chose_ _me_ , Lena,” Kara whimpered.

“I know, I know, darling,” Lena brushed away the hair that had fallen into Kara’s face during her cry, cupping her cheeks tenderly. Kara took a moment to centre her breathing, sucking air in through her nose and holding it in before exhaling slowly.

“You’re stuck with us now, he doesn’t let just anyone read him that story. In fact, _no one_ else has been allowed.”

“Oh honey, I was done for the moment he smiled at me that first day,” Kara smiled at Lena before turning serious. “I hope you know, I don’t take this lightly. I’m _so_ honoured he chose me, and let me into your little family. I understand the weight this holds for him, and you.”

“I know you do love, you just showed me,” Lena smiled warmly at Kara, gazing into her eyes lovingly.

“By having a breakdown?” Kara huffed out a laugh, rolling her eyes.

“Yeah,” Lena replied seriously, one hand playing with a loose hair at the base of Kara’s skull. “Kara, if it didn’t mean anything, you wouldn’t have reacted. You ‘breaking down’ as you put it, that shows me you know. You _know_ what it meant to him, and it affected you so deeply, because it means just the same to you - and I love you more than I thought I could for that.”

“I love you so much, both of you, and I promise to show you every day for the rest of my life.” Kara said, so sincerely it made Lena shed a tear.

“The rest of your life huh? That’s pretty long,” Lena tried to hide just how emotional she was.

“It will never be long enough.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> STORY TIME  
> Ok so, all I had planned for that end bit was "Kara reads Kieran a story and it's adorable". I wrote up to where she comes into the room before deciding what she would read. I started googling kids stories because I couldn't remember any cute ones, and then I saw Guess How Much I Love You. I had heard of it before but couldn't remember the actual story but the title alone I was like THAT'S SO CUTE IT'S LIKE HIM SAYING IT TO HER. So I start writing it in, reading it as I go.  
> NOW, I already had the 'I love you to the moon and back' thing from ages ago, I think it's even in a couple of earlier chapters. I just always thought it was a cute thing and I thought having Kieran always confirm the 'and back?' was adorable.  
> Skip back to me writing the story in, I'm like this book is so cute. I get to the final pages and I swear to go I squealed. I had LITERALLY NO IDEA that was how the story went. I honestly got a bit freaked out how it all happened, how the hell did I manage to choose a book that ended with something I had already written in previously?!?!?! I can't deal. So I wrote it in and I was like this is SO FKN PERFECT because it's what he does with Lena and now he's like inviting Kara in with the same thing and it was ALL COMPLETELY UNINTENTIONAL.  
> I can't see your faces as you read this but I hope they're registering shock and awe 😂. Anyway, that's storytime, I hope you are as amazed as I was! 
> 
> Let me know what you thought of this chapter!  
> Come talk to me on Tumblr @Lesbiluthor


	20. Chapter 20

“Okay, wild man. Time for bed, we have a big day tomorrow.”

“And so Santa can come?” Kieran asked hopefully as he rolled off the couch.

He was wearing the most adorable Christmas pyjamas, little snowmen and reindeers all over it. Bouncing on the balls of his feet with contained excitement, his cheesy grin showcasing just how much he was looking forward to tomorrow.

“You bet! So you better get your little butt to bed,” Kieran started trotting off to his bedroom before Kara even finished her sentence.

“Kids,” Kara shook her head on a chuckle. Oh, how she remembered being young and thrilled by the thought of Santa bringing gifts just for her. She rolled off the couch herself and followed after him, settling her shoulder against the door frame and crossing her ankles as he clambered into his bed.

“Who do you want to tuck you in?”

Since that night last week when Kieran brought Kara into their nightly routine, the tucker-inner rotated. Some nights it was Lena, others Kara, sometimes he wanted them both.

“Mama,” he answered after a hum of thought. Kara smiled and pushed off the doorframe and stepped up to the bed, smiling as Kieran stretched out his arms and made grabby hands towards her. There was still always a goodnight hug and kiss even if they weren’t the one tucking him in.

“Goodnight wild man, sweet dreams,” she pressed a kiss to the crown of his head.

“Night-night,” he sleepily mumbled back.

“Mama is just finishing up in the shower, but she’ll be in soon okay?” She tapped his nose playfully at his nod in reply.

Kara turned and exited the room just as Krypto came strolling in. She paused to give him a scratch behind his ears and a kiss on the snout. “Goodnight my other boy,” she cooed as he growled back playfully before vaulting onto the bed and curling up by Kieran’s feet.

Stepping into Lena’s bedroom, Kara smiled at the sound of Lena’s voice floating through the air. She followed the melodic words of ‘their song’ as Kara now called it, ever since their first date when Kara sang it to her. Lena always fawned over Kara and her singing voice, yet hers was just as if not more exquisite.

 _Well, I need to shower too,_ a cheeky grin covered her face as she traipsed into the bathroom, Lena still blissfully unaware. Kara took a moment to savour the view, Lena with her head thrown back, hands roaming over her body as water rained onto her chest.

Kara stripped off her clothes as quickly and quietly as possible. She knew Kieran wouldn’t leave his bed, he never did when waiting to be tucked in, but it was a risky move nonetheless.

Opening the glass door with a gentle hand, the steam billowed out and engulfed Kara. Goosebumps littered her skin as her hands reached out and encircled soft hips. The hitch in her goddesses’ breath was lost amongst the rush of water and the swirl of the overhead fan. Crowding in close, skin to skin, Kara dropped her lips to Lena’s bare shoulder, Lena turned her head to press their foreheads together at an odd but tender angle.

“You’re on tuck in duty, he’s waiting,” she barely separated her lips from skin to share the words.

Lena groaned half-heartedly, “ _Baby_ ,” she grumbled. “You can’t come in here like that and then tell me I need to go do motherly things.”

Kara chuckled, lips in their same spot as they softly rocked side to side. “Sorry love,” she didn’t sound sorry at all.

Another groan as she playfully shoved Kara away, giving the grinning blonde a glare as she turned and moved out of the shower. Kara chuckled at her woman and stepped into the water spray herself.

Lena threw on one of Kara’s t-shirts and some flannel pyjama shorts and headed to Kieran’s room. Kieran was almost asleep as she sat by his side, but perked up minutely as they went through their routine.

“Are we seein’ ‘Liza t’morrow?” He mumbled once they were finished.

“Yep,” Lena confirmed. “We’re going to have breakfast and presents here, just the three of us-”

“Four, forgot Kryp,” Kieran interrupted with his eyes closed and Lena chuckled.

“ _Four_ of us. Then we’re going to drive out to Midvale and spend the rest of the day at Eliza’s house.”

“Alex goin’ be there too?” Lena loved sleepy Kieran.

“Mhmm, and Aunt Sam and Ruby too.”

Kieran smiled happily and rolled onto his side, nuzzling into his pillow with a hum.

“Goodnight my love,” Lena whispered with a final kiss to his head.

With a scratch to Krypto’s belly, Lena headed to her room, pulling Kieran’s door over as she went. When she entered her room, Kara was just exiting the bathroom, skin still slick with water that rolled down her body into the plush towel hastily wrapped around her.

When Lena’s eyes finally tracked up to Kara’s she was met with a cocky smirk and Lena couldn’t help but roll her eyes and attempt to act indifferent, _too late Lena._

“Go get dressed,” she grumbled falling onto the bed.

“You sure?” Kara teased, toying with the corner of the towel even if Lena couldn’t see.

 _“Yes,”_ her muffled reply was paired with a pillow that came flying through the air - nowhere near Kara, but it was clearly meant for her.

Kara snorted as she pulled out some pyjamas, tugging the flannel pants up her legs and throwing on a shirt. Once she was dressed she made her way to the bed, strong hands clasping Lena’s hips and rolling her over. Kara smiled at the pout gracing Lena’s lips and laid her body atop said pouting woman, body between Lena’s legs, chin coming to rest on her stomach.

“You okay?” Kara asked seriously. Although she knew Lena was joking before, she sensed there was something bothering her underneath.

Lena sighed, running her fingers gently through Kara’s hair. “I wanted to ask you something,” she said after a few beats of silence.

“Okay,” Kara propped herself up on her elbows either side of Lena and shuffled a bit higher, so they could look at each other better.

“L-Corp does an annual New Year’s Gala, and usually I don’t go so I can spend it with Kieran, and also just because I hate those things,” Lena sighed, twirling a lock of Kara’s hair between her fingers. “But I’m being pressured to go this year since I haven’t been to the last few and it’s been a big year for the company. So, I was wondering if you would go with me?” She asked nervously, meeting Kara’s eyes for the first time since she began speaking.

Kara opened her mouth to reply but Lena pressed on. “There’s an open bar and a huge buffet I know you will love, there should even be potstickers. Sam will be there too, and you can invite Alex and Kelly. Ruby will be here with Kieran and Natalie and Kelly is welcome to leave her kids here too, and there’s plenty of space for them all to stay the night if they want and-”

Lena was cut off from her ramble by Kara swooping in and pressing their lips together, it never failed to make Lena relax. Kara felt Lena’s heart begin to slow again, her body sinking into the mattress. She pulled back, not wanting to get carried away before finishing the conversation.

“Of course I’ll go with you,” Kara supported.

“Really?” Lena felt the need to clarify. “Because I know it’s New Years and you might want to be somewhere other than a boring business party and I might have to mingle and-”

“Don’t make me kiss you again,” Kara butted in with a smile, making Lena huff out a laugh. “Babe, if you want me there, I’m there. Simple as that.”

Lena tilted her head as she took in her girlfriend and the sincere words she spoke. The fingers playing with her hair moved to trace her cheek, smiling at the beaming look Kara shot her.

“You’re my favourite,” she sighed out, not sure how else to articulate all the thoughts swirling around in her head.

Kara’s grin turned dopey and she buried her face into Lena’s neck, nuzzling in with her nose before dropping a lingering kiss there. Lena hummed as Kara began trailing kisses up her throat, the blonde’s grip on her body tightening, thumbs faintly brushing the sides of her breasts.

“Don’t start something you can’t finish,” Lena breathed into Kara’s lips as they passed over her own.

“I can finish,” Kara smiled between kisses.

Lena chuckled, turning her head away to deter Kara but the blonde only moved back down to her exposed neck. “Except we still need to play Santa, neither of us will want to change the sheets, and Kieran will be in here _so_ early you just might cry,” Lena explained logically.

Kara groaned, dropping her forehead to thoroughly kissed skin. “Woman, don’t confuse me with your reasonableness,” her words were muffled by Lena’s throat and she felt Lena’s resounding laugh through her whole body.

“Sorry love,” Lena chuckled and Kara grumbled again, knowing it was a direct jab at when Kara said the words earlier. Kara rolled off Lena with a huff flopped onto her back beside the woman. Lena stood up with a smile, turning to face the now pouting woman, wiggling her fingers at her. “Come on, time to be Santa.”

Kara’s face instantly lit up, unable to hide how thrilled she was. She grasped Lena’s hands and hauled herself up and into Lena’s space, hands wrapping around her waist as Lena’s dropped to her shoulders.

“Is it weird how excited I am for this?” Kara pondered aloud, swaying gently with Lena in the quiet of the bedroom.

“Course not, it’s your first Christmas as a parent,” Lena said it so casually like it _wasn’t_ an enormously _huge_ deal. Their matching dazzling smiles said all that was needed and with a final sweet kiss they got to work.

Lena dug out the presents she had hidden away, leaving them for Kara to cart back and forth to the living room. Lena smiled at the gleeful look on Kara’s face as she bundled the gifts into her arms and trotted away, light on her toes so they didn’t wake Kieran. There wasn’t a ridiculous amount of presents despite Lena’s ability to provide said amount.

Since she adopted him, she didn’t want him growing up as she did - knowing anything she could ever want, she could have. It certainly didn’t hurt to know it was there if needed, but she didn’t want him growing up expecting certain things. She wanted him to learn how to work for yourself, to _earn_ things, rather than just having them given to you. Lena’s worst fear was him turning into a Dudley Dursley, _“last year I had thirty-seven!”_

What Lena hadn’t counted on, however, was _Kara_ spoiling him. Lena gave a pointed look to the blonde as she began pulling out a hidden stash of her own. “It’s my first Christmas as a parent!” She countered, using Lena’s own words to her advantage, knowing she wasn’t all that mad to begin with.

It still wasn’t an excessive amount Lena reasoned, and she knew it was just Kara’s _first year_ excitement (as well as that some of those gifts were most likely for her).

“How do we arrange ‘em?” Kara asked, standing in front of the tree and gifts splayed everywhere.

“However you want darling,” Lena answered somewhat unhelpfully. Kara huffed but internally smiled at Lena’s willingness to let Kara take the reins - _heh, reins._

Once Kara was happy with how everything looked, gifts scattered under the tree and over the rug, she moseyed over to where Lena stood at the counter. She snagged the final cookie, making sure to leave plenty of crumbs on the plate before gulping half the glass of milk down. With a final glance to her handiwork, Kara turned and scooped Lena up into a bridal carry, playfully hissing a _“shh”_ when Lena squealed. Giggling like a couple of schoolgirls, Kara carried the love of her life back to bed, eager for what their first Christmas day together would hold.

Since Kieran could walk, Christmas morning has always started with him sprinting into Lena’s room and flying onto her without a care in the world, which is what she expected this year. She was pleasantly surprised to find herself being gently woken by the soft sound of feet padding towards her, the tell-tale tap of Krypto’s paws following behind him.

“Mama,” he slurred when he was by her head. “S’Chris’mas.”

She was not pleasantly surprised, however, to crack her eyes open and see a bright red 3:45AM staring back at her beside her son’s sleepy face. _That explains the lack of excited running_. He was probably barely even awake. When she told Kara that Kieran would be in early, she didn’t think it would be _this_ early.

“Baby,” she sighed out, “Come ‘ere.” She lifted the covers and coaxed him into her chest. She could tell he was still tired, with a little encouragement he would fall back asleep for a few hours. The last thing they needed was a cranky Kieran later because he stayed awake from four am. “We need to sleep a bit more baby, big day remember?”

“But Santa?”

“Presents he left will still be there in a few hours, promise. Sleep baby,” Lena felt him soften, allowing sleep to overtake him.

Lena was about to follow his lead when she felt Kara shifting behind her, smiling when she plastered herself to Lena’s back. Kara hummed, breathing in Lena’s scent as she wrapped an arm around them, hand landing on Kieran’s back comfortingly, nose pressed into the junction of her neck and shoulder.

“S’early,” she slurred, much like Kieran.

“I know baby, go back to sleep.”

“M’kay love.” It felt like Kara passed out almost immediately after finishing her words and Lena smiled to herself, snuggling down into the little family cocoon. Just before she dropped off, she poked her head up to spy Krypto curled up behind Kara’s knees.

Her perfect little family cocoon.

xxx

“Mama! Kara! Santa came!”

_That was more like it._

“It’s Chris’mas! It’s Chris’mas!” Kieran chanted, bouncing on the bed where he knelt between the two women. He finished his chanting with a wallop as he collapsed onto them, an arm over each of them.

Dual groans emanated from the lumps under the blankets and Kieran giggled. “Come _on!_ ” He drawled.

“Your son is awake,” Kara groaned rolling onto her side and peeking her eyes open to see two faces gazing back at her.

“Before sunrise, he’s your son,” Lena joked back in a deep voice, melting at the cackle Kieran let out.

“It’s after sunrise genius,” Kara laughed.

“Ugh,” Lena grumbled amusedly.

“Come on Simba,” Kara pushed herself up, lifting Kieran into the air like Rafiki. “Let’s go make mama some go juice and then we can do presents.”

“I love you!” Lena called out after them, loving the sounds of their giggles as they headed into the kitchen. When she knew the coffee would almost be ready, she climbed out of bed and threw on her fluffy robe and joined them in the kitchen.

Kieran was sitting on the counter grinning while Kara poured two mugs, a third smaller mug was to the side filled with hot chocolate. Lena scooped Kieran up when he stretched his arms out to her and carried him over to the couch, while Kara carried over the mugs and set them on the coffee table.

“Mama Santa ated the cookies!” He exclaimed as Lena sat down, pulling Kieran into her lap.

“I saw! I bet he thought they were yummy,” Lena shot Kara a wink over his head and the blonde blushed. _They_ were _yummy._

Lena thought he would dive straight into the presents without missing a beat, but instead, he snuggled into Lena and asked for his drink first. The trio sat, listening to the early morning sounds filtering in through the windows as they sipped at their drinks. Krypto was in his bed sleeping again, not deterred by the morning fuss.

Kara knocked back her coffee in record time, eager to get things moving. _First Christmas as a parent, remember._ She plucked a Santa hat off a nearby shelf and sat it on her head, grinning back at Lena and Kieran and rubbing her hands together animatedly.

She dug in, passing Kieran presents and letting him know which ones came from Santa, Lena or herself. Kieran was giddy as he started tearing into his presents, face shining with glee. Kara and Lena’s faces were just as bright, loving the enthusiasm he had.

It didn’t matter what it was, each gift was greeted with the same enthusiasm as the last. From Legos and blocks, to books and clothes, his face would light up and a “look mama!” was squealed.

Kara gifted Lena a framed copy of the article Kara wrote on her, a new frypan since Kara kind of broke hers while trying to flip pancakes one morning, a book she had been dying to read and… a USB?

“What’s this?” Lena asked with a curious smile, waving the USB between them.

Kara blushed and looked down awkwardly, “You know how you always say my voice calms you and you wish you could always hear it even when I’m not with you?”

Lena nodded, heart picking up speed as she digested Kara’s words.

“Well this is just some recordings of me saying silly nothings, and also singing our song. So you can load it onto your laptop or phone, and then you can always hear me, even if I’m not there.” Kara shrugged, picking at a loose bit of wrapping paper. Like it was _nothing._ Like she hadn’t just given Lena the _sweetest_ and most thoughtful gift anyone has ever given her.

Lena pulled the USB into her chest, close to her heart, as tears gathered in her eyes. “Thank you,” she breathed trying to hold back her sobs. “I love it,” she leant forward and dropped her lips to Kara’s in a chaste kiss. She pulled back to smile at her love, giving her another peck before moving back to her seat.

The slightly sombre but happy moment was broken by a sound of elation coming from Kieran. They looked over to find him holding a gift like a trophy and Kara laughed when she realised it was one for Krypto. She always made sure to buy him a Christmas gift, usually a toy or bone.

Kara signalled for Kieran to give it to Krypto, and the women laughed as he bolted over to the dog, helping him unwrap the gift while explaining quietly to him that Santa loved dogs too. Krypto was elated with his new addition and spent the next few minutes paying with Kieran and the toy.

This gave Lena a chance to surprise Kara with a few gifts. The first was a new leather-bound notepad and fancy pen, Lena knew how Kara liked to take hand written notes while working on a story. Her current notepad was getting full and she was in need of an upgrade. The blonde also received a coat Lena had noticed her eyeing in a store one day, along with a button up shirt with dinosaurs on it, just like the one Kieran had. Kara shot Lena a watery smile as she held the shirt in her hands, mouthing a ‘thank you’ before putting it away, lest she cry for looking at it too long. The final gift was a framed photo of Kara, Kieran and Krypto. Lena had taken it one day when she arrived home to find the three of them passed out on the couch – Kara splayed out on her back, Kieran asleep on her chest and Krypto by her head. It was adorable.

The best gift was left until last, hidden behind the tree where Kieran wouldn’t see it. They didn’t bother wrapping it since it was too awkward a shape and Kieran would know what it was right away anyway. While he was distracted by Lena, Kara wheeled it out from its hiding spot and then joined them on the couch.

“Hey baby, looks like you missed one,” Lena whispered to him, pointing over his shoulder.

He scrunched up his face but followed her line of sight, gasping when he saw the bright red bike. “A BIKE!” He screamed in delight and ran over to it.

“We can take it with us to Midvale today and I’ll teach you to ride, how does that sound?” Kara voiced, just as eager as Kieran.

“Yes! Yes! Yes!” He chanted, running over and thanking them profusely before trotting back to the bike and sitting on it.

Lena cuddled into Kara’s side, more content than she had ever been.

xxx

After pancakes at home they got ready for their day. Kara and Kieran dressed in their matching dino shirts and it was too adorable. Lena made sure to snap a photo of them together with wide smiles, even making it her new home screen.

Kara loaded all the stuff into the car while Lena strapped in Kieran. Between the bike, some food and gifts for the others, the trunk was almost full. They debated leaving Krypto at home knowing he wasn’t fond of crowds and lots of food, but after Kieran pouted saying he shouldn’t be alone on Christmas, they conceded and the dog bounded into the car next to him.

Lena passed Kieran her iPad with a movie ready to go, hoping it might lull him into a lunchtime nap so he would be refreshed by the time they reached Midvale. The adults spend the drive giving each other fleeting glances. Well, Kara’s were fleeting, Lena mostly just stared at Kara fondly as they held hands.

It was nearing two o’clock when Kara pulled into the driveway of her childhood home. Lena awed at the house in front of her. It was a gorgeous cottage style, two-story house. The large balcony and outdoor space on the second level looked like it would have an amazing atmosphere and view. It looked cosy and homey, so much unlike the house Lena grew up in.

“Come on,” Kara kissed the back of Lena’s hand on jumped out of the car, making sure to close the door quietly since Kieran was still asleep. Lena stepped around the car and Kara wrapped her arms around the woman from behind. “Welcome to my home,” she whispered to Lena tenderly.

“It’s beautiful,” Lena spoke quietly.

“Eliza will love to hear that,” Kara chuckled. “Go wake the wild man, I’ll grab the stuff.”

Kara rounded to the back and began unloading their things, smiling at the sound of Lena’s soft words to Kieran.

“Hey sweet boy,” she cooed, lightly scratching his sides as she unbuckled his seat belt. “We’re here.”

He grumbled as his eyes fluttered open, shoving his little hands into his eye sockets on a yawn. He nuzzled into Lena when she scooped him out of his seat, calling Krypto after them before shutting the door and heading back to Kara.

Eliza stepped out the front door just as Lena put Kieran on his feet, she pointed up to the older woman with a smile.

“’Liza!” Kieran called once he saw her, taking off up the driveway towards the woman.

“Hello sweetie!” Eliza greeted him with open arms, wrapping the small boy up once he was in her space, his own arms circling her.

“It’s Chris’mas!” He cheered.

“It is! Did Santa bring you some gifts?” Eliza smiled widely at the exaggerated nod Kieran gave back. She let him go once Kara and Lena joined them, Krypto was still sniffing around in the garden.

“There’s my girl,” she beamed at Kara and pulled her in for a hug. “Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas Eliza,” Kara hugged her tightly before stepping back so the matriarch could greet Lena.

“Lena, sweetie it’s so good to see you,” Eliza looked Lena over before hugging her too, holding her tightly for a beat longer, knowing the younger woman was starved of motherly love. “Merry Christmas honey,” Eliza squeezed her hands once they pulled back from the hug.

“Merry Christmas Eliza, your house is gorgeous,” she remembered Kara’s comment from just before.

“Oh, you are just too kind, thank you. Now come inside all of you it’s getting cold, Krypto!” Eliza called out to the dog now rolling in the grass to get him inside. “Alex, Sam and Ruby aren’t too far away, oh and Kara sweetheart, there’s a surprise for you in the kitchen,” Eliza commented as she herded the family into the house, shutting the door behind Krypto.

With a confused look, Kara dropped their stuff into the living room where it would be out of the way for now. She glanced at Lena for a hint but she shrugged, just as lost. Lena followed Kara, intrigued as to what the surprise was. Her brow furrowed as she rounded the corner looking the opposite direction Kara was. There was a man leaning against the counter, he looked about Kara’s age, wearing a checked shirt tucked into jeans and topped with a bow tie and cardigan, a cheeky smile playing on his lips.

Lena didn’t have to wonder long, as Kara turned her head and squealed in delight. “Winn!” She lunged for the shorter man, wrapping him in a huge hug and even lifting him into the air as she leaned back. The man spluttered and laughed as Kara kept cheering before finally placing him back on his feet. “When did you get back?!” She gawked, punching him in the shoulder jokingly, though Lena could tell there was a bit of kick to it.

“A couple of days ago, Alex knew and she told me to surprise you,” the man – Winn – replied rubbing the shoulder Kara punched. “What’s the deal Danvers? I leave for six months and suddenly you’re married with a kid?” He teased, winking at Lena over her shoulder.

“Shut up,” she rolled her eyes. “We’re not married.”

“Yet,” came a cough from behind them. They spun around to a smirking Alex walking into the kitchen. Sam and Ruby trailing behind her saying hello to Eliza and Kieran. “Aren’t you going to introduce your wife to your best friend Kara?” Great, now Alex was teasing her too, luckily Lena seemed to be enjoying the banter.

Kara groaned (at the teasing, not the introducing Lena part, _that_ would never get old) and stepped back into Lena’s space, hooking their hands together. “Lena, this is my possibly no longer best friend, Winn,” Kara joked before turning back to Winn. “Winn, this is my _girlfriend,_ Lena,” she made sure to put emphasis on the word, though secretly praying for the day it _would_ be wife.

“Lovely to meet you,” Lena said politely, extending her hand out.

“The honour is mine truly, I can’t believe I’m meeting _Lena Luthor_. I’m like obsessed with some of your work,” Winn could feel his inner fangirl making an appearance as he shook her hand. “I would _love_ to talk science with you sometime.”

“Oh, wow,” Lena voiced her surprise leaning back into Kara. “Thank you, uh, that’s not the reception I usually get, and absolutely. It’s not like I can talk science with this one,” she threw her thumb at Kara and laughed at the feigned shock on Kara’s face.

“I am _offended_ by that,” Kara said with a hand to her chest.

“I was kidding darling, I know you know science,” Lena kissed away the pout on Kara’s lips, shooting a half glare at Alex who gagged behind them.

Kara guided them back to the living room, introducing Winn to Sam, Ruby and Kieran. Beaming happily when Kieran took to Winn with ease, he was definitely getting more comfortable with meeting new people.

The group all settled around the living area, Kara and Lena curled up on the couch, Ruby at the opposite end, Alex kicked back in a recliner, Sam flittering between the couch with Ruby and the kitchen helping Eliza, Kieran and Winn on the floor building Legos.

Kara had begun explaining how she became friends with Winn. He used to be the IT guy for Catco, his desk opposite Kara’s when she was Cat’s assistant. Winn had saved her ass when her computer crashed and lost all of Cat’s schedule, managing to save the day all before Cat even knew. They became fast friends after that. He was eventually ‘stolen’ by Alex just over a year ago and he now worked for the FBI.

“IT guy at a magazine to the FBI that seems like a big change, how did that happen?” Sam piped up as she returned from the kitchen.

“Okay, Alex will _never_ admit this,” Kara started, “But she needed _help_ on a case and came to _me.”_ Her amusement at the story was clear as day, Lena couldn’t help but smile.

“That’s not what happened,” Alex tried to argue but it fell on deaf ears.

“I could only help so much, so I brought in Winn and he worked his computer magic and basically solved the whole thing,” Kara was really only giving the basics, thinking no one would want to hear the specifics.

Everyone laughed as Alex crossed her arms and grumbled about loyalty and snitches and _‘I can solve cases on my own thank you very much.’_ Their laughs turned to awe’s when Kieran scrambled into her lap, patting her head consolingly and murmuring _‘is okay Alex.’_

The topic then moved to Winn and his apparent travels over the past months. Turns out maniac family members didn’t fall solely on her, with Winn’s father being the toy man. Six months ago, he broke out of prison and Winn ended up in the middle of a huge investigation. His father was eventually killed before he could set off a bomb that would’ve wiped out Catco and neighbouring buildings.

Winn had decided to get away from it all and set off on an unknown adventure. He shared photos and stories from all the places he visited, Lena perked up when he talked about Ireland, sharing her own snippets of memory of her birthplace.

The reminiscing was cut short when Kieran asked Kara to teach him to ride, another round of awes filled the room and they all flocked to the front yard. Thankfully Eliza lived at the end of a quiet cul-de-sac with very little traffic so they had lots of safe space to learn.

Kara pulled the bike out and kitted Kieran up with a helmet. “Okay, rule number one: you always need your helmet when you ride okay?” Kieran nodded and bounced on his feet, ready to get started.

Kara had him start with learning to balance. She crowded in beside him and had him ‘walk’ the bike, with this feet on the floor rather than pedalling. As he grew more confident he picked up his speed and she told him to take bigger steps, like a giant, _“Fee fi fo fum!”_ Kara called as she jogged along with him, hand clutching the back of his seat in case he fell.

Everyone was watching with big smiles, phones pulled out to record the adorable moments.

Once he had that down pat and was feeling comfortable, she introduced the pedalling. They started slow again and steadily sped up as he got used to it. They stayed in a straight line, Kara turning them once they got far enough and then going back.

When she thought he was ready, they went to their starting point and Kara told him to go for it. Everyone held their breath as he started to pedal, Kara still holding the seat, but they erupted in silent cheers when she let the seat go and he kept going. He was a little wobbly, but Kara was still close by in case he fell, but he managed to ride the straight line all on his own. When Kara helped him stop the family let their cheers be heard, clapping loudly and whooping while still filming.

They spent a little longer working on steering and braking and just as the evening started to darken, Kieran was riding like a pro. The joy and pride Lena felt watching him could fly a rocket to the moon, it was out of this world. Seeing the pride on Kara’s own face only reinforced her own. Her baby was growing up, but she couldn’t be happier.

Everyone ambled back inside, congratulating Kieran on his bike riding skills, and Kara on her parenting and teaching skills. The blush colouring her cheeks warmed Lena through and through.

The hours flew by as they all talked and drank. Kara finding it increasingly adorable the more Lena’s Irish accent came out after the few wines she had. She even couldn’t fault the endless teasing she was receiving from Alex, Sam and Winn. Even Lena herself kept getting in a few punches, but Kara wouldn’t change it for the world.

They all surrounded the table for an early dinner, fawning over all the amazing food Eliza had cooked. Everyone had brought a dish of some sort but Eliza had gone above and beyond as always. They held hands once seated, saying grace and giving thanks for their family on this special day, digging in with a cheer once the Amen was said.

After dinner, it was back to the living room for more presents. It was a mess of wrapping paper and laughs as everyone shared presents, cooing and giggling over what everyone received. It was an experience unlikely any other.

It was getting late and everyone was getting ready to retire to bed. Lena had allowed Kieran to stay up late with them since he had a nap earlier and it was a special occasion.

“Goodnight my loves,” Eliza was the first to disappear to bed, wishing everyone a good night sleep. Sam and Ruby were next. Winn kicked the final four out jokingly since he was sleeping on the couch.

As they climbed the stairs and headed for their rooms, Kara was stopped by a quiet call of her name. She turned to find Alex paused at her door, “You should show him the stars.”

They both remembered the look on his face at the planetarium, Kara had tears in her eyes when she saw the photo Alex had sent from that day. Kara had always loved the stars, especially after her parents died.

Kara nodded and murmured a thanks to Alex, she wouldn’t have thought of it otherwise. Alex nodded back before disappearing into her room. Kara joined Lena who had Kieran in her arms, he wasn’t quite asleep yet but he would be soon.

“Hey,” she breathed. “Can I quickly show him something?” Kara asked nervously, she had never shared this with anyone before, she had told Alex as kids, but Alex knew it was something she wanted to keep for herself.

“Yeah, are you okay?” Lena noticed the apprehension in her eyes.

“Yeah, thank you. We won’t be long,” she heaved Kieran out of Lena’s arms and into her own, placed a lingering kiss to Lena’s lips before heading back downstairs.

She snagged a spare blanket off an armchair as she headed outside, wrapping it around them snugly.

“Wha’ doin’ Kar’?” He mumbled sleepily.

“I want to show you something,” She led them along the path from memory, not needing light to see where she was going. She had walked this path a million times.

As she passed the small lake, she realised she hadn’t told Lena just how big Eliza’s property was, she would have to show them it’s beauty in the daylight tomorrow. With a playful grunt Kara made her way up the small hill, coming into the clearing. During the day, you could see for miles from this spot, the view was incredible. But at night, all you could see was darkness. It was pitch black all around, the perfect spot to look at the stars.

She crouched down and managed to lay back, all without losing hold on Kieran. She lay flat on the ground and rolled Kieran so his back was to her chest, in the dim moonlight she could see his eyes were closed, almost asleep.

“Hey baby, open your eyes, look up,” Kara softly encouraged.

Kieran opened his eyes and gasped. The night sky was absolutely lit up with stars, like nothing he had ever seen before. It was even more incredible than the stars at the planetarium. Kara felt the emotion getting to her, but it surprised her when the love she felt for Kieran taking over. It was overpowering and all-consuming.

“Eliza used to tell me,” she whispered into the night. “That whenever someone leaves this earth, a new star takes their place, and if you are ever feeling alone all you need to do, is look to the stars and know they are there, watching down on you. Always remember that, okay?”

“’Kay,” Kara wasn’t sure if he really understood, but for her voicing it was enough. It felt freeing. “Kara?” He mumbled.

“Yeah?”

“Why you call ‘Liza, ‘Liza?”

“Well, Eliza is like my second mom. My mom and dad died when I was little, and then I came to live with Eliza and Jeremiah, Alex’s dad. I knew they loved me, and I loved them, but I didn’t want to call Eliza mom because I thought I would be betraying my mom, because I thought my mom was _so_ special, and no one would ever replace her. But Eliza knew how much I loved her, and she didn’t mind what I called her, she knew that it wasn’t the name that made her a mom,” Kara explained as best she could.

Kieran was quiet for a minute and Kara knew he was thinking about something.

“Will I always call you Kara? ‘Cause you’re my second mom,” he whispered and Kara had to suck in a breath. She clutched him tightly as she squeezed her eyes shut, pleading for the tears not to fall.

“Baby,” she kissed his head. “You can call me whatever you want, okay? You can call me Kara forever, or you can call me mom, or you can change your mind and then not call me mom. You call me what _you_ want, and what you’re comfortable with okay? I will love you just the same no matter what you call me.” Her heart felt like it was going to explode out of her chest. She did not see this coming.

“Did you call your mama, mama?”

“No I didn’t, I thought my mom was _so special_ , that ‘mama’ wasn’t enough, so I made up a special name for her.”

“Wha’ was it?”

“I called her Jeju,” Kara shared, a wistful smile finding its way onto her face at the sound of a word she hadn’t said in over fifteen years.

“Call you that?” He sounded nervous.

“You want to call me Jeju?” She asked surprised.

He nodded shyly, still looking up at the stars. “Our special name.”

“Yeah baby, it can be our special name.”

“Merry Chris’mas Jeju,” Kieran mumbled, clearly about to fall asleep.

“Merry Christmas Jeju,” Kara repeated looking up into the stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a christmas in July for y'all, hope you loved it! The conversation at the end went different when I first thought it and the idiot that I am was like yeah I'll remember it and never wrote it down so of course I forgot..but the gist of it was there! I know Kara isn't Kryptonian in this but I've always loved in fics when their kids call her Jeju so I thought I'd make it work somehow, shhh it's fiction. Also, I've seen it written multiple different ways but I see this one the most so I went with that one 🤷🏼♀️
> 
> No matter how many times I proofread, I will always post it, read it posted and find more errors.... so there is probably some, sorry. 
> 
> Next chapter is New Years gala, then chapter after that is one I've been wanting to write for ages and I can't wait.  
> Let me know what you guys thought, favourite bits? worst bits? improvements? 
> 
> I changed my Tumblr because I hated lesbiluthor but I'm shit at creating names so I just made it the same as here.. made sense I guess haha come talk to me! @Lenadoyle  
> x


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kelly and Alex's outfits: Supergirl 100 party  
> Kara's dress: 2x05  
> Lena's dress: ....*the* dress. you know the one

Kara was putting the final touches on her makeup when she heard Alex’s voice calling through Lena’s penthouse. “Just a sec!” She called out, sliding the cap back onto her mascara and heading out to greet them.

“Hey! You guys look so great!” She beamed when she made it out to the living room. Alex, dressed in her sparkly, slim-fitting pantsuit stepped forward to wrap her sister in a hug.

“Look at you little sis,” she whistled as they separated, holding Kara at arm’s length to take her in. Kara only blushed and murmured a thank you, not used to being so dressed up. Sensing her discomfort Alex moved to introduce Kelly. “Kar, this is Kelly. Kelly, this is my sister Kara,” Alex laid a comforting hand on Kelly’s lower back, knowing she was nervous.

Kelly was wearing a strappy olive dress that hugged her body, a slit running up her left leg. “It’s so good to finally meet you, Alex speaks very highly of you,” the dark-skinned woman’s face brightened as she offered a hand to shake.

“Same here, Alex can’t stop talking about you,” Alex hissed Kara’s name and Kelly and Kara laughed. “Now, it is Danvers tradition to greet the girlfriend with a hug, if that’s okay with you?” Kara asked wanting to make sure the woman was comfortable.

“Absolutely,” She smiled that radiant smile Alex mentioned and Kara brought the woman into a hug.

“Did you bring your kids?” Kara asked as they separated, glancing around the women for any sign of small people.

Kelly laughed awkwardly, “Uh yes we did. Kieran was out here when we arrived and they ran off with him, sorry,” she felt the need to apologise for her kids disappearing into someone else’s home.

“Oh, don’t worry ‘bout it!” Kara eased her worries, “Ruby and Nat are in there too so they’ll be fine. But we should probably say bye and head off or we will be late.”

Kara led them down the hall to the playroom where they were all likely to be. Natalie and Ruby were kneeling on the ground with their arms in circles, pretending to be basketball hoops, as Kieran, Avery and Eli threw stuffed balls at them trying to score. The women chuckled knowing they would all have a great night together.

“Avery, Eli, come here a minute,” Kelly got their attention, smiling when they dashed over happily. “This is Alex’s sister Kara,” she pointed to the blonde who gave them a bright smile and wave.

“Hi!” Avery gave her a cute little wave back.

“Thanks for lettin’ us stay and play with Kieran!” Eli grinned jumping up and down, clearly eager to get back to it.

“Anytime guys, K-man was so excited to have you over,” Kara replied to them, they were so cute.

The twins said goodbye to their mother with a group hug, waving to Kara and Alex as they ran back to their game. Kieran swapped and came over to say goodbye with a hug for everyone, and a whispered “bye jeju,” in Kara’s ear.

Since Christmas Kieran had been calling Kara _Jeju_ , but only when it was just them, or very quietly around Lena - when other people could hear he would revert back to _Kara_. It didn’t bother her, but it was curious. She wondered if he was worried about other people hearing, or if he just wanted to keep it as something special between just them. Whatever the reason, Kara didn’t make a big deal out of it, she was happy with whatever he called her.

“Goodnight wild man,” she gave him a kiss and sent him back to his friends. “Nat there is money on the counter if you need it and you know where all the numbers and things are. Call us if you need, okay?” Natalie shot her a thumbs up while getting a ball to the face and the trio left with a laugh.

“So where is Lena? And Sam for that matter?” Alex asked as they rode the lift down.

“They were gone before I even got home. Apparently, there was some issue with the venue and Lena needed to go get it sorted, Sam went to help and keep her sane till I get there. She’s been so stressed about tonight,” Kara explained, disappointed she didn’t get a chance to see Lena.

“This is the first she’s been to in a while right?” Kelly inquired, Alex having filled her in a little bit.

“Yeah,” Kara sighed. “And she hates them on a good day, but they’re really giving her grief about it this year and are hounding her for it to be perfect and everything. It’s really taking it out of her.”

The lift arrived at the lobby and the three women exited, Alex and Kelly gasping when they reached the sidewalk. With wide eyes, they turned to a smirking Kara who nodded.

“She said it’s the least she could do for us since we’re saving her,” Kara pushed them towards the limousine in front of them, smiling at Tony who opened the door for them.

They spent the ride to the gala sipping champagne and chatting, Kara wanting to learn more about Kelly. It was when Kelly was talking about her brother in Metropolis that she finally connected the dots.

“Oh my god! You’re James’ sister?! That’s so cool!” Kara let out.

“James?” Alex couldn’t remember a James.

“Yeah James Olsen, remember? He filled in at Catco for a while and then I went to Metropolis and helped him out with that thing and Superman had to save us?” Kara tried to jog her memory, smiling when Alex’s face changed.

“Oh my god! _Jimmy?!”_

Kelly laughed, “Don’t let him hear you calling him that, only the guy in blue and red gets to call him that.” She patted Alex’s leg when she huffed.

“Only you could end up dating the sibling of someone I know without even realising,” Kara teased.

“Shut up,” Alex poked her tongue out but smiled when Kelly kissed her cheek.

They arrived at the venue and made their way in, Kara scouring the area for any sign of Lena but coming up empty. Alex nudged her side when she saw Sam pacing towards them.

“Thank god you’re here, I think she needs you,” Sam explained, she looked like she had run a marathon.

“Where is she?” Kara asked still looking around.

“Down that hall, left and to the end, she needed some air,” Sam directed her before sucking in a much-needed breath of her own. Kara excused herself as Alex hugged Sam and introduced her to Kelly.

Kara followed the directions Sam gave, looking around as she walked the halls, further away from the main area. The heavy door swung open with a creak and Kara lost her breath. She knew Lena was freaking out but her brain was currently otherwise occupied by the sight of Lena in _that_ dress.

It wasn’t until there was barely an inch of space between them that Kara realised her head was angled down and she was most definitely _not_ looking at Lena’s face.

“Kara, darling. I love you, but my eyes are up here,” she chuckled, already feeling herself relax in the presence of her sweet blonde.

“Huh? I- uh, y-yeah uh,” Kara was torn and try as she might, it took a solid few attempts before she was finally able to look Lena in the eyes. “Hi,” she squeaked out, fidgeting nervously at being caught quite blatantly ogling Lena.

Lena, delirious as she was, could only burst into laughter, falling into Kara and letting her forehead rest on Kara’s sternum. “God, I really love you,” Lena said almost on a groan. Kara didn’t even need to _try_ and she was able to calm Lena.

“I really love _you_ , Christ Lena you look amazing. I think I actually died for a second there,” Kara felt the blood slowly returning to the rest of her body, _get a grip Kara!_

“You look quite stunning yourself my love,” she pulled back and drew Kara down for a kiss.

She didn’t resist when Kara parted her lips with her tongue, allowing the blondes to swirl languidly with her own. With each glide of Kara’s tongue, Lena felt the stress roll off her shoulders, completely dropping off when her breath hitched as Kara lightly bit her bottom lip before retreating. Lena whined and tried to chase Kara’s lips but Kara only hummed a laugh and held her hips steady so she couldn’t follow.

“Come on, you have a gala to return to,” Lena could only whine again. “I’ll be right here the whole time,” Kara squeezed Lena’s hips in support, watching as the soft woman in front of her transformed into the hardened CEO. “You got this,” she breathed into Lena’s temple, kissing it reverently before leading her back inside.

Kara took Lena’s hand and led her back through the dimly lit halls. She headed straight for Alex and Kelly to distract her for a few minutes, “Come meet Kelly.”

Weaving through the throngs of people, Lena made sure to keep her grasp firmly on Kara’s hand. She was able to breathe again once they made it to the high table the duo were standing around, smiling her first genuine smile since getting here.

“Hey Alex,” Lena hugged the woman she was starting to think of as a sister.

“You good, kid?” Alex checked, mildly concerned for the young Luthor. When the younger woman shot her a nod with a grateful smile, she let her go and turned to Kelly. “Lena, this is Kelly Olsen. Kelly, Lena Luthor.”

“Wait, _Doctor_ Kelly Olsen?”

“Yes, actually,” Kelly looked surprised to have her credentials recognised by the woman before her.

“I read your paper on trauma and memory contamination, it was remarkable,” Lena was rarely impressed by papers that weren’t strictly science-related, but she had stumbled upon it and been enthralled.

“Oh wow, thank you so much!” Kelly beamed as the two newly acquainted women hugged, Alex and Kara smiled at each other knowingly, _they were gonna get along great_.

Alex snagged a passing waiter, plucking four flutes of champagne off his tray with Kara’s help. “A toast. To family,” she angled her glass to Kara and Lena with a smile. “To love,” she turned to Kelly with a grin, her date smiling back at her and leaning into her side, Lena and Kara doing the same. “To another great year,” she raised her glass and the others followed. The clinking of glass was combined with a round of ‘cheers’ from the women before they all sipped their drinks.

“Where’s Sam?” Lena asked once the champagne had loosened her, noticing her CFO wasn’t around.

“She got pulled away by a Brad someone?” Alex answered, brow furrowing trying to remember the name she didn’t care to learn, he seemed like the fragile male ego know-it-all type if Sam’s muffled groan was anything to go by when he approached.

Lena groaned much the same, only soothed by the calming circles Kara was rubbing into her lower back. “I better go save her since she saved me by sending you.”

“I’ll come,” Kara kissed her temple, keeping up the gentle touch, it was doing wonders for relaxing her.

“Are you sure? You can stay with Alex and Kelly,” Lena felt bad stealing Kara away.

“I’m sure,” Kara smiled down at her before turning to her sister and Kelly, making sure they would be okay.

“We’ll mingle,” Alex replied with a grin, leaning into Kelly much like Kara was with Lena. “I bet Kelly could teach some of these bozo’s a thing or two with all her smarts,” Alex beamed at the woman who rolled her eyes playfully.

“Thank you, guys. We’ll catch up,” Lena thanked the two as they turned and moved into the crowds. Lena sucked in a breath, replacing the CEO façade that had momentarily dropped.

Kara felt Lena tense when they spotted Sam, being crowded by a man Kara assumed to be Brad. The relief was clear as day on Sam’s face when she spotted them approaching.

“Mr Langdon,” Lena announced. “I do apologise, but Ms Arias is needed by Mr Wicklow to discuss the financing for the dual project with Wick Industries if you don’t mind.” It was clear it was a statement and not a question, but he nodded nonetheless and Sam scurried away with a mouthed ‘thank you’ to the women.

“And who is this?” Kara assumed he was going for a charming vibe, but it mostly just came of slimy to Kara as his eyes raked over her.

“This is Kara Danvers-” Lena wasn’t even able to finish her introduction before he interrupted her.

“Now, why don’t I know that name?”

“Is there a reason you should?” Kara said somewhat hardly, her brows drawing together as she stared him down.

“Well I usually know most of the high-class family names that attend these shindigs,” he sipped from his champagne smugly, his free hand tucked into his pocket.

“Good thing I’m a measly middle-class gal then, so I have the advantage of you _not_ knowing me,” Kara fired back internally grinning at the scowl that passed over his face before disappearing.

“Kara,” Lena stepped in hoping to diffuse whatever might be brewing, “Is a reporter, for Catco Worldwide Media.” Kara’s hand picked up its previous movement, subtly calming the tense CEO.

Brad scoffed in response, “Now it makes sense.”

“Excuse me?” Kara challenged stepping minutely closer to the arrogant looking man.

“Of course Luthor would have a reporter in her back pocket. I knew there was no way that article months ago was legit,” He smirked as if he had uncovered some big secret. “I’m sure it didn’t hurt that you’re a hot piece of a-”

Kara was about to get in his face when Lena’s steely voice cut through, sending chills down Kara and likely Brad’s spine.

“Mr Langdon,” Lena seethed. “If you want to ensure your company survives another day, I suggest you apologise right now and tread _very_ lightly.” The glare Lena was giving him could melt metal.

His jaw clenched as he gritted his teeth, clearly not impressed with Lena’s ability to put him in his place but also not wanting to step in it further. A tense few moments passed, his gaze flicking between the two women. “I apologise,” he muttered gruffly. “It appears I’ve had too much to drink and misspoke, if you’ll excuse me.”

Without waiting for a reply, he swigged the last of his drink and turned on his heel. Kara was the one left clenching her jaw after he retreated, her hands curling into fists as outrage flowed through her.

“Darling,” Lena stepped into Kara’s line of sight, blocking her eyes that were following Brad’s disappearing form. “I’m sorry he spoke to you that way,” she apologised.

“What?” Kara’s gaze snapped back to her, confused. “Lena, I don’t care what he said about me, how _dare_ he imply you _paid_ for good publicity. You shouldn’t even need it; your work speaks for itself! Who the hell does he think he is? I meant every word I wrote in that article, whether we’re together or not. You are amazing, and incredibly smart and the good you are doing for this city with no thanks- and he has the gall to just- argh! I’m so mad!” Kara would be pacing back and forth if it wasn’t for Lena’s hold on her, she could feel the anger rolling off her.

While Kara was silently raging, Lena was smiling tenderly. It seemed an odd moment to be having that reaction, but she couldn’t help it. Here was her love, defending _her_ honour when _she_ was the one being objectified by a misogynistic prick.

“Thank you, darling, but it’s not worth it okay? Just let it go,” Lena tried to settle the rage Kara was feeling. “This is my world, it’s nothing new and I’m used to it, okay?”

“Just because you’re used to it, doesn’t mean it’s okay, Lena,” Kara almost wined, like it was paining her that Lena had to deal with this so often.

“I know. I know that love, and I appreciate you standing up for me, but it’s not worth making a big deal out of it, he will get what’s coming to him.”

Kara groaned but conceded, dragging Lena in by her hips and pressing their foreheads together. At that moment, everything else faded away; all the anger, all the people, all their worries. It was just Kara and Lena, and their love.

“I love you, so much,” Kara breathed, eyes closed as they swayed.

“I love you too, all the way up to the moon,” Lena whispered with a smile. They both opened their eyes and gazed at each other, Kara smiling now too.

“And back?”

“And back,” Lena leaned in and sealed it with a kiss. “Now, why don’t you go take a breather, get us a drink, while I go make some… arrangements, regarding Mr Langdon.”

“You sound like you’re planning to have him killed,” Kara teased.

“Don’t make me go full Luthor,” Lena smirked with a quirked eyebrow. “Go, I’ll meet you at the bar.” They parted with one more kiss that Lena savoured, probably longer than she should have in all honesty.

Lena kept an eye on Kara as she found the few people required to put Mr Langdon in his place. The blonde had moved to the bar with an air of confidence to her, but once she was out of sight from most of the party she sagged, leaning onto the bar and hunching her shoulders. Lena frowned but continued in her conversations.

Kara had ordered a couple of drinks, scotch by the looks of it and was now watching the floor as she waited. One elbow on the bar top, the other hand swirling the amber liquid in her glass, her eyes tracking from person to person.

The conversation around Lena tuned out as something caught her eye across the room. A thin brunette in a long-sleeved red dress slinking over to Kara, pulling the blondes attention from the crowd. Kara smiled politely but turned her gaze back to the crowds. Lena followed her gaze and found Alex and Kelly slow dancing, clearly in their own little love bubble as they beamed at each other.

The gorgeous brunette beside Kara was too far away to recognise, but trepidation swirled in her belly, warning her something was off. She was pulled back into the conversation and looked away, but Lena couldn’t shake the feeling of uneasiness.

Kara chuckled at something the woman said, looking down to the floor as the woman shuffled marginally closer to Kara. The hairs on Lena’s arms bristled as the beautiful woman dragged a slender finger along Kara’s forearm, Kara looking somewhat oblivious as she smiled back in a friendly manner. It was when the woman started twirling a lock of Kara’s loose hair that Lena had to excuse herself from the conversation and make her way towards them.

As she got closer the woman shifted, a tattooed thigh exposed by the slit of her dress and Lena’s stomach dropped as she finally recognised the face.

“Veronica,” Lena drawled, eyeing the woman before her when she reached Kara’s side.

“Lena,” Veronica gave her a once over with a sly smile. “I’m talking with Miss Danvers here, if you don’t mind.”

“Actually, I do mind.” Lena crowded in closer to Kara, the taller woman wrapping an arm around her as she did, her own hand landing on Kara’s chest.

“You two know each other?” Kara asked oblivious to the building tension between the two women.

“Unfortunately.”

“Oh, don’t be like that Lena,” there was an edge to Veronica’s tone that Kara didn’t like. “I seem to recall you enjoying our _‘knowing’_ each other.”

“What are you doing here, Veronica?” Lena rolled her eyes and ignored her comment.

“Oh you know, just surveying the local _talent_ ,” her eyes raked over Kara as she spoke. “If you ever need a change from the dull life, feel free to look me up.” Veronica trailed her fingers over Kara’s arm one more time before turning on her heel, swaying her hips as she sauntered off.

“Nice to meet you!” Kara called out after her, polite but confused as always.

Lena couldn’t help but roll her eyes again, reaching past Kara to snag the untouched second glass of scotch. Lena was surprised Veronica didn’t help herself to it. She knocked it back in one hit and turned to Kara, who was watching her with wide eyes.

“’Nice to meet you’?” Lena arched an eyebrow.

“What? She was nice,” Kara shrugged, hands curling around Lena’s hips.

“Only because she wanted to sleep with you,” she scoffed.

“ _Wha-“_ Kara chocked on her words. “What no she didn’t?”

Lena gave her a pointed look, trailing her hand along Kara’s arm the way Veronica had. “Don’t you just look dashing in this dress,” Lena mocked in a tone similar to Veronica’s.

“What? How do you even know she said that? And that doesn’t mean she wanted to sleep with me, she was just being nice.”

Oh Kara, sweet innocent, oblivious Kara.

“Because I know Veronica darling, and trust me she was flirting with you so blatantly, only _you_ could think she wasn’t.” Lena couldn’t help but chuckle at the end, she loved her clueless idiot.

“Well- but I- she- ugh. I’m sorry. You know I’m hopeless with that stuff,” Kara huffed despondently.

“I know darling,” she laughed, caressing her cheek. “That’s why I wasn’t worried about it.” She said honestly. “Well, that’s a lie, I was worried about you but only because she would eat you alive if given the chance.”

Kara snorted and leaned in close to Lena, whispering in her ear, “You’re the only one who gets to eat me alive, baby.”

Lena blushed, backing away from the bold blonde with a smile. She dragged Kara away from the bar, headed for where she last saw Alex and Kelly. They found them by one of the large windows overlooking the city and started chatting. The rest of the evening progressed better after that.

Lena got to know Kelly, the two of them talking about their respective research, their previous lives in Metropolis and bonding over their kids and how they were becoming friends. Alex and Kara mostly just watched with ‘lovey eyes’ as Kieran called it.

It was nearing midnight and the two couples were swaying gently to the music. They all grabbed a new champagne flute each as the music changed and the countdown began. Standing near each other but away from the crowds, each couple wrapped up in together as they chanted.

_5_

Kelly wrapped one arm around Alex’s shoulder, smiling brightly as they locked eyes.

_4_

Lena stepped in close to Kara, one arm around her waist, as she lay her head on Kara’s thumping chest.

_3_

Alex and Kara caught each other’s eye, winking and raising their glasses to each other.

_2_

The room grew quiet, and their breath’s halted.

_1_

As everyone else erupted into cheers, the four women smiled through breathless _‘Happy new year’_ s. Kara cupped Lena’s cheek, dragging her in for a slow kiss.

With a finger under Kelly’s chin, Alex lifted her lips to meet her own.

When everything died down, Kelly and Lena were both cuddled up to a Danvers, as they all lifted their glasses and toasted, to another great year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I don't really like this chapter. It didn't come out or flow very well but I can't really see myself doing much better on it so I'm just gonna post as is so I can work on the next chapter that I am actually excited for.
> 
> I learnt a lot about memory contamination in uni this semester and it is so so interesting so I had to put that in there somewhere 😅
> 
> Hopefully you guys still kinda like it! Let me know what you thought!
> 
> Come talk to me on Tumblr: @Lenadoyle


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PSA  
> You might need some tissues.....  
> Do not read at work  
> Read from the comfort of your own home so no one will see you cry

“Hey um, Alex and I haven’t had a sister’s night for a while, and I didn’t want to like take over your place and just invite her over, so I’m gonna go to my apartment tonight for it. It’s also closer to work for Alex and we won’t disturb Kieran and-”

“Love,” Lena put a pause on Kara’s rambling, with a gentle hand to her chest. “That’s fine. I know you have been spending a lot of time here lately, you don’t need an excuse to go to your apartment. You can spend as much or as little time here as you want, you know that.”

In the two weeks since New Years, Kara wasn’t sure if she had even been home once. Well, to her apartment. As far as she thought, she was already home.

Business at L-Corp had been picking up and as much as Lena loathed to admit it, she decided it was time. Earlier that week Kieran had started Kindergarten, it was only three days a week and would be good preparation for him starting first-grade full time in September. It was a way for both Lena and Kieran to ease into what would be their new normal come the second half of the year.

On the days Kieran had Kindy, Lena and Kara would both work, grabbing lunch together if their schedules permitted, sometimes even double dating with Alex and Kelly. While every other day, the family would spend the day with each other either out on adventures or days at home together.

Today was one such day. Kara and Lena were cuddled on the couch, a mindless movie playing in the background. Kieran was sprawled on the soft rug with Krypto, his favourite spot.

“I know, it’s not like I need space or anything I promise, I just wasn’t sure so I told Alex we would do it there.” Lena felt like there was something more going on but let it go for now, not wanting to push the blonde.

“Okay,” she replied with a tender smile. “Maybe we can grab lunch tomorrow then?”

Kara gave her a tight-lipped smile and nodded, somewhat jerkily. Lena frowned once Kara turned her attention back to the tv, dread clawing its way up her throat at what might be going on inside Kara’s head.

Maybe tomorrow she would be more open.

* * *

_Good morning, my love._

_Hope you and Alex had a nice sister’s night._

_I have a free hour at 12.30 for lunch, let me know what you want and I will get Jess to order it and it’ll be here when you arrive._

_Love you x_

Lena wasn’t surprised when her early morning message went unanswered. Kara slept like the dead some mornings. A warm smile bloomed when Lena thought about morning Kara, she was always the cutest, much like Kieran.

By 10:30am, Lena’s brows were furrowing as she checked her phone for the seventh time.

_Hey darling, just checking if we’re on for lunch?_

_Let me know either way x_

By 12:45pm, Lena was almost frantic. Her work sat long forgotten on her desk, for far longer than it should’ve but that wasn’t the point. She was wearing a tread into the carpet with her pacing, tapping her phone against her other hand as a million worries ran through her head.

She halted her pacing to shakily dial Kara’s number, resuming when she only got voicemail. Her instincts were in overdrive, trying to decide whether she was just overthinking it.

Her worry won out in the end and she found herself dialling the older Danvers’s this time.

_“Hey Luthor.”_

“Alex, hi. Have you um, heard from Kara today? She hasn’t been responding to my texts or calls all morning and missed an opportunity for lunch which is unlike her. I’m starting to worry,” Lena kept pacing in front of her desk.

 _“You mean you’re not with her?”_ Even Alex sounded worried.

“No?” Lena was now confused on top of worried. “She stayed at her apartment after your sister night and we were going to meet up today.”

 _“Shit,”_ Alex breathed and Lena’s heart dropped. _“I should’ve known she was lying,”_ she said more to herself than Lena.

“Alex,” Lena pushed. “What’s going on?” The dread from the previous evening was clawing its way back up her throat the longer things went unanswered.

Alex sighed across the line, _“Gimme one sec to get somewhere private._ ” Lena picked up her pacing again, not noticing she had stopped. She nibbled at her thumb nail until Alex’s voice picked up again. _“It’s the anniversary of her parent’s death today.”_

Just like that, Lena’s world came crashing down. Her throat closed up and her heart clenched to the point of pain.

_“I usually stay with her for the day, but when we spoke the other day she said she had told you and the two of you were going to spend it together.”_

Lena’s mind was running a mile a minute, too many emotions were bubbling up but one thing stuck out to her, “the other day? You didn’t see her last night?”

 _“No,”_ Alex sighed, Lena could picture her with one hand on her hip and head hung low. _“I’d say she made it up so she had an excuse to go to her apartment alone.”_

Lena’s chest felt so tight, she wasn’t even sure if she was breathing. She ached for her love, her love who felt the need to run and hide from her living nightmare, suffering in solitude.

“Alex, what do I do? Do I go to her? She must not want me around if she left and isn’t answering messages,” Lena was spiralling.

 _“Yeah, go to her,”_ Alex confirmed. _“Listen, she hates feeling like a burden and she thinks she deserves to be alone today. When you get there she will try to turn you away, act like she’s fine and shut you out, but don’t let her okay? She_ needs _you.”_

“Okay,” Lena breathed. “Okay, I can do that, I can be there for her.” Kara had been a rock for Lena so many times, it was Lena’s turn now, she could do this. For Kara, she would do anything.

 _“Alright, I can come by once I finish work too, should be around three. Lena, it might be hard to see her like this, she won’t be her usual self,”_ Alex warned gently.

“I understand, Alex.” Lena had seen Kara emotional sure, especially talking about her parents, but she knew this would pale in comparison.

_“Okay uh, can you keep me updated? And let me know if you need anything?”_

“I will, Alex. Thank you.”

The two said their goodbyes and hung up, Lena blowing out a heavy breath and dropping her phone to her desk. She took a moment to gather herself, attempting to let go of all the thoughts and emotions that were overwhelming her, she would need a clear head when she got to Kara. Once she felt centred she kicked into gear, shuffling all her papers into a neat pile for whenever she came back, packing her things away into her bag and heading to the door.

She passed her assistant on the way, letting her know there was a family emergency and she didn’t know when she would be back. Jess the ever-amazing assistant, told her she would take care of everything and for Lena not to worry. Lena shot her a grateful smile as she stepped into the elevator but it dropped as soon as the doors shut, another deep breath leaving her.

Before she knew it, they were pulling up to Kara’s building and Lena was hopping out before the car had even stopped, throwing a _‘thank you Tony’_ over her shoulder.

Standing before Kara’s door, Lena sucked in one last breath and once she felt strong enough she knocked. No answer.

Another knock. “Kara?”

“It’s me,” she said a bit louder.

She was considering calling her to see if she could hear the phone ring, thinking maybe she had taken Krypto for a walk, when a sound caught her ear. It started quiet but grew closer and louder, she squinted trying to decipher what the sound was until her eyes widened.

It was Krypto, _whining._ If there was one thing Lena knew it was Krypto didn’t whine when someone was at the door, at least not like _that_. She was too busy considering the implications of that when another sound began and she gasped. He was scratching at the door, like he knew she was there and needed her inside, _now._

Fumbling through her bag she dug out her keys, searching for the spare Kara had given her in the early hours of Boxing day. With shaky fingers, she slid the key in and turned the lock, cracking the door open slowly so as to not knock Krypto over.

Once she was inside her heart cracked, the apartment was the darkest she had ever seen it, including the middle of the night when she had been here. Empty bottles of wine and half-eaten take out were littering the countertops.

She turned her attention to the still whining dog, now nosing into her trying to nudge her into movement. “Where is she, boy?” She asked him, allowing him to lead her.

Stepping past the curtain that sectioned off her darkened bedroom, Lena’s cracked heart further shattered. Kara was under the covers, curled almost in a ball, only a mess of blonde hair visible. Krypto moved to the bed, wiggling under Kara’s top arm so he was being hugged by the woman. It reminded her of Simba curling up with Mufasa after he died, Kara barely moved and it made tears pool in her eyes.

“Kara? Baby?” Lena’s voice was breathy as she cautiously stepped closer, not wanting to startle her.

Kara was silent in response, Lena wasn’t even sure if the woman was awake. Krypto began whining again and it kicked Lena into gear. Dropping her bag on the nearby dresser, she crawled onto the bed herself. Propping herself up on one elbow behind the blonde so she could peer over her shoulder and see her face. Her eyes were closed but Lena could tell she wasn’t sleeping, her breathing was irregular and her expression looked pained.

“Hey my love,” she placed a hand on Kara’s arm and it seemed to shake Kara out of her trance.

“Lena?” She slurred, Lena could smell the alcohol on her breath and sighed gently. “Wha’re you doin’ ’ere?” She shoved her face into Krypto’s fur, not waiting for an answer.

“I was worried about you love,” Lena tried to brush the hair out of Kara’s face but struggled with how she was nuzzling into Krypto.

“’m’okay, you c’n go,” her muffled reply came and Lena had to fight the urge to cry. Lena was thankful Alex had given her a heads up, about the shutting out and how she wouldn’t be the same. Kara would never normally say that.

“Kara-”

“Really,” Kara half rolled to better show her face. “M’fine, you ‘ave lotta work, s’important, this isn’.” Krypto moved his snout to lay it on Kara’s chest now that she was half on her back, his sad eyes looking up at Lena.

“Kara,” Lena said firmly. “ _This_ is important.” Lena sighed at Kara’s indifference to her pain. “Come on honey, let’s get you freshened up, okay?” Lena moved to help Kara out of bed, the blonde thankfully not putting up any resistance.

With an arm slung over her shoulders, Lena half staggered them to the bathroom. She sat Kara onto the closed toilet lid and moved to fill a glass of water. “Drink,” she ordered gently, offering the glass to Kara before moving to start the shower. Twisting the knobs and adjusting them to the right temperature.

Lena helped Kara undress, ushering her under the spray of warm water before shucking her own clothes hastily. The water was pelting the top of Kara’s hung head, rolling down her shoulders and slightly hunched body. Lena stepped in behind her, arms wrapping around the blonde’s torso landing on her chest, one right above her heart. She laid her head on Kara’s back, between muscled shoulders, water now rushing over her too.

It was impossible to explain, but Lena could feel the inebriation leaving Kara, washing down the drain with the water. Lena simply held Kara silently, not pushing, just being.

Several minutes later Lena felt Kara press a kiss to her fingers, spinning around to come face to face. “Hey,” she breathed.

“Hey.” Lena brought one hand up to cup Kara’s cheek, the taller woman turning her face into it.

“I’ll be okay, you can go back to work when we’re done,” Kara had her eyes closed as she spoke quietly.

“I’m not going anywhere, darling,” Lena persisted.

“Seriously Lena, I know how busy you are. You don’t need to be wasting your time here with me,” Kara fought back.

“Kara,” Lena brought her other hand up to hold her face steady, trying to catch the blonde’s eye. “You need me here, I’m here. Simple as that,” she repeated Kara’s words from when Lena had asked her to attend the gala with her.

Kara sighed, dropping her forehead to Lena’s shoulder to hide her face. The rest of their shower was spent in silence, Lena quietly washing Kara’s hair and body as the woman in question lilted into Lena.

The younger woman helped Kara out of the shower and into some new clothes. Loose sweatpants and a baggy MIT shirt Lena had left there after one of her stays, dressing herself similarly. She led them into the living room, leaving Kara on the couch with a kiss to her brow and Krypto by her side. “I’m gonna make you some lunch.”

“M’not that hungry,” Kara mumbled, wiggling into her seat. Slouched in a not quite laying not quite sitting position.

“I know, but you need to eat something love,” Lena replied softly as she began pottering around Kara’s kitchen. Tidying up the bottles and old takeout as she went. Kara didn’t argue and Lena took that as a win.

When she returned to the couch, Krypto was in the blonde’s lap. Sitting like Kieran does sometimes. Hind legs on either side of Kara’s hips, front paws on her belly as she buried her face into him.

“Here, love.” Lena dropped onto the couch next to her, hand landing on Kara’s shoulder as she offered the plate to her. It was nothing extravagant, just a ham and salad sandwich, there wasn’t a whole lot in Kara’s fridge since she was barely here anymore. Lena was lucky to find anything at all and not expired yet.

Kara took the food without a fight, half-heartedly taking bites out of it as Lena rubbed her back gently, attempting to ease the knots she could feel. Kara handed her back the plate when it was empty and Lena moved it to the coffee table, leaving it to clean later.

“Come here.” Lena tugged Kara in after Krypto vacated her lap. The always strong blonde woman collapsing into Lena with a shaky chin as she tried to hide her emotions. Lena wrapped her arms around Kara, one hand cupping her head where it rested over her heart, the other on her back, feeling the teary hiccups starts.

“Lena,” Kara choked out, “It hurts.”

“I know baby. I know,” Lena cooed, trying to hold back her own tears that were welling. “It’s okay, I’m here.”

The soft words from Lena tore through Kara like a jagged knife, sobs began to wrack her body as she nuzzled further into her. Lena held her shaking body, running her hand over her back and stroking her hair. Whispering soothing words into her ear and planting tender kisses on her head.

Lena tried to push down her emotions and be strong for Kara, but she couldn’t help the few silent tears that escaped her eyes. Trailing down her cheeks like a raindrop on a window, heavy with the weight of Kara’s pain.

She knew nothing she could say or do would make it better for the distraught woman in her arms. The only thing she could do was be there, a solid and warm comfort, as she cried for her parents she missed so dearly. Who were ripped from her long before they needed to be.

The Kara before her was not thirty-year-old, put together, adult Kara. It was the thirteen-year-old girl, whose world just came crashing down around her, _because_ of her in her eyes. Lena couldn’t imagine the pain Kara was feeling inside of her, not only from losing her parents but from years of blaming herself for that loss.

“It’s my fault,” Kara sobbed into Lena’s chest.

“No baby,” Lena softly defended. “It wasn’t. You were a child, and it was an accident.”

Kara only cried harder, burying impossibly closer into Lena, clutching almost painfully to her, but Lena would not budge.

“They would know it, okay? They would not blame you. They would not want you to be punishing yourself for this, not now. They would want you to be happy, and live your life for them, like they would have wanted before they died. You honour them, by letting go of this pain you’re holding onto because you think you deserve it. You honour them, by loving me, and loving Kieran, and being the person they raised you to be.”

Lena wasn’t sure if Kara was hearing any of what she was saying, but she needed to say something. Needed to give her hope, help, and compassion.

“They would be _so_ proud of you, my love,” she breathed into her temple, feeling the blonde’s breathing begin to return to normal. Small hiccups and sniffles the only sounds as they lay together, Krypto by their feet, watching them with sad eyes.

Time passed them by as they laid, wrapped up in each other seeking comfort. Lena reached for her phone when she realised Kara had fallen asleep, her steady breath’s puffing onto Lena’s chest.

 _2:15pm_. Shit, where did the time go.

She looked to Kara, debating whether to slide out and leave her but decided against it. Dialling Alex’s number from where she lay under Kara’s slack body.

_“Hey, how is she?”_

“She’s a bit better than when I arrived,” Lena sighed, hand running through Kara’s hair mindlessly. “She’s asleep now.”

 _“How bad?”_ Alex asked worriedly.

“She was in bed and the whole apartment was dark. She didn’t even hear me until I was pretty much shaking her. She was drunk, or at least hungover, it was hard to tell. I got her into the shower and made her eat, then she pretty much cried herself to sleep.” Lena recounted the events since arriving, realising they were still mostly bathed in darkness, save for the soft downlights in the kitchen.

 _“Fuck,”_ Alex breathed. _“I hate seeing her like this.”_

“It was definitely worse than I thought, I’m glad you warned me. She kept telling me to go, like you said,” she sighed again, looking down at Kara’s finally peaceful face. “I um, I was actually calling for a favour?”

 _“Yeah of course, what do you need?”_ Alex replied, ever ready to help out.

“Kieran will be finishing at kindy soon, but I don’t want to leave Kara. Is there any chance you could pick him up on your way here?” Lena bit her lip, waiting for Alex to answer.

 _“Sure, are you sure you want to bring him to Kara though? It might be a bit much?”_ Alex questioned.

“Yeah, I wasn’t sure but I’ve thought about it and I think it might be good for Kara to see him. You know what they’re like with each other. I think he will help her.”

_“Yeah, I think you’re right. Okay, I should be finishing up here soon and then I’ll swing past and grab him.”_

“You’re a saint, thank you, Alex. I’ll call and let them know you’ll be getting him,” Lena felt herself relax knowing that was one more thing she didn’t need to worry about.

_“Anytime. I’ll text you when I have him.”_

Lena thanked her again and they spoke for a few more minutes before disconnecting. Lena quickly rang the kindy to let them know and then dropped her phone to the floor. She knew Alex had a key so she wouldn’t need to move to get the door when she arrived.

With one last kiss to Kara’s head, Lena closed her eyes, hugged her closer and drifted into her own sleep.

Alex strolled towards the classroom Lena had given her directions for, double-checking the text for the room number. The teacher was standing by the door as kids came running out after spotting their parents.

The young woman smiled at Alex as she approached, clearly noticing she wasn’t a regular parent.

“Hi, I’m Alex Danvers. I’m picking up Kieran Luthor?”

“Yes of course, Miss Luthor called earlier,” The woman smiled back. Calling out to Kieran since he hadn’t noticed Alex yet, too busy playing with some blocks with another little boy.

His little face broke out into a grin when he spotted her, abandoning his spot and running straight into her.

“Alex!” He whooped when she swung him up and onto her hip, the teacher having stepped aside to greet another parent.

“Hey little dude, have a good day?” She asked as she carried him over to the shelf where his backpack was stashed.

“Uh-huh! We did painting and I painted a picture for Kara and Mama, and we learned about the alphabets, but mama told me those before so I know it already.”

Alex chuckled at Kieran’s spiel. He was such a smart kid and wasn’t afraid to admit, although how could he not be a genius at five-years-old with Lena ‘smarty-pants’ Luthor as his mother, as Alex liked to affectionately call her sometimes.

“That’s awesome dude, I bet they will love your paintings.”

With his bag repacked they headed for Alex’s car. Luckily, she still had the car seat installed from last week when he spent the day with Alex to see Kelly, Avery and Eli.

“Where’s mama?” He asked as she buckled him in.

“Mama is with Kara, who is a little sad today. I picked you up so she could stay with her,” Alex explained gently, hoping he wouldn’t ask too many questions.

“We go see her too?” He asked quietly, like he was suddenly sad for Kara too.

“Yeah buddy, we’re gonna go see her too.” She ruffled his hair as he gave her a little smile, not his usual one, and gently closed the door, jumping into the front seat and pulling away from the school.

Alex carried his backpack as they made their way up to Kara’s apartment. Kieran seemed nervous, like he wasn’t sure what to expect. Alex squeezed his shoulder comfortingly before unlocking the door.

Alex had to blink her eyes to adjust to the dimly lit apartment, shutting the door behind them before leading Kieran over to the living room where she could spot Lena’s head.

Lena was sitting up, legs stretched out. While Kara was lying adjacent to her, head in Lena’s lap while Lena stroked her hand through Kara’s hair. Her eyes were closed and she didn’t seem to hear them approach.

Alex rounded to behind the couch, laying one hand on Lena’s far shoulder that the younger woman clutched onto desperately with her free hand, out of Kara’s sight. Alex’s other hand fell to Kara’s back, rubbing softly as she spoke.

“Hey Kar.”

Kara mumbled out a replying hey but didn’t open her eyes or move. Kieran was standing near the coffee table, watching with unsure eyes. Alex waved him other with an encouraging smile and he shuffled closer, standing by Kara’s head, little hands resting on the couch cushion.

“Jeju?” He whispered quietly.

Three things happened at once.

Alex’s breath hitched and her hand on Lena’s shoulder clenched. Lena furrowed her brow at the unknown name Kieran voiced paired with the reaction from Alex and Kara. And Kara, Kara who had been silently laying and not moving a muscle, let out an excruciating sob as she sat up and hauled Kieran into her chest, clinging to him desperately. The poor kid didn’t see it coming and was tense until he melted into her embrace, his little arms wrapping around her as best he could, as she cried into his neck. A juxtaposition to how it should normally be.

With her legs free Lena shifted off the couch and rounded on Alex who looked like she had seen a ghost. She glanced back to her love and son, and with a teary eye pulled Alex away.

“What happened?” Lena asked somewhat confused and concerned by everyone’s actions.

“That um, that was what Kara used to call her mom,” Alex let out after a moment, eyes still on her sobbing sister. “She made it up so he couldn’t have just guessed it, she must have told him.” Alex sucked in a breath along with Lena, both of them overwhelmed as understanding settled over them.

Lena led them back to the couch, the two of them sitting on either side of Kara where she held Kieran. With one hand cupping Kieran’s head, Kara’s other one dropped to clutch at Lena’s hand, grasping for any sort of comfort.

Alex smiled wistfully at the family, realising that for the first time in Kara’s life, she didn’t need Alex. She needed _them_ , her family.

Anyone would probably feel hurt by that realisation, but Alex could only feel a sense of joy for her sister. She had finally found what she had never been looking for. Alex knew she would be okay.

She leant forward and kissed her sister’s temple, stroking both Kara and Kieran’s backs comfortingly before standing and moving to where Lena sat.

“I’m gonna head off,” she whispered, not wanting to disrupt the duo next to her.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah,” another wistful smile. “She doesn’t need me anymore, she needs you guys. Call me if you need anything?” She asked as she hugged the woman who had become a second sister.

“Yeah of course,” Lena held her tightly, taking on the strength the older Danvers was giving off. “And Alex?” She asked when the agent started moving towards the door, “She’s your sister, she’ll always need you.”

Alex simply nodded with a smile before letting herself out of the apartment, confident her sister was with who she needed.

“Are you still sad jeju?” Kieran asked from his spot in her lap. Kara had eased her hold on him so he was now curled into her rather than being squeezed to death.

“Yeah baby, I’m still sad, but I’m better now that you’re here,” Kara whispered, kissing his head.

“Yeah?” Kara nodded and he smiled proudly. “I painted you a picture at kindy today.”

He didn’t wait for a reply as he extricated himself from his perch and scurried to his backpack. Lena took the opportunity to brush away some of the tears on Kara’s cheeks and the blonde gave a grateful but teary smile in return.

Kieran came back and clambered into Kara’s lap, a large slightly crumpled piece of paper in his hand. He held it out to her proudly but with a nervous smile, waiting for her reaction.

Kara held the picture delicately and wanted to burst into tears again right away. Painted messily on the paper was what looked like a family portrait. Kieran was in the middle, with Kara and Lena on either side of him. Krypto was beside Kara and there was a house in the background. What got Kara though, was the symbol drawn onto Kara’s chest, along with the words ‘mama’ and ‘jeju’ scrawled above them.

“Cause you’re Supergirl, ‘member?” He pointed to the symbol and looked up at her with hopeful eyes.

“I love it K-man,” she replied with a smile. “Thank you so much,” she hugged him tightly, chuckling at his happy little wiggle.

Kara handed the picture so Lena could see. Lena started to cry as she looked at the painting and the word written above Kara. Thinking back to what Alex had revealed, she let her emotions free. Her son more or less called Kara ‘mom’, and Lena couldn’t be happier.

“I think jeju would make a great Supergirl, don’t you think baby?” She asked Kieran, loving the way the name for Kara rolled off her tongue.

Kieran launched into a dream he had about Kara being a superhero and how cool it was, but Kara and Lena couldn’t take their eyes off each other. Hearing Lena refer to Kara as jeju affected her just as much as Kieran calling her it had.

“Are you okay with him calling me that?” Kara asked, suddenly nervous what Lena was thinking.

“Of course I am darling, he’s your son too,” Lena answered, realising just how true the statement was.

People might call them crazy but Lena didn’t care.

For the first time that day, Kara didn’t feel sad. She smiled the biggest smile that she didn’t think was possible, as she sat there with the love of her life, and her _son_.

“Jeju?” He asked.

“Mmm?” She hummed.

“Are you coming home? I missed you last night.”

“Yeah baby,” Kara looked over to Lena with a smile, “Let’s go home.”

_Home_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did warn y'all..  
> Hope you liked this one even if it made you cry!  
> Lena knows about Jeju and Kara has a son!!
> 
> And that’s all for this one folks! I’ve started a sequel so make sure you hop over to By Your Side for more of my little family adventures! Hope to see you there!
> 
> @Lenadoyle  
> come talk to me


End file.
